Cat's Revolution
by Zurue Pink-chan
Summary: -UPDET-  "Sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya."/"Khu…Khu…Khu…"/"Apa?"/"Aku tahu kau ingin melihat siapa." DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!
1. Prolog

**Summary: **"Jika suatu saat ada siluman kucing sepertiku, disaat dia mulai mengenal cinta, dia harus berhasil membuat manusia itu mencintainya dalam waktu 1 bulan! Tetapi, jika dia tidak berhasil mendapatkan cinta itu, maka kucing hitam itu akan musnah untuk selama-lamanya."

Disclaimer: huwee~ kenapa pemilik chara Sasuke dan Naruto harus masashi kishimoto ajinomoto! DX *digaplok pake sandal*

Pair: SASUxNARU

Rated: oo**T**oo

Genre: Romance, fantasy, Mistery

WARNING! **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**!

.

.

.

**-Flashback-**

Dulu di tahun 1999, Kota Konoha mempunyai sejarah yang sangat aneh. Penduduk disana sangat takut dengan adanya keberadaan seekor kucing hitam. Dulu ada sebuah cerita, konoha dulu adalah kota yang hidup damai dan tentram. tapi,sejak kejadian itu… pada saat musim salju, seekor kucing hitam yang hampir mati, ditolong oleh seorang pemuda. Pemuda itu membawa kucing tersebut kerumahnya yang sederhana. Pemuda itu merawat dan memberi makan kucing itu, hingga kucing itu sehat kembali.

Akhirnya pemuda itu memutuskan untuk memelihara kucing tersebut. Tapi pada suatu malam, kucing itu menjelma menjadi seorang wanita yang cantik. Pemuda yang baru saja pulang habis berburu itu, terkejut melihat sosok manusia yang sangat cantik didepan matanya.

Wanita itu tersenyum dan mendekati pemuda itu, lalu wanita itu mengucapkan terimakasih kepada pemuda itu, dan dibalas oleh senyuman hangat diwajah pemuda tersebut. Pemuda itu memutuskan memperbolehkan wanita itu tinggal dirumahnya.

Selama berbulan-bulan, wanita itu terus tinggal di rumah pemuda itu, membersihkan rumah pemuda itu,wanita itu memasakkan makanan untuk pemuda itu jika pemuda itu sudah pulang dari berburunya. Wanita itu sangat mencintai pemuda itu sejak pertama kali dia menolongnya. Tapi sayangnya, pemuda itu hanya menganggap wanita itu sebagai adikknya sendiri.

Pada suatu hari, saat wanita itu sedang berbelanja, dia melihat pemuda itu bersama dengan seorang putri yang sangat cantik, wanita itu terkejut dan akhirnya menangis dan berlari kembali ke rumah dia dan pemuda itu tinggalin.

Wanita itu tidak mau ambil pusing mengenai kejadian yang kemarin, dia berpikir, putri itu hanyalah teman dari pemuda itu.

Tapi, semua yang dipikirkan wanita itu salah. Nyatanya, pemuda itu mengatakan kepada wanita itu, bahwa dia akan bertunangan dengan putri kerajaan besok lusa. Wanita itu terkejut bukan main, mendengar perkataan pemuda itu, dia pun berlari keluar rumah tanpa memdulikan pemuda itu memanggilnya.

Sebelum pesta pertunangan pemuda dan putri tersebut, wanita itu mendatangi istana putri itu, dia mengendap menuju kamar putri itu yang tengah duduk didepan kaca sambil menyisir rambut hitamnya. Dengan tergesa-gesa wanita itu mencoba menusuknya dari belakang, tapi sayangnya, putri itu sudah mengetahui keberadaan wanita itu dan balik menusuk perut wanita itu dengan pisau yang ada di kaki kanannya, hingga wanita itu mengeluarkan darah dari mulut dan perutnya. Tetapi, wanita itu tidak mau menyerah, dia mencabut pisau itu dan menusuknya kearah jantung putri tersebut, hingga putri itu jatuh dan mati.

Wanita itu mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya, dan bergegas balik kerumah pemuda itu. Tetapi, saat dia mau balik kerumah pemuda itu, ternyata pemuda itu sudah berada didepan pintu kamar putri dan melihat kekasihnya dibunuh oleh wanita atau kucing hitam yang sudah dianggapnya adik sendiri.

Pemuda itu marah dan langsung berlari kearah wanita itu tanpa membawa senjata tajam atau pelindung yang bisa melindunginya. Tanpa disadari, pemuda itu menusukkan dirinya sendiri ke pisau yang digenggam oleh wanita itu, Membuat wanita itu kaget.

Pemuda itu bilang, kalau dia ingin berbahagia dengan putri itu, dia ingin menjaga putri itu dialam sana. Sebelum mati, Pemuda itu berpesan kepadanya, bahwa dia harus segera lari. Wanita itu akhirnya menangis, dan dia berubah menjadi kucing hitam lagi. Tanpa disadari saat dia ingin melarikan diri, tiba-tiba sebuah jaring menangkap kucing hitam itu, rupanya itu adalah penjaga istana dan ayah dari putri tersebut.

Ayah putri itu sangatlah marah, karena kucing hitam itu sudah membunuh anaknya, dan berniat membakar hidup-hidup terhadap kucing hitam tersebut. Esok paginya, penduduk kota konoha berkumpul di lapangan belakang istana milik ayah putri tersebut.

Mereka mengadakan upacara kematian bagi seekor kucing hitam atau wanita yang telah membunuh putri dan kekasihnya, kucing hitam itu dimasukkan kekarung dan langsung dibakar hidup-hidup di api unggun yang besar dan menyala berwarna merah itu.

Sejak saat itu, kucing hitam itu dendam kepada orang-orang tersebut, lalu menjelma menjadi arwah wanita itu, dengan perasaan dendam, marah, dan benci. Arwah wanita itu mendapatkan sihir hitam, lalu membakar habis Kota Konoha itu beserta penduduknya.

Arwah wanita itu mengatakan sesuatu "Jika suatu saat ada siluman kucing sepertiku, disaat dia mulai mengenal cinta, dia harus berhasil membuat manusia itu mencintainya dalam waktu 1 bulan! Tetapi, jika dia tidak berhasil mendapatkan cinta itu, maka kucing hitam itu akan musnah untuk selama-lamanya." Lalu arwah wanita atau kucing hitam itu pun menghilang entah kemana.

**-The End Flashback-**

**

* * *

**

"Begitulah ceritanya." Ujar seorang wanita yang berambut merah dan memakai kacamata mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Hu-huwaaa! A-apa itu kisah yang nyata, _Miaw_?".

"Hm, sebagian iya sebagian tidak." Jawab wanita itu sambil meminum segelas red wine.

"Ta-tapi, _Tuan putri, _apakah siluman kucing hitam tidak boleh mencintai manusia, _Miaw_?".

"Hm. Boleh, asal kau harus berhasil mendapatkan hati dari orang yang kau cintai." Ujar wanita berambut merah itu lagi.

"Ta-tapi, kalau kita berhasil mendapatkan hati dari orang yang kita cintai itu, apa kita akan menjadi manusia selamanya?".

"Tentu saja." Jawab wanita itu dengan singkatnya.

"Tapi… kenapa dibuku tidak tertulis mengenai itu?".

"Hahaha…kau jangan percaya dulu dengan ceritaku, Dulu juga ada siluman kucing hitam, dia mencintai manusia juga, dan dia berhasil mendapatkan hati pemuda itu, lalu dia pun menjadi manusia selamanya, dan akhirnya happy ending deh." Jawab Wanita itu panjang lebar.

"Huwaa~ syukurlah _tuan putri_, akhirnya ada juga yang happy ending, _Miaw_"

"Hahaha… Naru-chan…Naru-chan… ternyata kau masih polos juga ya. Oh ya, jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan _tuan putri, _panggil saja aku _Karin,_atau semacamnya." Ujar Wanita itu yang diketahui namanya adalah Karin.

"Ehehehe…"

"Kucing hitam ku memang manis." Jawab Karin sambil memeluk kucingnya.

"U-uwaa! Sakitt… Karin-sama! _Miaw_" ujar Kucing hitam itu yang diketahui namanya adalah Naruto.

"Hehehe…Gomen~ gomen~." Jawabnya sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Oh ya Naru-chan~… kau jangan terlibat dalam masalah percintaan ya." Jawab Karin lagi.

"Eh?"

"Aku hanya tidak mau, kau seperti dalam cerita yang ada dibuku itu." Ujar Karin sambil tertunduk lesu.

"Ta-tapi…" Naruto ragu-rau ingin mengucapkan kata.

"Tapi apa?"

"Aku mencintai seseorang." Jawab Naruto.

"A-APAAA!" teriak Karin sekencang mungkin.

"Karin-sama?"

"Tidak mungkin! Ja-jangan bilang kalau kau mencintai 'orang itu'." Ujar Karin dengan histerisnya.

"I-iya… aku mencintai pandangan pertamanya, _Miaw_" Ujar Naruto dengan takut-takut.

"TIDAAAKK!" teriak Karin lagi, dan sukses membuat Naruto mengumpet dibawah kolong meja.

-TBC-

* * *

**A/N:** Huwee? Cerita baru nan ancur… -,-, Entah ini disebut cerita atau gak, pink ga tau… tapi ancurr banget… T.T , tau ga… cerita yang diceritakan Karin itu hanya ngarang saja, dan lagi kata-kata… WUIDIH! Buat pink pusing setengah 7 keliling… T.T . maaf ya kalau cerita flashback nya susah dipahami dan tidak mengerti… diriku hanyalah manusia biasa yang banyak kekurangannya, gomenne~.

Ohya, disini pink sengaja buat Naruto jadi kucing hitam. T.T , maafkan diriku~, dan satu hal lagi, dalam flashback itu, pink tidak menyebutkan nama wanita, pemuda dan putri itu kan?, nanti sedikit demi sedikit mistery nya akan terbongkar hehehe.

Buat para reader, review fict pink ya… ^^ , aah~ maafkan pink, tidak melanjutkan fict Give Me Love dan Mint Love Citrus. Pink lagi terkena WB nih… jadi susah dihilangi.. T.T

Aah~ kalian mau cerita ini di sad ending, atau happy ending? Oh ya, Sasuke nya belum keluar ya? Sepertinya akan keluar di chap depan… tunggu ya… ^^

Akhir Kata

R

E

V

I

E

W

**REVIEW **or **FLAME **? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: akhirnya Naruto berubah menjadi manusia.

Disclaimer: Huks~… tak tau.. T.T *di bom* *tepar* .

Rated: T .

Pair: **SasuxNaru**! Not **FemNaru.**

Genre: Romance dan Fantasy…

.

.

.

.

.

"Karin-sama… tenanglah… _miaw_, belum tentu aku bisa bertemu dengannya." ujar Kucing hitam alias Naruto itu.

"Naru-chan… apakah kau mau jadi wanita yang kuceritakan itu~…" ujar Karin dengan tampang horror.

"Ti-tidak mau, _Miaw_." Ujar Naruto takut melihat tampang Karin yang begitu serem.

"Nah, kalau gitu, jadilah kucing yang manis, dan lupakan dia." ujar Karin.

"Tidak bisa! Aku sangat mencintainya! Dialah yang memberi kalung bergambar kucing ini." ujar Naruto sambil menunduk. "Sejak 'kejadian itu' aku sangat ingin bertemu dengan dia lagi, _Miaw_" ujarnya lagi dengan lirih.

"Namanya siapa?" tanya Karin.

"Uumm.. kalau tidak salah namanya itu Uchiha, _Miaw_."ujar Naruto.

**Flashback On**

**8 tahun yang lalu**

"Pergi kau kucing sialan!" ujar Anak kecil bertopoi sambil melemparkan batu kearah kucing hitam itu.

'_Apa salahku?' batin kucing hitam itu bertanya-tanya._

"Kau kucing pembawa sial! Gara-gara adikku bermain dengan kau! Kaki dia jadi terluka!" ujar Anak kecil yang satu lagi.

'_Aku salah apa? Adiknya kan hanya mengejarku saja.' Batin Kucing hitam itu lagi._

"Pergi!" teriak anak-anak itu sambil melemparkan batu kearah kucing hitam itu.

"Hentikan!" teriak seorang anak berambut hitam sambil melindungi kucing hitam itu.

"Hey! Jangan jadi sok pahlawan disini!" teriak anak yang memakai topi tadi.

"Dia hanyalah kucing kecil!" ujar Anak yang berambut hitam tidak mau kalah.

"Kau! Minggir!" teriak anak bertopi itu.

"Tidak! Kalau kau melemparkan batu lagi kearah kucing ini, kau akan mati ditanganku!" ujar Anak berambut hitam dengan marah.

"Cih! Ayo kita pergi! Awas kau _Uchiha_!" seru anak itu kepada teman-temannya. Mereka pun pergi, dan akhirnya tinggalah kucing hitam itu dengan anak berambut hitam.

'_Uchiha?'_

"Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa." Ujar anak itu yang diketahui namanya Uchiha.

Uchiha itu mengelus kepala kucing hitam itu dengan sangat lembut."Mata birumu sangat cantik" ujarnya lagi.

"Miaw?". _'Uchiha itu memuji mataku.' Batin kucing hitam itu._

"Ah! Aku harus pergi." ujar Uchiha itu.

"Miaw…"

"Maaf ya kucing, aku harus pergi. Ohya, aku punya sesuatu untukmu." ujar Anak Uchiha itu sambil merogoh sakunya. "Ini dia!" serunya lagi.

Kucing hitam itu melihat benda yang dipegang oleh Uchiha itu. Rupanya itu adalah sebuah kalung yang bergambar kucing hitam. Lalu, anak itu mengalungkan kalung itu dileher kucing hitam itu.

"Kau sangat manis, kalau pakai kalung ini." ujarnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Maaf ya… aku tidak bisa lama-lama, semoga saja kita bisa bertemu lagi,di lain hari." Ujarnya sambil mengelus-elus kepala kucing itu. Lalu anak itu pun pergi, dan kucing itu hanya menatapi punggung anak itu hingga dia berbelok kanan ke arah gang

'_Ah! Aku lupa berterimakasih kepadanya' seru kucing hitam itu dalam hati._

Kucing itu pun berlari kearah gang disebelah kanan itu, dia pun berhenti di depan gang itu,dan melihat anak itu sudah tidak ada lagi.

'_Aku telat…' batinnya lirih. _

'_Aku ingin bertemu dia lagi.' Batinnya lagi sambil berjalan tanpa arah._

**Flashback OFF**

"Uchiha? Sepertinya nama itu sudah tidak asing lagi di telingaku." ujar Karin dengan pose memikir.

"EH? Benarkah? _Miaw_." ujar Naruto dengan tampang tidak percaya.

"Ah! Iya… Uchiha itu adalah nama marga yang terkenal, dia mempunyai perusahaan yang bernama Uchiha Corp." ujar Karin.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Uchiha itu, _Miaw_." ujar Naruto dengan bersemangat.

"Untuk apa? Lebih baik kau lupakan saja dia." ujar Karin lagi.

"Tidak mau! Aku ingin bertemu dan ingin mengucapkan terimakasih, _Miaw._" ujar Naruto tidak mau kalah.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Karin lagi.

"Aku ingin menjadi Manusia, _Miaw_." Serunya. "Karin-sama ubah aku jadi manusia_, Miaw_." serunya lagi.

"APAAA! Hey jangan memutuskan seenak jidat kau!" ujar Karin emosi.

"Aku mohon… izinkan aku bertemu dengannya… aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih dan ingin menyatakan cintaku kepadanya,_ Miaw_" ujar Naruto dengan wajah memelas.

"Heh?Tapi, jika dia tidak membalas cintamu, kau bisa musnah!" jawab Karin dengan sedih.

"Karin-sama…kita tidak bisa _melawan_ takdir, tapi anda bisa _mengubah_ takdir dengan sihir anda yang sangat hebat itu, _Miaw_." ujar Naruto dengan serius.

Karin, adalah penyihir yang tersembunyi. Zaman sekarang, manusia tidak percaya dengan cerita siluman kucing, apalagi penyihir. Karin adalah penyihir baik, dia adalah penyihir satu-satunya yang terhebat di muka bumi. Dia mempunyai masa lalu yang suram, Naruto pun tidak pernah tau apa masa lalu Karin yang suram itu.

"Hah~ aku tau…" ujar Karin.

"Jadi ubahlah takdir itu, Karin-sama…" ujar Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengubah kamu menjadi manusia, tapi dengan syarat, kau harus mendapatkan cinta dari Uchiha itu, dalam waktu sebulan. Jika kau tidak berhasil, akan menyihirmu Boneka kucing seumur hidupmu." ujar Karin panjang lebar.

"Baiklah! Aku sanggup, _Miaw_" ujar Naruto menyanggupinya.

"Baiklah… tutup matamu" ujar Karin.

'TRING!'. Karin pun merubah kucing hitam itu, menjadi seorang laki-laki yang ganteng nan imut.

"Buka matamu, Naruto." ujar Karin.

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan lahan, dia melihat tubuhnya sudah menjadi manusia. Sekarang ini Naruto memiliki ciri-ciri Rambut kuning Jabrik, mata biru, kulit yang bewarna tan, dan kumis kucing di wajahnya.

"Eh? Aku sudah jadi seorang manusia! Yatta!" teriak Naruto melompat-lompat kegirangan.

"Wuaaah! Kawai~…" teriak Karin sambil memeluk Naruto dengan erat. **(AUTHOR: ingat! Naruto sudah jadi manusia.)**

"Ka…Karin-sama, sesak!" ujar Naruto.

"Eh? Hahaha… gomen Naru-chan." jawab Karin sambil melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Tapi… dimana aku bisa menemukan Uchiha itu." ujar Naruto tertunduk lesu.

"Khukhukhu… jangan meremehkan infomarsiku, dia itu bersekolah di SMA **Konoha Gakuen**." ujar Karin.

"Heh? Apa aku harus bersekolah disitu juga? Tapi aku tidak bisa, aku hanyalah seekor kucing yang menjelma jadi manusia, huwaa!" ujar Naruto.

"Hei! Kau kan sudah berubah jadi Manusia, maka otakmu juga otak manusia." jawab Karin.

"Benarkah?".

"Tentu saja." Jawab Karin dengan mantap.

"Dan mulai besok, kau akan tinggal di apartemen mu sendiri, dan aku akan memasukkan kamu di sekolah yang sama dengan Uchiha." ujar Karin.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Naruto dengan heran.

"Hey! Aku ini kan penyihir yang hebat seperti yang kau katakan tadi, Naru-chan. Jadilah anak yang manis dan baik, biar aku yang mengurus semuanya, oke." ujar Karin mengedipkan sebelah matanya, lalu dia pun menghilang dihadapan Naruto.

"Dasar Karin-sama…" Naruto pun hanya bisa menghela nafas.

**#=========================#**

**Keesokan Harinya.**

"Naru-chan~ bangun." ujar Karin sambil menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Naruto.

"Huaaahhmm… Karin-sama, Ohayou." ucap Naruto.

"Hey! Aku sudah memesan apartement untukmu, lengkap dengan peralatan rumah tangga, dan pakaian untukmu. Aku juga sudah mendaftarkanmu masuk ke SMA Konoha Gakuen." ujar Karin panjang lebar.

"Waah! Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Naruto.

"Khukhukhu… aku ini kan penyihir, jelas saja pekerjaan seperti itu sangat lah gampang untukku." ujar Karin dengan bangganya.

"Karin-sama memang hebat!" seru Naruto.

"Hohohoho…Aku gituloh!" jawab Karin dengan bangganya.

Naruto hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria.

"Sudah…sudah. Lebih baik kita segera ke apartemen barumu." Ujar Karin.

"Ayo…!" seru Naruto dengan semangat.

**#=========================#**

**Di Apartement**

"Uaah! Keren~." ujar Naruto dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Mulai hari ini kau tinggal disini, Naru-chan." Ujar Karin.

"Tapi…apa aku bisa memasak?" Tanya Naruto ragu-ragu.

"Tentu saja bisa! Saat aku mengubahmu menjadi Manusia, aku memberikan otak Manusia, dan tangan yang pandai memasak." Ujar Karin. "Lalu, nama mu yang sekarang adalah Uzumaki Naruto." kata Karin lagi.

"Hebat! Karin-sama memang majikanku no 1! Umm… Uzumaki? Nama yang keren!" seru Naruto dengan riangnya.

"Huhahahaha! Siapa dulu? Aku gituloh!" ujar Karin dengan bangganya. Dan itu membuat Naruto lagi-lagi bersweatdrop ria.

"Dan satu hal lagi, Sebelum kau berhasil mendapatkan cinta dari si Uchiha itu, kau tidak boleh membocorkan identitasmu sebenarnya kepada orang lain termasuk si Uchiha itu." ujar Karin sambil melipat tangannya di dadanya.

"Baiklah!" ujar Naruto dengan semangat.

"Dan aku tidak mau, kau 'seperti aku'." ujar Karin lirih dengan nada yang kecil.

"Eh?"

"Hahahaha…bukan apa-apa, Naru-chan. Kalau gitu sampai jumpa di bulan depan, Bye." Karin pun menghilang di hadapan Naruto.

"Maksudnya 'seperti aku' itu apa?" Naruto pun bertanya-tanya sendiri.

**#=========================#**

"Semoga kau bahagia, Naru-chan." ujar Karin, sedikit demi sedikit air matanya jatuh dan membasahi kedua pipinya. "Aku tidak mau kau 'seperti aku' yang menjadi penyihir ini." Ujarnya lagi.

"Aku masih mencintai 'Pemuda' itu." Ucapnya lagi sambil memandang ke atas langit.

Rupanya, Karin itu adalah kucing hitam yang dulu sangat mencintai Manusia. Dia mati dibakar hidup-hidup, lalu menjadi penyihir. Seperti yang diceritakan olehnya kepada Naruto.

'_Semoga kau, tidak seperti aku yang dulu dibakar hidup-hidup. aku menyayangimu, Naruto." Batin Karin sambil mengeluarkan air mata, lalu Karin pun menghilang._

**#=========================#**

**Di SMA Konoha Gakuen**

"Uwaaah! Besar banget gedung sekolahnya." ujar Naruto kagum, lalu dia pun masuk kesekolah itu, dan segera mencari ruangan kepala sekolah.

"Aduh! Ruangan kepala sekolah dimana ya?" tanya Naruto kebingungan.

Naruto pun terus mencari ruangan kepala sekolah, saat dia mau berbelok kekanan, dia pun menabrak seseorang.

'**BRUK'**

"Aww…Ittai~." ujar Naruto sambil mengelus-elus pantatnya.

"Kalau jalan lihat-lihat dasar bodoh!" ujar seorang pemuda sambil berdiri.

"Heh? Bodoh! Enak saja! Harusnya kau yang kalau jalan lihat-lihat dulu!" ujar Naruto ikutan berdiri, tidak terima dia dipanggil 'bodoh' oleh pemuda yang tidak dikenalinya.

"Hn? Mana bisa lihat? Sedangkan kau muncul dari belokan. Pikir pakai otakmu, Bodoh!" ujar pemuda tersebut.

"Siapa yang Bodoh! Dasar pantat ayam!" ujar Naruto tidak mau kalah.

"Hn. Terserahmu lah! Dobe."ujar Pemuda itu dengan malasnya.

"Dobe? Enak saja! Dasar Baka-Teme! Aku punya nama! Namaku Uzumaki Naruto!" ujar Naruto dengan sedikit kesal.

"Hn. Terserahmu lah." Pemuda itu pun berjalan acuh melewati Naruto.

"Hey!" panggil Naruto.

"Apa lagi?" pemuda itu pun membalik badannya menghadap Naruto.

"Dasar tidak sopan! Seharusnya kau memperkenalkan namamu itu." Ujar Naruto kesal.

"Buat apa? Tidak penting juga."ujar nya acuh.

"Grrr! Kau harus membayar perbuatanmu yang tidak sopan ini!" seru Naruto sambil menunjuk kearah pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, Dan lagi jangan memutuskan seenakmu saja." Ujar pemuda itu dengan acuh.

"Antarkan aku keruang kepala sekolah!" seru Naruto.

"Hn?"

"Kau tidak dengar! Antarkan aku keruang kepala sekolah, Teme jelek!" teriak Naruto.

"Untuk apa? Bukankah kau murid disini juga?" Tanya Pemuda itu.

"Aku murid baru disini." Jawab Naruto.

"Oooh! Begitu." ujarnya dengan tampang malas.

'_Apanya yang 'begitu' dasar orang aneh!' batin Naruto. _

"Cepat antarkan aku keruang kepala sekolah!" ujar Naruto tidak sabaran.

"Hn. Lihat aja di sebelah kirimu." Ujar pemuda itu lagi.

Naruto pun melihat ke sebelah kiri, dan ternyata ada sebuah pintu yang bertulis 'Ruang kepala sekolah'.

"Eh? Jadi…aku sudah sampai diruang kepala sekolah." Ujar Naruto sambil melihat pintu ruang kepala sekolah. "Terimakasih tem—Eh? Kemana dia?" Naruto pun mengucapkan terima kasih kepada pemuda itu, sambil menggerakkan lehernya lurus kedepan untuk melihat pemuda itu. Tapi, Sosok pemuda itu telah hilang dari hadapannya.

"Ah! Peduli amat!" gumam Naruto, sambil memasuk ke ruang kepala sekolah itu, tidak lupa dia mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

**-TBC-**

**A/N: gimana? Gimana? Masih susah dipahami? Gomenne~.. DX , pink hanyalah manusia yang banyak kekurangan, dan butuh saran dari para review.. ^^a , alurnya sengaja cepat pink buat… biar cepat-cepat tamat. XDD *plak*.**

**Masih pantaskah pink melanjutkan cerita ini? Jika tidak, pink akan berhenti membuat cerita ini.**

**Balasan Review:**

**-CCloveRuki: ini baru prolog kok.. ^^ makasih atas sarannya. ^^**

**- L_d7th_angel: chap nya sudah dipanjangin kan? ^^..**

**- Gloria_HaMaki_Sana: aakh! Iya kaasan.. m(_ _)m , ini prolog kok.. XDD**

**-naru3: gomen.. Naru tidak cewek.. T.T **

**-Orange Naru: aah! Ini sudah updet.. XDD**

**- Yuuchan_no_Haru999: sip deh.. ^^d**

**- Ladiers_EmoBlue: iya2 terimakasih michan jelek..! huh!**

**-Miichan 94: thanks sudah repiew.. ^^, mau kucing kyk naru? Minta izin dulu sama sasuke.. XP**

**-Fi Suki suki: it's Not FemNaru… DX**

**-sukiNaruto: ini SasuxNaru… bukan SasuxFemNaru… gomen.. (_ _)**

**- Orenji_no_Neko_chan: bukan FemNaru.. ^^, oke nanti ceritanya akan happy ending (mungkin).. XP**

**- Yuka_Momoyuki: hehee… iya dia bakal musnah.. T.T , tapi gak semudah itu, bakal happy ending *smirk* *dilempar panci*..**

**-Vii no Kitsune: aah ini sudah updet… ^^ angst? Humor? Hurt comfort? Pink tidak tau… silakan mengikuti cerita ini sampai tamat… XP *bletak***

Akhir Kata…

**Review **or** Flame? o.O..**


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Dua kakak beradik? 'Uchiha'?

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto Ajino- *dibekep 30 pasang kaos kaki*.

Rated: **T**

Genre: **Romance, Fantasy**, dan sedikit **Angst (**mungkin**).**

Pair: **SasuNaru**

**WARNING**! YAOI! Sedikit **OOC** ! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !

.

.

.

.

**Di Kelas X C**

GREEK! _(sfx: bunyi pintu digeser)_

"Pagi anak-anak!" seru Guru yang berambut putih dan memakai masker.

"Sensei? Kok datangnya cepat sekali? Biasa terlambat? Ada angin apa nih?" tanya pemuda yang memiliki tato segitiga dikedua pipinya.

"Iya…! Biasanya datang terlambat, dan alasannya pasti sangat tidak jelas." Timpal seorang perempuan yang berambut panjang berwarna kuning.

"Betul itu! Aku sangat setuju dengan perkataan Kiba dan Ino." Ujar Pemuda yang memliki alis

"Hahaha…Begitulah, dan sekarang kalian semua duduk ditempatnya masing-masing, karena kita kedatang murid baru." Ujar Kakashi nama guru yang memakai masker itu. Murid-murid pun langsung berisik, karena penasaran kepada murid baru itu.

"Eh? Siapa? Laki-laki atau perempuan?" Tanya Kiba lagi.

"Hooaahm! Kau sangat berisik Kiba!" ujar Pemuda berambut nanas yang ada disamping Kiba.

"Dia laki-laki. Sudah-sudah kalian semua harap diam!" Ujar Kakashi.

Murid-murid pun langsung terdiam, dan kelas pun menjadi hening.

"Nah, murid baru silakan masuk." Ujar Kakashi mempersilahkan murid baru itu masuk. Murid baru itu pun masuk kekelas.

"Nah, perkenalkan identitasmu." Ujar Kakashi.

"Ha'i! Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, aku murid baru di sini, jadi mohon bantuannya."ujar Naruto sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Cuman segitu perkenalannya, Naruto?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Iya! Hanya segitu saja. Hehehe…." Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum manis, membuat para laki-laki jatuh cinta padanya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau duduk dengan—Gaara saja ya, oke." ujar Kakashi.

"Ha'i!" Naruto pun bergegas menuju bangku disamping Gaara, lalu dia mengeluarkan buku pelajarannya.

'_Huwaa~, aku sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan anak Uchiha itu.'batin Naruto._

**#=======================#**

**Alur Cepat  
**

. _(sfx: bunyi bel pulang)_

"Hari ini kita sudah pelajaran kita, ingat! Besok kalian harus mengumpulkan tugas yang bapak berikan tadi." Ujar Guru perempuan yang bernama Kurenai.

"Baik!" jawab murid-murid serempak.

Murid-murid pun mulai berhamburan keluar kelas. Sementara Naruto sibuk merapikan buku-bukunya, Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menghampirinya.

"Oi! Nar, pulang bareng yuk." ajak Kiba.

"Naruto-kun…A-ayo pulang sa…sama-sama." ajak Hinata dengan gugup.

"Naru-chan~ pulang sama-sama." ajak Sakura dengan gaya imutnya.

"Mou~…Sakura-chan, jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel –chan, aku tidak suka." jawab Naruto.

"Hoaaahm… menyebalkan." ujar Shikamaru sambil menguap.

Mereka berempat adalah teman baru Naruto, mereka berkenalan dikantin saat bel istirahat.,

"Gaara! Ayo kita pulang bareng." ajak Naruto ke Gaara yang sibuk membereskan bukunya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa."jawab Gaara.

"Eh? Kenapa?"tanya Naruto.

"Pasti mau pulang bareng Neji-senpai ya? Hahaha…" ujar Kiba to the point.

Seketika muka Gaara pun langsung memerah, dan itu membuat Naruto heran.

"Mukamu memerah, kenapa Gaar?"tanya Naruto.

"Eh? Ti-tidak apa-apa. Dan jangan menyingkat Namaku!"jawab Gaara.

"Wah…wah…ternyata Gaara-chan sudah besar ya, hahahaha."ujar Sakura sambil mengelus kepala Gaara.

"Berisik! jangan mengelus kepalaku dan jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel –chan."protes Gaara smabil menepis tangan Sakura.

"Hahaha…hanya bercanda kok Gaara, kalau kau marah jadi tambah lucu, hihihi~."goda Sakura.

"Hoaaahhm…Lalu bagaimana hubunganmu dengan tunanganmu dari kelas XI A itu Sakura? Apa berjalan dengan baik? "tanya Shikamaru asal.

"Dia sangat sibuk, tapi Hubungan kami biasa saja, tidak ada yang buruk."ujar Sakura sedikit lesu.

'_Ternyata sudah banyak yang jatuh cinta ya.'pikir Naruto dalam hati._

"Dasar, ya sudah aku mau pulang duluan, sepertinya 'dia' sudah menungguku, bye!" ujar Gaara sambil berlari keluar kelas.

"Hahaha…mereka memang mesra ya."ujar Sakura ke Hinata.

"I-iya."jawab Hinata.

"Neji-senpai itu siapa?"Tanya Naruto.

"Itu kekasihnya Gaara."jawab Kiba.

"EEH? Jadi dia udah punya pacar ya?"Tanya Naruto.

"I-iya Naruto-kun."jawab Hinata. Naruto hanya ber-oh ria.

"Jadi gak nih? Pulang bareng?"tanya Shikamaru.

"Tentu saja."jawab Sakura.

"Gak pulang bareng sama senpaimu itu?"tanya Kiba to the point.

"Ehehe…dia lagi ada rapat klub panah."ujar Sakura.

"Ayo kita pulang!"ujar Naruto. Akhirnya mereka pun pulang bersama-sama.

**#=======================#**

**Malamnya Di Apartement Naruto**

"Huaah~…Hari pertama sekolah, sangat melelahkan!" ujar Naruto sambil merebahkan tubuhnya dkasur yang empuk.

KRUYUK!

"Aaah! Sepertinya perutku minta diisi." Naruto pun bergegas ke dapur dan memasakkan makan malam untuk dirinya sendiri. setelah selesai makan Naruto pun bergeggas untuk tidur.

**#=======================#**

**Keesokan paginya**

GREEEK! _(Sfx: bunyi pintu digeser)_

"Ohayou~ Minna!" teriak Naruto, membuat siswa yang ada dikelas menutup kupingnya karena mendengar teriakan Naruto yang cempreng itu.

"O-ohayou…Naruto-kun."ujar Hinata gugup.

"Ohayou~ Hinata-chan…"jawab Naruto dengan senyum sumringah, membuat wajah Hinata merah padam seperti tomat yang sangat merah.

"Hoi! Naruto! Bisa tidak jangan berteriak di pagi hari."jawab Kiba.

"Hahaha~ Gomen…"ujar Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Tiba-tiba datang Sakura menyapa Naruto… "Ohayou Naru-chan~"jawab Sakura sambil menepuk pelan pundak Naruto.

"Ohayou~ Sakura-chan… dan jangan paggil aku dengan embel-embel –chan! Aku bukan perempuan!"protes Naruto.

"Hahaha…iya deh Na-ru-to."jawab Sakura sambil mengeja kata 'Naruto'.

**.Kring**. _(sfx:bel berbunyi)_

"AH! Sudah bel"ujar Kiba dengan malas.

Muri-murid pun berhamburan dan duduk ditempatnya masing-masing, karena Guru Kakashi sudah datang untuk mengajar.

'_Hah~ kapan aku bisa bertemu anak yang bernama Uchiha itu ya?'Batin Naruto bertanya-tanya._

**#=======================#**

**Istirahat**

"Nar, ayo kekantin!"seru Kiba.

"Iya, ayo kekantin Naruto."timpal Sakura.

"Hah…aku lagi malas, kalian saja duluan, ntar aku nyusul deh."ujar Naruto lesu.

"Tumben? Biasanya kamu paling cepat kalau diajak kekantin."ujar Kiba.

"Aku lagi gak nafsu makan."kata Naruto.

"Oh…kalau gitu kami kekantin duluan ya, oke."ujar Kiba.

"Ya"

Sakura,Kiba,Shikamaru,dan Hinata akhirnya pergi kekantin, meninggalkan Naruto yang berada dikelas bersama Gaara.

"Gar, kau tidak kekantin?"Tanya Naruto yang sedari tadi melihat Gaara asik membaca buku.

"Tidak"

"Kau tidak lapar?"Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Tidak"

"Hhh…kalau gitu aku keluar dulu ya."ujar Naruto.

"Ya"

Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan Gaara yang asyik membaca buku di dalam kelas

**#=======================#**

Naruto pun akhirnya sampai ke atas atap sekolah, dia pun langsung tiduran di situ.

'_Hah…aku tidak mungkin bersantai-santai, waktuku hanya sebulan, untuk mencari anak Uchiha itu.'batin Naruto dalam hati._

Naruto pun memejamkan matanya, menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi yang menyentuh tubuhnya. Sambil melamun mengingat masa lalunya yang pernah ditolong oleh anak yang bernama Uchiha itu.

Tiba-tiba bunyi pintu yang dibuka secara kasar.

'**BRAK'**

Naruto pun kaget dan langsung terbangun dari lamunannya, dia pun melihat kebelakang kearah pemuda yang membuka pintu itu secara kasar. Ternyata yang dilihat Naruto itu…

"Kau!"teriak Naruto sambil menunjuk kearah pemuda tersebut.

"Hhh…kau lagi dasar Dobe!"ujar pemuda itu dengan malasnya.

"Heh! Teme jelek! Namaku bukan Dobe tau!"protes Naruto.

"Hn, terserah kau lah."jawab Pemuda itu dengan acuh, sambil berjalan ke pagar pembatas kawat.

"Dasar tak sopan!"protes Naruto lagi.

"Hn"

"Jangan 'Hn-hn' mulu!"ujar Naruto kesal.

"Hn"

"Gah! Dasar pantat ayam!"ejek Naruto.

"Kepala durian!"

" Irit kata!"

"Cerewet!"

"Teme jelek!"

"Usuratonkachi!

"Berisik kau teme!"ujar Naruto kesal.

"Hn."

Karena kesal,Akhirnya Naruto pun berhenti mengejek pemuda yang dipanggil Teme itu. Mereka berdua pun terdiam. Lalu pemuda yang dipanggil Teme itu pun akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Hn, tumben kau diam Dobe."ujar siTeme itu.

"Aku capek bertengkar dengan orang yang tidak dikenal sepertimu."jawab Naruto.

"Hn."

"Huh! Lebih baik aku kekelas saja!"Naruto pun berdiri, dan berjalan kearah pintu.

"Kau disini saja, Dobe."ujar siTeme itu tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Malas banget aku disini, sama orang sepertimu."kata Naruto.

"Aku hanya merasa nyaman, Dobe."ujar siTeme itu.

'_Teme itu ngomong apa sih?'batin Naruto heran._

"Aku tidak kenal denganmu!"ujar Naruto.

"Sasuke."tiba-tiba siTeme itu memberitahukan Namanya.

"Eh?"

"Kau tidak dengar tadi? Dasar tuli!"ujar Pemuda itu.

"Gah! Jangan bilang aku tuli! Lagian kau berkata tiba-tiba begitu, aku jadi tidak mengerti Bodoh!"ujar Naruto kesal.

"Baiklah…Namaku Uchiha Sasuke dari kelas XI A."ujar Pemuda itu yang diketahui namanya Uchiha Sasuke.

Tu-tunggu dulu! Uchiha?. "EEH?"Naruto pun kaget mendengar nama 'Uchiha' itu.

"Ada apa?"Tanya Sasuke itu heran.

"Kau-Uchiha?"Naruto pun bertanya kepada Sasuke, sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kearah Uchiha Sasuke yang ada didepannya.

"Hn. kenapa?"Tanya Sasuke.

'_Apa mungkin dialah yang menolongku dulu.' batin Naruto._

"Sas?"panggil Naruto.

"Hn?"

"A-apa kau yang menolongku dulu?"Tanya Naruto dengan terbata-bata.

"Apa maksud-"

**BRAK! **Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang membuka pintu itu secara kasar.

"EEH?"Naruto kaget melihat pemuda yang cirri-cirinya hampir mirip dengan Sasuke.

"Otouto! Kembalikan hpku!"teriak seorang yang berada di depan pintu.

"Berisik! Siapa suruh kau merusakkan hpku! Dasar baka-aniki!"protes Sasuke.

"Aku kan tidak sengaja menjatuhkan hpmu!"ujar Pemuda itu tidak mau kalah.

"Tidak sengaja kau bilang?".

"Sudah-sudah! Kalian jangan berantem disini!"kali ini Naruto yang angkat bicara, dan kedua orang itu pun diam dan memandang Naruto.

"Otouto! Dia siapa?"Tanya Pemuda itu.

"Si Dobe."ujarnya dengan singkat, membuat Naruto hampir terjatuh karena perkataan Sasuke itu.

"Namaku bukan Dobe! Teme jelek! Namaku Uzumaki Naruto!"teriak Naruto kesal.

"Hn."

"Pacar barumu ya?"Tanya Pemuda itu lagi, membuat Sasuke menjitak pemuda itu.

"Bukan!" ujar Sasuke dengan nada yang seram.

"Aaauw! Sakit! Aku kan hanya bercanda!"ujar Pemuda itu dengan kesal sambil mengelus kepalanya yang benjol.

"Sasuke-senpai, dia siapa?"Tanya Naruto.

"Kakakku yang bodoh! Dan jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel –senpai!"jawabnya sambil melipat tangannya didadanya.

"Hei! Aku bukan bodoh!"protes pemuda itu.

"Hn."

"Oh ya, Namaku Uchiha Itachi, kelas XII B, salam kenal…Umm Naruto, boleh kan?"jawab pemuda yang diketahui namanya adalah Uchiha Itachi.

"EEH? U-uchiha? Lagi?."ujar Naruto kaget mendengar nama 'Uchiha' lagi.

"Yup! Aku kakaknya Sasuke."ujarnya dengan senyum.

Naruto hanya bisa diam dan hanya bisa mematung melihat dua orang kakak beradik yang hampir mirip, dan bermarga 'Uchiha'.

'_Ba-bagaimana ini? Aku jadi tidak bisa mengetahui anak Uchiha mana yang menolongku dulu.'batin Naruto frustasi._

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!"teriak Naruto, membuat kedua Uchiha itu menutup kupingnya rapat-rapat. Lalu Naruto pun berlari meninggalkan kedua Uchiha yang terheran-heran. Dan Sepertinya, hari-hari dimana Naruto ingin menemukan anak Uchiha itu akan semakin panjang dan sulit.

**-TBC-**

**A/N**: akhirnya selesai juga fict yang ketiga ini..T.T , apakah alurnya kecepatan? Atau ceritanya tidak bisa dimengerti? Dan maaf jika masih ada typo, T.T . pink akan lebih berusaha untuk memperbaikinya.

Masih pantaskah cerita ini dilanjutkan? Jika tidak pink akan berhenti membuat cerita ini. ^^

Maaf pink ga bisa balas review satu2… (_'_)

**Thanks For:**

CCloveRuki

L-d7th-angel

Gloria HaMaki Sana

Naru3

Orange Naru

Yuuchan no Haru999

Miichan94

Fi Suki Suki

SukiNaruto

Orenji no Neko-chan

Yuka Momoyuki

Vii no Kitsune

Nick name

Aoi LawLight

Takazawa Hiroki

Hikarii Hana

And **You**!

Akhir kata…

**Review** or **Flame**? o.O…


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: 'Tidak mungkin ada Uchiha yang satu lagi'batin Naruto.

Disclaimer: punya abang masashi kishimoto ajino- *ditendang sampai kutub utara*.

Pair: SasuxNaru **not **** FemNaru**

Rated: oO T Oo

Genre: Romance? Angst? Fantasy? o.O…

**WARNING: SEDIKIT OOC! YAOI! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**A/N:** Maaf jika Sasuke dibuat sedikit OOC, dan Itachi juga dibuat sedikit OOC. T.T , karena beginilah yang ada di imajinasi pink… gomennasai… *bungkuk2*…

Selamat Membaca

.

.

.

"Dia kenapa sih, otouto?"tanya Itachi kakaknya Sasuke.

"Tidak tau."jawab Sasuke.

"Sepertinya dia mengenal kita."ujar Itachi dengan memasang pose ala detektive.

"Entahlah…Tapi, sepertinya aku mengenalnya."ujar Sasuke.

"Oh ya? Dimana? Kapan?"Tanya Itachi penasaran.

"Entahlah, tapi aku merasa, aku pernah melihat mata birunya, dulu."ujar Sasuke.

**#========================#**

**Pulang sekolah**

.

.

'Tidak Mungkin! Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin!'batin Naruto mengulang kata-kata itu sambil menjedukkan kepalanya di tembok terdekat.

Saat ini, Naruto tidak bersama teman-temannya karena Naruto menyuruh mereka pulang duluan, awalnya Kiba menolak, tapi Naruto terus mendesak Kiba dan teman-temannya untuk pulang duluan. Akhirnya mereka pun pulang duluan ketika Naruto bilang 'ada urusan' kepada teman-temannya itu.

Tiba-tiba dari belakang terdengar suara yang cukup membuat Naruto kaget, dan melihat kebelakang.

"Hey, Dobe! Sedang apa kau disini?"Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Te-teme?"jawab Naruto kaget.

"Kau tidak pulang?"Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"I-iya aku mau pulang."jawab Naruto dengan terbata-bata.

"Kau kenapa sih?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang."jawabnya sambil berjalan mendahului Naruto.

"Eh? Kita?".

"Hn. Ayo."ujarnya acuh sambil terus berjalan.

"Baik!"jawab Naruto tiba-tiba sambil berlari mendekati Sasuke, dan berjalan disampingnya.

Mereka pun terus berjalan tanpa ada canda dan tawa. Mereka hanya berjalan diam menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi yang menyentuh kulit mereka satu sama lain.

'_Aku harus memastikan! Apakah Sasuke yang menolongku dulu, atau…kakaknya?'batin Naruto._

"Kalau kau melamun, mukamu jadi tambah 'Dobe'."ujar Sasuke.

"Apa kau bilang Teme!"teriak Naruto kesal.

"Hn? Dobe."jawabnya.

"Aku bukan Dobe! Teme!"umpat Naruto kesal. Tapi Sasuke tidak menghiraukannya.

"Hn. Kenapa kau bersekolah di Konoha?"tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

'DEG'

"Eh? A-apa maksudmu?"ujar Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Haaah…Dasar Dobe! Yang aku maksud, kenapa kau pindah sekolah?"tanya Sasuke lagi.

'_Eh? Tidak mungkin aku bilang kalau dulunya aku adalah Siluman Kucing hitam.'Batin Naruto._

"I-itu…Aku ingin mencari seseorang ."ujar Naruto gugup.

"Seseorang? Apakah dia bersekolah di Konoha juga?"tanya Sasuke.

"Iya."

"Kenapa tidak kau temui saja dia langsung?"tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Tidak semudah itu, Teme! Aku tidak tau wajah orang itu!"ujar Naruto kesal, karena Sasuke teru-terusan bertanya hal-hal yang menurutnya tidak penting kepada Naruto.

"Bagaimana caranya kau bisa bertemu dengannya?"tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Kenapa kau bertanya tentang itu, Teme?"Kali ini Naruto mulai geram dengan Sasuke.

"Hn, tidak apa-apa. hanya saja, saat kau mendengar nama 'Uchiha', kau langsung kaget."ujar Sasuke.

**'DEG'**

"Dan sepertinya kau mengenal aku dan kakakku."ujar Sasuke lagi.

"A-aku…"perkataan Naruto terputus, dia ragu harus menjawab apa kepada Sasuke.

'_Tidak! Aku tidak boleh membocorkan identitasku!'batin Naruto sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sekuat mungkin_.

"Hei! Jawab, Dobe!"ujar Sasuke yang mulai kesal.

"A—aah! Soalnya nama Uchiha kan sudah terkenal dimana-mana. Makanya aku kaget, rupanya ada Uchiha yang bersekolah di Konoha juga. Hahahaha."jawab Naruto dengan ketawa hambar.

"Ka-kalau gitu aku pulang duluan ya, sampai besok Sasuke."Naruto pun berlari meninggalkan Sasuke sambil tersenyum dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya kearah Uchiha itu.

"Hei! Tunggu!"teriak Sasuke, namun Naruto sudah hilang di belokan perempatan jalan.

**#========================#**

Naruto pun lari meninggalkan Sasuke, dan dia pun berhenti di dekat toko untuk mengatur nafasnya yang sudah kehabisan oksigen.

"Ke-kenapa aku lari?"tanya Naruto kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Besok aku harus cari tau tentang anak Uchiha yang mana yang dulu telah menolongku."ujar Naruto lagi, lalu dia melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumahnya.

Saat Naruto berjalan menuju rumahnya, tiba-tiba ada yang menarik lengan Naruto dari belakang.

"Tunggu!"

"EH?"Naruto pun kaget dan langsung berbalik kebelakang melihat siapa yang menarik lengan dia, dan ternyata itu adalah Sasuke yang mengejar dia.

"Teme? Ada apa lagi?"tanya Naruto dengan tampang heran.

"…dua kali."ujar Sasuke.

"Eh?"

"Dua kali, kau berlari menghindariku.!"ujar Sasuke.

"A-apa maksudmu?"tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Sepertinya kau mengenalku."ujar Sasuke lagi. Membuat Naruto mulai kesal dengan perkataan Sasuke.

"Teme! Berhentilah mengatakan itu! Aku tidak pernah mengenalmu, Bodoh!"ujar Naruto kesal setengah berteriak.

"Lalu kenapa kau menghindariku?"tanya Sasuke dengan muka yang datar dan masih menggenggam lengan Naruto.

"Eh? I-itu…"

"Hn, sudah kuduga. Sepertinya kau me-"

"CUKUP!"teriak Naruto.

"Jangan GR, Teme! Aku tidak pernah mengenalmu! Tidak Pernah!"teriak Naruto sambil melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke.

"Lalu, kenapa kau marah? Aku kan hanya mengatakan hal seperti itu."jawab nya dengan muka yang datar.

**'DEG'**

"I-itu…" Naruto bingung harus menjawab apa, dia tidak menemukan alas an yang cocok. Tapi, tiba-tiba terdengar suara perut Naruto yang ingin minta makan.

**'KRUYUUUK' .**

"Eh?"

"Dasar Dobe!"ujar Sasuke sambil mendengus. "Sepertinya perutmu minta diisi."jawabnya lagi.

"Uh! Kalau gitu aku pulang duluan ya, Teme". Tetapi, saat Naruto ingin berjalan, tangan Sasuke mencegahnya dengan cara memeluk pinggang Naruto dari belakang.

Memeluk? Oke, Sasuke memeluk Naruto dari belakang dan satu tangan untuk menahan tangan kiri Naruto. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dengan leher Naruto, lalu menjilat leher Naruto dan menghirup aroma citrus yang wangi itu. Membuat Naruto sedikit mendesah karena perlakuan Sasuke.

"Te-teme!"protes Naruto. Namun, Sasuke tidak menghiraukan panggilan Naruto, dia terus menjilat leher tan itu, lalu berlarih ke kuping Naruto, membuat Naruto menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan tidak mendesah.

"Te-TEMEEE!"teriak Naruto sekencang mungkin, membuat Sasuke kaget dan menghentikan aksinya itu.

"Dobe! Kalau kau berteriak seperti itu, gendang telingaku bisa rusak, dasar Utsuratonkachi!"ujar Sasuke kesal.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan!"ujar Naruto kesal.

"Hn? Hanya memelukmu."ujarnya dengan muka datar

"Hanya memeluk? Kau sadar apa yang kau perbuat tadi, dasar Baka-Teme!"ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kearah Sasuke dengan jari telunjuk.

"Tidak."jawabnya dengan tenang.

"Grr! Baka!"teriak Naruto lagi.

"Hn. Sudahlah, ayo kita makan."ujar Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Naruto.

"Eh? Makan?"

"Hn."

Sasuke pun berjalan sambil memegang tangan Naruto. Naruto hanya bisa menunduk untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahnya. lalu Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke.

'_Perasaan apa ini…"batin Naruto._

**#========================#**

"Hn, Dobe. Kau mau makan apa?"tanya Sasuke sambil berjalan melihat Restoran dan Café.

Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, dia sibuk melihat kanan kiri untuk mencari tempat makan yang enak. Lalu, Naruto pun mencium aroma makanan yang begitu lezat.

"Teme…aku mencium aroma makanan yang enak."ujarnya sambil mengendus-endus.

"Hn?"

"Ah! Disana."ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk kearah tempat makan di seberang jalan.

"Ayo kesana, teme! Naruto pun berlari menuju tempat makan itu, dan Sasuke mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Ichiraku Ramen."gumam Naruto sambil membaca tulisan papan di tempat makan itu.

"Kau yakin mau makan disini, Dobe?"tanya Sasuke sambil melihat tempat makan yang begitu sederhana.

"Tentu saja! Karena disini makanannya pasti enak.!"ujar Naruto yakin.

"Hn. Terserah kau sajalah."jawab Sasuke malas, lalu mereka berdua pun masuk ke kedai Ichiraku itu.

**#========================#**

"Huwaa…Kenyang sekali!"ujar Naruto setengah berteriak.

"Ramen ini sangat enak ya, Teme."ujar Naruto lagi, Namun Sasuke hanya menanggapi dengan 'Hn' nya saja.

"Aku baru pertama kali makan Ramen seenak ini." Lanjut Naruto lagi.

"Hn? Pantas."ujar Sasuke.

"Eh?"

"Tidakkah kau lihat, Dobe? Kau baru saja menghabiskan 8 mangkok Ramen Jumbo. Aku heran perutmu itu terbuat dari apa sih.?"ujar Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Hehehehe…Habisnya aku sangat lapar, Teme."ujar Naruto menyengir sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hn, dasar Dobe, sekali Dobe tetap Dobe."ujar Sasuke menghela nafas.

"APA KAU BILANG, TEME!"teriak Naruto kesal sambil berdiri dari bangkunya dengan kesal.

"Paman, Ini uangnya, ambil saja kembaliannya." Sasuke tidak mendengar ocehan dari Naruto, lalu dia menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang kepada Paman pemilik kedai Ichiraku ini, dan berdiri keluar meninggalkan Naruto.

"Eh? Teme tunggu!"teriak Naruto sambil menyusul Sasuke. Sebelum dia keluar dari kedai Ichiraku itu, dia sempat berterimakasih kepada Paman itu. Lalu keluar dari kedai itu, dan mengejar Sasuke yang sedang berjalan.

"Teme!"panggil Naruto, membuat Sasuke berhenti berjalan.

"Hn?" Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Naruto, dan Sasuke melihat bola mata Naruto yang sangat indah.

"Ada apa lagi, Dobe?"tanya Sasuke sambil tetap melihat mata biru Naruto yang indah.

"Te-teme…Kenapa kau membayarkan mie ramen yang ku makan itu?"tanya Naruto sedikit blushing karena Sasuke terus saja memperhatikan wajahnya dengan muka stoic.

"Hn? Aku hanya mentraktirmu, sebagai permintaan maafku karena sudah seenaknya memelukmu."ujar Sasuke dengan muka datar.

"Eh? A-arigatou, Teme…"ujar Naruto malu-malu.

"Hn."

"Teme kau mau kemana?"tanya Naruto lagi, membuat Sasuke menghela nafas karena pertanyaan bodoh dari Naruto.

"Sudah tentu mau pulang, Dobe."ujar Sasuke.

"Oh…A-aku juga mau pulang."ujar Naruto

"Hn."

Naruto pun berpamitan dengan Sasuke, lalu dia pun berlari meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Sampai jumpa besok… Dadah Teme."ujar Naruto sambil berlari melambaikan tangannya dengan cengiran khasnya. Dan Sasuke hanya menatap punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauh.

"Hn."gumam Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju rumahnya.

**-TBC-**

**A/N: aah! Apakah ceritanya kurang dimengerti? Apakah ceritanya gaje? Apakah ceritanya kurang pantas untuk dibaca? Gomen! Kalau masih banyak typo.. m(_ _)m . **

**Pink akan berusaha untuk menghilangkan Typo yang masih berserakan. Masih pantaskah cerita ini dilanjutkan? Jika tidak, pink akan berhenti membuat cerita ini. ^^**

**Balasan review:**

-Nick name: huwaaa! Makasih sudah baca! *peluk2* *ditendang*… ^^

-Naru3: haha… gomenne akan lebih diperbaiki lagi… ^^, naru suka femnaru yaa? Nanti pink buatkan deh untuk naru… *plak*… hahaha ^^V

-Fujika26: innocence? o.O… hum, cowo yang disukai Karin? Sepertinya pink masih mikir2 dulu hehe.. *digaplok*.

-Aoi lawlight: masih ada ya typo? T.T … hiks~ kapan ya typo itu bakalan hilang! Musnahlah kau Typo! *bakar2 ga jelas*, shikakiba? Pastinya dong.. b^^d …

-L-d7th-angel: hum.. ya sengaja dibedain cara bicara mereka.. ^^… *sotoy lu*. Typo masih ada? T,T … gomenne! Memang beginilah cara penulisan pink.. susah buat dirubah! DX … huks~ bantuin.. *dengan muka memelas* *ditampar chi*..

-Michiyo de elf: huahahaha… siapa ya yang nolong narunaru? .. ayo kita simak cerita ini! *plak*..

-Gloria HaMaki Sana: kaasan… reviewmu membuat pink pusing… T.T , tidak mengerti atau memang pink bodoh ya? .. maksudnya Sasuke sama Itachi seperti kaasan sama imouto itu… maksudnya apa? O.O7 ….

-Yuuchan no Haru999: ini sudah di UPDATE! Hehehe… ^^a terimakasih sudah mengikuti cerita pink yang ancur ini…^^ , salam kenal.. *plak*..

-Michi: oke.. uda dilanjutkan! .. ^^

**Akhir Kata**

**REVIEW **or** FLAME? ..**


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: "Karena aku menyukaimu"… 'DEG'!

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto Ajinomo- *dilempar kejurang*…

Rated: -T-

Genre: Romance? Fantasy? Angst?

Pair: **SasuxNaru** **not FemNaru**

**A/N:** gomen, kalau ada yang kecewa dengan fict pink.. m(_ _)m , sebenarnya pink hanya memperlambat cerita nya dan memperdalam romancenya, kalau di cepat2in, tidak akan kerasa romance nya, dan maaf kalau chara nya OOC semua, ini menurut imajinasi pink saja.. T.T , kalau dipaksa buat yang tidak OOC , maka ceritanya tidak akan berjalan dengan benar.. T.T .. GOMEN~ …

**WARNING! YAOI! Sedikit OOC! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

.

.

.

In a Dream Naruto 

'_Kenapa ruangan ini gelap sekali?'batin Naruto sambil melihat kanan kiri. Tapi, tiba-tiba di ujung sana terdapat cahaya, dan cahaya itu mulai membesar, membuat Naruto menutup matanya karena cahayanya silau sekali._

"_Naruto…"panggil seseorang. Naruto membuka matanya, terlihat lah sesosok pemuda yang dikenali Naruto._

"_Eh? Teme? Sedang apa kau disini?"tanya Naruto._

_Sasuke tidak menghiraukan perkataan Naruto, dan terus mendekati Naruto. Merasa ada rambu- rambu bahaya, dia pun langsung mundur beberapa langkah._

"_T-teme?"panggil Naruto. Tetapi Sasuke terus saja mendekat, dan Naruto terus mundur beberapa langkah. Hingga punggung Naruto berciuman dengan tembok dibelakang Naruto membuat dia tidak bisa mundur lagi._

"_Te-teme! Mau apa kau?"tanya Naruto kepada Sasuke yang langsung mengunci Naruto dengan tangannya di kiri dan kanan Naruto._

"_Hn." Sasuke langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto, membuat jantung Naruto semakin berdegup kencang._

_Sasuke terus mendekatkan wajah Naruto, dan langsung melumat ganas bibir Naruto, Naruto hanya bisa kaget dengan perlakuan Sasuke, ia mencoba mendorong tetapi Sasuke memegang tangannya membuat Naruto tidak bisa berontak. Setelah beberapa menit, Sasuke pun melepaskan ciumannya dan mencium kening Naruto._

"_Naruto... aku—"_

Ends Dream

. KRING _(sfx: bunyi jam alarm)_

"Eh? Ah?" Naruto pun terbangun dari mimpinya dengan perasaan kaget dan aneh.

'_Mi-mimpi apa aku ini?'batin Naruto bertanya-tanya._

Naruto kaget dan memikirkan ulang mimpi tadi dengan perlahan-lahan, Naruto memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafas pelan-pelan untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Lebih baik sekarang aku bersiap-siap untuk bersekolah."ujar Naruto sambil merapikan tempat tidurnya, lalu pergi menuju kamar mandi.

**Di Konoha Gakuen**

Pagi ini Naruto berjalan menuju kelasnya sambil memikirkan kejadian aneh yang terjadi tadi pagi, yang dialami oleh Naruto.

"Uuh… Mimpi yang aneh."gumam Naruto sendiri, sambil mengingat kejadian tadi pagi di apartemennya.

'_Ti-tidak mungkin Sasuke menciumku! A-ah! Ngapain aku inget-inget mimpi itu lagi! Tapi… walau dalam mimpi, ciuman nya terasa hangat—aakh! Mikir apa sih aku ini!'batin Naruto frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri._

"Aku tak mau mengingatnya lagi! Itu sudah membuatku geli!"ujar Naruto sambil mengggelengkan kepalanya sekuat mungkin.

"Hn. Kalau kau menggelengkan kepalamu terus, bisa-bisa otakmu menjadi lebih Bodoh lagi, Dobe."ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Naruto sambil menghembuskan nafasnya ketelinga Naruto.

"Huwaaaa! Teme! Kau mengagetkan aku saja!"ujar Naruto kaget melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba di belakangnya.

"Hn"

"Ja-jangan 'Hn-hn' aja dasar teme jelek!"ujar Naruto kesal sekaligus blushing sedikit.

'_U-uh! Ke-kenapa aku jadi memikirkan hal itu sih.'batin Naruto kesal sekaligus gugup._

"Hoi, Dobe! Kenapa kau melamun."ujar Sasuke, membuat Naruto membuyarkan lamunannya.

"A-apa sih! Sudahlah aku mau kekelas."ujar Naruto pergi melewati Sasuke dengan cepat. Dan Sasuke hanya heran melihat tingkah Naruto yang aneh.

"Hn? Kenapa dia?"tanya Sasuke kepada dirinya sendiri. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan menepuk pundak Sasuke dari belakang.

"Yo, Sas."sapa pemuda berambut coklat panjang, dan bermata pupil.

"Yo juga, Neji."balas Sasuke.

"Ayo kekelas."ajak Neji.

"Hn".

**#=========================#**

**GREEEK!**

"O-ohayou…"sapa Naruto kepada sahabat-sahabatnya dengan muka yang sedikit memerah.

"Ohayou~ Naru-chan…"sapa Sakura dengan tersenyum.

"Ohayou Nar."sapa Kiba.

"Ohayou."sapa Gaara juga.

"Hoaahhm…Ohayou."sapa Shikamaru sambil menguap.

"O-ohayou…Naruto-kun…"sapa Hinata dengan malu-malu.

"Naru-chan? Mukamu kenapa memerah? Apa kau sakit?"tanya Sakura sambil menempelkan tangannya ke kening Naruto.

"Ah! Ti-tidak apa-apa kok, Sakura-chan!"ujar Naruto sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau yakin?"tanya nya lagi.

"Ah! Iya."jawab Naruto dengan mantap.

"Pati kau memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh ya, Naruto."timpal Kiba.

"Apa maksudmu dengan yang aneh-aneh?"tanya Gaara heran.

"Hal yang aneh itu maksudnya-" Belum sempat Kiba melanjutkan kata-katanya, Kiba sudah di jitak duluan oleh Naruto.

"Daripada memikirkan hal aneh-aneh yang kau maksud, lebih baik kau memikirkan pacarmu itu."ujar Naruto sambil melirik Shikamaru.

"A-apa kau bilang!"ujar Kiba blushing, sementara Shikamaru hanya menguap saja.

"Hahahahahaha…" mereka pun ketawa –minus Shikamaru dan Gaara- melihat Kiba yang salah tingkah itu.

"Berisik!"omel Kiba.

**.Kring**

"Ah! Sudah bel, malas sekali belajar dengan Guru Anko."ujar Kiba lesu.

"Su-sudahlah…Gu-guru Anko kan baik, Kiba-kun."ujar Hinata.

"Haahh…baik apanya? Seperti nenek sihir gitu, dibilang baik…"ujar Kiba dengan nada mengejek.

"Kau bilang apa? Inuzuka?" Tiba-tiba guru Anko sudah muncul dibelakang Kiba, membuat Kiba menoleh kebelakang dengan takut-takut.

"A-aah… Gu-guru A-anko…"ujar Kiba dengan terbata-bata.

"Baiklah. kali ini kau kumaafkan, tapi jika kau mengulanginya lagi, kau akan mendapatkan hukuman dariku, khukhukhu…"ujar Guru Anko sambil tertawa setan, membuat wajah Kiba memucat.

"Ba-baik!"jawab Kiba gugup.

"Baiklah, Anak-anak! kita mulai pelajaran kita."teriak Guru Anko kepada muridnya, membuat murid-murid pun duduk dibangkunya masing-masing. Guru Anko pun memulai pelajaran yang membosankan ini.

**#=========================#**

**Di Kantin**

Naruto dan teman-temannya sedang duduk beristirahat di kantin, sambil makan dan bercanda satu sama lain.

"Huh! Menyebalkan!"ujar Kiba kesal.

"Kenapa kau, Kiba?"tanya Naruto heran.

"Mungkin gara-gara yang tadi pagi itu… hahahaha."ujar Sakura sambil ketawa.

"Oh yang tadi… hahaha" Naruto pun ikutan ketawa mengingat kejadian yang tadi pagi.

"Berisik kalian semua!"teriak Kiba kesal.

"Lebih baik kalian pesan makanan."lanjut Gaara sambil menyantap makanannya.

"Oh iya! Aku pesan makanan dulu ya…"ujar Naruto sambil pergi memesan ramen.

"Dasar."ujar Sakura menghela nafas.

"Hoy! Jidat lebar,"panggil Ino tiba-tiba.

"Mau apa kau Ino-pig,"ujar Sakura dengan kesal.

"Hai…Sakura,"ujar Sai kekasih Ino dengan penuh senyuman.

"Mau apa kau kesini?"tanya Sakura dengan kesal.

"Hei! Dasar jidat lebar, aku hanya ingin bergabung dengan kalian,"ujar Ino.

"Haah…tumben, biasanya kau sama si udel seksi ini."timpal Kiba sambil menghela nafas, Sai pun langsung mendeath glare Kiba, tetapi Kiba tidak menanggapinya. Lalu, Hinata yang dari tadi diam pun menahan ketawa karena perkataan Kiba tadi.

"Hey! Seenaknya kau bicara! Dia ini pacarku tau!"ujar Ino tidak terima.

"Hahaha…maaf-maaf."ujar Kiba sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ino dan Sai pun duduk di sebelah Hinata.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mana si anak baru itu?"tanya Ino.

"Na-naruto-kun la-lagi pesan makanan."jawab Hinata.

"Oh". Ino hanya ber-oh ria.

Tiba-tiba Naruto pun datang membawa semangkok mie ramen yang masih hangat.

"Ah! Hai Naruto."sapa Ino.

"Hai, Ino-chan…"sapa Naruto dengan tersenyum, Naruto pun duduk di banguku sebelah Sakura dan langsung menyantap makanannya.

"Ittadakimasu!"teriak Naruto sambil memegang sumpit untuk menyantap makanannya. Tapi, tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan siswi-siswi yang sangat keras, membuat Naruto dan teman-temannya menoleh ke asalh suara tersebut.

"Kyaaa! Sasuke-kun…Neji-kun…."teriak salah seorang Gadis itu.

"Kyaaa! Sasuke-kun…"

Namun, Sasuke dan Neji tidak menghiraukan teriakan dari para fansnya, Sasuke dan Neji berjalan melewati fans-fans yang terus saja meneriakin nya.

"Mulai lagi…"ujar Kiba.

'_Teme?'batin Naruto dalam hati, _sambil melihat Sasuke yang sedang berjalan mencari bangku yang kosong.

Merasa diperhatikan, Sasuke pun melihat Naruto yang sedang memandanginya. Naruto kaget karena Sasuke sedang memerhatikan dirinya, muka Naruto pun menjadi sedikit memerah.

"Ah! Sasuke-kun!"ujar Sakura sambil berlari kearah Sasuke dan memeluknya.

"Hn. Ada apa Sakura?"

"Aku kangen!"ujar Sakura sambil memeluk erat Sasuke.

Naruto pun sangat kaget ternyata Sakura telah memeluk Sasuke, teriakan dari para siswi pun semakin kencang.

"Dasar Sakura…tidak pernah mengenal tempat."ujar Ino sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Wajarkan? Dia itu kan tunangannya si Uchiha itu."timpal Kiba.

'_A-apa? Tunangan?'batin Naruto kaget._

"Eh? Sakura-chan sudah bertunangan?"ujar Naruto tidak percaya.

"Oh iya… Naruto kan tidak tau."ujar Ino.

"Ja-jangan ngomong begitu Ino-chan…"ujar Hinata.

"Iyup! Sakura adalah tunangannya Uchiha itu, Naruto…"ujar Kiba mengulangi perkataannya tadi.

'_Tidak mungkin'batin Naruto tidak percaya._

"Tak kusangka ya…Sakura lah yang berhasil mendapatkan cinta dari pemuda itu."lanjut Ino.

"Hoaahm…Dia kan cantik dan pintar."timpal Shikamaru.

'_Tidak mungkin'._

"Aku jadi iri dengan Uchiha itu, dia bisa mendapatkan wanita secantik itu, "ujar Sai.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu Sai!"ujar Ino sedikit kesal mendengar perkataan Sai tadi.

'_Tidak mungkin!'._

"I-ino-chan sudah! Jangan bertengkar lagi."ujar Hinata.

Sakura asyik dengan tunangannya, dan Shikamaru asyik dengan dunia sendirinya, Kiba dan Hinata hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat Ino dan Sai sedang berantem. Sementara Naruto hanya terdiam dan menunduk, dia tidak berani menatap Sasuke dan Sakura yang asyik berbincang berdua. Gaara pun melihat Naruto yang diam, dia merasa heran dengannya.

'_Kenapa dengannya?'tanya Gaara dalam hati._

Tiba-tiba Gaara melihat setetes air mata jatuh dari matanya. Dia pun kaget dan hendak memanggil Naruto.

"Hoi, Nar…"panggil Gaara.

Naruto kaget dan cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya, untung saja tidak ada yang melihat kecuali Gaara.

"A-ada apa Gaara?"tanya Naruto.

"Kau menangis?"ujarnya dengan suara pelan, takut yang lain dengar.

"Aku…"

"Kau mencintai Uchiha itu ya."ujar Gaara dengan suara pelan.

'**DEG'**

'_Di-dia tau?'batin Naruto kaget._

"A-apa maksudmu, Gaara?"tanya Naruto lagi.

"Aku sudah tau semuanya."ujar Gaara.

BRAK! Naruto menggebrak meja membuat teman-temannya berhenti berbicara dan menatap Naruto yang sedang berdiri dan menunduk.

"Maaf aku pergi dulu."lanjut Naruto sambil berlari meninggalkan kantin.

"Dia kenapa?"tanya Kiba kepada Shikamaru.

"Mana aku tau."jawab Shikamaru cuek lalu melanjutkan tidurnya.

"…." Gaara hanya terdiam sambil memandang Sasuke yang sedang melihat Naruto yang sudah menghilang entah kemana.

'_Haah…Cinta segitiga itu rumit juga ya.'batin Gaara sambil menghela nafas._

**#=========================#**

Naruto pun berlari ketempat yang ia sukai yaitu tempat yang paling atas dan terbuka.

**BRAK!**

"Haah…haah,,,haah…" Naruto mendobrak pintu dengan kasar.

"Bodoh! Kenapa aku melarikan diri? Payah!"kata Naruto sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, tiba-tiba seseorang menyapa Naruto dari belakang.

"Hai Naruto."sapa seseorang, membuat Naruto menoleh kebelakang.

"Ah! Itachi-senpai…" Itachi hanya tersenyum memandang Naruto.

"Jangan panggil –senpai… aku jadi merasa tua sekali."ujarnya.

"Ah! Gomen… Itachi-nii, umm… boleh kan?"ujar Naruto dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah?...

'_E-eh? Kenapa wajahku jadi memerah begini?'_batin Naruto sambil berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

"Hahahaha…kau lucu sekali, Naruto. Tentu saja kau boleh memanggilku begitu."ujar Itachi tertawa.

Lalu mereka berdua pun duduk sambil memandang langit yang biru. Tidak ada yang berbicara, mereka sudah terlarut kedalam pikiran mereka sendiri, dan sesekali Naruto melihat kearah Itachi yang sedang memandang langit sambil tersenyum. Naruto tertegun melihat wajah senyum Itachi yang begitu berkilau (?).

'_Hanya saja aku tidak ingat wajah anak itu.'_batin Naruto sambil tetap melihat kearah Itachi

Merasa ada yang memerhatikan, Itachi pun melirik kearah Naruto dan Naruto jadi salah tingkah dan tidak berani menatap wajah Itachi.

'_Kenapa aku jadi gugup begini?'batin Naruto._

"Hey, Naruto."panggil Itachi.

"Iya?"

"Kau memang Manis, kalau sedang tersenyum."ujar Itachi sambil tersenyum

"Apa maksudmu?"tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Tak ada maksud apa-apa kok."jawab Itachi sambil memandang keatas lagi.

'_Aneh.'batinku._

"Kau menyukai adikku?"tanya Itachi to the point. Naruto pun kaget mendengar pertanyaan dari kakaknya si Sasuke itu.

"E-eh? Tidak!"jawab Naruto berbohong. _'Sebenarnya iya.'batinku._

"Baguslah! Kalau kau tidak menyukainya."ujar Itachi.

'**DEG'**

"Karena aku menyukaimu."ujarnya lagi.

"A-APA!"teriak Naruto.

"Sejak pertama kali melihatmu disini." Itachi pun tersenyum sambil memandang kearah Naruto. Naruto hanya bisa kaget dan memandang mata hitam milik Itachi.

"Aku menyukaimu karena matamu yang indah ini."ujar Itachi sambil memegang pipi tan Naruto.

"Entah kenapa… mata birumu sangat cantik, dan aku menyukainya."ujarnya sambil mengelus pipi tan Naruto.

'_Kata-kata itu…'_

"Naruto…jadilah pacarku." Itachi mengecup bibir Naruto sekilas, lalu menggenggam kedua tangan Naruto.

Naruto kaget dan terdiam karena ulah Itachi yang mencium Naruto tiba-tiba, entah kenapa yang dipandang Naruto itu bukan Itachi melainkan Sasuke.

"A-aku…"

**-TBC-**

**A/N: **Akhirnya selesai juga… fiuhh.. typo masih banyak dan bertebaran! gomen ne~ minna! Dan Terimakasih banyak sudah membaca fict pink yang gaje ini… ^^, hehehe… sengaja di TBC-in … soalnya lagi buntu …*bohong*, *author digebuk sama reader*.

Author: kenapa aku digebuk? o.O…

-Readers: siapa suruh lu motong ni cerita! Padahal lagi seru2nya! Author sialan!-

nah.. cerita ini mengalir seperti air... jadi wajar kan agak melenceng.. hehehhe... and _no protesting_. oke.. *sok *

**Masih pantaskah pink melanjutkan cerita ini? Kalau tidak, pink akan berhenti membuatnya.**

**Terimakasih untuk para Readers yang sudah mereview fict pink… maaf, pink tidak sempat membalasnya.. (_ _)**

Akhir kata..

Review or Flame? o.O..


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: apakah pernyataan Itachi diterima oleh Naruto? Atau tidak?

Pair: SasuxNaru … ItaxNaru

Genre: Romance? Fantasy? Angst? Hurt/comfort? o.O?

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto ajino- (dapat death glare dari bang kishi), ampun bang! Khilaf! DX.

A/N: maaf pink buat sedikit OOC, karena ini menurut imajinasi pink. No protesting, ^^V ,

**Warning: YAOI! Sedikit OOC! Gajeness**!

Sepertinya **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ** ini tidak berlaku lagi, baiklah saya kasih kata yang paling bisa dimengerti.

Anda **BUTA**? Atau memang sengaja **DIBUTAKAN**? Jika anda tidak menyukai **YAOI** atau **Fict Saya**! Tolong untuk tidak membacanya, karena mata anda bisa **RUSAK**! **KLIK BACK** dan **JANGAN BACA**!

.

.

.

.

"A-aku…" Naruto ragu-ragu menjawabnya antara iya atau tidak, Naruto bingung dengan pikirannya sendiri. "A-aku…"ulangnya lagi sambil melamun, namun tetap memandang Itachi yang tengah memandangnya.

'_Aku harus bagaimana? Siapa yang aku cintai? Yang mana sebenarnya anak Uchiha yang menolongku itu?_' batin Naruto bertanya-tanya.

'_Dobe?'. _tiba-tiba ada suara yang memanggil Naruto membuat Naruto tersentak kaget.

'**DEG'**

Naruto pun terdiam dan menunduk, dia tidak berani memandang Itachi.

"Maaf, tapi aku—"

"Tak apa Naruto…"

"Eh?" Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, melihat Itachi yang tersenyum hangat kepadanya.

"Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadaku," ujar Itachi sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Naruto

"Dan aku akan membuatmu melupakan Sasuke," lanjutnya lagi sambil memeluk Naruto.

'_Bagaimana dia tau…'_

"Naruto…aku tau kau menyukai Sasuke, tapi kau harus sadar dia sudah mempunyai tunangan…" ujar Itachi sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan mememandang Naruto lagi.

"Tapi-"

"Kau tidak bisa mengambil kebahagiaan Sasuke dan Sakura, mereka sudah bertunangan dan bahagia," ujar Itachi.

'**DEG'**

'_Ke-kenapa? Hatiku begitu sakit?'_

"Naruto…aku mencintaimu, sejak pertama kali Sasuke memperkenalkanmu kepadaku," ujar Itachi dan sukses membuat Naruto membulatkan matanya. Mereka berdua terdiam, dan hanya ada angin yang berhembus.

#=======================#

Di atas langit, ada seorang penyihir yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah si Karin, dia memerhatikan Naruto dengan Itachi. Dan dia mendengar semua perkataan yang dikatakan Itachi kepada Naruto.

"Hm…rupanya ada Uchiha yang satu lagi, sepertinya akan menjadi menarik," ujarnya.

"Sepertinya akan menjadi sulit…" lalu dia pun menghilang begitu saja.

#=======================#

**.**

"Ah! Sudah bel! Maaf, aku harus kembali kekelas," ujar Naruto sambil berdiri, lalu pamit kepada Itachi, lalu berlari meninggalkan Itachi sendirian.

"Bodoh! Kenapa aku jadi OOC gini?" gumam Itachi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

#=======================#

**GREEK!**

"Hosh…Hosh…Hosh… akhirnya aku tidak terlambat masuk kelas," ujar Naruto dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

"Oi! Naruto…dari mana saja kau?" tanya Kiba sambil menghampiri Naruto.

"Biasa, tempat favorite," jawab Naruto dengan tersenyum.

"Dasar, kukira kau ketoilet… soalnya tadi dikantin kau tiba-tiba lari begitu saja," ujar Kiba.

"Hahaha…tidak mungkin," ucap Naruto sambil ketawa hambar, dia pun berjalan menuju bangkunya yang bersebelah dengan Gaara yang sedang membaca buku.

"Haah…untungnya Orochimaru-sensei belum datang, kalau tidak aku bakal dihukum karena terlambat masuk," ujar Naruto kepada Gaara yang sedang membaca buku.

"Soal tadi, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Gaara mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto yang pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Jangan mengelak Naruto, aku sudah tau…" ujar Gaara sambil menatap Naruto.

"Kau mencintai Uchiha itu kan?" tanya Gaara tanpa basabasi. Tetapi Naruto hanya terdiam, dia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Gaara, terlalu sulit untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Gaara.

"Katakan saja, aku tidak akan bilang ke siapa-siapa," ujar Gaara.

"Aku tidak yakin dengan perasaanku, Gaara," kata Naruto lirih.

"Yang namanya cinta pasti ada keraguan," jawab Gaara.

"Tapi…aku menyesal karena telah mencintai dia, dia sudah tunangan, jadi aku tidak bisa mencintainya lagi," ujar Naruto lirih.

"Tidak ada kata menyesal Naruto, cinta itu tumbuh dimana saja dan kapan saja, kau harus percaya dengan cintamu itu," ujar Gaara panjang lebar. Membuat Naruto terdiam dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

'_Tapi…aku hanya seekor kucing.'batin Naruto menunduk._

"Kau tidak boleh kalah dengan Sakura, jika kau mencintai Sasuke, kau harus percaya dengan hatimu," ujar Gaara sambil menepuk kepala Naruto dengan lembut.

Naruto yang tadinya menunduk pun, mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum kepada Gaara.

"Terima kasih…Baiklah! Akan aku coba," ujar Naruto semangat, membuat Gaara menghela nafas melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang satu ini.

'_Benar-benar sepertiku, dulu…'batin Gaara dalam hati._

Dari kejauhan, Kiba terus memperhatikan Gaara dan Naruto berbicara, walaupun Kiba tidak mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi Kiba melihat sepertinya pembicaraan mereka serius.

"Mereka kenapa tuh?" tanya Kiba sambil menyenggol Shikamaru yang lagi tidru dengan sikutnya.

"Hoaahmm… Tidak tau," jawab Shikamaru sambil melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Dasar tukang tidur!" ujar Kiba kesal.

**#======================#**

**Pulang Sekolah**

Naruto berjalan di lorong sekolah sendirian, tanpa teman-temannya. Memang sengaja, karena Naruto ingin sendirian dan tidak ingin diganggu, walaupun Sakura sudah memaksa Naruto untuk pulang bersama.

'_Apakah aku mencintai 'dia'? aku tidak mengerti…' _batin Naruto miris.

'_seharusnya dari awal aku tidak mencari cinta pertamaku, kalau saja… aku mengikuti kata-kata Karin-sama, mungkin sekarang aku sedang tertawa lepas bersamanya.' _batin Naruto sambil tetap menunduk dan berjalan.

Naruto terus saja berjalan sambil melamun, matanya menatap kebawah kearah lantai yang putih. Sehingga dia menabrak seseorang yang ada dihadapannya.

**Bruk!**

Hidung Naruto pun bertabrakan entah apa itu, yang pasti dia mengelus-elus hidungnya sambil memejamkan matanya tanpa melihat seseorang yang ditabraknya itu.

"Dobe…kau belum pulang?" tanya seseorang yang ditabraknya itu, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sasuke.

Naruto membuka matanya dengan cepat, karena kaget mendengar seseorang itu berkata 'Dobe' kepadanya.

"Teme… kenapa kau belum pulang?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap mata hitam Sasuke.

"Geez, Dobe… kenapa kau bertanya balik, aku tanya kenapa kau masih disini? "tanya Sasuke sekali lagi.

"Aku… mau pulang kok," jawab Naruto menunduk. _'Kumohon…hilangkan perasaan aneh ini.'batin Naruto._

Naruto pun langsung pergi melewati Sasuke, tapi… sepertinya tangan Naruto sudah di genggam oleh Sasuke, ditariknya tangan Naruto sampai mata mereka bertemu lagi.

"Aku antar kau pulang," ujar Sasuke datar.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa pulang sendiri," tolak Naruto. _'Sadarlah Naruto…kau tidak pantas berada didekatnya.'._

"Hn. Aku bawa motor, jadi aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang," ujar Sasuke sedikit maksa.

"Tidak usah, rumahku dekat kok, aku bisa jalan kaki," tolak Naruto lagi. _'Dia itu sudah punya tunangan, kau tidak boleh merebutnya'._

"Kau kenapa, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang sedikit tajam.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Kau tidak seperti Dobe yang aku kenal, kenapa kau menolak tawaranku untuk mengantarmu pulang," jawab Sasuke sedikir kesal.

"Tidak ada apa-apa…" ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum, Sasuke tau itu bukan senyuman yang biasa.

'_Aku hanya seekor kucing hitam, Sasuke.'_

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang dari belakang memanggil nama Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Otouto? Naruto? Sedang apa kalian disini?" tanya seseorang itu yang tak lain adalah Itachi, kakaknya Sasuke.

"Cih! Baka-aniki!" dengus Sasuke.

"Itachi-nii…" gumam Naruto sambil tersenyum kearah Itachi.

'_Itachi-nii?'_ Sasuke kaget, saat Naruto menyebut nama kakaknya begitu akrab, apalagi saat Naruto tersenyum kearah Itachi, senyumannya itu beda terhadap Itachi. Dan Itachi membalas senyuman Naruto. Membuat Sasuke sedikit kesal dan bingung.

"Hn. Ayo pulang!" Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto begitu erat, kesabaran Sasuke sudah mulai habis, ketika Naruto menolak ajakannya, dan lagi senyuman Naruto yang terlihat beda terhadap kakaknya sendiri.

"Teme! Sudah kubilang, aku bisa pulang sendiri!" kata Naruto yang mulai kesal.

"Otouto…jangan memaksa Naruto, kasihan dia…" ujar Itachi kepada Sasuke.

"Berisik!".

"Dasar Otouto…" ujar Itachi sambil menghela nafas. "Bagaimana kalau Naruto pulang bersamaku? Kau mau kan Naruto? Aku juga bawa motor kok," tawar Itachi kepada Naruto, membuat Sasuke mendeath glare kakaknya itu.

"Jangan macam-macam kau!" ujar Sasuke kesal terhadap kakaknya.

"Baiklah aku mau," Tiba-tiba Naruto menerima tawaran Itachi, lalu dia melepas tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke, dan menghampiri Itachi.

Sasuke yang kaget, hanya bisa diam dan marah. Dia mengepal tangannya karena geram.

"Otouto…lebih baik kau pulang, nanti Sakura akan kerumahmu untuk bertemu kau." ujar Itachi, namun Sasuke tetap diam.

"Ayo pulang, Naruto," ajak Itachi sambil berjalan memunggungi Sasuke.

"Ba-baik!" Naruto pun menyusul Itachi, dia melirik sedikit kearah belakang, terlihat wajah Sasuke yang sedang menatap sendu terhadap Naruto. Lalu Sasuke pun berjalan berlawanan arah, tanpa mengidahkan Naruto yang terus menatapnya.

'_Maafkan aku, Sasuke…' _batin Naruto lirih.

'_Naruto, Ternyata kau menyukai, Aniki ku…'_

**-TBC-**

**A/N: **lagi2 TBC! ==a … kapan selesai ini fict? Siapa sih yang bikinnya? Lama banget ngupdetnya! (readers: lu authornya bego!)…. Eh? O.O … ternyata pink ya authornya?... *dilempar kejurang*… Tapi pink hanya readers… *di lempar bakiak*…

Hehehe… *nyengir banyak dosa*… TYPO MASIH ADA! KAPAN HILANGNYA TUH TYPO! HUWEEEEEEEEEE~~… DXX … SESEORANG TOLONG BANTU SAYAAA! *teriak2 pake toa mesjid*, *di bekep kaos kaki 100 pasang*…

buat readers, makasih sudah baca fict yang ancur ini…^^ , pink sangat senang… Walau pink punya penyakit, pink tidak akan menyerah untuk bikin cerita menarik, supaya reader suka dengan cerita pink…^^

Maaf! pink tidak bisa membalas reviewnya satu-satu! m(_ _)m, tapi pink sangat senang! karena kalian sudah mereview fict pink yang gaje ini...^^ , nanti di chap berikutnya pink akan membalas review kalian! janji! hehehe...^^a

masih pantaskah cerita ini dilanjutkan? Atau tidak?...

AKHIR KATA…

Review or Flame? o.O?

dan tidak menerima flame yang tidak membangun... ==


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto Ajinomoto! XDD *lari sebelum dilempar*.

Pair: SasuNaru, ItaNaru, SasuSaku.

Genre: Romance? Fantasy? Angst? Hurt comfort? o.O… silahkan pilih sendiri! XD.

Rated: -T-

**A/N**: maaf pink buat sedikit OOC, karena ini menurut imajinasi pink. No protesting, ^^V ,

Warning: **YAOI**! EYD berantakan! Sedikit **OOC**!

Sepertinya **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ** ini tidak berlaku lagi, baiklah saya kasih kata yang paling bisa dimengerti.

Anda **BUTA**? Atau memang sengaja **DIBUTAKAN**? Jika anda tidak menyukai **YAOI** atau **Fict Saya**! Tolong untuk tidak membacanya, karena mata anda bisa **RUSAK**! **KLIK BACK** dan **JANGAN BACA**!

.

.

.

Sejak kejadian tadi, Naruto jadi merasa bersalah dengan Sasuke. Tetapi dia harus tahu bahwa Sasuke bukanlah milik Naruto. Dan yang mengagetkan lagi, ternyata Itachi menyukai Naruto. Ooh! Apa yang harus Naruto lakukan. Dia sudah terlalu bingung dengan urusan percintaan ini. Dan lagi… **Uchiha **yang mana, yang dulu sudah menolong dia?.

Naruto sudah sangat dipusingkan oleh urusan cinta, dan lagi diapun belum menyelesaikan urusan pribadi dia, urusan mencari cinta pertamanya. Waktunya tinggal seminggu lagi! Bagaimana Naruto bisa melewati semua ini?, Dia sudah cukup kesal dan bingung. Naruto merutuki dirinya sendiri, seharusnya dari pertama, dia mencari informasi mengenai penyelamatnya, bukannya main-main.

'_Aku menyesal dengan diriku sendiri,' batin Naruto lirih_

"Naruto…rumahmu ada di jalan mana?" tanya Itachi sambil berteriak kepada orang yang berada dibelakangnya.

Kenapa berteriak? Karena Itachi dan Naruto sedang naik motor, lebih tepatnya Itachi yang mengendarai dan Naruto duduk dibelakangnya.

"Pokoknya dekat Restoran _De'javoo*_, disitu ada apartemen." ujar Naruto setengah teriak. Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena tidak tahu alamat apartemennya sendiri.

"Oh! Aku tahu restoran itu, Kalau begitu, pegangan yang erat!" teriak Itachi, lalu dia pun menambahkan kecepatan pada motornya, membuat Naruto reflex memeluk Itachi dari belakang.

"GYAAAAAAA!" teriak Naruto sekencang mungkin.

'_Oh, kami-sama! Aku hanya seekor kucing hitam… hiks~' _batin Naruto sambil mengeluarkan air mata karena ketakutan. Sekali lagi, dia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena menerima tawaran Itachi.

'_Seharusnya aku tidak menerima tawaran Itachi-nii…'_

**#-SasuxNaru _ ItaxNaru _ SasuxNaru _ ItaxNaru-#**

"Sudah sampai, Naruto," kata Itachi kepada Naruto yang sedang memeluk Itachi dengan erat.

Perlahan-lahan Naruto membuka matanya, lalu dia pun mendongak ke atas melihat wajah Itachi yang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Sudah sampai, kau boleh turun," ujar Itachi lagi terhadap Naruto. Naruto mengangguk, lalu akhirnya turun dari motornya Itachi.

"Jangan ngebut lagi!" protes Naruto, membuat Itachi tertawa pelan.

"Hahahaha…Tapi, dengan begitu…kau memelukku kan?" tanya Itachi sambil tertawa lepas.

Entah kenapa muka Naruto tiba-tiba sedikit memerah, "Berhentilah bicara yang tidak-tidak, Itachi-nii," ujar Naruto kesal.

"Hahahaha…Baiklah… Oh ya, apa kau mau jalan-jalan denganku? Aku akan mengajakmu kesuatu tempat yang indah, kau pasti suka." ujar Itachi dengan tersenyum ramah.

"Tapi, kita baru saja sampai, lebih baik Itachi-nii pulang," jawab Naruto sedikit menolak.

"Oh… Ayolah Naruto~…" ujar Itachi memohon, membuat Naruto mengalah dan menghela nafasnya.

"…Baiklah, kalau begitu aku ganti baju dulu," ujar Naruto.

"Oke," jawab Itachi mantap. Lalu Naruto langsung bergegas menuju ke dalam apartementnya.

**#-SasuxNaru _ ItaxNaru _ SasuxNaru _ ItaxNaru-#**

30 menit Naruto berganti baju, dia pun bergegas pergi ke tempat Itachi yang sedari sudah menunggu Naruto.

"Maaf, lama menunggu…" kata Naruto, Itachi hanya melemparkan senyum kepadanya.

"Tidak apa-apa… Nah sekarang ayo naik," ujar Itachi, Naruto pun mengangguk.

"Pegangan yang erat, oke," Itachi pun langsung melajukan motornya sekencang mungkin, membuat Naruto berteriak.

"GYAAAA!" teriak Naruto sekencang mungkin, sambil memeluk Itachi dengan erat, orang yang dipeluknya itu hanya tersenyum kecil.

**#-SasuxNaru _ ItaxNaru _ SasuxNaru _ ItaxNaru-#**

30 menit dijalan, akhirnya mereka pun sampai disebuah tempat yang indah seperti dikatakan Itachi tadi.

"Naruto…kita sudah sampai, buka matamu," kata Itachi kepada Naruto yang sedang memeluk Itachi dari belakang sambil memejamkan matanya. Betapa bahagianya Itachi dipeluk oleh Naruto, dia tidak mau melewatkan momen bahagia bersama Naruto, dia harus mendapatkan hati Naruto, begitu kata hati Itachi.

Naruto membuka matanya, dia melihat sebuah danau yang indah dan dikelilingi pohon yang rindang dan lebat.

"Wuaaah! Indah sekali… jadi ini yang kau bilang tempat yang indah, Itachi-nii?" tanya Naruto kepada Itachi, diikuti dengan anggukan dari Itachi.

"Lebih tepatnya, ini tempat rahasiaku dan otoutoku ," jawab Itachi sambil berjalan ke salah satu pohon yang rindang.

"Apa Sasuke sering kesini?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Entahlah, dia itu orangnya pendiam dan suka mengurung dirumah, sejak kematian Ibu kami," ujar Itachi.

"Eh? Tetapi, kalian masih punya ayah kan? " tanya Naruto.

"Ya, tapi… ayahku terlalu sibuk, dan jarang ada dirumah, jadi kami hanya tinggal berdua," lanjut Itachi lagi.

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, sejak kematian ibu, tidak ada kehangatan dirumah kami," ujar Itachi sambil memejamkan matanya menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi.

"Lalu…kenapa Sasuke bertunangan dengan Sakura, sementara Itachi-nii tidak?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba, membuat Itachi terkejut dan menatap wajah Naruto yang juga tak kalah terkejut karena omongannya sendiri.

"Begitu ya… aku juga tidak tahu, yang jelas Sakura mencintai Sasuke bukan aku," ujar Itachi sambil memandang ke atas melihat awan yang biru.

"Sebenarnya, ayahku ingin Sakura bertunangan denganku, namun… Sakura tidak mencintaiku, melainkan mencintai adikku, dan memutuskan untuk bertunangan dengan Sasuke," ujar Itachi panjang lebar.

"Lalu?" Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Lalu… awalnya Sasuke sempat menolak, namun ayah mendesaknya dan akhirnya Sasuke menyetujui pertunangannya dengan Sakura," lanjut Itachi, Naruto hanya terdiam mendengarkan cerita Itachi.

"Ah! Aku juga ingat, dulu waktu Sasuke masih kecil, dia memberikanku sebuah hadiah yang lucu," ujar Itachi dengan tersenyum.

"Hadiah? Apa itu?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Berupa sebuah kalung…" lanjut Itachi mantap, sambil tersenyum kearah Naruto.

'_Kalung?'._

"Namun, kalung itu hilang entah kemana… aku sama sekali tidak mengingatnya," ujar Itachi sambil berpikir.

"Kalung itu hilang dimana?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Kalau gak salah… hmm, waktu itu aku… seperti bertemu dengan seseorang…" jawab Itachi ragu-ragu, namun dia berpikir lagi.

"Bertemu dengan seseorang? Siapa itu?" tanya Naruto semakin penasaran.

Tiba-tiba Hp Itachi bergetar… **Drrt Drrt Drrt**

"Ah! Ada telepon dari ayah! Sebentar ya, Naruto…" Itachi pun berdiri lalu berjalan agak jauh dari Naruto, dia pun berbicara dengan ayahnya lewat hp-nya.

'_Ukh! Padahal aku penasaran sekali!'_ batin Naruto sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Itachi pun menghampiri Naruto yang sedang mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

"Kau sedang apa Naruto?" tanya Itachi. Membuat Naruto kaget dan menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Ti-tidak ada…" muka Naruto tiba-tiba sedikit memerah melihat Itachi tersenyum sumringah.

"Hm… lalu mengapa kau mengacak-acak rambutmu?" tanya Itachi lagi sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto, kali ini wajah Naruto benar-benar memerah.

"Ti…ti…tidak ada apa-apa," Naruto memundurkan wajahnya menjauhi wajah Itachi.

"Hmmftt! Hahahahaha… kau lucu sekali Naruto, kau terlihat manis jika wajahmu memerah begitu, aku jadi semakin menyukaimu," kata Itachi sambil tertawa.

"Jangan bilang aku manis!" protes Naruto tidak terima dibilang 'manis' oleh Itachi-nii, apalagi saat Itachi bilang suka kepada Naruto untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Hm… ayo kita pulang," Itachi pun mengajak Naruto pulang.

"Eh? Padahal kita baru sebentar disini," jawab Naruto.

"Aku mau menjemput ayahku di bandara, dia baru saja pulang dari luar negeri," ujar Itachi lagi.

"Tapi…"

"Sudahlah, kita bisa kesini lagi, oke," Itachi mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Naruto.

"Baiklah," jawab Naruto sambil melirik kearah lain.

'_Aku…tidak tahu perasaan apa ini? Yang merasuki tubuhku…'_ batin Naruto.

Mereka pun akhirnya pulang, lebih tepatnya Itachi mengantarkan Naruto pulang ke apartementnya.

**#-SasuxNaru _ ItaxNaru _ SasuxNaru _ ItaxNaru-#**

**Apartement Naruto**

Sesusai mandi, Naruto langsung merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur yang empuk dikamarnya.

'_Hah…segarnya,' _batin Naruto. Naruto pun merubah posisinya dari posisi telentang.

"Aku penasaran sama cerita Itachi-nii," gumam Naruto. Sekilas wajah Naruto memerah mengingat wajah Itachi.

'_Akh! Apa yang kupikirkan!_' batin Naruto sambil menepuk kedua pipinya dengan tangannya.

"Tapi… Entah kenapa… aku memikirkan Itachi-nii dan Sasuke ya?" gumam Naruto sambil menatap langit-langit kamar Naruto.

'_Dan aku harus cepat-cepat menemukan cinta pertamaku! Aku tidak mau menjadi boneka kucing!'_ batin Naruto sambil memeluk gulingnya.

Tiba-tiba ada suara ketukan pinta dari arah pintu apartementnya.

**.TOK**

'Siapa sih, Malam-malam begini?' batin Naruto sambil berjalan kearah pintu dengan malas.

**.TOK**

"Iya-iya, sabar!" Naruto membuka pintunya, dan terlihat seseorang didepan Naruto, yang sangat Naruto kenali wajahnya.

"Tem—Aah! Sasuke-senpai?" Naruto memutuskan untuk memanggil nama teme-nya dengan sebutan Sasuke-senpai untuk menjaga jarak, dan juga untuk sebuah penghormatan dari kakak kelasnya, dan itu membuat Sasuke marah dan mengepalkan tangannya, walaupun wajahnya masih kelihatan datar saja.

'_A-aku harus jaga jarak, Sasuke itu milik Sakura,'_ batin Naruto meyakinkan.

"Ada apa malam-malam kesini? Sasuke-senpai," tanya Naruto, Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto dengan muka datar.

"…"

"Sasuke-senpai?" Naruto memanggil Sasuke, meyakinkan bahwa Sasuke tidak akan kesurupan.

"Dobe?" panggil Sasuke.

"Iya… Sasu—" ,

"Kenapa? Kau tidak memanggilku seperti biasa!" potong Sasuke.

"Apa mak—"

"Panggil aku dengan sebutan Teme, Dobe!" geram Sasuke, sambil mendorong Naruto kearah dinding terdekat, membuat Naruto meringis kesakitan.

"Aw! Sasuke-senpai, apa yang kau-"

"Sudah kubilang! Panggil aku Teme, Naruto-dobe!" bentak Sasuke, kali ini Naruto hanya diam dan menatap mata onyx Sasuke yang terlihat marah.

"Sa-" Naruto tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, disebabkan Sasuke menatapnya dengan tajam dan penuh amarah, Naruto hanya bisa menatap mata onyx nya itu.

"Dobe, kenapa kau menghindariku?" tanya Sasuke yang tetap menatap mata biru Naruto.

"Apa mak-"

"Kubilang kenapa, Dobe!" geram Sasuke, sambil memegang kedua tangan Naruto disisi kiri dan kanan Naruto.

"Teme! jangan memotong perkataanku!" bentak Naruto, dan kali ini Sasuke diam dan menatap Naruto, membuat Naruto terdiam beberapa saat.

"A-aku…" Naruto membuka suara dengan ragu-ragu, membuat Sasuke geram.

"Cepat Jawab!" Sasuke mulai meremas tangan Naruto sekuat mungkin, membuat Naruto meringis kesakitan.

"Aw! Sa-sakit, teme…" lirih Naruto, membuat Sasuke melonggarkan pegangannya, dan memeluk Naruto seerat mungkin.

Naruto hanya kaget dan terdiam, saat Sasuke memeluk Naruto begitu erat, mata Naruto membulat, dia tidak menyangka kalau seorang Uchiha yang dingin bisa memberi Naruto kehangatan.

"Bodoh! Kau bodoh!" gumam Sasuke berkali-kali, sambil memeluk Naruto dengan erat.

"Te-teme…Se-sesak…" Naruto mulai kehabisan nafas gara-gara pelukan teme-nya.

Sasuke melonggarkan pelukannya, dan menatap wajah Naruto yang memerah.

"Gomen…" lirih Sasuke sambil menunduk.

"Te-teme…" panggil Naruto membuat Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya menatap wajah Naruto dengan tajam.

Saphire bertemu Onyx.  
Biru bertemu Hitam.  
Cerah bertemu Gelap.

Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain, Naruto sudah terhipnotis oleh mata hitam Sasuke, begitu pun Sasuke.

"Naruto…" panggil Sasuke.

'**Deg'**

"Aku minta maaf, karena aku telah seenaknya memelukmu, dan seenaknya menyuruhmu memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Teme'," ujar Sasuke meminta maaf.

Naruto hanya diam.

"Sudah kuputuskan, Kau…bebas," kata Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu, teme? tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Aku…tidak akan menganggu kehidupanmu lagi," ujar Sasuke lagi. Naruto hanya membelalakkan matanya.

"Kau menyukai Aniki ku kan?" Sasuke tersenyum kecil kepada Naruto.

"Aku tidak-"

"Kau cocok dengannya, begitu kata aku dan Sakura," ujar Sasuke lagi.

"Tidak teme kau salah!" bentak Naruto sambil memegang lengan Sasuke dengan erat.

"Aku…aku… " Naruto tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya, dia terlalu takut mengungkapkan perasaannya, karena tujuan Naruto adalah mencari cinta pertamanya, sedangkan Naruto belum menemukannya, dia yakin cinta pertamanya pasti ada diantara Itachi dan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengelus kepala Naruto.

"Jangan memendam perasaanmu, ungkapkan saja, Aniki juga sangat mencintaimu," ujar Sasuke sambil tetap mengelus kepala Naruto.

"Aku ingin kau datang ke pesta pertunangan resmiku dengan Sakura," ujar Sasuke. Naruto hanya terkejut mendengarnya, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

'_Tidak! Aku tidak boleh menangis!'_ batin Naruto.

"Bukankah, kau sudah bertunangan dengannya?" tanya Naruto lirih.

"Itu hanya status, dan sekarang Ini tunangan resmiku, kerabat ayahku akan datang untuk melihat aku bertunangan dengan Sakura," ujar Sasuke lagi.

"Ini surat undangannya, acaranya akan dimulai 4 hari lagi," Sasuke menyerahkan surat undangan itu kepada Naruto. Naruto hanya bisa menerima dengan wajah yang menunduk dan lesu.

"Teme, ak-"

"Aku pulang dulu," Sasuke langsung meninggalkan Naruto yang tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Naruto hanya melihat punggung Sasuke yang sudah mulai menghilang,dia tidak bisa mngejarnya, kakinya terasa berat. Dia jatuh terduduk dan hanya menatapi surat undangan itu dengan kosong, hatinya benar-benar hancur, tidak ada yang tersisa sedikitpun.

"Sasu…ke-kenapa…kenapa?" gumam Naruto berkali-kali sambil memeluk lututnya, kali ini dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Cinta nya sudah musnah, kini Naruto tidak peduli lagi dengan cinta pertamanya, karena dia tahu, bahwa Naruto mencintai Sasuke.

Diluar apartement Naruto, Sasuke hanya melihat kearah apartement tempat Naruto tinggal Dengan wajah yang agak sendu.

'_Maaf Naruto…' _Sasuke pun masuk ke mobilnya, lalu menghidupkan mesin mobilnya, dan bergegas pulang kerumahnya.

'_Semua ini sudah berakhir,' ._

**-TBC-**

A/N: Gomen! Kali ini benar2 hancur fictnya… DX , melenceng jauh dari yang pink pikirkan… DX , jika anda kecewa, janganlah baca fict pink oke… ^^ ,  
nyahahaha~ disini pink buat Naru menderita.. XD *dirasengan* , nanti pink buat Sasu yang menderita.. XD *dichidori*, setelah Itachi yang menderita.. muahahahahha XD *diamaterasu*…

SasuNaruIta: setelah itu Author akan kami buat babak belur! *nyiapin jurus*.

Author: O.O … Mou? Tidaaaak! DX *kabur terbirit2*.

Dan… fict ini sebentar lagi akan tamat, Yey! XDD …

**Balasan Review:**

-nick name alias clarha: iya! X( itachi menyebalkan! *digebuk*, makasih sudah review... ^^

-Micon: aah! pink mau belajar sendiri menghilangkan typo...^^ , ini sudah updet kok.. ^^

-Chiraeru el Zuwet: sabar.. mungkin takdir naru adalah bersama Itachi.. muahahahha... XDD *digebuk*, oke ini sudah updet! XD

-Takazawa Kazuki: hahahah... suka ngeliat Sasu kesiksa ya? XD, sama! *dibunuh*, oke ini udah updet...^^ , terimakasih...

-Yuuchan no Haru999: eeh! gomen, gomen! kurang panjang ya? m(_ _)m , apakah chap ini sudah panjang? o.O... oke ini sudah updet... ^^.

-alwayztora: iya iya... entar antri dulu... tapi kan lebih seru ItaNaru... XDD *digepuk + dichidori*... oke ini sudah updet.. XD

-Chaniag0: hahaha... XDD , makasih chania-san.. ^^ , panggil saja pink-chan oke... ^^ , oke ini sudah updet... XD.

-sukiNaruto: halo juga.. ^^ , makasih ya, oke ini sudah updet...XDD

-Miichan 94: maaf... ^^a , menurut anda apakah chap ini sudah sedikit lebih panjang? o.O...

-GaryPolary: aah...! tapi itaita juga cocok sama narunaru... XDD *dilempar*, oke ini sudah updet! XD , kapan fict mu updet? o.O...

-Hikarii Hana: hahaha... kemana kamu Hana... X) , ita sama sakura? o.O... entar nee pikir2 dulu, *plak*.. XD , oke ini sudah updet.

-Dwina Si Teme Delta: ok! Naru akan tetap jadi uke.. X) , ini sudah updet kok...^^

fuuh! sepertinya pink sudah membalas semua review... =="

baiklah! apakah fict ini layak dilanjutkan? atau tidak? o.O...

Akhir kata…

**Review **or** Flame?** o.O


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto Ajinomoto! XDD *lari sebelum dilempar*

Pair: SasuNaru, ItaNaru, SasuSaku.

Genre: Romance? Fantasy? Angst? Hurt comfort? o.O… silahkan pilih sendiri! XD.

Rated: -T-

**A/N**: maaf pink buat sedikit OOC, karena ini menurut imajinasi pink. No protesting, ^^V ,

Warning: **YAOI**! EYD berantakan! Sedikit **OOC**!

Sepertinya **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ** ini tidak berlaku lagi, baiklah saya kasih kata yang paling bisa dimengerti.

Anda **BUTA**? Atau memang sengaja **DIBUTAKAN**? Jika anda tidak menyukai **YAOI** atau **Fict Saya**! Tolong untuk tidak membacanya, karena mata anda bisa **RUSAK**! **KLIK BACK** dan **JANGAN BACA**!

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, pagi yang cerah dan dipenuhi dengan kicauan burung yang merdu, namun tidak bagi Naruto. Baginya, ini adalah pagi yang buruk. Naruto hanya duduk ditepi kasur dan menatap surat undangan Sasuke dengan Sakura.

Naruto mengambil kalender mini, dan melihat tanggal, "Sekarang hari sabtu tanggal 22, pesta Sasuke tanggal 27, dan tanggal 30 adalah akhir hidupku," lirih Naruto sambil membulati tanggal 30 itu dengan spidol bewarna merah.

"Tak terasa sudah sebulan ya, hahaha…" Naruto ketawa miris sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Karin-sama, benarkah ini akhir hidupku?" gumam Naruto.

"Seharusnya aku mencari cinta pertamaku, tapi…apakah itu Itachi-nii? Senyuman dan kata-katanya persis seperti kata-kata yang dulu diucapkan oleh anak itu, dan senyumannya sangat hangat dimataku," Naruto memegang kalung hitam pemberian seorang anak yang menolong dia, ya… selama ini kalung itu disimpan dikotak kecil, Naruto tidak mau memakainya karena takut hilang, jadi dia menyimpannya di kotak kecil.

Naruto menatap kalung yang bergambar kucing itu.

'_Mata birumu begitu cantik,'_ suara itu terus terngiang di telinga Naruto.

"Aku merindukan sosoknya," Naruto memeluk kalung pemberian cinta pertamanya.

'_Aku tidak boleh menangis, aku bukan pria yang lemah,'_ batin Naruto semangat.

'Naru-chan,' tiba-tiba ada suara yang memanggil Naruto membuat Naruto terkejut.

"Eh? Siapa?" tanya Naruto sambil berdiri dari tepi kasurnya.

**TRING!. **Muncul lah sosok yang sangat dikenali oleh Naruto.

"!" Naruto kaget, karena Karin tiba-tiba muncul didepan Naruto, membuat dia jatuh terduduk dikasurnya.

"Hai Naru-chan!" ujar Karin sambil memeluk Naruto dengan erat.

"Ka…Karin-sama?" ujar Naruto.

"Yap! Bagaimana kabarmu, Naru-chan? Oh iya, apa kau sudah menemukan cinta pertamamu itu?" tanya Karin dengan senyumannya.

Naruto hanya diam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Karin.

Karin pun mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya,

"Biar kutebak, kau belum menemukan cinta pertamamu, dan kau malah menyukai orang lain, lalu ada seseorang yang menyukaimu, dan kau malah bingung mau pilih yang mana, lalu orang yang kau suka itu sudah bertunangan dengan wanita lain, lalu kau patah hati, dan sekarang ingin mencari cinta pertamamu," ujar Karin panjang lebar, membuat Naruto membelalakkan matanya.

"Da-dari mana Karin-sama mengetahuinya?" Naruto hanya kaget, karena semua yang dikatakan oleh Karin sangatlah benar.

"Benar-benar sifat khasmu," kata Karin sambil menggeleng-gelenggkan kepalanya.

"Jangan bilang kalau Karin-sama selalu melihatku," ujar Naruto.

"Tepat sekali! Aku selalu melihat gerak-gerikmu itu, kukira kau akan mencari cinta pertamamu, tapi kau malah main-main, dan malah menyukai orang lain," ujar Karin kecewa.

"Ta-tapi, dia Uchiha," jawab Naruto.

"Apa kau sudah pernah bertanya kepadanya? Soal kalung itu?" tanya Karin lagi.

"Be-belum…" Naruto menunduk.

"Dasar bodoh!" Karin menghela nafas, sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Karin-sama, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu," ujar Naruto.

"Bertanya apa?" tanya Karin.

"Apa aku boleh mencintai orang yang bukan cinta pertamaku?" tanya Naruto lirih sambil menunduk.

Karin diam sebentar, dia melihat Naruto menunduk sambil memperlihatkan mimik muka yang sedih.

"Kau benar-benar mencintai pemuda dingin yang rambutnya mirip pantat ayam itu?" tanya Karin sambil mengernyitkan alisnya. Naruto hanya kaget, lalu tiba-tiba wajahnya memanas.

"Ah! Bagaimana Karin-sama bisa tau!" protes Naruto sambil memperlihatkan semburat merah dipipinya.

"Hahaha… tentu saja aku tau, aku selalu melihat kau bersama pemuda pantat ayam itu," kata Karin sambil tertawa.

"Uh…" Naruto tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, karena pipinya sudah memerah.

"Tapi, ada juga yang mirip dengan sirambut pantat ayam itu, kalau gak salah, rambutnya bewarna hitam panjang, dan suka tersenyum," ujar Karin sambil menjelaskan ciri-cirinya.

"Mereka punya nama, namany-"

"Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Itachi," potong Karin dengan cepat.

"EEH?" Naruto kaget, karena Karin mengetahui nama mereka.

"Kok Karin-sama bisa mengetahui nama mereka?" tanya Naruto.

"Jangan meremehkan penyihir sepertiku," jawab Karin dengan sombongnya.

"U-uh…"

"Baiklah, aku akan memperbolehkanmu mencintai pemuda yang bukan cinta pertamamu," kata Karin.

"Be-benarkah?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya.

"Yup, tapi waktu tetap berjalan. waktumu tinggal seminggu lagi, dan kau harus mendapatkan hati orang yang kau cintai, kira-kira siapa yang akan kau pilih? Uchiha Sasuke atau Uchiha Itachi?" ujar Karin sambil memasang pose ala detective. Naruto hanya diam.

"Kalau kataku, lebih baik kau memilih Uchiha Sasuke daripada Uchiha Itachi, karena kau sangat cocok dengannya," lanjut Karin lagi.

"Tapi, dia sudah mempunyai tunangan," ujar Naruto lirih.

"Hm, kau terlanjur mencintainya kan?" tanya Karin kepada Naruto.

"…"

"Kau tidak boleh menghindar dari cinta," lanjut Karin lagi.

"Ta-tapi…"

"Tidak ada kata tapi! Kalau kau mencintai dia, kejarlah dia. Nyatakan perasaanmu padanya, dan jangan menyerah dulu sebelum dicoba," kata Karin sedikit memaksa. Tetapi Naruto hanya tetap diam dan menunduk.

"Aku tidak bisa… semuanya sudah berakhir, dan aku ingin mencoba mencintai Uchiha Itachi," lanjut Naruto lirih, membuat semangat Karin hilang.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku…tidak bisa mencintai dia lagi, dia sudah mempunyai tunangan, aku tidak bisa merebutnya! Aku…dia… semuanya sudah berakhir!" jawab Naruto.

"Kau mau menyerah begitu saja?" tanya Karin lagi.

"Tidak! Sekarang ini aku akan mencoba mencintai Itachi-nii, kupikir kalau bersamanya mungkin aku akan terasa nyaman," kata Naruto lagi.

"..Kalau misalnya Uchiha Sasuke adalah cinta pertamamu, bagaimana?" tanya Karin tiba-tiba.

'**DEG'**

Naruto diam begitu mendengar perkataan Karin yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Tidak mungkin dia cinta pertamaku, anak yang dulu menolongku adalah anak yang murah senyum dan baik kepadaku, tidak mungkin dia adalah Sasuke, semua bukti mengarah ke Itachi-nii," kata Naruto.

"..Benarkah? apa semua itu sudah benar dan sudah terbukti?" tanya Karin lagi, kali ini suaranya benar-benar datar.

"A-aku akan mencari buktinya," jawab Naruto lagi.

"…" kali ini Karin lah yang terdiam. "Jadi sekarang kau ingin mencoba mencintai Uchiha Itachi?" tanya Karin. Diikuti oleh anggukan dari Naruto.

"Haah… Baiklah waktumu sekarang tinggal seminggu lagi, dan jika…" Karin meletakkan jari telunjukknya di kening Naruto.

"Kau tidak bisa mencintai pemuda yang bernama Uchiha Itachi itu, kau akan menjadi boneka kucing, perjanjian tetap perjanjian!" kata Karin dengan tegasnya.

"Ba-baiklah,"

"Naru-chan! Kau harus mencintai Uchiha Itachi dalam waktu seminggu! Tetapi, jika hatimu tidak bisa mencintai Uchiha Itachi, maka bersiap-siaplah kau menjadi boneka," ujar Karin lagi mengingatkan, lalu diapun menghilang.

Naruto hanya terdiam, mendengar perkataan Karin yang terakhir tadi.

'_Jika hatimu tidak bisa mencintai Uchiha Itachi, maka bersiap-siaplah kau menjadi boneka,' _kata-kata itu terus tergiang dikepala Naruto. Naruto bingung, bagaimana bisa dia mencintai Itachi dalam waktu seminggu? Sedangkan dia masih mencintai Sasuke. Oh tuhan, Naruto mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena kesalahannya sendiri.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan!" kata Naruto sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Baiklah! satu-satunya cara, aku harus mencintai Itachi-nii," ujar Naruto sambil bersiap untuk pergi kesekolah.

'_Aku harus mencintai Itachi-nii, dan melupakan Sasuke,'_

**=_SasuNaru_ItaNaru_SasuSaku_=**

**Di SMA Konoha Gakuen**

Naruto berjalan dilorong-lorong sekolah, melewati beberapa kelas di sebelah kiri Naruto, menuju tempat kelas Itachi berada.

'_Kelasnya Itachi-nii kalau tidak salah di…_' Naruto mulai berpikir.

'_Ah! Di kelas XII B! di lantai 3!'_ teriak Naruto dalam hati. Dia langsung bergegas menaiki tangga menuju ruang Itachii yang berada di lantai 3.

Tapi sebelum dia berlari kearah tangga, tiba-tiba **BRUK!.**

Sepertinya Naruto menabrak seseorang hingga dia jatuh terduduk.

"Aw! Ittai!" ujar Naruto sambil mengelus pantatnya yang sakit.

Orang yang ditabraknya hanya mengulurkan tangannya kepada Naruto bermaksud membantu dia berdiri. Sontak Naruto mengangkat wajah untuk melihat orang tersebut.

Mata Naruto melebar, saat Naruto mengenali sosok yang mengulurkan tangannya kepada Naruto.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Naruto?" tanya seseorang tersebut.

"Itachi-nii," jawab Naruto.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Bukankah kelasmu berada dilantai 1?" tanya Itachi lagi sambil membantu Naruto berdiri.

"Eh… i-itu…" belum sempat Naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya, Itachi langsung berbicara lagi.

"Kau mencari Sasuke?" tanya Itachi lagi.

"Bu-bukan!" Naruto menggeleng-geleng keras.

"Lalu, ada apa?" tanya Itachi lagi.

"Aku…kesini… ingin menanyakan sesuatu dengan Itachi-nii," jawab Naruto, membuat Itachi mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya.

"Menanyakan sesuatu?" tanya Itachi heran. "Soal apa?" lanjutnya.

"Ngg… lebih baik kita berbicaranya di taman saja," jawab Naruto, Itachi mengangguk, dan mereka pun menuju taman.

**=_SasuNaru_ItaNaru_SasuSaku_=**

**Di Taman **

Itachi dan Naruto duduk berdua di bangku taman di sekolah, lalu Itachi bertanya dengan Naruto.

"Naruto…kau mau menanyakan apa?" tanya Itachi.

"Mmm… aku ingin bertanya soal…" Naruto diam, nampaknya dia masih ragu-ragu untuk mengatakannya.

"Soal apa?"

"Soal… err…" Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, nampaknya dia masih sangat ragu-ragu untuk bertanya.

'_Duh! Apakah aku harus menerima pernyataan cinta dari Itachi-nii?'_ batin Naruto frustasi.

"I-itu… apakah Itachi-nii…masih mencintaiku?" tanya Naruto ragu-ragu, membuat Itachi terkejut .

"Jangan terburu-buru Naruto, aku tahu kau masih mencintai adikku," jawab Itachi dengan tenang.

"Tidak! Aku…aku… akan mencoba mencintai Itachi-nii. aku mohon, aku ingin melupakan Sasuke, aku ingin mencintai Itachi-nii dengan sepenuh hatiku," jawab Naruto memelas.

"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu? Apa kau yakin akan mencintaiku dan melupakan adikku? Apa kau serius dengan perkataanmu?" tanya Itachi sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Naruto.

Naruto memejamkan matanya, _'Aku harus bisa mencintainya!'_ batin Naruto.

"Ya! Aku serius dengan perkataanku, dan aku ingin melupakan Sasuke, karena sekarang… aku mencintai Itachi-nii," kata Naruto dengan serius.

Itachi tersenyum dan memeluk Naruto dengan erat, karena dia sudah mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, yaitu sebuah cinta dari Naruto.

"Terimakasih, Naruto. Aku mencintaimu, akan kubuat kau menjadi orang paling bahagia didunia ini," kata Itachi dengan tulus. Dan Naruto hanya terdiam.

'_Aku harus bisa mencintai Itachi-nii! Harus bisa! Harus bisa!_' Naruto seperti menghafalkan sebuah mantra agar dia bisa mencintai Itachi, dan menjadi manusia seutuhnya.

**=_SasuNaru_ItaNaru_SasuSaku_=**

.

"Apa kau yakin dengan perasaanmu, Naru-chan?" ujar Karin sambil memandang Naruto dari atas sedang berpelukan dengan pemuda yang bernama Uchiha Itachi.

"Kupikir… ini akan menjadi sulit, tidak semudah itu kau dan hatimu bisa mencintainya, perjanjian tetap perjanjian," lalu Karin pun menghilang.

**=_SasuNaru_ItaNaru_SasuSaku_=**

"Naruto…" panggil Itachi yang masih memeluk Naruto.

"Ya?"

"Bolehkah aku menciummu?" tanya Itachi lagi.

'**DEG'**

"Kalau kau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa," lanjut Itachi lagi.

"Aku mau,"

"Hm?"

"Aku mau Itachi-nii," seru Naruto, membuat Itachi terkejut, namun tidak dilihatkan ekspresinya.

"Baiklah, pejamkan matamu," Naruto mulai memejamkan matanya, meniadakan jarak antara mereka berdua, sedikit lagi bibir mereka bersentuhan, bibir Itachi kini mulai mendekati bibir Naruto, lalu Naruto merasakan bibirnya yang sudah basah, dan hangat. Naruto membuka matanya, ternyata mereka sudah berciuman. Terlihat Itachi memejamkan matanya, membuat mata Naruto kembali terpejam. Sedikit demi sedikit Naruto mulai merasa tenang. Itachi langsung melumat bibir Naruto dengan lembut.

Lalu tanpa sadar, bel berbunyi…

**.KRING**

Membuat mereka menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Ehm…sepertinya sudah bel, ayo kita masuk," ajak Itachi dengan muka yang sedikit memerah.

"Mmm… oke," jawab Naruto malu-malu, lalu mereka berdua pun pergi kedalam sekolah.

Tanpa disadari, ada seseorang yang memperhatikan di belakang pohon dekat tempat mereka duduk dengan mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Sial! Ini tidak boleh terjadi!" jawabnya geram sambil pergi.

**-TBC-**

**A/N:** gomen! Pasti banyak typo ya? DX … oh ya, kalian pasti tau siapa kan yang mengintip dibalik pohon? XD , hehehehhe… ayo tebak! XD.

Di chap ini sukses membuat pink bingung sama jalan cerita yang pink buat dan sukses membuat pink kesal dengan Naruto… ==" , tapi disitulah menariknya.. XD , satu persatu mistery akan terbuka lebar.. nyohohoohoh… *O* ,

Eits! Jangan protes sebelum fict pink tamat! XD . tenang saja, pink akan membuat Sasuke dan Naruto semakin menderita, serta Itachi dan Karin , lha lha? 0.0 , kenapa ada Karin?, ikuti terus cerita pink oke… ^_^ *digaplok*.

**_Azura Pink Ruezi is present_**

**Balasan Review:**

-Pink: Horas! Kali ini pink akan membalas review dari **Hikarii Hana ***peluk erat2*.

Naruto: woy Author! Lu mau tuh orang mati gara-gara lu peluk?.

Pink: *ga dengerin* , eh? Oke Naru akan lebih tersiksa! Muahahahahha! *digaplok*, eh perasaan Sasuke ke Naruto? Oke akan nee coba.. ^_^

Naruto: sialan lo nyiksa gw! *gebuk Author*.

Pink: GYAAA! *kabur*.

* * *

-Sasuke: Ck! Kali ini **nick name alias clarha.**

Gaara: ini belum berakhir clarha-san …

Sasuke: Hn.

* * *

-Shikamaru: Hoaahm, selanjutnya **alwayztora**.

Sasuke: tak akan kubiarkan aniki merebut Narutoku! Dia hanya untukku! *glare ke Itachi*.

Itachi: *senyum-senyum gaje*.

* * *

-Karin: sekarang giliran **Tsuki No Hikari.**

Pink: *tiba2 muncul* oke, pink gak akan telat updet! XD . makasih!

* * *

-Naruto: Yosh! Sekarang giliran **Chiareru el Zuwet **tte bayo!

Pink: bukan Chiareru tapi **Chiraeru** *sweatdrop*.

Naruto: eh gomen heheheh… oh ya menurut Chiraeru-san , gw bakalan suka ga ma Itachi-nii?

Pink: jaah! Malah balik nanya. =="

Sasuke: gak akan kubiarkan! *bawa Naruto kekamar*

Naruto: Gyaaa!

Pink: astaganagabonarjadidua, O.O . biarkan saja mereka.

* * *

-Ino: ukh! *nosebleed karena dengar desahan Naru* Pink-chan, sekarang balasan review dari **Miichan 94, **ukh! *Nosebleed lagi*.

Pink: iya tuh, padahal Sasuke ga bawa guntung, *ngaco*. tunangan SasuSaku dibatalkan? 0.0 , oh tidak bisa.. XD *digebuk*

Sakura: tak akan kubiarkan! SHANNARO!

Pink: *menghindar*, tak kan kubiarkan tubuhku yang halus ini babak belur olehmu *lari ngibrit*

* * *

-Sai: hm… dari **HinaLice 14141.**

Minato: wah makasih sudah menyebut anakku manis, *hug Hina*.

Kushina: Beraninya kau selingkuh MINATOO!

Minato: GYAA! *lari*.

* * *

-Chouji: krauuk…Krauuk… dari… kraukk… **Yuuchan no Haru999**

Tenten: tanyakan pada author-san endingnya SasuNaru atau bukan? o.O…

Pink: ENDINGNYA BELUM TAU~… *teriak2 dari kamar mandi*.

* * *

-Deidara: dari un…** sukiNaruto**

Pink: kurang panjang! O.O … Nahuzubillahbinzalib… *tepar*

Deidara; Itachi is my life, Un! Tak terima kalau sama Sakura! Un.

Pink: lo kan bukan pemeran dicerita ini.

Deidara: lalu buat apa aku bacain review, Un?

Pink: ngebantuin gw aja, *tepar lagi*.

Deidara: *diam*.

* * *

-Sasori: gw juga disuruh membaca review nih?

Pink: Yo…

Sasori: hhh… asal hadiahnya boneka.

Pink: oke oke.. sekarang cepat bacain reviewnya.

Sasori: dari **Takazawa Kazuki**

Pink: Gyahahahaha! Sasuke disebut bodoh dan jelek… XD *ngakak2*.

Sasuke: *muncul dari kamar*, apa lu bilang! CHIDORI!

Pink: gyaaaaa! *lari kearah Itachi*.

* * *

-Pink: oke, kalau yang ini pink yang baca, dari **GaryPolary… XD**

Naruto: jangan tarik teme-ku~ *narik Sasuke*.

Sasuke: *senyum2 mesum* lu mau lagi Naru-chan?

Naruto: *merinding*

Pink: jah… elu! Pervertnya muncul terus! Naruto itu narik lu, gara2 si Gary narik2 elu.

Sasuke: Hn.

* * *

-Pink: yang ini gw aja yang baca… dari

Naruto: *ngeliat tulisan review* , jaah, author kayak gini mah tahan batu.

Pink: apaan tuh tahan batu? Yang ada tahan banting.

Kyuubi: tapi, dia memang harus jaga kesehatannya, rubah! *tiba2 muncul*.

Pink: kyaaa! Kyuubi… *hugs*.

Kyuubi: minggir lo! Jangan peluk2 gw, mahal tau!.

Pink: uuuh! Jahat .. o , kalau gitu peluk gaara aja deh *lari ketempat gaara*.

Kyuubi: woi! Doi gw jangan di peluk! *ngejar pink*.

Naruto: jadi siapa yang nutup nih cerita? *ngelirik Sasuke*.

Sasuke: haaah… baiklah reviewnya cukup sampai disini…

All chara Naruto: **AKHIR KATA… REVIEW or FLAME? o.O…**

Naruto: tapi yang bermutu flame nya, oke… jaa! ^_V


	9. Chapter 9

Summary: "Jangan mengejek! Ini adalah benda paling berharga bagiku!

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto Ajinomoto! XDD *lari sebelum dilempar*

Pair: SasuNaru, ItaNaru, SasuSaku.

Genre: Romance? Fantasy? Angst? Hurt comfort? o.O… silahkan pilih sendiri! XD.

Rated: -T-

**A/N**: maaf pink buat sedikit OOC, karena ini menurut imajinasi pink. No protesting, ^^V ,

Warning: **YAOI**! EYD berantakan! Sedikit **OOC**!

Sepertinya **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ** ini tidak berlaku lagi, baiklah saya kasih kata yang paling bisa dimengerti.

Anda **BUTA**? Atau memang sengaja **DIBUTAKAN**? Jika anda tidak menyukai **YAOI** atau **Fict Saya**! Tolong untuk tidak membacanya, karena mata anda bisa **RUSAK**! **KLIK BACK** dan **JANGAN BACA**!

.

.

.

**Naruto Pov**

Hari ini terasa begitu aneh, entah kenapa aku sangat menikmati ciuman yang diberikan Itachi-nii. Namun, aku masih saja memikirkan Sasuke, entah kenapa yang menciumku bukan Itachi-nii melainkan Sasuke.

'_Oh ayolah! Kau harus melupakannya Naruto! Harus! Sadar kalau kau ini adalah kekasih Itachi-nii,'_ batin Naruto sambil menggeleng-gelenggkan kepalanya.

Kakashi yang sibuk mengajar, memperhatikanku yang sibuk menggeleng-gelenggkan kepalanya.

"Naruto, apa kau memperhatikan pelajaranku?" tanya Kakashi tiba-tiba, sontak aku langsung melihat guru Kakashi.

"Ma-maafkan aku," jawabku dengan gugupnya.

"Baiklah akan kumaafkan, lain kali jika kau tidak memperhatikan pelajaranku, silahkan berdiri diluar," kata guru Kakashi dengan tajamnya.

"Ba-baik," jawabku gugup. Lalu guru Kakashi melanjutkan pelajarannya.

"Naruto, kau tak apa?" Gaara bertanya tiba-tiba denganku.

"Ti-tidak kok," jawabku dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Lalu Gaara pun memperhatikan pelajaran guru Kakashi lagi, sedangkan aku? Hanya bisa menatap kearah luar jendela dan memikirkan sesuatu.

'_**Jika hatimu tidak bisa mencintai Uchiha Itachi, maka bersiap-siaplah nanti,'**_ kata-kata itu terus tergiang dikepala Naruto.

'_Tidak! Aku akan berusaha mencintai Itachi-nii!'_ batinku sambil menunduk dan menjambak rambutku sendiri.

Lalu guru Kakashi melihat kearah ku lagi, lalu dia berkata.

"Naruto, jika kau sedang tidak enak badan, silahkan pergi keruang UKS," kata guru Kakashi, membuat aku melihatnya lagi.

"Kau dengar apa yang aku katakan?" tanya guru Kakashi lagi, semua murid hanya melihatku termasuk Gaara, Kiba, Shikamaru, Hinata, dan Sakura.

"Ba-baik…aku akan keruang UKS," lanjutku, lalu beranjak keluar dari kelas dan menuju ruang UKS.

**End Naruto Pov**

**=_SasuNaru_ItaNaru_SasuSaku_=**

**Normal Pov**

Naruto berjalan menulusuri koridor-koridor menuju ruang UKS yang berada dilantai 2.

"Hhh…Aku pusing sekali hari ini," ujar Naruto sambil berjalan lesu kearah uks.

Sesampai di uks, Naruto membuka pintu uks, dan ternyata ada guru kesehatan yang sedang duduk dimejanya. Naruto sempat melihat nama guru tersebut di baju putihnya tertulis nama 'Shizune' disitu.

"Hm, ada perlu apa datang kesini?" tanya guru Shizune tersebut.

"Kepalaku pusing sensei, aku ingin istirahat," ujar Naruto sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Istirahatlah, masih ada kasur yang kosong,"jawab guru tersebut.

'_Apa maksudnya, masih ada kasur yang kosong?'_ batin Naruto bertanya-tanya.

"Dikasur yang ujung, ada murid yang sedang tidur, kau bisa tidur dikasur dekat dengan mejaku," ujar guru itu lagi.

Naruto melihat kasur paling ujung, namun kasur itu tertutup oleh tirai bewarna putih, jadi Naruto tidak dapat melihat murid yang sedang tidur disitu. Tapi, sudahlah…toh dia juga tidak akan kenal dengan orang itu.

Narutopun berbaring dikasur tersebut, dan saat Naruto mau menutup tirai yang ada disebelah kirinya, Shizune berkata sesuatu pada Naruto.

"Kalau begitu aku tinggal dulu, aku mesti ada rapat dengan guru lain, pastikan kalau murid yang sedang tidur itu bangun, suruh dia minum obat yang kuletakkan dimeja ini, soalnya dia susah sekali disuruh minum obat," ujar guru Shizune panjang lebar. Naruto hanya mengangguk.

"Oh ya, ini juga ada obat pusing, minumlah," jawab guru Shizunelagi, sambil menyodorkan segelas air putih dan satu obat tablet ke Naruto. Naruto pun menerimanya, dan langsung meminum obat itu.

"Kalau begitu aku tinggal dulu ya," ujar guru Shizune sambil berjalan keluar dari ruang Uks.

Dan sekarang tinggallah Naruto sendirian, lebih tepatnya bersama murid yang tidak dikenalinya.

'_Uh! Membosankan,'_ gerutu Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto melirik kearah tirai putih tersebut, lama Naruto pandangi tirai itu, dia pun langsung berbaring dan melihat kelangit-langit.

"Sasuke…" gumam Naruto sambil memikirkan Sasuke. Entah kenapa detak jantung Naruto terasa begitu cepat, saat menyebutkan nama 'Sasuke'.

"Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak boleh memikirkannya lagi!" ujar Naruto sambil memukul-mukul bantal yang tidak berdosa.

"Uuh…tapi tetap saja," jawab Naruto lagi sambil memeluk bantal yang dipukulnya tadi.

'Bibir ini…' tiba-tiba saja Naruto menyentuh bibirnya.

'Aku berciuman dengan Itachi-nii?' batin Naruto tidak percaya. Lalu dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sekuat mungkin.

"Uuh! Kenapa aku menerima ciumannya?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Membuatku malu saja!" wajah Naruto memerah seketika, lalu dia menenggelamkan wajahnya dibantal yang sedang dipeluknya.

"Ukh!" tiba-tiba ada suara yang berasal dari kasur yang paling ujung, membuat Naruto tersentak kaget.

'_Ah! Murid itu sudah bangun rupanya,'_ batin Naruto sambil melihat kearah kasur yang tertutup tirai.

**SREK**!, Lalu perlahan-lahan tirai itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok pemuda yang duduk ditepi kasur sambil memegang kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya. Seketika itu Naruto kaget, dan hanya bisa membulatkan matanya.

"Engh!" erang pemuda itu sambil tetap memegang kepalanya. Tetapi Naruto hanya diam ditempat, seketika badannya terasa kaku dan tidak bisa digerakkan.

"Sa…Sasuke-senpai?" panggil Naruto, membuat pemuda itu membuka matanya dan melihat kearah Naruto.

"Na…Naruto?" rupanya pemuda itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sasuke. Kini Naruto hanya bisa menatap mata hitam milik Sasuke, begitu juga dengan Sasuke.

Lama mereka bertatap, tidak ada satupun yang berbicara. Naruto bingung harus berbicara apa kepada Sasuke? Begitu pula dengan Sasuke.

"Aaa…Aku lupa mengucapkan selamat buatmu dan Ss…Sakura," ujar Naruto ragu-ragu, sambil melirik kearah lain, dia tidak mau menatap mata hitam Sasuke, karena takut terhipnotis oleh mata malamnya.

"Hn,"

"Aah! A-aku lupa, kata guru Shizune, setelah bangun, kau disuruh minum obat yang diletakkan dimeja," ujar Naruto kepada Sasuke, namun Sasuke tidak merespon sama sekali.

"Mm…Sasuke-senpai sedang sakit?" Naruto memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepada Sasuke.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Sasuke ketus.

"Go-gomen…" Naruto hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hn," Sasuke pun berdiri dari tempat tidurnya, namun saat dia berdiri, tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa pusing. Membuat Sasuke kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Sasuke-senpai!" Naruto langsung menahan Sasuke yang hampir jatuh, tubuh mungilnya tak kuat menahan tubuh kekar Sasuke.

"Ukh…Sasuke-senpai," panggil Naruto.

"Hah…hah…hah…".

'_Kenapa? Nafasnya begitu panas?'_ tanya Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto langsung menempelkan tangannya ke kening Sasuke,"Sasuke-senpai, kau demam!" ujar Naruto panik, lalu dia pun mendudukkan Sasuke ditepi kasur.

"Cih! Aku tak apa!" ujar Sasuke sambil menepis tangan Naruto yang memegang lengan Sasuke.

"Lebih baik kau meminum obatmu," ujar Naruto sambil berlari mengambil obat dan segelas air putih.

"Tak perlu,"

"Kau sedang demam Sasuke-senpai," ujar Naruto lagi.

"Apa pedulimu? Jangan sok khawatir kepadaku," jawab Sasuke ketus.

"Sasuke-senpai! Kau harus meminum obat ini!" ujar Naruto sambil menyodorkan satu tablet obat dan segelas air putih.

"Tidak," tolak Sasuke.

"Ayolah…"

"Tidak!" tolak Sasuke kasar.

"Tapi, kau sedang demam," ujar Naruto.

"Sekali tidak! Tetap tidak!" bentak Sasuke kepada Naruto.

"TEME! minum obat ini sekarang juga!" kali ini Naruto sukses membentak Sasuke dengan sebutan 'Teme', membuat Sasuke kaget mendengarnya, begitu pun Naruto.

"Go-gomen, aku tidak bermaksud untuk-Eh?" tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mengambil obat dan segelas air putih yang berada ditangan Naruto, lalu meminumnya. Membuat Naruto cengok seketika.

'_Bukannya tadi dia menolak obat yang kuberikan kepadanya?'_ batin Naruto cengok.

"Hn, sudah," jawab Sasuke sambil menyodorkan gelas yang kosong kepada Naruto. Lalu Naruto langsung meletakkan gelas itu dimeja guru Shizune.

"Sekarang, lebih baik kau istirahat," ujar Naruto lagi sambil duduk ditepi kasurnya.

"Hn,"

'_Dasar irit kata,'_ batin Naruto sweatdrop.

"Hey"

"Nani?"

"..Mata birumu sangat tidak asing bagiku," jawab Sasuke tiba-tiba, sontak Naruto langsung kaget mendengar Sasuke berkata seperti itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti sekaligus kaget.

Sementara diluar jendela seseorang sedang melayang sambil melihat kearah dua orang pemuda yang saling bertatapan satu sama lain.

"Ini dia yang kutunggu-tunggu!" jawab Karin senang, sambil melayang-layang kesana kemari.

"Semoga ini bisa sedikit membantu," ujar Karin lagi, lalu dia pun menghilang.

Balik ke Sasuke dan Naruto…

"Maksudku, kurasa aku pernah melihat mata birumu itu," ujar Sasuke acuh.

'**DEG' **Entah kenapa jantung Naruto berdetak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, membuat Naruto meremas baju didekat dadanya.

'_Mata biruku? Apa maksud Sasuke?'_ batin Naruto bertanya-tanya.

"Le-lebih baik Sasuke-senpai tidur saja, aku ingin balik kekelas dulu," ujar Naruto sambil beranjak dari kasurnya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah benda yang berada disaku Naruto pun jatuh, membuat Sasuke melihat benda tersebut.

'_Kalung? Rasanya aku pernah melihatnya,'_ batin Sasuke sambil mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya.

"EH?" sontak Naruto langsung mengambil kalung tersebut, lalu memasukkannya di sakunya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Ini kalung! Masa kau tidak tau," ujar Naruto kesal.

"Heh, Rupanya kau suka dengan benda yang begituan? seperti perempuan saja," ujar Sasuke dengan nada mengejek.

"Jangan mengejek! Ini adalah benda paling berharga bagiku!" protes Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Yang menurut Sasuke terlihat sedikit 'manis' dimatanya.

_'Berharga?'_

"Hn," Sasuke tidak mau ambil pusing, dia pun langsung menarik selimutnya, lalu tidur membelakangi Naruto dan memejamkan matanya perlahan-lahan. Melihat tingkah Sasuke, Naruto hanya bisa bertambah cengok melihat dia begitu.

'_Apa-apaan sih dia itu!_' batin Naruto kesal. Dan tiba-tiba saja Naruto mendengar bunyi bel istirahat.

"Ah! Sudah bel, Sasuke-senpai apa kau mau makan siang? Kalau mau akan kubawakan makanan kesini," tawar Naruto kepada Sasuke.

"Naruto…" panggil Sasuke tiba-tiba.

" Ya? Sasuke-senpai? Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"..Tak ada"

"Dasar, oh ya… mau kubawakan makanan atau tidak?" kali ini Naruto mulai menawarkan makanan kepada Sasuke

"Hn,"

"Itu artinya 'iya' atau 'tidak'?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"…"

"Haah…sudahlah lebih baik aku keluar," kali ini kesabaran Naruto sudah habis, lalu dia pun membuka pintunya, saat Naruto membuka pintu tersebut, tiba-tiba…

**BRAK!**

Seseorang membuka pintu itu dengan keras, mau tidak mau Naruto pun mencium pintu tersebut, dan terhimpit dibelakang pintu.

"SASUKE-KUN!" teriak wanita tersebut. Naruto sangat mengenal suara itu, suara yan cempreng siapa lagi kalau bukan tunangannya Sasuke alias Sakura.

Sakura langsung menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang tertidur, dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Lepaskan!" tolak Sasuke saat Sakura memeluknya dari belakang.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau sedang sakit?" tanya Sakura dengan nada khawatir.

"Tidak perlu," jawab Sasuke.

"Aw! Hidungku~…" tiba-tiba ada suara yang berasal dari belakang pintu, membuat Sakura maupun Sasuke melihat ke pintu tersebut.

"Sakura-chan! Hati-hati kalau mau membuka pintu!" protes Naruto sambil mengelus-ngelus hidungnya yang sakit.

"Oh! Rupanya Naru-chan…" jawab Sakura dengan tenangnya.

"Siapa yang kau panggil Naru-chan, Sakura-chan…" kali ini Naruto benar-benar kesal dengan Sakura.

"Hahaha…gomen Naru-chan aku tidak tahu," ujar Sakura sambil memeluk Naruto. Membuat Sasuke menatap tajam kearah Sakura, namun Naruto menyangka kalau Sasuke menatap tajam kearah Naruto.

"Bisa kau lepaskan? Sepertinya tunanganmu marah," bisik Naruto, membuat Sakura melepaskan pelukannya, dan melirik kearah Sasuke.

"Gomen tidak sengaja, oh ya Sasuke-kun, ini sahabat baruku namanya Naru-chan~…"ujar Sakura dengan manja.

"Hn, aku sudah tahu," kata Sasuke dengan datar.

"Jadi kalian sudah berkenalan? Oh iya…kalian kan satu ruangan pastinya sudah berkenalan," jawab Sakura lagi.

"Aku sudah lama berkenalan dengan orang bodoh seperti dia," jawab Sasuke acuh.

"Eh? Maksudnya?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Tem-Ah! Maksudku Sasuke-senpai! Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan 'bodoh'!" protes Naruto tidak suka.

"Hn, bodoh," kata Sasuke lagi. Membuat Naruto geram dan memunculkan urat Nadi di keningnya.

"Sudah…sudah…Naru-chan," lerai Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Huh!" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

'_Dasar dobe,'_ batin Sasuke sambil tersenyum geli.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mengusap rambut Naruto membuat Naruto menoleh kearah belakang.

"Sepertinya aku ketinggalan," ujar seseorang itu, sambil mengusap-usap rambut Naruto.

"Eh? Itachi-senpai," kata Sakura kaget.

"I-itachi-nii?" Naruto tidak kalah kaget.

"Cih! Aniki! Ada perlu apa kesini?" sepertinya hanya Sasuke yang tidak kaget, dan malah memandang Itachi dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Hahaha, dasar otouto… aku kan hanya menjenguk adikku yang sakit," jawab Itachi lagi.

"Tidak perlu!" ujar Sasuke dengan agak kasar.

"Hahaha…dasar otouto. Ne… Sakura, terimakasih sudah menjaga adikku," ujar Itachi kepada Sakura.

"Bu-bukan Itachi-senpai, yang menjaga Sasuke adalah Naru-chan," ujar Sakura, membuat Naruto salah tingkah karena Itachi melihatnya.

"Hm~, sedang apa kau disini Naruto?" tanya Itachi.

"Ke-kepalaku tadi pusing, dan…A-aku kebetulan bertemu dengan Sasuke-senpai disini," jawab Naruto gugup dan memperlihatkan semburat merah diwajahnya, membuat Sasuke memandang tidak suka.

"Hahaha…tidak usah gugup begitu,apa sekarang kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Itachi dengan nada sedikit khawatir, Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hm… kau memang manis," tiba-tiba Itachi mencium pipi Naruto, membuat Naruto, Sasuke, maupun Sakura kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Itachi.

"I-itachi-nii…" Naruto hanya bisa berblushing ria. Sedangkan Sakura? Hanya bisa membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

"Hah? I-Itachi-senpai, kau…"

"Ya, sekarang ini Naruto adalah kekasihku," ujarnya sambil memeluk Naruto dari belakang, dan mencium pipinya.

Sasuke yang mendengar itu hanya terkejut, begitupun Sakura. Keduanya sama-sama diam dan tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa. Itachi yang melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang kaget, hanya bisa tersenyum penuh kemenangan, sementara Naruto hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya.

"APA!" teriak Sakura.

"Hm," Itachi hanya tersenyum. Lalu menarik Naruto keluar dari Uks, "Kalau begitu kami makan siang dulu ya, jaa…" jawabnya sambil menutup pintu ruang Uks.

"Jadi…Itachi-senpai dan Naru-chan jadian?" tanya Sakura kepada Sasuke. Namun Sasuke hanya diam dan menatap pintu yang telah ditutup oleh Itachi tadi.

'_Tidak akan kubiarkan!'_

**-TBC-**

A/N: oke… TBC dulu, maaf jika ancur dan memusingkan… tapi inilah yang pink suka… ^^ , naru diperebutkan oleh dua Uchiha bersaudara…^^ .  
ayo-ayo tebak! Siapa yang menolong Naruto dulu? apakah Itachi? Atau Sasuke? O.O…

bisa jadi cerita ini pink buat Angst loh di akhirnya.. XP *digebuk + dilempar* .

De-demo…Gomennasai! *nunduk dalem* , pink telat updet… T^T , well pink skrg lagi cinta ma junjou romantica… *maklum baru tahu*, ^^V walaupun gitu, film anime seperti itu sukses buat pink nyengir2 gak jelas… ^^ dan malas nulis fict, jadinya telat updet deh…^^ , padahal sudah sampai chap sebe—ups! Hampir aja keceplosan! ^^V *plak*.

**Balasan Review:**

Pink: moshi-moshi! kali ini, pink akan memperkenalkan teman kandang (?) pink! Hey, Ruu sini! ^^.

Ruu: kenapa? Jangan bilang aku disuruh mijitin kau lagi. ==

Pink: hahha… iie da iie da… ^^ , Cuma temenin aku balas review satu2… =_= , gak kuat sendirian… T^T

Ruu: == *sweatdrop* , oke langsung saja balas review dari **Ciel moh non login.**

Pink: nyaa~ ciel-chan… *jabat tangan*. Iya iya… yang lihat Sasuke, XD , demo… ciel seme? o.O…

Ruu: woi! Jangan langsung dibilang kalau yang ngintip tuh Sasu.

Pink: tat-te… biarkan saja… *w*

Ruu: dari… **Miichan 94**

Pink: XD , tau tuh… si Naru ngebingungin saja… XD , siapa yang buat nih cerita? O.O

Ruu: Baka! yang buat cerita itu kan elo!

Pink: hehehe… lupa… ^^V

Ruu: gw tilep pala lo di air mau gak?

Pink: ampun mbah! (_)V , pink anak baik….

Ruu: ==",oke lanjut aja dari **GaryPolary.**

Pink: Garyy~! *teriak2* … mana fict mu? Mana fict mu? DX *guncangin badan Gary*, fict pink gak akan updet kalau kamu juga gak updet… fufufufu *bawa piso*

Ruu: err, biarkan saja dia… maklum otaknya lagi eror. ==

Pink: kalau gitu sekarang, dari **nick name alias clarha. **

Ruu: wah, dia ini suka setiap chap kayaknya review terus… ==, kau suka dengan fict dia nan ancur gitu? ==

Pink; *aura hitam*… Ruu! DX , seenaknya menghina cerita pink… T^T *pundung*

Ruu: lanjut deh dari **BlackAquamarine**

Pink: huks… gomennasai nanti lebih dipanjangin deskripsinya… T^T , alurnya juga… T^T, arigatou uda baca… *masih pundung*.

Ruu: ko-kora! Aku kan hanya bercanda. ==

Pink: mou… kau membuatku rusak (?), T^T , hiks…

Ruu: == . tuh ada coklat… mau gak?

Pink: MAUUU! *w* *semangat*

Ruu: noh di supermarket banyak ==, yasud, lanjut aja dari **Chiraeru el Zuwet , **yup! Yang ngintip itu si sasu baka noh! Thanks uda review.^^

Pink: hiks…T^T

Ruu: Naze?

Pink: PP Chiraeru-san serem~… T^T

Ruu: == , abaikan perkataan dia, lanjut aja ke **Dallet no Hebi.**

Pink: suka liat sasu kayak gitu? O.O …? SAMA! *pegang tangan Dallet*.

Ruu; *jitak pink*, jangan suka pegang tangan orang! ==

Pink: I-ittai~ .

Ruu: *cuek* sekarang balasan review dari **Shiki Raven-Sakuraii.**

Pink: aah! Ternyata ini cerita makin seru yak? *w* #mata berbinar2. Protes SasuNaru aja jangan ItaNaru! *digebuk*, heheh… bercanda… ^^ , ini sudah updet! ^w^.

Ruu: hm~ dari **alwayztora.**

Pink: *ikutan ngibar bendera S.N* , berkibarlah benderaku~ lambang suci gagah perwira… diseluruh…pantai in…donesia, kau tetap pujaan bang- *dibekep*.

Ruu: WOY! Jangan nyanyi! Suara lu tuh cempreng!

Pink: hmmph! Hmmph!

Ruu: biarkan saja! #mulai kesel, sekarang dari **sabishii no kitsune.**

Pink: UOO! *teriak2*.

Ruu: baka! Berisik! Bisa gak sehari gak teriak2 hah? *marah*.

Pink: cot-tto mate… eto… pink ucapin terima kasih banyak ke author dan reader lain datang ngereview fict pink…^^

Ruu; Trus?

Pink; hah? Nande mo nai, nande mo nai… O.O , Cuma seneng aja…

Ruu: Jangan pake bahasa planet! == , yasudahlah Lanjut saja ke **Takazawa Hikaru.**

Pink: Sasu cinta Naru, Naru cinta Ita, Ita cinta Pink… *w* (digebuk reader) , hehehe… si sasu kan cinta siapa saja… u.u , ini udah updet… XD

Ruu: kalau begitu dari **yuuchan no haru999.**

Pink: itu banyak di google! *w* , Ita cium Naru…cium Naru…cium Naru…

Ruu: gah! Tau gini, gw gak bakalan main kerumah lo!

Pink: hiks… T^T , nande wa sune no kiteru~…

Ruu: KAGAK NGERTI GUA! *kesel* , lanjut aja ke- err, pink… kayaknya ini si michan deh. ==

Pink: Howaaa! Michan ngereview toh? O.O , ne…ne… michan HALOHA! XD

Ruu: baka! Lo tuh disuruh istirahat supaya penya-

Pink: *ngebekep Ruu* , hehehe… sampai disini saja ya, reviewnya… ^^ , jaa~ *nyeret Ruu*..

Akhir Kata…

**Review** or **Flame**? o.O


	10. Chapter 10

Summary: Karin berubah menjadi jahat gara-gara Naruto? Gawat! Apa yang terjadi? .

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto Ajinomoto! XDD *lari sebelum dilempar*

Pair: SasuNaru, ItaNaru, SasuSaku.

Genre: Romance? Fantasy? Angst? Hurt comfort? o.O… silahkan pilih sendiri! XD.

Rated: -T-

_**ItalicBold**_: (Kata2 yang diulang)

**A/N**: maaf pink buat sedikit OOC, karena ini menurut imajinasi pink. No protesting, ^^V ,

Warning: **YAOI**! EYD berantakan! Sedikit **OOC**!

Sepertinya **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ** ini tidak berlaku lagi, baiklah saya kasih kata yang paling bisa dimengerti.

Anda **BUTA**? Atau memang sengaja **DIBUTAKAN**? Jika anda tidak menyukai **YAOI** atau **Fict Saya**! Tolong untuk tidak membacanya, karena mata anda bisa **RUSAK**! **KLIK BACK** dan **JANGAN BACA**!

.

.

.

Hari Minggu adalah hari paling menyenangkan sekaligus membosankan. Kenapa? Jangan tanya kenapa, karena setiap orang berbeda-beda. Orang yang bilang hari minggu itu menyenangkan pastinya orang itu sudah mempunyai kekasih dan akan berkencan dengan kekasihnya. Namun, orang yang bilang hari minggu itu membosankan pastinya mereka sedang jomblo atau masih lajang.

Oke balik ketopik Naruto…

Menurut yang dikategorikan diatas, Naruto tidak termasuk dua kategori itu. Kenapa? Yaah… karena Naruto tipe yang simple. Dia menganggap hari minggu ini adalah hari untuk istirahat. Dimana dia harus mengistirahatkan kaki, badan, dan pikirannya. Karena selama ini pikirannya penuh dengan Cinta.

Namun, bukan berarti Naruto bersantai-santai di hari minggu, malahan saat ini dia sedang bergelut sendiri diatas kasurnya. Tampaknya kucing hitam yang satu ini, sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Bluk.

Naruto sedang keadaan posisi terlentang.

Blak.

Sekarang berpindah posisi menghadap kekiri.

Bluk.

Berpindah lagi ke posisi menghadap kekanan.

Blak.

Kali ini posisinya meringkuk dan memeluk guling.

Blak.

Sepertinya posisi yang ini agak sulit, Naruto menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal, lalu tetap meringkuk memeluk guling.

"Gaah! Pusing!" kali ini kita bisa mendengar suara Naruto yang merdu alias cempreng menggema di ruangannya—tepatnya di kamarnya—.

'_Mata birumu sangat tidak asing bagiku' _kata-kata itu terus tergiang di telinga Naruto.

"Ukh~! Kenapa aku memikirkan kata-kata Sasuke-senpai?" tanya Naruto kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Haah…lebih baik aku jalan-jalan sebentar," ujarnya lagi.

**=_SasuNaru_ItaNaru_SasuSaku_=**

**Kediaman Uchiha**

Seoranng pemuda berambut raven, sedang mencari target yang ada dirumahnya. Siapa targetnya? Yang jelas adalah kakaknya sendiri. Dengan tergesa-gesa, dia menghampiri kamar kakaknya, lalu membuka pintu kamar kakaknya dengan keras.

**BRAK!**

"Otouto? Ada apa?" tanya Itachi dengan ekspresi yang bingung.

"Hn, aku ingin bertanya, apa kau berpacaran dengan Naruto?" tanya Sasuke to the point.

"Memangnya kenapa? Untuk apa kau memikirkannya? Bukankah kau sendiri yang menyakiti hati Naruto dengan cara meninggalkannya? " tanya Itachi dingin.

"Cih! Sialan kau!" Sasuke langsung menarik kerah baju Itachi. Dia kesal dengan perkataan Itachi yang tepat sasaran.

"Kau itu terlalu serakah, otouto! Ingat! Kau itu sudah mempunyai tunangan, buat apa kau mencintai dia lagi? Lupakan Naruto! Karena dia itu milikku! " kali ini Itachi menatap tajam kearah adiknya.

"KAU!" **Bugh!** Sasuke langsung memukul wajah kakaknya, hingga Itachi terpental karena tinjuan maut dari sang adik. "Aku akan membatalkan tunanganku," lanjutnya lagi dengan geram.

"Membatalkan? Cih… jangan mimpi Otouto, ayah tak akan setuju! Sudah kubilang, lupakan Naruto! Dia mlikku! Bukan milikmu! Aku mencintainya, ingat itu!" Itachi langsung menghapus darah yang mengalir di sela-sela bibirnya.

"Tidak peduli! Karena Sampai kapanpun aku tetap mencintai Naruto, tak akan ku serahkan Naruto pada kau! Dan akan kubuat dia mencintaiku lagi," kali ini Sasuke berbicara dengan nada meyakinkan.

"Cih! Kau sudah meninggalkan Naruto dengan seenakmu! Dan sekarang? Kau bilang kau tidak akan menyerahkan Naruto padaku? Dan akan membuat dia mencintaimu lagi? Hahahahahaha… Otouto…otouto… apa kau sadar? Naruto bilang kepadaku kalau dia akan melupakanmu!" ujar Itachi lagi.

**Bugh!**

Satu pukulan lagi mengenai perut Itachi, membuat dia terbatuk-batuk.

"Aku tau aku salah, Seenaknya meninggalkan dia! Dan sekarang aku sadar, bahwa aku mencintai Naruto! Tak akan kubiarkan Naruto bahagia bersama kau," ujar Sasuke setengah berteriak.

"Bermimpilah kau sesuka hati! Itu tak akan terjadi, Naruto milikku! MILIKKU! Dan kau tahu otouto? Aku sudah mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya," ujar Itachi tersenyum puas, membuat Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kau seenaknya saja meminta ciuman dari dia, aku mendengar dan melihatnya! Kau memang brengsek!" geram Sasuke.

"Hahahaha… jadi kau sudah melihatnya? Apakah kau dengar pernyataan cinta Naruto kepadaku? Hahaha… Baguslah!" ujar Itachi menyeringai.

"Cih! Brengsek kau Aniki!" Sasuke langsung pergi meninggalkan Itachi dikamarnya.

Setelah Sasuke benar-benar menghilang dari kamar Itachi. Itachi langsung tersenyum puas.

'_Adikku ini memang benar-benar bodoh!' batinnya sambil menyeringai puas._

**=_SasuNaru_ItaNaru_SasuSaku_=**

Sementara itu, Naruto sekarang sedang berada diluar menikmati hari minggu yang cerah. Sepertinya kata 'menikmati' bukanlah kata yang tepat. Saat ini, Naruto sedang memikirkan, bagaimana caranya agar hatinya bisa mencintai Itachi-nii sepenuhnya dan melupakan Sasuke selamanya? Itu yang ada dipikirannya.

"Huuh! Menyebalkan!" ujar Naruto frustasi, membuat orang-orang disekitarnya hanya memandang aneh kearah Naruto.

'_Apa lebih baik aku ketempat itu saja,_' batin Naruto berpikir, lalu akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pergi 'ketempat' itu lagi.

**=_SasuNaru_ItaNaru_SasuSaku_=**

Sementara Sasuke, sedang mengendarai mobilnya dengan kesal.

'_Cih! Tak akan kubiarkan!'_ geram Sasuke dalam hati. Saking kesalnya Sasuke dengan Itachi, dia pun membantingkan stir mobilnya ke pinggir jalan.

**CKIT!**

Mobilnya pun berhenti di pinggir jalan. Dengan geram, Sasuke pun memukul stir mobilnya dengan tangannya.

"Sial!"

'_Kenapa aku melepaskan dia? Cih! Bodohnya aku!' _batin Sasuke lagi sambil meremas rambutnya.

Sasuke mengingat-ingat kejadian kemaren, disaat dia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Naruto kaget.

"Kenapa dia terlihat kaget?' tanya Sasuke kepada dirinya sendiri, memejamkan matanya mengingat Sasuke berkata 'itu' kepada Naruto kemarin.

"_**..Mata birumu sangat tidak asing bagiku," jawab Sasuke tiba-tiba, sontak Naruto langsung kaget mendengar Sasuke berkata seperti itu.**_

"_**Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti sekaligus kaget.**_

"Lalu…Kalung itu? Benda paling berharga katanya?" ujar Sasuke sambil memikirkan kata-kata yang waktu itu Naruto katakana.

"_**Apa itu?" **_

"_**Ini kalung! Masa kau tidak tau," **_

"_**Heh, Rupanya kau suka dengan benda yang begituan? seperti perempuan saja," **_

"_**Jangan mengejek! Ini adalah benda paling berharga bagiku!" **_

"Cih!" Sasuke langsung menghidupkan mesin mobilnya, dan melesat pergi menuju kesuatu tempat.

**=_SasuNaru_ItaNaru_SasuSaku_=**

"Wah~, tempat ini memang indah, untung Itachi-nii mengajakku kesini," ujar Naruto kagum. Tak henti-hentinya dia menatap danau yang indah, dan pohon rindang yang sejuk, membuat Naruto memejamkan matanya merasakan angin sepoi-sepoi yang menyentuh kulit tubuhnya.

"Benar-benar sejuk," ujarnya lagi sambil tetap memejamkan matanya. Sekilas, dia pun merentangkan tangannya dan tersenyum menikmati angin sejuk yang menyentuh kulitnya, seperti melawan arus.

"Fuh…entah kenapa perasaanku tenang," Naruto membuka matanya dengan perlahan, lalu menurunkan tangannya yang tadi dia rentangkan.

'_Sasuke,' _

'**DEG' **jantung Naruto langsung berdetak kencang saat dia menyebutkan nama 'Sasuke' , Naruto hanya syok dengan apa yang diucapkannya barusan.

"Heh? Ampun deh! Aku bisa gila kalau mikir dia terus! Jangan sampai deh, aku kan sudah punya Itachi-nii," ujar Naruto sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, lalu mengelus dadanya dengan penuh tak berperasaan.

'Hatiku harus bisa mencintai Itachi-nii! Itu HARUS! Dan aku ingin melupakan si Teme itu!' teriaknya dalam hati.

"Tapi, setelah dipikir-pikir, kenapa aku tidak menghentikan pesta tunangan Sasuke-senpai dan Sakura-chan ya?" ujar Naruto bingung dengan perkataannya.

Lalu tiba-tiba Naruto ingat dengan perkataan Itachi-nii waktu mereka berada ditempat ini.

"**Sebenarnya**_**, ayahku ingin Sakura bertunangan denganku, namun… Sakura tidak mencintaiku,**__**melainkan mencintai adikku, dan memutuskan untuk bertunangan dengan Sasuke," **_

"_**Lalu?" **_

"_**Lalu… awalnya Sasuke sempat menolak, namun ayah mendesaknya dan akhirnya Sasuke menyetujui pertunangannya dengan Sakura," lanjut Itachi, Naruto hanya terdiam mendengarkan cerita Itachi.**_

"Aku hanya bisa diam, setelah mendengar bahwa Sakura-chan menyukai Sasuke-senpai," ujar Naruto sambil memandang langit, lalu dia mulai berpikir lagi, mengingat Itachi pernah berkata mengenai 'Kalung' kepada Naruto.

"_**Ah! Aku juga ingat, dulu waktu Sasuke masih kecil, dia memberikanku sebuah hadiah yang lucu**_

"_**Hadiah? Apa itu?"**_

"_**Berupa sebuah kalung…" .**_

'_**Kalung?'.**_

"_**Namun, kalung itu hilang entah kemana… aku sama sekali tidak mengingatnya," **_

"_**Kalung itu hilang dimana?" **_

"_**Kalau gak salah… hmm, waktu itu aku… seperti bertemu dengan seseorang…" jawab Itachi ragu-ragu, namun dia berpikir lagi.**_

"_**Bertemu dengan seseorang? Siapa itu?" **_

"Tetapi, kenapa dia terlihat ragu-ragu, saat dia menjawab bahwa dia bertemu dengan 'seseorang'?" tanya Naruto lagi semakin bingung.

Naruto kelihatan sedang berpikir keras, entah apa yang dipikirkannya hanya Naruto yang tahu. Dan sesaat itu, kupu-kupu bewarna putih melintas melewati wajah Naruto, membuat Naruto membuka matanya dan melihat kupu-kupu tersebut.

"Kupu-kupu!" teriak Naruto girang, dan langsung mengejar kupu-kupu tersebut. Layaknya seperti seekor kucing yang sedang mengejar kupu-kupu. Seekor kucing? Bukankah Naruto adalah siluman kucing hitam? Kenapa dia mengejar kupu-kupu tersebut? Bukankah Naruto sekarang ini manusia?.

Lalu Naruto pun berhenti mengejar kupu-kupu tersebut, karena kupu-kupu itu sudah terbang entah kemana. Naruto hanya heran dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

'Kenapa dengan tubunku? Dia tidak mau menurut,' batin Naruto melihat tubuhnya yang tadi bergerak sendiri mengejar kupu-kupu tersebut. Entah kenapa dia seperti tidak mengingat apa-apa atau semcamnya.

"Apa mungkin…" sebelum Naruto selesai berbicara, tiba-tiba seekor kupu-kupu melewati dia lagi.

"Kupu-kupu!" teriak Naruto lagi, lalu dia mengejar lagi. Dan tanpa disadari Naruto mengeluarkan suara 'khasnya'.

"Miaw!"

**POOF!**

"Eh?" Naruto langsung berhenti mengejar kupu-kupu tersebut, karena dia seperti mendengar suara, entah apa itu Naruto tidak tahu.

"Apa itu, _Miaw_?" tanya Naruto sendiri dengan bingung, sepertinya dia tidak menyadari sesuatu yang aneh kepada dirinya.

'_Eh? Miaw?'_ Naruto langsung melihat tangannya yang seperti tangan kucing, lalu dia melihat bulu-bulu hitam di tangannya, dan melihat keatas sambil menggerak-gerakkan telinganya yang berbentuk kecil, lalu dengan tatapan yang mungkin tidak bisa ditebak, dia melihat kebelakang dan ada sebuah tali yang goyang-goyang, bukan! bukan sebuah tali, melainkan… Ekor?.

"Kok sepertinya aku seperti kembali menjadi kucing, _miaw_?" tanya Naruto kepada diri sendiri, sepertinya otaknya sangat lambat memproses apa yang terjadi dengannaya. Naruto diam sebentar.

5 detik.

10 detik.

20 detik.

30 detik, Daan…

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Naruto sekencang-kencangnya, membuat burung yang bertengger di pohon yang rindang, dengan terpaksa terbang menjauhi suara yang sangat tidak enak didengar.

"Huwaaaaa! _Miaw_! _Miaw_!" Naruto panik sambil berlari berputar-putar.

"Apa yang terjadi,_ Miaw_? Kenapa aku menjadi kucing lagi?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti sambil menatap kedua tangannya dengan tatapan horror.

"Huwaaaa! Kalau begini aku tidak bisa melihat Sasuke-senpai lagi, _miaw_!" ujar Naruto tidak sadar dengan apa yang diucapkannya.

"Eh? Salah, _miaw_! Bukan Sasuke-senpai, melainkan Itachi-nii,_ miaw_! Huwaaa! Jauhkan aku dari bayangan Sasuke-senpai! Jauhkan! Jauhkan, _miaw_!" sepertinya Naruto mengalami gila sesaat, sampai-sampai dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. dan bergumam tidak jelas layaknya kucing yang sedang stress.

Tiba-tiba muncullah cahaya didepan Naruto, membuat Naruto yang tadinya menutup mata, membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

**TRING! **Sesosok perempuan berambut merah tersenyum tipis kepada Naruto, siapa lagi kalau bukan Karin si penyihir.

"Karin-sama, _miaw_!" teriak Naruto terkejut.

"Kyaaa~! Kawai! Naru-chan, kau memang lucu kalau dalam bentuk kucing," ujar Karin langsung memeluk Naruto dengan sangat erat.

"_Mi-miaw_, se-sesak!" protes Naruto, membuat Karin melepaskan pelukan mautnya.

"Hahaha…gomen Naru-chan… kau sangat imut dan lucu, kalau menjadi kucing," ujar Karin sambil menepok kepala Naruto.

"Katakan! Kenapa aku berubah menjadi kucing, _miaw_?" tanya Naruto to the point.

"Hm… mungkin karena waktumu sudah mulai habis," ujar Karin sambil berpikir.

"Bukankah aku akan berubah menjadi boneka, _miaw_? Kenapa sekarang ini aku berubah menjadi kucing! Aku tidak terima!" protes Naruto tidak terima.

"Sihirku yang ku berikan padamu sudah hampir habis dengan seiring berjalannya waktu, tapi Naru-chan…perjanjian tetap perjanjian," ujar Karin menyeringai.

"Kenapa Kau tidak memberitahukannya kepadaku, _miaw_?" Naruto marah kepada Karin, sampai-sampai Naruto berkata 'kau' kepada majikannya sendiri.

"Hm…" Karin menyeringai, "Khu…Khu…Khu…" lalu dia pun tertawa. Membuat Naruto sedikit takut.

"Ini tidak lucu,_ miaw_! kembalikan aku kebentuk semula!" ujar Naruto kesal.

"Tenang Naru-chan, sebentar lagi akan selesai," kata Karin, membuat Naruto tidak mengerti.

Tiba-tiba… **POOF!**

Naruto berubah lagi menjadi manusia, membuatnya kaget.

"Eh? Eh? Aku sudah kembali?" tanya Naruto sambil meraba-raba mukanya sendiri. Lalu Naruto melihat kebelakang, ternyata tidak ada ekor.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Naruto yang benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Naru-chan… sihir yang aku berikan, sudah mulai menghilang. Sedikit demi sedikit kau akan bertingkah seperti kucing lagi," ujar Karin, membuat Naruto membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar.

"Tidak mungkin!" ujar Naruto tidak percaya.

"Lalu, jika kau mulai tidak sadar dan tiba-tiba mengeluarkan kata-kata 'miaw' maka kau akan berubah menjadi kucing selama 5 menit," lanjut Karin lagi.

"Seperti…kupu-kupu tadi?" tanya Naruto, diikuti dengan anggukan dari Karin.

"Waktumu tinggal seminggu lagi, apa hatimu sudah menerima untuk mencintai Itachi?" tanya Karin lagi.

Naruto menggeleng lemah, "Belum sepenuhnya," kata Naruto dengan lemas.

"Kalau begitu, putuskan Itachi, batalkan tunangan Sasuke, lalu katakanlah cinta kepada Sasuke," ujar Karin to the point.

"Eh? Karin-sama, tidak bisa begitu! Aku sudah berjanji kepada Itachi-nii," ujar Naruto.

"Tapi, sampai sekarang kau tidak bisa mencintai dia! Sadarlah kau Naru-chan!" ujar Karin lagi, sambil memegang bahu Naruto dengan keras.

"Cukup! Aku tidak mau mencintai Sasuke!" ujar Naruto setengah berteriak sambil menepis tangan Karin, membuatnya kaget.

"Go-gomen, aku tidak sengaja, Karin-sama…" kata Naruto gugup, melihat Karin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau! Kurang ajar! Apa salahnya jika kau mencoba apa yang kukatakan! Kau bodoh! Kau tidak mau nurut dengan perintahku! Kau tidak mau mengejar Sasuke dengan alasan dia sudah punya tunangan! Selama ini aku sudah membantumu! Tapi, kau malah menyerah untuk mencintai Sasuke! Dan terpaksa mencintai Itachi yang kau tidak cintai! Itu sama saja dengan MENYERAH!" teriak Karin dengan keras, membuat Naruto diam dan tidak bisa berkutik apa-apa.

"Kau tahu? Aku sudah MUAK denganmu NARUTO! Sekarang ini, aku tidak akan peduli denganmu lagi!" lanjut Karin dengan kesal dan marah.

"Ka-karin-sama… Ma-maaf," ujar Naruto gugup, sambil memegang tangan Karin.

Tetapi, Karin menepis tangan Naruto dengan kasar, membuat Naruto kaget.

"Ka…"

"CUKUP! MULAI SEKARANG INI, AKU BUKAN MAJIKANMU LAGI!" tiba-tiba Karin merasa pusing, dan memegang kepalanya dengan keras, dan mengerang.

"Argh! Aaah! A-apa yang…! Arrggh!" teriak Karin, lalu mata merah Karin berubah menjadi mata bewarna ungu tua dan menyala, kuku tangannya yang semula pendek menjadi panjang, tiba-tiba muncul aura hitam disekeliling Karin, membuat Naruto takut dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Khu…khu…khu…Akhirnya aku bisa keluar juga, inilah wujudku, aku tidak butuh dia lagi, wujud seorang putri yang jahat! Hahahahaha…" Karin tertawa, dan menatap Naruto yang ketakutan dengan mata ungu tuanya.

"Kenapa, kau takut?" Karin menyeringai lalu mendekat kepada Naruto, dan memegang dagu Naruto dengan kukunya yang panjang.

'_A-apa ini? Auranya berbeda? Ba-badanku tidak bisa digerakkan,'_ batin Naruto takut.

"Naruto… kali ini majikan yang kau sebut 'Karin-sama' itu tidak ada lagi, sekarang hanya ada Karin yang baru, fufufu… terima kasih sudah membuat dia marah, perkenalkan aku seorang putri yang ada dalam tubuh Karin, namaku Shion, seorang putri yang pernah diceritakan oleh Karin," ujar Shion menyeringai.

Naruto terkejut dengan perkataannya, dia ingat nama putri yang pernah diberitahu oleh Karin.

"Dan… oh ya? Kau punya perjanjian dengannya ya? Khu…khu… menarik! Baiklah, kali ini biar aku saja yang mengurusmu, jika kau tidak bisa mencari cinta pertamamu atau membuat hatimu menerima cinta dari orang yang tidak kau cintai, maka…" Shion berhenti sejenak.

"Tanggal 30 tepat jam 12, aku tidak akan merubahmu menjadi boneka kucing seperti yang dikatakan oleh Karin, melainkan aku akan datang untuk mengambil NYAWAMU atau MEMBUNUHMU! hahahahahaha…. Bersiap-siaplah kau!" Shion tertawa licik lalu dia pun menghilang dihadapan Naruto.

Setelah Karin alias Shion menghilang, Naruto langsung terduduk lemas, dengan tatapan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sekarang ini yang dilihat Naruto bukanlah Karin, melainkan putri Shion yang tersegel dalam diri Karin.

"Di-dia… putri Shion, kenapa dia ada didalam tubuh Karin-sama," gumam Naruto sambil ketakutan. Akhirnya, Naruto ingat semua dengan kata-kata Karin saat dia masih menjadi kucing.

_**Flashback**_

"Naru-chan, kemarilah…" panggil Karin kepada Naruto.

"Ada apa, _miaw_?" Naruto langsung mendekat kepada Karin, lalu melompat dan duduk di pangkuan Karin.

"Aku ingin bertanya denganmu."

"Bertanya apa, _miaw_?"

"Apa kau masih ingat dengan putri yang pernah kuceritakan kepadamu?" tanya Karin dengan lembut.

"Tentu, _miaw_! Menurutku dia itu jahat, _miaw_! Seenaknya saja merebut pemuda yang dicintai kucing hitam itu," ujar Naruto kesal, Karin hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Hm…kenapa kau kesal?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hm, tidak tahu,_ miaw_," ujar Naruto dengan innocent, membuat Karin tersenyum geli.

"Apa kau tahu, nama putri itu?" tanya Karin lagi.

"Tidak tahu, Karin-sama tidak pernah menyebutkan nama putri itu, _miaw_."

"Baiklah, namanya adalah putri Shion," ujar Karin.

"Putri Shion? Lalu pemuda itu siapa namanya? _Miaw_?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Hm… kau mau tahu?"

"Tentu saja, _miaw_," Naruto bersemangat.

"Namanya Suigetsu," lanjut Karin lagi.

"Huwaa… namanya sugoi! _Miaw_," Karin hanya tertawa melihat kucingnya yang lucu ini.

"Naru-chan… aku ingin minta tolong kepadamu."

"Apa? _Miaw_?"

"Jangan pernah membuatku marah, Karena jika seseorang membuatku marah, maka segel yang ada dalam diriku akan rusak, dan seseorang yang ada dalam diriku akan mengendalikan tubuhku," ujar Karin panjang lebar, membuat Naruto diam.

"Jika hal itu terjadi, maka aku tidak akan bisa lagi mengambil tubuhku kembali, aku akan tertidur selamanya didalam diriku, dan aku hanya akan bangun jika dia sudah mati," lanjut Karin lagi.

"Baiklah! Aku tidak akan membuat Karin-sama marah, aku janji! _Miaw_!" ujar Naruto dengan semangat, membuat Karin tersenyum.

"Lalu kenapa orang itu bisa ada dalam tubuh Karin-sama, miaw?" tanya Naruto.

"Dia adalah seorang putri yang aku bunuh, gara-gara aku tidak menyetujui pernikahannya dengan pemuda yang aku cintai," ujar Karin lirih, Naruto hanya diam memandang wajah karin yang terlihat sedih.

"Ini semua salahku," Karin tersenyum, "Sehingga aku jadi ikut mati," lanjutnya lagi.

"Apa maksud Karin-sama? _Miaw_?" Naruto tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Ya… gara-gara aku membunuh putri itu, aku pun dibakar dan menjadi penyihir seperti sekarang ini," ujar Karin.

"Lalu… beberapa bulan kemudian, aku bertemu lagi dengan putri itu, wujud kami sama-sama menjadi penyihir, namun dia berwujud penyihir jahat, dia datang untuk membalas dendan kepadaku, dia bilang dia akan membunuhku, karena aku sudah membunuhnya dan pemuda itu,"

"Lalu… apa yang terjadi, miaw?"

Karin tersenyum, "Pertarungan terjadi, aku hampir kalah beberapa kali, karena dia sangat kuat, dan satu-satunya cara adalah menyegelnya dalam tubuhku," ujar Karin lagi.

"Dan...aku berhasil menyegelnya, namun resikonya… aku tidak boleh marah, kesal ataupun dendam kepada orang lain," kali ini wajah Karin benar-benar terlihat seperti menangis.

"Begitu ya… tapi, kenapa ceritanya hampir mirip dengan cerita siluman kucing hitam itu? _Miaw,_" tanya Naruto bingung, membuat Karin kaget.

"Hey! Itu tidak sama, dasar…!" Karin menjitak pelan kepala Naruto. Membuat Naruto meringis kesakitan.

"Iya…iya… yang terpenting, aku tidak akan pernah membuat Karin-sama marah besar!" ujarnya, Karin pun hanya tersenyum.

_**End Flashback**_

"Ja…jangan-jangan kucing hitam itu… adalah Karin-sama?"

**-TBC-**

A/N: gomen minna-san pink telat updet! (_ _) , bagi yang tidak suka dengan cerita pink, harap untuk tidak membacanya!

Nah ,bagi yang belum mengerti jalan ceritanya, pink akan menjelaskannya, mudah2an kalian mengerti... T_T

Pertama, cerita Flashback (yang diatas) itu sesudah cerita siluman kucing hitam yang diceritakan Karin, dan sebelum Naruto bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya.

Kedua, cerita siluman kucing itu, sudah diceritakan dua kali oleh Karin… di chap satu alias prolog, Karin menceritakan cerita itu kepada Naruto kan? Itu Naruto sendiri yang minta untuk diceritakan lagi, karena menurut Naruto cerita itu sangat menarik, dan itu sesudah bertemu dengan cinta pertama Naruto.

Ketiga, putri yang dibunuh oleh Karin, bernama Shion, pemuda yang dicintai Karin adalah Suigetsu, dan kucing hitam itu adalah Karin sendiri.

Keempat, lalu, Karin bilang, kalau putri Shion datang untuk membalas dendamnya kepada Karin kan? Ya itu benar, menurut Shion, Karin lah yang membunuh Suigetsu, padahal Suigetsu nya sendiri yang menancapkan pisau yang dipegang Karin ditubuhnya. Sehingga Shion marah besar, dan tidak bisa mati dengan damai. Namun terakhirnya Shion lah yang kalah.

Kelima, apa kalian sudah mengerti dengan jalan ceritanya? o.O.

**Balasan Review:**

Pink: Moshi-moshi Minna-san! Maaf pink telat updet! Dikarenakan pink sibuk dengan urusan pink sendiri, jadinya tidak melanjutkan fict pink… T^T

Ruu: Apaan! Padahal elu cuman nonton film Yaoi doing! =^=

Pink: tapi itu termasuk sibuk! .

Ruu: Masih ngelak aja lu! Noh tuh fict lu numpuk kan? ==.

Pink: hehehe… iya. ^^ (watados)

Ruu: (sweatdrop) kalau begitu langsung saja balas review dari **LUKIAST.**

Pink: hehhe… makasih sudah menyukai fict pink yang ancur ini, (ketawa watados)

Ruu: (sweatdrop) , dan jangan manggil dia dengan embel-embel –san , soalnya dia itu masih anak kecil yang umur 5 tahun.

Pink: Baka! *jitak Ruu* , ehem! Ini udah updet, walaupun gak kilat. ^^, nanti pink akan banyakin romance nya. ^^/

Ruu: *usap kepala* kalau begitu dari **Takazawa Kazuki.**

Pink: Kazu~! XD . ini sudah updet walaupun gak kilat! ^^ , mudah-mudahan mengerti jalan cerita yang pink buat.

Ruu: dari** GaryPolary.**

Pink: Guaryy-chan~! XD *bletak* , ini sudah updet walaupun gak kilat! ^^, mudah-mudahan mengerti jalan cerita yang pink buat. ne…ne… kapan ceritamu updet? O.o ? .

Ruu: Hn, Dari **Lady Spain.**

Pink: Naru memang manis! *dirasengan* , nyahahha… SasuNaru atau ItaNaru ya? XD , dipikir dulu deh! *dilempar* , ini sudah apudetooo… XD

Ruu: == , Dari **Chiraeru el Zuwet.**

Pink: PP nya SERAM! DX . hu-huwaaa… tidak terima kasih… ^^ , jangan perlihatkan pp yang lebih seram lagi oke. ^^

Ruu: Lihatkan saja, dijamin pingsan dah dia.

Pink; KEJAM!

Ruu: bodo amat!

Pink: JAHAT!

Ruu: emang gw pikirin!

Pink: lihat aja komik lu, pink bakar Nanti!

Ruu: (nelan ludah) i-iya deh, aku minta maaf (ngalah)

Pink: back to story… iya, Naru kok selalu deg2an ya? O.o? jangan! Sasuke buat pink saja! Itachi buat senpai! *dilempar*. Ini sudah updet, walaupun gak kilat! mudah-mudahan mengerti jalan cerita yang pink buat. ^^

Ruu: Hhh. *menghela nafas* dari **Fi Suki Suki.**

Pink: huwaa… nee bingung mau jawab satu2 _ . tenang saja Fi, XD . nanti juga kebongkar sendiri. *plak* , oke ini sudah updet walaupun gak kilat. mudah-mudahan mengerti jalan cerita yang nee buat. ^^.

Ruu: Dari.. **Miichan 94**

Pink: Itachi memang jahat! X( *dimangekyou* . begitulah Uchiha… *ikutan geleng2*.

Ruu: *sweatdrop* ==" . dari **Dallet no Hebi**

Pink: pecinta ItaNaru ya? O.o ? hahha… maaf di chap ini Itachi dan Sasuke hanya muncul sedikit. ^^ , gomenne… ini sudah updet, walaupun gak kilat. mudah-mudahan mengerti jalan cerita yang pink buat.^^

Ruu: kau ini, masa Sasuke lebih sedikit munculnya. =="

Pink: biarin! Peran utamanya kan si Naruto! XD

Ruu: lalu Karin?

Pink: Pembantu… *digiles FC Karin* , maksudnya peran pembantu…

Ruu: Hn. Dari **nick name alias Clarha**.

Pink: Kyaa~~! Sukiyaki! *Q* , hehehe… ini sudah updet walaupun gak kilat… ^^ mudah-mudahan mengerti jalan cerita yang pink buat.

Ruu: makanan melulu yang kau pikirkan, == . lanjut aja dari **Hikarii Hana.**

Pink: Neechan disini! XDD , gak kok, gak nee buat angsty… ^^ , yang ngasih kalung? O.O… oke lihat nanti! XD

Ruu: dari **Shiki Raven-Sakuraii**

Pink: yang ngintip Sasuke kok…XD , dia masuk uks karena pusing kali soalnya Naru diambil oleh Itachi! XDD . ini sudah updet… XD , mudah-mudahan mengerti jalan cerita yang pink buat. ^^

Ruu: lalu dari **Fuu males login**

Pink: iyap benar! XD , ini tak boleh dibiarkan! *bletak* … oke ini sudah updet, walaupu gak kilat. mudah-mudahan mengerti jalan cerita yang pink buat. ^^

Ruu: lama-lama gw ngantuk baca review satu-satu. ==

Pink: aku apalagi! DX , haus~

Ruu: noh minum aer kali tuh.

Pink: JAHAAT!

Ruu: *nutup telinga* , langsung saja dari **Yuuchan no Haru999.**

Pink: kurang panjang ya? Iya… makanya dia chap ini pink agak panjangin… ^^ , ini sudah updet walaupun agak lama. mudah-mudahan mengerti jalan cerita yang pink buat. ^^

Ruu: dari **sukiNaruto.**

Pink: oke ini sudah panjang! XDD … mau berteman dengan pink? O.o? boleh! XD, pink sangat senang… *jabat tangan*, ini sudah updet ^^ , mudah-mudahan mengerti jalan cerita yang pink buat.

Ruu: waah, ada yang dari fandom Junjo Romantica noh, namanya **Amieres**

Pink: Ara? Salam kenal Amieres-san… *bungkuk* , arigatou sudah membaca fict pink nan ancur ini… ^^ , arigatou! Baiklah pink akan mencoba untuk bikin fict junjou romantic! ^_^

Ruu: dari **Orenji no Neko-chan**

Pink: heheh… makasih… ^^ , ini sudah updet, mudah-mudahan mengerti jalan cerita yang pink buat. ^^ . tentu saja boleh di fave! XD , pink sangat senang.

Ruu; hoaahhm… dari **alwayztora**

Pink: iya iya… nanti pink usahakan Naruto sama Sasuke… XD *bletak*.

Ruu: akhirnya selesai juga… fiiuuh.

Pink: TUNGGU DULU! *ngeliat isi review* , sepertinya ada yang kurang.

Ruu: *ikut ngeliat*, ooh dari **Ryuzaki Hitomi Rheighatsu.**

Pink: *sweatdrop* ==" , Helmi~ kenapa malah review di chappie 6? == , oalah nih anak … ckckckck… (-.-) , baka!

Ruu: sudahlah == ,

Pink: kalau begitu pink akhiri dengan… **Akhir Kata**? o.O.

Ruu: == , **Review** or **Flame**?


	11. Chapter 11

Summary: sihir Naruto sudah mulai menghilang sedikit demi sedikit, sehingga dia berubah menjadi kucing selama 5 menit, namun seseorang telah melihat perubahannya.

Disclaimer: Om kishi yang sangat guanteng dan baik..! XD , pinjam Chara nya ya.. *bawa kabur*

Pair: SasuNaru, ItaNaru, SasuSaku

Rated: -T-

_**ItalicBold**_ (kata2 yang diulang)

**A/N**: maaf pink buat sedikit OOC, karena ini menurut imajinasi pink. No protesting, ^^V ,

Warning: **YAOI**! EYD berantakan! Sedikit **OOC**!

Sepertinya **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ** ini tidak berlaku lagi, baiklah saya kasih kata yang paling bisa dimengerti.

Anda **BUTA**? Atau memang sengaja **DIBUTAKAN**? Jika anda tidak menyukai **YAOI, BL** atau **Fict Saya**! Tolong untuk tidak membacanya, karena mata anda bisa **RUSAK**! **KLIK BACK** dan **JANGAN BACA**!

.

.

Naruto hanya bisa diam dan memandang lurus kedepan, kejadian tadi masih ada dalam pikiran Naruto. Saat ini, Naruto bingung dengan apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Bagaimana mungkin?" Naruto terus menggumamkan kata-kata itu.

"Karin-sama adalah siluman kucing hitam itu," lanjut Naruto lagi.

"Jadi, cerita yang diceritakan oleh Karin-sama adalah kehidupan dia dulu," lanjut Naruto tidak percaya.

"A-aku… sudah membuat dia marah, Karin-sama… maafkan aku, aku…aku…" Naruto menyesali perbuatannya, bagaimana mungkin dia melupakan janji yang pernah dia ucap kepada Karin, bahwa dia tidak boleh membuat Karin marah.

"Aku sungguh bodoh!" ujar Naruto sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

**=_SasuxNaru_ItaxNaru_SasuxSaku_=**

Sementara itu Sasuke memakirkan mobilnya di pinggir jalan, dan turun dari mobilnya. Sebenarnya Sasuke mau kemana? Kenapa disekelilingnya hanya ada jalan dan pepohonan yang rindang.

"Hhh… sudah lama sekali aku tidak kesini," ujar Sasuke sambil menatap sebatang pohon yang besar. Lalu Sasuke berjalan masuk kedalam melewati pepohonan yang besar.

**=_SasuxNaru_ItaxNaru_SasuxSaku_=**

Naruto terduduk lemas sambil meremas rambutnya. Frustasi, itulah yang dipikirkan Naruto. Naruto tidak tahu lagi, bagaimana cara mengembalikan Karin seperti dulu lagi.

"_**Jika hal itu terjadi, maka aku tidak akan bisa lagi mengambil tubuhku kembali, aku akan tertidur selamanya didalam diriku, dan aku hanya akan bangun jika dia sudah mati,"**_

Kata-kata itu…masih tergiang di telinga Naruto. Entah apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, bahwa Naruto akan mati, jika dia tidak bisa mencintai orang dicintainya, ataupun menemukan cinta pertamanya.

"Aku…akan mati," lanjut Naruto lirih, matanya kosong memandang rumput yang hijau, setetes air mata jatuh di kedua pipinya.

**Srek…Srek…Srek**

Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang Naruto, terdengar bunyi suara rumput yang bergerak ataupun langkah kaki yang menyentuh rumput. Sontak Naruto terkejut, lalu melihat kebelakang.

'_Si…siapa itu? Apa jangan-jangan hewan?'_ batin Naruto agak takut.

Ternyata, perkiraan Naruto salah, bukan hewan yang ada di balik semak-semak itu, namun seorang pemuda rambut raven, dan itu membuat Naruto membelalakkan matanya. Pemuda raven itu hanya kaget melihat apa yang ada didepan matanya.

"Sa…su…ke…" Naruto terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat, begitu pula dengan Sasuke.

"Na-naruto?"

Dan terjadilah **TBC** ***PlakBrakBuaghPrangBletakDuar*.**

Ma-maksudnya… kedua pemuda itu terus menatap satu sama lain, sepertinya mereka tidak bisa berhenti menatap mata yang sudah menghipnotiskan mereka. Tidak ada yang berbicara, Hanya ada angin sepo-sepoi yang lewat, menerbangkan rambut mereka dengan pelan, dan rumput yang bergoyang dengan seirama angin berhembus, serta suara burung yang bernyanyi dengan merdu.

"..Sedang apa kau disini?" kali ini Sasuke lah yang berbicara duluan.

"A-aku…"

"Seharusnya ini adalah tempat rahasiaku dan Aniki, kenapa kau bisa sampai tahu?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"A-aku tahu dari Itachi-nii," jawab Naruto dengan gugup.

'_Lagi-lagi, si brengsek itu!'_ batin Sasuke geram, tanpa sadar dia mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat.

"Hn," Sasuke berjalan kesalah satu pohon yang rindang, tanpa memedulikan Naruto terus menatapnya sampai Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya di tanah dekat pohon tersebut, bermaksud untuk beristirahat. Naruto hanya bisa mengernyitkan alisnya tanda dia kurang mengerti dengan sikap Sasuke yang susah ditebak olehnya.

Terdiam beberapa saat, akhirnya Naruto lah yang mulai pembicaraan yang tidak penting untuk sekedar mengusir rasa takut, bosan, dan sekaligus bingung, saat Naruto mengingat kejadian yang dialaminya tadi.

"Sasuke-senpai…kenapa kau kesini?" tanya Naruto tidak penting.

"Hn? Memang kenapa? Ini kan tempat rahasiaku," ujar Sasuke sambil tetap memejamkan matanya.

"Oh, benar juga… Hahahahaha," kata Naruto ketawa hambar.

Lama mereka terdiam, tidak ada satupun yang niat untuk berbicara ataupun menanyakan kabar dan semacamnya. Sepertinya mereka berdua sibuk dengan pikiran mereka sendiri. Terutama Naruto, dia sangat bingung sekaligus takut mengingat perkataan putri Shion.

'_Bagaimana ini… apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak mau mati, tetapi aku harus menyelamatkan Karin-sama'_ batin Naruto bingung.

Lain dengan Sasuke, sepertinya dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang lebih membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Bingung, hanya itu yang Sasuke rasakan.

'_Cih! Kenapa harus ada dia yang ada disini,'_ batin Sasuke kesal.

Begitulah, sepertinya itu yang ada dipikiran mereka masing-masing, sehingga tidak ada yang mau ada yang berbicara.

'_Apa aku pasrah saja, tapi…tapi…aku tidak mau aku tidak mau mati! Aku masih ingin hidup,_' batin Naruto bingung. Ketakutan dengan kematian terlukis diwajahnya.

10 detik.

20 detik.

30 detik. Naruto mulai tidak tahan.

50 detik. Sangat tidak tahan.

"…"

"Huwaaaa!" teriak Naruto, membuat Sasuke tersentak kaget.

"Hei! Kecilkan suaramu," protes Sasuke.

"Aaaah! Kuso! Kuso! Kuso!" ujar Naruto sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Hei, ada apa?" tanya Sasuke, namun pertanyaan Sasuke tidak didengar oleh Naruto.

"Pusing! Aku tidak mau mati! Karin-sama apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku hanya kucing hitam yang ingin—Upss!" Naruto ingat bahwa Sasuke masih ada disini, dia langsung menutup mulutnya dan melirik kearah Sasuke, berharap dia tidak dengar pembicaraannya. Namun telat, Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan heran tanda dia mendengar perkataan yang ditelontarkan oleh Naruto.

'_Ga-GAWAT!'_ teriak Naruto dalam hati, dengan keringat dingin bercucuran. Sasuke tetap memandang Naruto dengan tajam tanda dia penasaran dengan ucapan Naruto.

"Maksudmu? 'Hanya kucing hitam' itu apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya.

"E-eto… tidak…tidak ada apa-apa… hahahaha, aku hanya salah ngomong, sungguh…" ujar Naruto meyakinkan Sasuke, sambil tertawa dengan paksa berharap Sasuke percaya.

"…?" heran. Itulah yang Sasuke rasakan. Sasuke langsung mendekati Naruto, membuat Naruto kaget dan ingin berdiri untuk menghindar dari Sasuke. Tetapi terlambat, sebelum Naruto berdiri, Sasuke langsung mencegatnya agar dia terduduk kembali.

"Sasuke-senpai!" protes Naruto.

"Apa .mu," ujar Sasuke sambil menekankan katanya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa… hehehe…" ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Namun, Sasuke malah terdiam, dihatinya dia sangat penasaran dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto.

'_Hanya Kucing hitam?'_ batin Sasuke sambil bertanya-tanya.

"Demo… Sasuke-senpai, kenapa ada disini?" tanya Naruto asal.

"Hn? Sesukaku lah, Baka!" jawab Sasuke.

"Jangan panggil aku baka!" protes Naruto.

"Hn, utsuratonkachi,"

"Gah! Itu sama saja!"

"Hn."

Akhirnya Naruto memilih untuk diam, daripada dia bertengkar tidak penting dengan Sasuke. Sasuke yang tahu hal itu, langsung berdiri, dan duduk di tempat pohon yang dia tiduri tadi.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Sasuke sambil memejamkan matanya.

"E-eto… umm…a-aku kangen sama pemandangan yang ada disini, pemandangannya begitu indah," ujar Naruto sambil memandang keatas langit.

"Hn."

"Ne…ne… teme, ini kan hari Minggu, kenapa kau tidak berkencan dengan Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat Sasuke yang sedang memejamkan matanya.

"Malas."

"Tapi… kasihan Sakura-chan, kalian kan adalah sepasang kekasih," ujar Naruto lagi.

"Aku malas menemaninya."

"Ta-tapi…"

"Diamlah, aku sedang malas membahas dia."

"Hey! Sakura-chan itu kekasihmu tau! Kau harusnya lebih perhatian kepadanya," kali ini Naruto protes kepada Sasuke.

"Bukan urusanmu!" ujar Sasuke ketus.

"Ck, Baka!"

"Utsuratonkachi."

"Pantat ayam!"

"Durian."

"Irit kata!"

"Cerewet."

"Sok keren!"

"Pendek."

"Siapa yang kau bilang pendek! Baka!" kata Naruto tidak terima.

"Hn, dobe."

"Jangan panggil aku begitu!"

"Dobe."

"Urusai!"

"Dobe."

"Urusai! Urusai! Urusai!"

"Hn, dobe, dobe, dobe."

"TEMEEEE!" Naruto langsung teriak karena dia sudah tidak tahan menghadapi orang yang ada disampingnya.

"Hmm…puuh," Sasuke menahan ketawa melihat tingkah Naruto yang seperti anak kecil.

"Jangan ketawa!" protesnya.

"Hn."

Naruto hanya bersweatdrop ria, melihat tingkah orang yang disukainya. Tunggu dulu! orang yang disukainya? Kenapa Naruto berpikiran begitu? Waah, sepertinya wajah Naruto memerah mengingat dia berkata memalukan.

'_A-apa? Kenapa wajahku langsung memerah begini?'_ tanya Naruto sambil memegang kedua pipinya. Sepertinya Naruto memikirkan hal aneh-aneh tentang Sasuke, ckckck…Naruto, Naruto.

Naruto berdehem sendiri, supaya pikiran tentang Sasuke, hilang di ingatannya. Dia sudah janji tidak akan memikirkan Sasuke lagi, karena tidak akan menghasilkan apapun. Namun hatinya berkata lain, ternyata Naruto masih sangat mencintai Sasuke.

'_Aku masih…mencintai Sasuke?' _Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya, sepertinya otaknya yang agak lemot itu, belum bisa memproses kata-kata yang diucapkannya.

'_Mencintainya?'_

"EH? APA!" teriak Naruto, membuat Sasuke kaget dari tidurnya.

"Kau ini kenapa lagi!" protes Sasuke.

"Go-gomen."

"Huuft…" Sasuke langsung berjalan mendekati Naruto lagi, lalu duduk dihadapan Naruto, dan menepuk kepala Naruto.

"Sasuke-senpai?"

"Kalau ada masalah ceritakan saja, kita kan… teman," ujar Naruto sambil tetap menepuk kepala Naruto.

"Te-teman?" ujar Naruto kaget.

"Ya, teman," jawab Sasuke lagi. Membuat wajah Naruto menjadi sedih.

'_Hanya teman ya…'_ batin Naruto sedih. Sepertinya tidak ada harapan untuk Naruto lagi.

'_Apa mungkin aku harus mencintai Itachi-nii? Tapi…tapi… aku ingin…ingin menyatakan cintaku kepada Sasuke, hanya menyatakan cinta saja,'_ batin Naruto menunduk.

'_Aku tidak mau menyakiti hati Itachi-nii,'_ batin Naruto lagi, kini mata birunya benar-benar kosong.

"Ada apa denganmu?" perkataan Sasuke, sukses membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

"Ano…aku baik-baik saja," ujar Naruto lirih. Membuat Sasuke heran, dia tidak yakin dengan perkataan Naruto. Mata birunya yang semula cerah kini tiba-tiba menjadi agak redup.

"Aku tidak percaya," ujar Sasuke. Tangannya memegang dagu Naruto keatas, supaya matanya yang biru menatap mata hitam milik Sasuke.

"Katakan…apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke sekali lagi.

"Aku…aku…"

"Hn?"

"Sasuke-senpai… jika aku menghilang dari dunia ini, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau tidak akan hilang, Baka!".

"..Maaf."

"…"

"Ah! Lupakan, oh ya! Hampir lupa, apakah Sasuke-senpai sudah sembuh? Waktu itu badan Sasuke-senpai agak panas," ujar Naruto, sambil menempelkan tangannya ke kening Sasuke.

"Hn, aku baik-baik saja," jawab Sasuke sambil memegang tangan Naruto.

"Syukurlah," kata Naruto tersenyum lembut.

Lama mereka terdiam, saling memandang, saling terhanyut oleh kedua mata yang indah… hitam dan biru, mata yang sangat cocok untuk mereka berdua. Mereka sangat serasi, namun apakah takdir akan menyatukan mereka? Kucing dan manusia? Bisakah mereka bersatu?.

"Sasuke-senpai… aku…"

"Hn?"

"Aku… kurasa… aku…" entah kenapa, kata-kata itu sangat susah dikeluarkan. Naruto sangat takut mengeluarkan kata itu.

"Aku apa?" tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Aku… sebenarnya aku… me-me-me-me-" Naruto gugup setengah mati, dia memejamkan matanya untuk mengatakan kata 'cinta' kepada Sasuke.

"Katakan yang jelas, Baka!" kali ini Sasuke sedikit agak kesal.

"Kurasa aku-" namun tiba-tiba Naruto melihat kupu-kupu yang berada didekatnya. Membuat Naruto terdiam, dan tanpa sadar mengatakan yang seharusnya tidak boleh dikatakan.

"_Miaw_!" seru Naruto girang.

"_Miaw_?" Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya.

**POOF! **Tiba-tiba sebuah asap menyelimuti Naruto.

Didepan Sasuke, Naruto berubah menjadi seekor kucing hitam bermata biru, dan memakai kalung bergambar kucing, yang pernah diberikan oleh cinta pertamanya. Dan kini Sukses Membulatkan mata hitam Sasuke! Sangat terkejut, itulah Sasuke rasakan. Dia melihat Naruto yang berubah menjadi kucing hitam.

Naruto yang melihat ada yang aneh, langsung melihat tubuhnya sendiri, dan ternyata—

"EH? Gyaaaaa! A-aku… berubah lagi menjadi kucing, _miaw_!" ujar Naruto panik.

"Na-naruto?" panggil Sasuke tidak percaya. karena tubuhnya yang sangat kecil, Membuat Naruto mendongak keatas, dan terlihatlah mata hitam Sasuke yang memandang dia dengan ekspresi sangat terkejut.

'_Ga-gawat! Masih ada Sasuke-senpai disini, miaw!_' batin Naruto tambah panik.

"Si-siapa kau sebenarnya?" dan perkataan Sasuke, membuat Naruto sangat sangat panik.

"A-aku…"

**-TBC-**

A/N: Minna-san! XD , maafkan pink karena updetnya sangat lama… ^^ *dirajam*, e-eto… pink bener2 tidak ada watu buat ngetik…^^ makasih karena sudah ngingetin alias nagih2 fict pink… terutama si Ruu *ngelirik Ruu* *Ruu: senyum2 gaje*.

Aaah… lama kelamaan cerita ini tambah jelek ya? T_T …

Hm… kalau gitu mulai balas review ya… ^^

Yang pertama dari **Gary Crystalla**

Pink: huwaa… pink gak tau nasib Naruto nanti… *nangis Bombay*, lihat saja End nya… nyehehehe… *didamprat*.

Yang Kedua dari **Dallet no Hebi**

Pink: konfliknya sudah mulai terlihat kok… ^^ walaupun naik turun… (?) , naru makin dilema? Oh tidak… XD … oke ini sudah updet loh…

Yang ketiga dari **Lady Spain**

Pink: huee? Kenapa jadi nyebelin si itachi? O.O… ini sasunarunya pesanan Lady-san.. XD

Yang keempat dari** sukiNaruto**

Pink; panggil pink atau pink-chan aja… ^w^ , pink ini masih polos (?) en childish… jadi gak pantas di panggil senpai atau san. Hahah.. iya stress tuh si Naru *dirasen*…

Yang kelima dari **LUKIAST**

Pink: iya.. harusnya begitu tuh.. dasar sibaka Itachi! -,- … tapi lihatlah nanti~ :3 , ini belum end nya. ^^..

Yang keenam dari **Shiki Raven-Sakuraii**

Pink: hehehe… makasih… ^/^ , jadi malu karena ada yang muji fict yang ancur gini… =^^= , Itachi nya belum keluar di chap ini… ^^ , ini full dengan adegan SasuNaru… ^^ , tenang saja akan pink perlambat kok jalan ceritanya… ^^.

Yang ketujuh dari **Fi Suki Suki**

Pink: hehehe… habisnya nee bakalan tepar jawab satu persatu pertanyaan imouto… ^^ , iya… Karin dulunya kucing hitam.. :3 ..

Yang kedelapan dari **Miichan 94**

Pink: jangan! DX … kalau dibatalin … kan gak seru! *bletak* (reader: apanya yang ga seru!)..

Yang kesembilan dari **Takazawa Kazuki**

Pink: hehehe… makasih… gak bakaln ceritanya kayak gini maksudnya apa? o.O… ini sudah updet kok… ^^

Yang terakhir dari** Amieres**

Pink: waah… nagih2 fict junjo nih.. :3 , yos! Tunggu ini tamat dulu ya.. ^^ *bletak*…

Akhirnya sudah selesai…^^

Oh ya, satu hal lagi, fict ini akan pink lambatkan lagi jalan ceritanya… jadi mungkin masih lama tamatnya… hehehe… ^^ , kalian pernah nonton sebuah anime kan? :3 , nah apakah konfliknya selalu naik turun? Menurut pink begitu… ^^ , jadi… fict ini agak seperti sebuah anime gitu deh… *banyak cincong* …

**AKHIR KATA!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**REVIEW?**

Hanya menerima **Flame** yang bermutu! =^^=


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N –again-:** maafkan pink karena updet terlalu lama, dikarenakan banyak tugas, dan- yaah... begitulah... ^^ , tapi untuk chappie selanjutnya pink usahakan agar updet lebih cepat. ^^

Summary: Naruto berlari kedalam hutan bermaksud untuk meninggalkan Sasuke, namun Sasuke malah mengejarnya.

Disclaimer: Om kishi yang sangat guanteng dan baik..! XD , pinjam Chara nya ya.. *bawa kabur*

Pair: SasuNaru, ItaNaru, SasuSaku

Rated: -T-

_**ItalicBold**_ (kata2 yang diulang)

**A/N**: maaf pink buat sedikit OOC, karena ini menurut imajinasi pink. No protesting, ^^V ,

Warning: **YAOI**! EYD berantakan! Sedikit **OOC**!

Sepertinya **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ** ini tidak berlaku lagi, baiklah saya kasih kata yang paling bisa dimengerti.

Anda **BUTA**? Atau memang sengaja **DIBUTAKAN**? Jika anda tidak menyukai **YAOI, BL** atau **Fict Saya**! Tolong untuk tidak membacanya, karena mata anda bisa **RUSAK**! **KLIK BACK** dan **JANGAN BACA**!

.

.

"A-aku…" Naruto tidak tahu harus bilang apa ke Sasuke. Sasuke sudah tahu semua, kalau Naruto bukanlah manusia, melainkan seekor kucing hitam. Panik dan takut, itulah yang dirasakan Naruto sekarang ini.

"Kau…bukan manusia?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Uh…go-gomen, _Miaw_. aku telah membohongimu selama ini, maaf!" Naruto langsung lari ke semak- semak meninggalkan Sasuke, untung saja Naruto masih dalam status kucing. Jadi larinya lebih cepat dari manusia.

"Naruto! Tunggu!" sepertinya Sasuke tidak tinggal diam, melihat Naruto sang kucing berlari kedalam hutan yang lebat. Dia langsung mengejar Naruto. Memang tidak akan terkejar karena Naruto sangat lincah. Tapi Sasuke tidak peduli, yang penting bisa menemukannya.

Sasuke berlari kedalam hutan, berlari dan berlari. Namun Naruto tidak dapat ditemukan karena postur tubuhnya yang kecil dan larinya yang lincah, membuat Sasuke kesulitan.

'_Cih! Cepat juga dia kabur,'_ batin Sasuke sambil menetralkan nafasnya yang sudah hampir habis.

"Sial!" lalu Sasuke melanjutkan mencari Naruto sampai kedalam hutan, dan hari sudah semakin sore.

**\(-o-\) (/~o~)/ =\(^o^\) (/=o=)/**

Naruto terus berlari kedalam hutan. Berlari dan terus berlari, kemana kakinya membawa. Tidak peduli seberapa jauhnya dia berlari, tak peduli juga dia akan tersesat.

Naruto pun berhenti di belakang semak-semak yang ada pohon agak besar , untuk menetralkan nafasnya, walaupun dia dalam wujud kucing, tetap saja kelelahan karena habis berlari tiada henti.

"Huwaaa! _Miaw_! bagaimana ini? Sasuke-senpai sudah tau wujud asliku, kalau begini caranya, aku harus sembunyi!" ujar Naruto panik.

"_Miaw_? kenapa aku tidak berubah wujud?" kali ini Naruto mulai merasa keanehan pada dirinya, padahal ini sudah lebih dari 5 menit, tapi kenapa belum kembali juga? Pikir Naruto begit.

**POOF!**

Akhirnya Naruto berhasil kembali ke wujud semula, padahal tadi sempat ketakutan karena tidak bisa kembali.

"Yatta! Akhirnya aku bisa kembali! Syukurlah~," teriak Naruto senang sambil melompat kesana kemari.

Tiba-tiba, ada suara dari arah semak-semak, membuat Naruto menghentikan aktivitasnya dan melihat kearah semak-semak yang sedikit bergoyang.

'_E-eh? Si-siapa? Ja-jangan-jangan…' _Naruto langsung bersembunyi dibelakang pohon tersebut, takut jika itu adalah Sasuke. Namun saat dia melihat ternyata itu hanya kelinci hutang yang melompat keluar dari semak-semak. Naruto pun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, dan mendekati kelinci tersebut.

"Waah! Kawaii~, ne…ne… apa kau sendirian disini?" tanya Naruto asal kepada kelinci tersebut. Namun tidak dijawab dengan kelinci itu. Berbicara dengan kelinci termasuk kategori orang bodoh, seperti Naruto **(author digiles).**

Lalu Naruto mengelus lembut kepala kelinci itu, membuat kelinci itu merasa nyaman, saat Naruto lagi asyik bermain dengan kelinci tersebut, tiba-tiba dibelakang Naruto terasa aura tidak enak alias bisa bikin Naruto merinding.

"Err…kok rasanya tidak enak ya," ujar Naruto kepada diri sendiri. Aura itu semakin besar dan menyeramkan, dengan takut-takut Naruto membalikkan badannya kebelakang.

"!" sukses membuat Naruto terkejut setengah mati, rupanya dibelakang dia ada… err… setan?.

"Se-SETAN!" teriak Naruto sekencang mungkin, lalu mundur beberapa langkah.

"A-ampun! a-aku ti-tidak bermaksud u-untuk me-membangunkanmu dari ti-tidurmu," ujar Naruto gugup sambil sembah sujud (?) beberapa kali.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menggenggam tangannya, membuat Naruto memejamkan matanya, sepertinya dia sudah pasrah. Tangan yang mengenggam tangan Naruto, menempelkan kedua tangan Naruto ke sebuah pohon yang dibelakangnya, badan Naruto pun terhimpit antara pohon dan err… setan?.

"Baka," ujar suara tersebut, sontak Naruto membuka matanya, melihat apa yang didepannya. Ternyata itu adalah Sasuke, bukan setan yang dibilang Naruto tadi, Dasar Naruto.

"Sa…Sasuke-senpai! Kau membuatku takut!" protes Naruto. Namun Sasuke hanya diam.

Merasa ada yang aneh, Naruto melihat kekiri dan kekanannya, ternyata kedua tangannya dikunci oleh kedua tangan Sasuke, sehingga dia tidak bisa bergerak.

"Lepaskan!" Naruto berusaha melawan dan meminta Sasuke untuk melepaskannya, namun Sasuke tidak juga melepaskan tangannya.

"Hei! Sasuke-senpai! Lepaskan aku!" protes Naruto sambil berusaha untuk melepaskan tangannya.

"Katakan…" Sasuke menjeda sebentar, "Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Sasuke. Membuat Naruto terdiam membatu.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri kan?" jawab Naruto. "Untuk apa aku memberitahukannya lagi," jawabnya lagi.

"Jadi…legenda siluman kucing hitam itu ada," ujar Sasuke. Naruto hanya mengangguk.

"Dan… kau termasuk dalam legenda itu," kata Sasuke lagi, membuat Naruto mengangguk lagi.

"Kenapa kau bisa berada disini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Eh?" Naruto tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Sasuke. Maksud perkataan dari Sasuke itu adalah kenapa Naruto bisa menjadi manusia dan bisa berada disini? Untuk apa dia berada disini? Bukankah siluman kucing hitam itu sudah musnah?, itu lah maksud perkataan Sasuke. Namu Naruto salah memproses perkataannya.

'_Kenapa aku ada disini? Ya jelaslah karena aku melarikan diri dari dia, makanya aku ada di sini, di jepit oleh dia, begitu kan?'_ batin Naruto ngasal. Sepertinya pertanyaan Sasuke terlalu membingungkan buat Naruto. Karena Naruto tidak bisa membedakan 'berada' dengan 'ada' .

"Kau sedang mencari apa?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Membuat otak lemot Naruto agak berfungsi untuk memproses perkataan Sasuke.

"Aku disini bukan mencari apa! Tapi, sekarang ini aku sedang mencari siapa," ujar Naruto.

"Siapa yang kau cari?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto ragu-ragu menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Ci-cinta pertamaku," ujar Naruto gugup, Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Cinta pertama?" ulangnya.

"Iya! Cinta pertamaku!" ujar Naruto sekali lagi, berharap Sasuke tidak tuli.

"Jadi… karena itu… kau menjadi manusia?" tanya Sasuke lagi sambil tetap memegang kedua tangan Naruto.

"Ya! Dan itu tidak ada urusannya denganmu sama sekali!" jawab Naruto marah. "Dan tolong lepaskan aku! Sasuke-senpai!" ujarnya dengan marah, namun Sasuke tetap memegang erat kedua tangan Naruto.

"Sudah kubilang LEPASKAN!" teriak Naruto marah, sambil memberontak. Membuat Sasuke melepaskan tangannya.

Dilihat tangan Naruto memerah, membuat Sasuke mengambil tangan Naruto, dan mencium pergelangan tangan Naruto.

"E-eh?" wajah Naruto sukses merah padam seperti buah tomat. Sasuke menepuk-nepuk kepalanya bermaksud untuk meminta maaf. Naruto yang keasyikan kepalanya di usap-usap dengan lembut mulai tidak sadar dan tanpa sengaja mengatakan kata yang tidak boleh di ucapkan.

"_Miaw~,_" ujarnya.

**POOF! **

Oh tidak! Lagi-lagi Naruto berubah kembali menjadi kucing hitam, membuat Sasuke maupun Naruto kaget.

"HUWAAA! _Miaw_! seharusnya aku tidak boleh mengucapkan kata itu, _miaw_!" ujar Naruto panik.

"…!" Sasuke hanya bisa kaget dengan perubahan Naruto, namun dia tidak memperlihatkan kekagetannya karena marga Uchiha masih menjadi miliknya. Ck! Dasar Uchiha…

Naruto melihat kearah Sasuke, dia tahu kalau Sasuke kaget walaupun dia hanya diam, namun tatapan matanya seolah-olah menunjukkan rasa tidak percaya di dalam diri Sasuke.

"Huwaa! Sasuke-senpai! Tolong jangan bilang siapa-siapa, kalau aku ini Kucing hitam, _miaw_," jawab Naruto sambil memasang _kitty eyes no jutsu_. Membuat Sasuke tidak tahan dengan tingkah laku kucing yang satu ini. namun dia harus menjaga image nya. Dasar Uchiha.

"Hn."

"Itu artinya iya atau tidak, _miaw_?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah membingungkan.

"Hn."

"Huh! Kau menyebalkan! _Miaw_!" ujar Naruto kesal.

"Kau…"

"_Miaw_?"

"Kawaii…" tanpa sadar Sasuke mengucapkan kata yang sukses membuat Naruto memerah padam, juga Sasuke, sepertinya wajahnya memanas karena ucapannya sendiri.

"_Mi-miaw_…" ujar Naruto tertunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Hn." Sasuke juga memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan warna merah di wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba **POOF!** Naruto kembali lagi kewujud semula, membuat Sasuke melihat kearah Naruto.

"Eh? Kenapa perubahannya lebih cepat? padahal baru 3 menit aku menjadi kucing," ujar Naruto bingung.

"Hn?"

"Ja…jangan-jangan…"

'_**Naru-chan… sihir yang aku berikan, sudah mulai menghilang.'**_

"HUWAAA!" teriak Naruto sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Si-sihirnya sudah mulai menghilang," lanjut Naruto lagi sambil duduk dan memeluk lututnya.

"Sihir apa?" oh! Rupanya Naruto lupa kalau Sasuke masih ada disebelahnya dan dia ikut duduk disamping Naruto.

"Si-sihir…"

"Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi!" ujar Sasuke dengan nada perintah.

"Tidak!" tolak Naruto.

"Ceritakan atau aku akan memberitahu wujud aslimu," jawab Sasuke mengancam.

"Ba-baiklah! Kau menang! Aku akan menceritakan apa yang terjadi tadi, sebelum kau datang," ujar Naruto sambil melipat tangannya di dadanya.

"Hn."

"Huh! Jadi begini…"

**\(o\) (/~o~)/ =\(^o^\) (/=o=)/**

"Begitulah ceritanya…" Naruto mengakhiri ceritanya, lalu mulai menghirup udara gara-gara kecapekan habis menceritakan apa yang terjadi tadi.

Sepertinya Naruto bercerita tentang kejadian tadi, bukan kejadian masa lalunya. Entah kenapa Naruto tidak mau menceritakan kejadian masa lalunya. Tapi… toh Sasuke juga tidak bertanya tentang masa lalunya, karena saking sibuknya Sasuke mendengar cerita dari Naruto tentang kejadian sebelum dia datang ke danau yang dulu dia kunjungi bersama kakaknya.

Tetapi ada satu hal yang Naruto tidak cerita kepada Sasuke, yaitu mengenai Shion akan membunuh Naruto jika dia tidak berhasil menemukan cinta pertamanya.

"Hn? Jadi Karin itu adalah penyihir?" tanya Sasuke .

"Iya… lebih tepatnya dulu dia adalah kucing hitam," ujar Naruto lirih.

"Jadi Shion lah yang mengambil tubuhnya?" tanya Sasuke lagi, Naruto hanya mengangguk.

"Aku hanya punya waktu seminggu untuk mencari cinta pertamaku," ujar Naruto lagi.

"Hn? Apa kau tahu wajahnya?" tanya Sasuke, Naruto hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Tidak, aku hanya tahu namanya."

"Siapa?"

"Namanya adalah U—" belum sempat Naruto selesai bicara, tiba-tiba Hp Sasuke bordering menandakan ada telepon masuk. Sasuke langsung melihat siapa yang menelepon rupanya itu adalah ayahnya.

"Cih!" dengan malas, Sasuke berdiri dan mulai berbicara dengan ayahnya. Naruto hanya bisa menatap punggung Sasuke. Ternyata Naruto sedang melamun, entah apa yang dia pikirkan sepertinya menyakitkan baginya.

Pusing, lelah, dan takut. Itu yang di rasakan oleh Naruto saat ini. Pusing karena kejadian tadi, Lelah karena habis berlari, dan… Takut jika nyawanya akan diambil dan tidak bisa bertemu dengan orang yang ia cintai.

'_Siapakah cinta pertamaku?'_ batin Naruto bertanya-tanya.

Tanpa sadar Sasuke memanggil-manggil Naruto. Namun sepertinya Naruto tidak mendengarnya.

"..To"

"Naru…"

"Naruto!" kali ini sukses membuat Naruto terkejut. Selain terkejut, pipinya juga memerah. Entah kenapa wajah Sasuke begitu dekat, atau memang dekat?

"Sasuke-senpai ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ma-maksudnya?" Naruto tidak mengerti perkataan Sasuke.

"Cinta pertamamu."

Naruto diam, kenapa Sasuke begitu ingin tahu namanya?. kalau ia sebutkan nama marganya adalah Uchiha, nanti pasti Sasuke berpikir yang- ah benar-benar tidak bisa dijelaskan secara terperinci. yang penting Sasuke pasti kaget. tidak! jangan sampai Sasuke tau, karena itu pasti akan mempersulit Naruto. lebih baik Naruto diam dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk memberitahu namanya.

"Kenapa melamun?" heran Sasuke. namun wajahnya terlalu dekat dengan wajah Naruto.

"Tidak apa, dan tolong jauhkan wajahmu Sasuke-senpai," ujar Naruto sambil memundurkan kepalanya dan menyentuh batang pohon yang ada dibelakangnya. Bukannya menjauh, Sasuke malah mendekatkan wajahnya. Membuat pipi Naruto memanas.

"Sa—"

"Mukamu memerah, apa kau demam?" tanya Sasuke, sambil menempelkan keningnya ke kening Naruto, sehingga hidung mereka bersentuhan dan nyaris hampir berciuman.

'_Tahan Naruto! Kau tidak boleh pingsan disini,'_ batin Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Naruto…" Sasuke tetap saja menempelkan keningnya di kening Naruto. Naruto membuka matanya perlahan-lahan, dan dia melihat mata Sasuke yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Keningmu panas," ujar Sasuke lagi.

"Sasuke-senpai a-aku tidak apa-apa," Naruto mendorong kepala Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya. Tapi malang bagi Naruto, lagi-lagi kedua tangannya di genggam erat oleh tangan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-senpai! Lepaskan!" Naruto meronta-ronta, supaya tangannya dilepaskan oleh Sasuke, Naruto benar-benar berdebar karena Sasuke.

'_Ini terlalu dekat!'_ teriak Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto langsung memalingkan wajahnya kea rah kiri, agar Sasuke tidak lagi menempelkan keningnya, namun usaha Naruto sia-sia, wajah Sasuke berada di dekat telinga Naruto. Naruto bisa merasakan nafas Sasuke yang berhembus di dekat telinganya, membuat Naruto geli karena perbuatan Sasuke.

"Sa…Sasu-senpai… H-hentikan," ujar Naruto. Membuat Sasuke tersenyum licik, dan akhirnya menjauhkan kepalanya dan melepaskan tangan Naruto.

"Kau memang manis," ujar Sasuke menyeringai kearah Naruto, membuat Naruto menggeram kesal.

"AKU BUKAN PEREMPUAN!" teriaknya dengan nada marah, membuat Sasuke menutup telinganya rapat-rapat.

"Sudahlah, ini sudah sore, kuantar kau pulang," ujar Sasuke. Namun Naruto menolak.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri, aku tidak mau diantar! Aku bukan anak perempuan!" ujar Naruto sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya.

"Hhh…dobe," Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Aku bukan DOBE!" lagi-lagi Naruto marah karena Sasuke.

"Kuantar, atau kutinggal?"

"Eh?" Naruto tidak mengerti apa yang Sasuke katakan, membuat Sasuke mendengus.

"Kuantar kau pulang, atau kutinggal disini," ulang Sasuke lagi.

"Aku mau disini!" jawab Naruto sambil duduk.

"Baiklah, jika terjadi apa-apa aku tidak mau tanggung jawab," ujar Sasuke sambil berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

"Huh! Biarin!" ujar Naruto, kali ini Sasuke benar-benar sudah meninggalkan Naruto. Sehingga tinggallah Naruto seorang diri sambil duduk dan melipat tangannya.

"…"

"…"

**SREK! **Tiba-tiba dibelakang Naruto,ada semak-semak yang bergoyang membuat Naruto melihat kebelakang dengan takut-takut.

"Ss…siapa i-itu?" tanya Naruto takut, namun tidak ada jawaban. Membuat Naruto mulai berhalusinasi yang tidak-tidak.

"HAH!" tiba-tiba Naruto terkejut, saat melihat ular besar yang keluar dari semak-semak itu. Dan mendekat kearahnya.

"GYAAAA! ULAR!" teriak Naruto sambil berlari menyusul Sasuke.

**\(o\) (/~o~)/ =\(^o^\) (/=o=)/**

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik kebelakang, sepertinya dia mendengar teriakan Naruto yang sangat keras.

"Naruto!" Sasuke hendak berlari ke tempat ia meninggalkan Naruto sendirian, namun ada sesuatu didepan sana yang membuat dia tidak jadi berlari.

"GYAAAA!" rupanya sesuatu didepan sana adalah Naruto yang berlari kencang kearah Sasuke.

"Naru—" belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba Naruto menerjang dan memeluk Sasuke erat sehingga mereka berdua jatuh ditanah dengan posisi Sasuke yang dibawah dan Naruto yang diatas.

Sasuke senang karena dipeluk Naruto, tapi disisi lain dia juga harus mempertahankan gelar Seme-nya disini. Dia tidak mau menjadi uke mendadak gara-gara dia berada dibawah Naruto.

"Hei, baka! Lepaskan!" protes Sasuke sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan maut dari Naruto, namun Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya sambil gemetar ketakutan.

"A-aku…takut ular… ularnya besar…uuh~," gumam Naruto. Sasuke merasakan tangan Naruto gemetar. Dia mengurungkan niat untuk melepaskan pelukan maut dari Naruto. Malah sebaliknya, Sasuke juga membalas pelukan dari Naruto, dan mengelus rambut kuning Naruto dengan lembut. Membuat Naruto merasa sedikit tenang.

"Hn, dasar dobe, sekali dobe tetap dobe," ejek Sasuke, membuat Naruto marah dan menatap wajah Sasuke.

"Aku bukan DOBE!" teriaknya sambil memperlihatkan ekspresi marah diwajahnya.

"Lalu kalau bukan Dobe, kenapa kau memelukku?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar. Naruto pun sadar bahwa dirinya sedang memeluk Sasuke sampai terjatuh. Dengan gerakan cepat, Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, lalu duduk disisi Sasuke, sambil menutup wajahnya karena malu.

'_Ba-baka! Kenapa aku memeluk Sasuke-senpai! Baka! Baka! Baka!'_ teriak Naruto dalam hati. Dia merutuki dirinya karena sudah memeluk Sasuke dengan seenaknya.

"Ma-maaf aku tidak sengaja," ujar Naruto meminta maaf dengan nada yang sedikit gugup, dan wajah yang memerah.

"Hn," Sasuke pun berdiri, lalu menepuk-nepuk celananya yang kotor.

"Kuantar atau kutinggal?" lagi-lagi Sasuke bertanya seperti itu kepada Naruto.

Naruto bingung harus jawab apa, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil berpikir.

"Ng… Baiklah… ta-tapi boleh aku singgah kerumahmu sebentar?" tanya Naruto gugup.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Untuk…bertemu dengan Itachi-nii," jawab Naruto. Padahal di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, Naruto hanya ingin berada didekat Sasuke. Dasar Naruto…

Mendengar jawaban (palsu) dari Naruto, hati Sasuke terasa ditusuk seribu jarum. Sepertinya tidak ada harapan untuk mendapatkan Naruto kembali.

"Hn," jawabnya datar.

"Yaay! Sasuke-senpai baik!" ujar Naruto senang. Sasuke hanya mengangguk singkat, lalu pergi menuju mobilnya, Naruto mengikuti dari belakang.

'_Sial!'_

**-TBC-**

A/N: huweee~ *guling2* … map updetnya lama, gomennasai… (_'_) . um, pink lagi malas ngetik panjang2. Jadi langsung balas review ya…^^

**Balasan Review:**

Yang pertama dari **Nick name alias clarha**

Pink: iya…iya… ini full dngan SasuNaru kok…^^

Yang kedua dari **Dallet no Hebi**

Pink: kasihan ya… hidupnya Naru… *bletak*, aah! Naru ketahuan? O.O … tenang saja Sasuke segera bertindak kok, *bletak again*…

Yang ketiga dari **Chiraeru el Zuwet**

Pink: pink-chan aja deh…^^ , iya ini udah updet… huwee~ jangan diancam pake pisau… ntar siapa yang bikin kelanjutan nih fict? *memelas* . yosh! Ini sudah updet.. ^^

Yang keempat dari **.Sora**

Pink: hehhe… gak bisa updet kilat… tapi ini sudah updet, gomenne…. ^^

Yang kelima dari **Shin Namikaze**

Pink; iya… ini udah updet… ^^ , gomen gak kilat~.

Yang keenam dari **Lady Spain**

Pink: tidak…tidak… bukan setiap ngeliat kupu-kupu… tapi senpai tau kan kalau kucing suka apa? XD , dan pasti selalu mengucapkan kata _Miaw. _hehhe… habisnya dirumah pink ada kucing yang matanya warna biru seperti Naruto… *malah curcol*

Yang ketujuh dari **Gary Crystalla**

Pink: bukan… kalau Naru tanpa sengaja mengucapkan kata _Miaw_, dia berubah jadi kucing…^^ .

Yang kedelapan dari **Roxas Sora Coolz**

Pink: huwooo~ jangan panik! O.O … pink jadi ikutan panik~! *lari muter2* . hehehe^^..

Yang kesembilan dari** sukiNaruto**

Pink: Naru berubah jadi kucing saat dia mengucapkan kata _Miaw._ xD

Yang kesepuluh dari **Yuuchan no Haru**

Pink: ini sudah updet Yuuchan! XDD arigatou~…

Yang kesebelas dari **Sana Malter Heartnert**

Pink: hehhee… itu sengaja di TBC-in… ^^ *didepak*, oke ini sudah updet! ^^/.

Yang keduabelas dari **Delta Alpha**

Pink: kyaa~ *mental kekonoha, ngibrit ketemu om kishi* #didamprat .. masih ingat kok DwinDwin.. ^w^, kyaaa ini baju dibeli dari Korea tau…! *lebay* , iya ini uda panjang *mungkin* :p…

Yang ketigabelas dari **Q**

Pink: huwee? O.O … Naru maruk! Masa nikah ItaSasu sekaligus! =.= , buat pink mana? *ngelirik Ita dan Sasu* … iya… naru direbut kayak sepak bola *plak* XD .

Yang keempatbelas dari **Fi Suki suki**

Pink: uuh… *cemberut* ya sudahlah.. hahahahh ^^. Memang fict nee gampang ditebak kok.

Yang kelimabelas dari **Uchiha-Namikaze Yui**

Pink: iya… ini sudah updet~ *puppy eyes*… XD

Yang keenambelas dari **Kazuki-males login**

Pink: iya dong~ masa ItaNaru terus yang beraksi? Kapan SasuNaru nya? XD *bletak*…

Yang ketujuhbelas dari **Hinata Fuyuki H**

Pink: ini sudah updet… XD , Ah~ si Naru mah malah lari dari Sasu, ckckck…

Dan yang terkahir dari **ryuzaki hitomi rheigatsu**

Pink: ah~ dikao selalu saja telat review…. XD , ini sudah updet, wahai kakek. XD

Dan satu hal lagi, jika fict pink sudah tidak menarik lagi, mohon tidak dibaca… ^^ , karena dari kemarin pink sudah bilang, jalan cerita ini Naik Turun…^^ , seperti di anime, dimana tidak terlalu memikirkan konflik terus menerus… ^^ moga ngerti dengan apa yang pink bilang.

**AKHIR KATA!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**REVIEW?**

Hanya menerima **Flame** yang bermutu! =^^=


	13. Chapter 13

Summary: 'Benarkah aku ingin bertemu dengannya?' pikirnya dalam hati.

Disclaimer: Om kishi harus tetap hidup… ntar siapa yang bakal ngelanjutin anime Narutonya? T^T.

Pair: SasuNaru, ItaNaru, SasuSaku

Rated: -T-

**A/N**: maaf pink buat sedikit OOC, karena ini menurut imajinasi pink. No protesting, ^^V ,

Warning: **YAOI**! EYD berantakan! Sedikit **OOC**!

Sepertinya **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ** ini tidak berlaku lagi, baiklah saya kasih kata yang paling bisa dimengerti.

Anda **BUTA**? Atau memang sengaja **DIBUTAKAN**? Jika anda tidak menyukai **YAOI, BL** atau **Fict Saya**! Tolong untuk tidak membacanya, karena mata anda bisa **RUSAK**! **KLIK BACK** dan **JANGAN BACA**!

.

.

Sunyi sekali di dalam mobil milik Uchiha, Naruto agak tidak menyukai suasana yang sepi ini. walaupun sudah menyetel radio untuk sekedar hiburan, tetap saja Naruto merasa ada yang kurang.

Sasuke sibuk menyetir mobil dan memfokuskan pandangannya kearah depan. Tetapi, sedikit demi sedikit dia mencuri kesempatan untuk melihat Naruto yang duduk disebelahnya. Begitupun hal nya dengan Naruto, dia juga melirik kearah Sasuke walaupun cuman sebentar.

Karena suasana ini cukup menegangkan, Naruto akhirnya membuka suaranya.

"Ano…"

Sasuke yang mendengar suara Naruto hanya bisa mengeluarkan 'Hn' andalannya.

"Eto… apa sudah mau hampir sampai?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn."

"Itu iya atau tidak?"

"Masih agak jauh," jawab Sasuke singkat, membuat Naruto diam lagi. Percuma berbicara dengan Sasuke, tidak ada gunanya.

'_Dasar irit kata!'_ gerutu Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto melihat kejendala, melihat pohon-pohon yang mereka lewati, sekejap Naruto melamun.

'_Aku tidak mengerti, Kenapa Sasuke-senpai masih peduli denganku? Padahal dia sudah bertunangan,_' tanya Naruto dalam hati.

'_Kenapa dia masih memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Dobe'?'_

'_Lalu… kapan ini akan berakhir? Aku tidak mau terjerat masalah lebih dalam lagi, ini sudah cukup!'_

'_Sebentar lagi… ya, sebentar lagi… ini semua akan selesai,'_

Entah kenapa mata Naruto terlihat sedih, Sasuke bisa melihat jelas, karena kaca mobil yang ada disampingnya memantul dan memperlihatkan wajah Naruto.

'_Kenapa dengan dia?_' tanya Sasuke dalam hati.

'_Apa mungkin karena perkataanku waktu itu?_'

'_Aku memang sungguh egois.'_

'_Maafkan aku Dobe.'_

Begitulah pemikiran mereka masing-masing, mereka menyalahkan diri mereka sendiri. Sasuke sangat bersalah dengan semua ini, disisi lain, dia sangat penasaran dengan cinta pertama Naruto. Siapa dia? Kenapa sampai sekarang Naruto tidak bertemu dengannya? Mengapa dia rela menjadi manusia hanya untuk mencari cinta pertamanya?. Sungguh aneh… pikir Sasuke begitu.

'_Apa aku bertanya saja kepadanya?_' Sasuke berpikir sejenak, dia ingin bertanya lagi tentang siapa nama cinta pertamanya, namun disisi lain ego Uchiha sangat tinggi untuk bertanya hal kecil seperti itu.

'_Tunggu, Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganku,'_ akhirnya Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya karena ego nya terlalu tinggi, dan lagi sampai sekarang ini Naruto belum bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya, jadi untuk sekarang ini Sasuke merasa cukup lega.

Diperjalanan hanya diisi dengan suara musik dari radio, dan deru mesin mobil. Tidak ada yang mau berbicara karena sibuk dengan pemikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Aku tidak ingin mati…" tiba-tiba Naruto berkata sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya. Naruto yang tersadar dari lamunannya pun ikut kaget.

"Ke-kenapa berhenti mendadak?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Kau tidak serius dengan ucapanmu kan?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah yang agak terkejut.

"Ma-maksudmu, yang tadi kenapa berhenti mendadak?" jawab Naruto mengulangi perkataannya tadi.

"Bukan, sebelumnya," ujar Sasuke, membuat Naruto bingung dan tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Yang mana?" tanya Naruto.

"Ck! Kau bilang bahwa kau tidak ingin mati," ujar Sasuke kesal.

"Ha-hah?" Naruto kaget dengan ucapan Sasuke barusan, bisa-bisanya dia bodoh karena mengucapkan kata yang tidak boleh Sasuke ketahui.

"A… I-itu… hehehe tidak ada apa-apa… aku hanya takut kalau aku akan mati… gara-gara aku membuat Karin-sama marah…" ujar Naruto ngasal.

"Kau tidak akan mati, D-O-B-E!" ujar Sasuke sambl mengeja nama 'Dobe'. Lalu dia pun menyalakan mesin mobilnya, dan melaju kencang ke mansion Uchiha.

"Eh? Berhentilah memanggilku DOBE!" protes Naruto, tetapi Sasuke hanya diam. Dan dalam keadaan sunyi, sepi, dan senyap. Mobil Sasuke melaju kencang kearah rumahnya.

**_#Cat's Revolution#_**

**Mansion Uchiha**

Akhirnya mereka sampai juga di rumah Uchiha, Naruto memandang rumah itu dengan takjub. Gimana gak takjub? Kalau rumah Uchiha itu sangat luas dan besar, Benar-benar kaya. Pantas saja Sasuke dan Itachi terkenal di KHS. Selain Kaya, mereka juga pintar dan yaah… menurut orang sih Keren. Itulah mengapa Sakura sangat beruntung punya tunangan salah satu dari dua bersaudara Uchiha itu. Tidak hal nya dengan Naruto, sebaliknya dia malahan bingung dengan semua ini. well… Naruto kan hanya kucing hitam yang lucu.

Back to Sasuke and Naruto…

Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi yang sangat besar, garasi itu bisa memuat empat mobil sekaligus. Naruto pun membuka pintu mobil dan turun dari mobil tersebut diikuti dengan Sasuke.

"Rumah yang luas," gumam Naruto sambil melihat-lihat rumah Uchiha.

"Hn, kau tidak pernah lihat rumah yang seperti ini ya? Kasihan," sindir Sasuke. Naruto hanya menatap tajam kearah Sasuke.

"Berisik! Mana kutahu tentang kehidupan manusia! Aku kan bukan manusia!" ujar Naruto. Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Oh ya? Lalu sekarang kau ini apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Manusia," ucap Naruto dengan bodohnya. Sasuke hanya bisa menahan ketawa.

"Haaah… belajarlah mengenai tentang kehidupan manusia, karena sekarang kau adalah seorang manusia, Baka Dobe!" ujar Sasuke lagi, Naruto hanya kesal karena dia dibodohi oleh Sasuke. Atau dia memang bodoh.

"Berisik!" ujar Naruto kesal.

"Hn, masuk," Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang.

'_Kenapa aku jadi berdebar?'_ tanya Naruto dalam hati.

**_#Cat's Revolution#_**

Naruto pun melihat isi dalam rumah tersebut, ternyata perabotannya sangat mewah dan pasti mahal harganya. Sedangkan pelayannya kebanyakan laki-laki dibanding perempuan. Naruto heran, bukankah pelayan itu kebanyakan perempuan? Tapi kenapa malah sebaliknya? Naruto pun bertanya kepada Sasuke.

"Kenapa banyak pelayan laki-laki?" tanya Naruto kepada Sasuke.

"Aku malas punya pelayan perempuan yang banyak," jawabnya dengan nada malas.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Mereka berisik," ujarnya lagi

"Oooh…" Naruto hanya ber-oh ria. Lalu terdengar suara wanita yang sangat cempreng membuat Sasuke menutup sebelah telinganya.

"Sasuke-kun~," teriak wanita tersebut yang tak lain adalah Sakura, tunangannya.

Melihat hal itu, Hati Naruto terasa agak sakit, dia lalu mencengkram bajunya bermaksud supaya hatinya tidak terlalu sakit. Namun itu tidak ada efek apa-apa. Saat melihat Sakura menerjang dan memeluk Sasuke, Hatinya terasa lebih sakit.

'_Hentikan! Jangan seperti ini!'_ batin Naruto sambil mencengkram bajunya dengan erat.

Sakura yang sedang memeluk Sasuke pun, menyadari keberadaan Naruto yang sedang berada dibelakang Sasuke.

"Naru-chan? Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" panggil Sakura, Naruto langsung tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Eto… aku ingin bertemu dengan Itachi-nii, hehehehe…" ujar Naruto tertawa hambar.

"Lalu… Kenapa kau bisa ada disini, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Tentu saja aku ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke-kun…" ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Satu hal lagi, Sakura adalah anak dari pemilik perusahaan _Haruno's Corp, _orang tuanya tinggal di _China, _sementara Sakura berada di Jepang. Keluarga Uchiha dan keluarga Haruno sangat dekat, maka dari itu Keluarga Haruno menitipkan anaknya di keluarga Uchiha, karena Sakura ingin sekali tinggal di Jepang.

Dulu Sakura adalah tunangannya Itachi, tapi karena dia mencintai adiknya dan tidak mencintai Itachi, Itachi pun memberikan Sakura kepada Sasuke karena dia hanya menganggap Sakura sebagai adiknya. Sasuke menolak. Dan sampai sekarang pun dia masih menolak. Kalau bukan karena orangtuanya dia pasti tidak akan bertunangan dengan Sakura.

"Umm… Itachi-nii dimana?" tanyaku ragu-ragu.

"Oh…hahaha… Nii-san ada diruang tempat kerjanya," ujar Sakura dengan tersenyum. Mendengar kata yang agak asing, Naruto bertanya kepada Sakura.

"Kenapa kau memanggil Itachi-nii dengan sebutan 'Nii-san' bukan 'Itachi-senpai'?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Itu hanya bentuk kehormatan Naru-chan… kalau di sekolah aku tetap memanggil dia 'Itachi-senpai' karena dia adalah senpai kita seperti lainnya. Dan kalau di rumah, aku tetap memanggilnya 'Nii-san', dan lagi aku masih calon tunangannya Sasuke, hehehehe…" ujar Sakura panjang lebar.

"Itu sangat merepotkan, Sakura-chan," jawab Naruto. Lho kenapa jadi seperti Shikamaru?

"Hahahaha… aku tidak mau fans clubnya pada sirik denganku, gara-gara aku memanggil dia 'Nii-san' disekolah, jadi kuputuskan saja memanggil dia 'Itachi-senpai', walaupun awalnya dia menolak, hahahaha…" ujar Sakura sambil tertawa.

'_Ternyata Itachi-nii punya Fans club juga ya,'_ batin Naruto sambil mikir. '_Benar-benar Uchiha_,' Naruto sweatdrop sendiri.

"Kalau gitu, mari kuantar ke calon suamimu, hahahhaha…" ujar Sakura sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Mou~ Sakura-chan! berhentilah mengejekku! kata Naruto dengan kesal.

"Haha… gomen Naru-chan, habisnya kau imut sih," kata Sakura sambil mencubit pipi Naruto.

"Aaauuw! Hahuwha-han hakit! (Sakura-chan sakit)." Mendengar itu, Sakura langsung melepaskan cubitan mautnya. Naruto tampak mengelus pipinya yang agak memerah akibat cubitan dari Sakura.

"Ehem," sebuah suara menghentikan aktivitas mereka berdua, lalu melihat kebelakang. Tampak Sasuke sedang berdehem dengan stay cool, dan matanya agak menajam.

"Eh… gomen Sasuke-kun… hehehe," cengir Sakura, namun Sasuke tetap dengan wajah datar.

"Hn."

"Baiklah, kalau gitu ayo ketempat Nii-san, Naru-chan…" ajak Sakura, Naruto mengangguk, lalu Naruto mengikuti Sakura dari belakang. Sebelum itu Naruto menghampiri Sasuke lalu berbisik kearahnya.

"Tenang saja, kau tidak usah cemburu padaku… aku tidak akan mengambil Sakura-chan darimu," ujar Naruto, lalu dia pun langsung berlari mengikuti Sakura yang sedang menaiki tangga.

'_Kau salah paham, bodoh,'_ dengus Sasuke dalam hati.

**_#Cat's Revolution#_**

Sesampai didepan ruang kerja Itachi, Sakura langsung mengetuk pintu tersebut dengan ketukan agak pelan.

"Masuk," terdengar suara dari dalam yang menyuruh mereka masuk, dengan cepat Sakura membuka pintu tersebut, dan tampaklah Itachi yang sedang sibuk dengan berkas-berkas entah apa itu.

"Nii-san… aku membawa 'sesuatu' yang menarik," ujar Sakura. Namun Itachi tetap sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Nii-san!" panggil Sakura agak keras.

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya Itachi, namun matanya tetap tertuju pada pekerjaannya.

"Aku membawa 'sesuatu' yang menarik," ujar Sakura lagi. Itachi diam lagi.

Sakura agak kesal dengan Senpainya atau calon Nii-san nya yang satu ini. karena dari tadi tidak mau melihat kearahnya dan sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Nii-san!" panggil Sakura lagi.

"Ada apa Sakura?" pertanyaan itu terus diulang oleh Itachi.

"Lihat kearahku dulu!" ujar Sakura agak kesal, namun Itachi tidak mengubris perkataan Sakura.

Naruto menepuk pundak Sakura dengan pelan, "Sudahlah…sepertinya Itachi-nii benar-benar sibuk dengan pekerjaannya," bisik Naruto kepada Sakura.

Lalu Sakura menemukan ide yang bisa membuat Itachi menghentikan pekerjaannya.

"Baiklah, Nii-san… padahal Naru-chan sudah capek-capek datang kesini untuk bertemu dengan Niisan, tapi sepertinya Nii-san tidak mau bertemu dengan Naru-chan," kata-kata Sakura sukses membuat Itachi berhenti namun tetap focus terhadap berkas-berkasnya.

Lalu Sakura berkata lagi, "Kalau gitu Naru-chan… aku antar kau pulang ya, soalnya ini kan sudah hampir malam, dan lagi Nii-san sedang sibuk, tidak apa kan Naru-chan?"

"I-iya, tidak apa kok… Itachi-nii memang benar-benar sibuk," jawab Naruto.

Suara Naruto terdengar jelas ditelinga Itachi, membuat dia melihat kearah Sakura, dan benar… ada Naruto yang berada disitu, dibelakang Sakura tepatnya.

"Naruto?" gumam Itachi.

"Nii-san! Aku antar Naru-chan pulang ya, jaa…" jawab Sakura, namun Itachi langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Jangan!" teriak Itachi sambil menghampiri Sakura dan Naruto yang ingin keluar dari ruangan Itachi.

"Lho kenapa? Padahal Nii-san kan sedang sibuk," kata Sakura sambil cemberut.

Namun Itachi tak mendengarkan perkataan Sakura, dan malah mendekati Naruto.

"Naruto? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Itachi.

"A-ano… aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan… Itachi-nii," jawab Naruto ragu-ragu.

'_Benarkah aku ingin bertemu dengannya?'_ tanya Naruto dalam hati. Sepertinya perkataan dan pemikirannya sangat berbeda jauh.

"Hm… padahal besok kan bisa ketemu," ucap Itachi sambil tersenyum.

"Go-gomen… sudah menganggu pekerjaanmu," ujar Naruto meminta maaf.

"Tidak kok, pekerjaanku akan kutunda hanya untuk dirimu, _my angel_," Itachi mulai ngegombal, sedangkan muka Naruto sedikit memerah. Dalam hatinya berkata coba saja Sasuke berkata seperti itu, pasti dia bakal tertawa terguling-guling**. (mungkin)**

'_Aku memikirkannya lagi,'_ batin Naruto sweatdrop.

"Kalau gitu… Sakura tolong bilang ke pelayan, untuk membuatkan dua cangkir teh, dan nanti tolong antarkan keruangan ini ya," ujar Itachi kepada Sakura, Sakura hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan menganggu acara kalian," jawab Sakura sambil menutup pintu ruangan tersebut. Dan di ruangan itu hanya ada Itachi dan Naruto.

"Terimakasih Naruto…" ucap Itachi sambil memeluk Naruto dengan erat. Naruto kaget dan spontan membalas pelukan Itachi.

"Aaa…" Naruto membuka suara, hendak ingin berbicara. Namun…

"Aku merindukanmu," potong Itachi cepat. lalu dia pun mencium bibir Naruto dengan lembut.

Naruto benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Itachi. Itachi pun melepaskan ciuman lembutnya, dan tersenyum ramah kearah Naruto. Lalu membawa Naruto ke dalam pelukannya.

Naruto hanya diam, dan menatap langit-langit. Dia bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan? Dia tidak ingin menyakiti Itachi yang sudah mencintainya, namun hatinya berkata lain… dia tidak mencintai Uchiha Itachi. Walaupun Naruto sudah berusaha keras untuk mencintainya, tapi tetap saja hatinya menolak. Dan sebentar lagi nyawa dia akan terancam karena Shion akan membunuhnya jika dia tidak mendapatkan cinta.

"Ayo temankan aku Naruto… nanti akan aku antar kau pulang kerumah," ucap Itachi sambil melepaskan pelukannya, dan menatap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah… aku akan menemanimu," ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum juga.

Tiba-tiba Itachi mencium kening Naruto, "Aishiteru," ucapnya.

"A-aishiteru," jawab Naruto sambil malu-malu.

Sementara itu, pintu ruangan tersebut sedikit terbuka, sepertinya ada yang mengintip dari balik pintu tersebut dengan wajah yang kesal.

'_Huh!'_ lalu pintu ruangan itu pun tertutup lagi dengan rapat.

**-TBC-**

**A/N:** gomenne! DX , pink sangat sangat telat updet… T^T , huwaaa~ , ini dikarenakan kemarin lagi uts… dan lagi, di jepang terjadi tsunami dan gempa, ada berita tentang om kishi belum ditemukan di jepang… T^T, ada juga bilang om kishi liburan ke hawai, ada juga yang bilang om kishi udah meninggal! DX ah pink gak mau nginget itu dulu, T^T , pink doakan semoga om kishi selamat… T^T , We are love u, Om Kishi.

satu lagi... FFN agak eror kalau mau mublish cerita. T^T , untung saja bisa publish dari bantuan seseorang. pink kira gak akan bisa mublish lagi.. T^T .

Langsung saja balas review.

Dari **El Ciel Sora.**

Pink: huwaaa maafin pink, DX . gak bisa apdet kilat! . … penasaran siapa cinta pertama Naru? Ayo tebak! XD

Dari **sukiNaruto.**

Pink: huwaaa! XD , kebetulan lagi kekurangan garpu dirumah *bletak* , heeeh! Sasu bilang kawai? O.O … sasu! Dikau selingkuh sama pink! *dihajar massa*.

Dari **Chiraeru el Zuwet.**

Pink: hee? O.O … sepertinya begitu.. / , pink takut hantu! Takut! DX … ppnya ganti dooong, T^T , chira-san ini sudah updet! ^^.

Dari **Takazawa Kazuki.**

Pink: tamatnya? O.O … masih laaamaaa… DX . sasunaru bakal bersatu kalau om kishi selamat terlebih dahulu… T^T . hiks~ om kishi jangan tinggalkan daku, daku saying om kishi *mulai gila*…

Dari **Roxas Sora Coolz**

Pink: ini sudah updet! XD … makasih banyak sudah bilang cerita pink bagus.

Dari **Hinata Fuyuki H**

Pink: Naru kebiasaan bilang 'Miaw' sih! . , makasih sudah mau review! XD.

Dari** nick name alias clarha**

Pink: ini sudah updet, XD … maaf telat… T^T .

Dari **Dallet no Hebi**

Pink: iya.. naru ngomong ceplas ceplos, sasu jadi pemaksa? Itu dikarenakan sasu penasaran… XD , makasih sudah updet.

Dari **Uchiha-Namikaze Yui**

Pink: mmm… Naru akan terus pacaran sama Itachi-nii, dan untuk sasu? Sabar aja ya.. bakal nemu penggantinya! *dichidori* , pokoknya gitu deh. XP . makasih sudah review. XD

Dari **Delta Alpha**

Pink: Ini sudah updet! XD , dwin dwin mau motong ayam ya? O.O … kok bawa2 golok? *plak*, kyaa! Jangan di kasih rated M, DX … ntar sasu dapat kebagian jatahnya kok. XP.

Dari **Fi suki suki**

Pink: iya…iya.. delete saja itu fictnya my imouto… ^^, makasih sudah review. ^^

Dari **Gary Crystalla**

Pink: yosh! Pink bakal semangat bikin fict ini, dan insyaallah jangan sampai hiatus! ^^ , ini sudah updet… XD.

Dari **ichiko yuuki**

Pink: tau ih… si sasu bolot juga (reader: lu yang bolot) … makasih sudah review. XD.

Dari **alwayztora**

Pink: gpp kok… ^^ , Naru memang lucu, :3 . ini sudah updet, makasih reviewnya.. XD

R

E

V

I

E

W

please?

hanya menerima **flame** yang membangun! ^^


	14. Chapter 14

Summary: Naruto menemui Sasuke. Entah kenapa dipikirannya saat ini adalah Karin, akhirnya Naruto membolos sekolah hanya untuk mencari Karin. Dimana Naruto akan menemukan Karin?.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto~ bagi chara Narutonya dong *plak*.

Pair: **SasuNaru**, **ItaNaru**, **SasuSaku** slight **ShikaKiba** dan Chara2 yang ada didalam cerita ini.

Rated: -T-

**A/N**: maaf pink buat sedikit OOC, karena ini menurut imajinasi pink. No protesting, ^^V ,

Warning: **YAOI**! EYD berantakan! Sedikit **OOC**!

Sepertinya **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ** ini tidak berlaku lagi, baiklah saya kasih kata yang paling bisa dimengerti.

Anda **BUTA**? Atau memang sengaja **DIBUTAKAN**? Jika anda tidak menyukai **YAOI, BL** atau **Fict Saya**! Tolong untuk tidak membacanya, karena mata anda bisa **RUSAK**! **KLIK BACK** dan **JANGAN BACA**!

.

.

Hari senin pun sudah tiba, saatnya bagi Naruto untuk berangkat kesekolah seperti biasanya. Yaah, walaupun sekarang dia ada di 'posisi' yang sangat rumit. Namun Naruto tidak menyerah, dia yakin bahwa dibalik itu pasti ada kebahagiaan. Sungguh positif pemikirannya.

Seperti biasa, Naruto bangun dengan tergesa-gesa, mengingat dia sudah terlambat. Dia pun langsung buru-buru mandi, dan tanpa sarapan dia pun langsung berlari keluar apartementnya, tak lupa dia mengunci pintunya terlebih dahulu.

'_Huwaa~, aku terlambat,'_ batinnya sambil berlari menuju sekolahnya.

**_#Cat's Revolution#_**

Sekitar 15 menit, akhirnya Naruto pun sampai di KHS, sungguh beruntung bagi Naruto karena belum bel masuk.

Dengan tergesa-gesa diapun lari kekelasnya, dan langsung membuka tepatnya menggeser pintu kelas itu.

"Hosh…Hosh…Hosh… akhirnya aku sampai juga," ujarnya sambil menetralkan nafasnya.

"Ohayou Naruto…" sapa Kiba dengan senyum sumringah nya.

"Ohayou Naruto," sapa Ino dengan ceria, diikuti oleh senyum Sai.

"Ohayou Kiba, Ino-chan, Sai," balas Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya. Mereka bertiga hanya mengangguk.

"Ohayou," sapa Gaara.

"Ohayou Gaara," balas Naruto lagi tak lupa dengan senyuman manisnya. Lalu Naruto melirik kearah Shikamaru, "Ohayou, Pemalas…" sapa Naruto, Kiba tertawa, sementara Shikamaru dengan santai dia menguap lagi.

"Ya," jawaban macam apa itu? Ck… dasar tukang tidur.

Naruto pun langsung duduk dibangku sebelah Gaara. tepat saat ia duduk, bel pun berbunyi. Itu membuat Naruto agak sedikit kesal karena tidak bisa beristirahat sebentar untuk menghilangkan rasa capeknya.

Guru Kurenai pun masuk dan mulai mengajar, mau tak mau dengan malas, Naruto menyimak pelajaran Kurenai-sensei daripada disuruh membersihkan WC. Naruto melihat-lihat kearah murid-murid yang sedang serius mendengarkan apa yang Kurenai-sensei terangkan, kecuali Shikamaru tentunya. Namun ada yang aneh disini… dimana Sakura?

**_#Cat's Revolution#_**

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi, murid-murid pun berhamburan keluar kelas untuk mengisi perut mereka yang keroncongan. Kiba dan Shikamaru pun menghampiri Naruto.

"Nar… ayo kita kekantin," ajak Kiba, sambil menyeret-nyeret Shikamaru.

"Kenapa aku juga harus ikut?" protes Shikamaru.

"Daripada kerjaan kau hanya tidur saja, lebih baik kau ikut aku!" protes Kiba, dan Shikamaru hanya mendecak kesal.

"Dasar _uke_ yang merepotkan," ujar Shikamaru dan langsung dapat bogem mentah dari Kiba, Shikamaru mengelus pipinya yang terkena bogem mentah dari Kiba.

"Berisik! Dasar _Seme_ tukang tidur!" ujar Kiba dengan kesal. Murid-murid yang ada dikelas hanya cengok, melihat pertengkaran kecil seme uke alias ShikaKiba.

Gaara sweatdrop, Naruto hanya bingung tanda dia tidak mengerti. Hinata hanya diam, sementara Ino Asyik dengan kameranya, dan Sai hanya senyum-senyum gak jelas. Kenapa Ino dan Sai bisa dikelas Naruto? Jawabannya karena mereka sekelas. Di chap sebelumnya sengaja tidak dijelaskan secara terperinci. **(Reader: bilang aja lu malas! *author digulingin*).**

Back to the Story

"Gaara…" panggil Naruto dengan nada serius.

"Apa?" Gaara menanggapinya. Naruto diam sesaat, Gaara mulai heran.

"Apa itu _Seme _dan _uke_?" tanya Naruto dengan tampang innocentnya.

**GUBRAK!**

Murid-murid yang mendengarkan perkataan Naruto pun jatuh dengan tidak elitnya termasuk Ino, Sai, bahkan Gaara. Kecuali Hinata yang hanya bisa diam malu-malu walaupun dia kaget juga. Naruto itu orang yang polos atau bodoh?.

"Buahahahahahahaha…!" Kiba tertawa geli.

"Kau beneran tidak tahu apa arti _seme_ dan _uke_?" lanjut Kiba sambil menahan ketawa dan menepuk pundak Naruto.

"Tidak," jawab Naruto sambil menggeleng pelan.

'_Benar-benar polos,'_ batin Kiba sweatdrop.

"Begini… _Seme_ itu adalah—" belum sempat Kiba memberitahu artinya, mulutnya langsung dibekep oleh Gaara.

"Sekali kau memberitahukan artinya, aku yakin besok kau tidak akan hidup," bisik Gaara dengan nada mengancam, Kiba berkeringat dingin, sementara Shikamaru hanya bisa menguap. sepertinya Gaara sudah menganggap Naruto itu adiknya, ckckck dasar...

"Naruto… lebih baik kau tidak usah tahu apa artinya," lanjut Gaara.

"Eh? Kenapa?".

"Bahaya jika kau tahu," jawab Gaara lagi, Naruto tambah bingung. Bahaya darimana?.

"Sudah! Sudah! Ayo sekarang kita kekantin, nanti keburu bel," ujar Ino sambil mendekati Naruto dan Gaara.

"Um… sebentar, Ino-chan tahu dimana Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto.

"Oh dia… dia sedang ada urusan, makanya dia ijin untuk tidak masuk sekolah hari ini, dia memberitahuku lewat sms," jawab Ino, Naruto hanya ber-oh ria.

'_Urusan apa ya?'_ batin Naruto.

"Ayo kekantin!" ajak Kiba lagi.

"Maaf, kalian saja yang kekantin, aku ingin bertemu dengan Itachi-nii," jawab Naruto, lalu dia pun berlari keluar kelas. Membuat yang lainnya pada cengok.

"Apa dia bilang? Ingin bertemu dengan Itachi-nii?" tanya Ino, dia ingin membuktikan bahwa kupingnya tidak tuli.

"Iya dia bilang begitu…" jawab Sai.

"Bukankah itu Uchiha Itachi, kakaknya Uchiha Sasuke, yang ganteng dan mempesona itu?" ucap Ino dengan nada yang agak cepat. supaya Sai tidak mendengar perkataan Ino. Namun terlambat, Sai langsung menatap tajam kearah Ino, Ino hanya menyengir gak jelas.

"Aku tahu, kalau Uchiha Itachi itu kakaknya Sasuke-senpai yang merupakan tunangannya Sakura-chan," lanjut Kiba.

"La-lalu apa hubungannya I-itachi-senpai de-dengan Na-naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata dengan gugup, akhirnya dia membuka suaranya juga.

"Kalian tidak tahu? Naruto kan _uke_nya Itachi-senpai," jawab Shikamaru sambil menguap. Sementara yang lain hanya mengangguk-angguk tanda mereka mengerti.

"…" mereka terdiam, berusaha mencerna(?) perkataan Shikamaru dengan baik.

5 detik

15 detik

30 detik

Dan…

"APAA!" teriak mereka bersamaan kecuali Hinata dan Gaara tentunya. Shikamaru hanya menutup kupingnya, supaya dia tidak tuli karena mendengarkan teriakan yang sangat merepotkan.

"Naruto _uke_nya Itachi-senpai!" ujar Kiba sampai kaget.

"Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Sai kepada Shikamaru.

"Hoaahm… hanya instingku," jawab Shikamaru ngasal, sebenarnya tuh dia tahu dari si Neji temannya Sasuke yang juga merupakan temannya Shikamaru. Wah, dasar Shikamaru, bergaul dengan orang yang lebih tua. Ckckck.

'_Jadi…dia berpacaran dengan Itachi? Apa dia yakin dengan keputusannya?'_ tanya Gaara dalam hati.

"Kyaaaa~! Ada pair baru! ItaNaru!" teriak Ino kegirangan, Hinata tersenyum, Gaara plus Kiba sweatdrop, minus Sai dan Shikamaru.

'_Dasar Fujoshi akut!'_ batin Gaara dan Kiba bersamaan.

**_#Cat's Revolution#_**

Sementara itu, Naruto berlari menuju kelas Itachi yang berada di lantai tiga. Entah kenapa dia ingin menanyakan tentang kemana Sakura pergi kepada Itachi.

Sesampai didepan kelas Itachi, Naruto pun langsung bertanya kepada pemuda yang berambut merah seperti Gaara, namun matanya berbeda.

"Permisi…" jawab Naruto dengan sopan.

"Ya?"

"Ano… apa Itachi-nii ada dikelas?" tanya Naruto kepada pemuda tersebut.

"Ah! Hari ini Itachi tidak masuk karena ada urusan," jawab pemuda tersebut.

Naruto yang mendengar, hanya diam, lalu dia pun pamit kepada pemuda tersebut.

"Mungkin Itachi-nii ada urusan sama Sakura-chan, tapi urusan apa?" gumam Naruto sambil bertanya-tanya.

**BRUK!**

Karena Naruto berjalan menuruni tangga sambil melamun, tanpa sengaja dia pun menabrak seseorang.  
Naruto meringis kesakitan karena lagi-lagi hidung dan bokongnya menjadi korban tabrakan lagi. _poor _Naruto.

"Ouch!" ujar Naruto sambil mengusap-usap hidungnya.

"Gomen, aku tidak sengaja, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya seseorang sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Naruto sedikit mendongak keatas, dilihatnya seorang pemuda yang berambut panjang dan mata yang sama persis seperti Hinata.

"E-eh… iya aku tidak apa-apa," ujar Naruto sambil menerima uluran tangannya, sekedar membantunya berdiri kembali.

"Kau… Uzumaki Naruto kan?" tanya Seseorang tersebut.

"Eh? Darimana kau tahu? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu," tanya Naruto heran.

Pemuda itu tersenyum lalu menjawab, "Dari Sasuke.".

Naruto kaget, ternyata dia adalah teman dari Sasuke-senpai, dan berarti dia itu adalah senpai Naruto.

"Gomen senpai, aku tidak sopan," ujar Naruto membungkuk.

"Hahaha… tidak apa-apa, kau temannya Gaara kan?" tanya pemuda itu lagi.

"Iya… aku sahabatnya," jawab Naruto sambil memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya. "Darimana senpai tahu?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, karena aku ini adalah _seme-_nya," jawab pemuda itu lagi.

"_Seme_?" Naruto membeo, dia sungguh tidak tahu apa itu seme dan uke.

"Ya… dan perkenalkan namaku Hyuuga Neji, kau pasti tahu Hyuuga Hinata kan? Dia adalah adikku," ujar Neji sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Ah! Aku tahu… pantas saja wajah kalian sangat mirip, rupanya kalian bersaudara," ujar Naruto lagi.

"Hm… sedang apa kau disini? Bukankah kelasmu ada dilantai satu?" tanya Neji lagi.

"E-eto… aku kesini mencari Itachi-nii, namun hari ini dia tidak masuk," jawab Naruto dengan muka yang agak merah.

"Itachi?" maksudmu Uchiha Itachi?" tanya Neji lagi, Naruto mengangguk.

"Kau _uke-_nya dia?" tanya Neji lagi, membuat Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Huh, _Uke_?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya tanda dia tidak mengerti.

"Lupakan," lanjut Neji lagi. _'Ternyata anak ini benar-benar polos,'_ batin Neji.

"E-eto… kira-kira Sasuke-senpai hari ini masuk tidak?" tanya Naruto kepada Neji.

"Ya… hari ini dia masuk kok," jawabnya, Naruto kaget.

"Lalu kenapa Itachi-nii tidak masuk ya?" tanya Naruto kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Mungkin kau bisa bertanya kepada Sasuke, dia ada di klub panah, sedang berlatih, kau bisa kesana karena di klub itu tidak ada orang kecuali Sasuke," ucap Neji panjang lebar.

Naruto mengangguk, "Baiklah, terimakasih Neji-senpai," jawabnya sambil berlari meninggalkan Neji yang sedang memandangnya.

"Dia begitu manis, pantas saja Sasuke maupun Itachi-senpai menyukainya, benar-benar _uke_ yang menarik," ujar Neji sambil tersenyum.

**_#Cat's Revolution#_**

**Di Klub Panah**

**SYUUT!**

**ZLEB!**

Sasuke sedang berlatih memanah hari ini, dilihat dari wajahnya dia sangat serius latihan, membuat dia terlihat lebih gagah. Serta bulir-bulir keringat yang mulai membasahi tubuhnya, dan baju yang memperlihatkan dada bidangnya, sukses membuat Author menghayal hal-hal yang tidak penting. Oke, lupakan!

**SYUUT!**

**ZLEB!**

Ah! Tampaknya panah milik Sasuke meleset lagi, membuat Sasuke mendecak kesal dan mengambil panah yang baru.

**SYUUT!**

**ZLEB!**

Sedikit lagi, akan mengenai sasaran, tapi tetap saja meleset, dan tidak mengenai buletan merah yang berada ditengah itu.

**SYUUT!**

**ZLEB!**

BINGO! Kali ini anak panah milik Sasuke tepat mengenai sasarannya. Sasuke memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak karena dia sudah kelelahan, dan pergi keruang ganti untuk mengganti bajunya.

Sementara Naruto, berada di depan pintu ruangan Klub panah. Entah kenapa dia terus mematung didepan pintu itu.

'_Masuk atau tidak ya?'_ batin Naruto berpikir.

"Ah! Masuk saja!" Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Dibuka dengan pelan pintu itu, dan sedikit dicondongkan badannya untuk melihat kedalam ruangan itu. Ternyata tidak ada siapa-siapa.

'_Loh? Kok tidak ada siapa-siapa?'_ tanya Naruto dalam hati.

"Kata Neji-senpai, Sasuke-senpai sedang berlatih diruangan klub panah," gumam Naruto sendiri.

Dibukanya pintu ruangan itu lebar-lebar, dan Naruto melihat kanan kiri bermaksud mencari Sasuke-senpai. Namun tetap saja kosong melompong, hanya ada bangku dikanan kiri dekat dinding, dan sebuah papan sasaranyang biasa digunakan untuk berlatih tertempel dinding.

"Mungkin Sasuke-senpai sudah selesai berlatih," gumam Naruto, dia hendak menutup pintu itu, namun entah kenapa matanya tertuju pada satu tempat duduk di sisi kanan didekat pintu.

"Eh? Itu apa?" Naruto langsung mendekat kearah tempat duduk tersebut, dan memegang sebuah busur panah. Namun Naruto tidak tahu namanya dan menganggap benda ini sangatlah aneh, karena dia belum pernah melihat benda yang seperti ini. namanya juga kucing…

Naruto hanya mengernyitkan alisnya, menatap benda yang tidak berdosa itu. Namun dia tidak mau ambil pusing, dengan hati-hati dia meletakkan kembali busur panah itu.

"Berarti ada seseorang disini," ujar Naruto berpikir, tumben otaknya jalan.

Lalu dia melihat kearah samping kanannya, terdapat sebuah pintu. Naruto memandang heran. Rupanya ada pintu satu lagi diruangan ini. dengan hati-hati, Naruto membuka pintu tersebut dengan sangat pelan.

Dia sedikit mengintip dari balik pintu tersebut, dan dibalik pintu itu terdapat loker-loker dalam jumlah yang banyak. Naruto pun langsung masuk kedalam, namun dia hanya tetap berdiri didepan pintu itu, dia tidak berani masuk lebih dalam lagi. Lalu Naruto melihat loker disamping kiri dan kanannya, ternyata itu loker untuk menyimpan baju. Lalu sedikit terdengar suara air yang menyala dari arah kamar mandi? . Naruto berjengit, memangnya disini ada kamar mandi ya? Mungkin lebih tepatnya wc. Arah suara itu berasal dari pintu sebelah kiri yang terletak ujung. Didepan tempat Naruto berdiri.

Dengan langkah yang pelan, Naruto mendekati pintu tersebut dan bunyi air yang menyala itu pun berhenti, membuat Naruto kaget. Tiba-tiba tubuh dia berkeringat dingin, Naruto tidak bisa bergerak dari pintu itu. Saking takutnya, ia mengira bahwa ada setan didalam wc itu.

'_Ha-hantukah yang ada didalam?'_ tanya Naruto dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka, membuat Naruto tersentak kaget.

**CEKLEK!**

Muncullah pemuda berambut pantat ayam, wajah yang basah karena terkena air, dengan handuk yang melilit dilehernya, dan tidak memakai baju, hanya memakai celana pendek. Membuat Naruto kaget dan blushing melihat tubuh Sasuke yang six pack dan keren, menurutnya.

Sasuke pun juga kaget karena didepan dia ada Naruto yang melihat kearahnya dengan muka yang agak memerah, Sasuke mencoba memanggil Naruto.

"Na-Naruto?" panggil Sasuke.

"…" Naruto masih blushing dan membeku.

"Naruto," Sasuke memanggil sekali lagi.

"…" Blushingnya makin parah.

"Naruto!" kali ini Sasuke sedikit teriak untuk memanggil Naruto, membuat dia tersentak kaget.

"…GYAAAAAAA~!" karena Sasuke membuat Naruto kaget, otak Naruto yang lemot itu pun berjalan kembali, dan memperdengarkan suara yang sangat merdu, membuat Sasuke menutup telinganya sangat rapat.

**_#Cat's Revolution#_**

Sasuke dan Naruto pun duduk di bangku didekat loker milik Sasuke. Mereka masih diruang ganti, hanya saja di ruang ganti itu juga terdapat bangku yang panjang. Namun mereka berdua hanya diam, karena Naruto masih mengingat kejadian memalukan tadi, sementara Sasuke hanya cuek saja.

"Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Sasuke bermaksud memecah keheningan tersebut.

"A-ano…" Naruto agak bingung menjawab pertanyaan dari Sasuke.

"Hn?" Sasuke memandang lekat kearah Naruto, membuat Naruto blushing-blushing gaje.

"E-eto… Aku hanya ingin bertanya," merasa ditatap, Naruto memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak menatap wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke yang tahu, kalau Naruto memalingkan wajahnya hanya menghela nafas.

"Tanya apa?" tanya Sasuke kepada Naruto.

"E-eto… hari ini aku tidak melihat Sakura-chan… apa Sasuke-senpai tahu?" tanya Naruto, Sasuke diam sebentar.

"…Dia ada urusan…" ujar Sasuke.

"Urusan ap—"

"Dengan Aniki," lanjut Sasuke lagi.

"Eh?" Naruto diam sebentar, lalu bertanya lagi, "Memangnya ada urusan apa?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Anikiku sedang mempersiapkan pesta pertunangan antara aku dan Sakura," ujar Sasuke dengan wajah datar.

**DEG**

"Awalnya Sakura memaksaku untuk ikut," ujar Sasuke lagi.

**DEG DEG**

"Tapi, kusuruh saja si Aniki yang mengurusnya," lanjut Sasuke.

**DEG DEG DEG**

'_Kenapa dengan detak Jantungku?'_ batin Naruto miris, sambil menggenggam bajunya.

"Merepotkan," ujar Sasuke lagi.

Naruto hanya diam dan menunduk, tiba-tiba matanya terlihat begitu kosong.

'_Aku lupa… pertunangan Sakura tinggal 3 hari lagi,'_ batin Naruto miris.

'_Apakah aku bisa mencintai Itachi-nii? Benarkah aku mencintainya?'_ batin Naruto lagi.

'_Tidak! Aku tidak mau ini berakhir! Aku harus terlebih dahulu menolong Karin-sama dari Shion-hime!'._

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto berlari keluar dari ruangan tersebut, membuat Sasuke kaget, dan memanggil Naruto.

"Naruto! Naruto!" panggil Sasuke, Namun Naruto tidak mendengar panggilan dari Sasuke.

'_Ck! Ada apa dengannya?'_ tanya Sasuke dalam hati.

**_#Cat's Revolution#_**

Sementara waktu yang sama, ditempat lain. Tampak dua orang sedang berada didalam toko baju, dan sedang memilih baju yang cocok untuk dipakai buat acara penting nanti.

Bukan! bukan baju! Melainkan sebuah gaun yang cocok dipakai untuk Sakura dan pakaian tuxedo yang cocok untuk Sasuke, yap! Sekarang ini Sakura dan Itachi berada disalah satu toko yang menyediakan berbagai macam baju pesta. Baik laki-laki maupun perempuan tersedia ditoko itu.

"Nii-san… apa gaun warna merah ini cocok untukku? Atau yang warna biru? Bagaimana?" tanya Sakura kepada Itachi, dia sedang memilih baju yang cocok untuk pesta pertunangannya.

"Hm… menurutku keduanya tidak terlalu bagus, lebih baik pilih lagi," ujar Itachi lagi.

"Hm… baiklah," ujar Sakura sambil memilih gaun yang cocok untuknya.

Mereka pun terdiam, Itachi hanya memandang Sakura yang sedang memilih gaun sambil melamun, sementara Sakura sedang memilih gaunnya sambil melamun juga. Sebenarnya apa sih yang ada dipikiran mereka masing-masing?. Hari ini Itachi dan Sakura benar-benar tidak bersemangat. Mereka berdua seperti sedang memikirkan seseorang.

'_Hah… aku benar-benar kangen dengan Naruto,_' batin Itachi sambil menghela nafas.

'_Uh! Hari ini aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan Sasuke-kun, harusnya dia yang menemaniku, bukan Nii-san!'_ batin Sakura agak cemberut sambil tetap memilih gaun yang cocok untuknya.

'_Hari ini aku ingin tidur,'_ batin seseorang entah siapa (?).

**_#Cat's Revolution#_**

Sementara di lain tempat, Naruto sengaja membolos dari pelajaran,walaupun dia dikejar-kejar oleh satpam sekolah. Dia tahu apa yang harus dia perbuat sekarang, yaitu mencari dan menolong Karin. Hanya itu yang ada dipikirkan Naruto. Tapi dia tidak tahu keberadaan Karin ada dimana.

'_Dimana? Dimana? Dimana?'_ batin Naruto sambil berlari tanpa arah.

'_Dimana aku bisa menemukannya?'_ batinnya lagi. Naruto berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas, karena dia sudah hampir kehabisan nafas karena terus berlari.

"Hosh…Dimana…Hosh…Karin-sama?" ujar Naruto tersengal-sengal.

Naruto diam, untuk berpikir dimana tempat yang disukai oleh Karin. Dia mencoba mengingat lagi tempat yang sering dikunjungi oleh Karin.

'_Tempat? Tempat… itu…kalau tidak salah…' _Naruto terus berpikir, berpikir lebih keras lagi. Memaksa otaknya yang agak lemot untuk berpikir. Sepertinya dia sedikit lupa letak tempat yang sering dikunjungi oleh Karin.

'_Argh! Aku tidak bisa berpikir,'_ batin Naruto frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Namun dia berpikir lagi sambil memejamkan matanya.

'_Harus dengan tenang.'_

'_Kalau tidak salah… tempat itu sangat indah, bercahaya warna orange… dan… sejuk?'._

'_Jangan-jangan…' _Naruto membuka matanya.

"PANTAI!" teriaknya keras, untung saja jalanan itu sangat sepi, kalau tidak… Naruto pasti disangka orang gila gara-gara tingkah lakunya yang aneh.

Tapi kenapa Naruto memilih tempat itu?

"Hei! Bocah! Kembali! Jangan membolos dari sekolah!" teriak satpam tersebut.

"Cih! Dasar keras kepala!" ujar Naruto sambil berlari lagi dengan cepat, meninggalkan satpam yang nafasnya sudah hampir habis.

"Cepat juga…dia…lari," ujar satpam tersebut tersengal-sengal, dia berhenti Karena dia sudah menyerah dan tidak sanggup untuk mengejar Naruto lagi.

**_#Cat's Revolution#_**

'_Cih! Sial! kenapa dia kabur begitu saja?'_ batin Sasuke mengendarai motornya berlari mencari Naruto.

Sasuke sengaja juga membolos pelajarannya, Dikarenakan dia khawatir dengan Naruto. Karena, pada saat tadi, Naruto tiba-tiba berlari meninggalkan Sasuke, dan saat Sasuke kekelas Naruto, seorang temannya yang berambut warna merah bilang, dia melihat Naruto ada di gerbang sekolah sambil berlari dengan cepat, dan dibelakangnya ada satpam yang mengejarnya.

Jadi dengan berani Sasuke menerobos gerbang sekolah yang tidak dijaga oleh satpam. Dengan sukses dia menerobos keluar dari halaman sekolah tersebut.

'_Dimana aku harus mencarinya? Apakah didanau itu?'_ batin Sasuke bertanya-tanya. Namun, dia mengikuti kata hatinya. Dan segera menuju tempat itu dengan kecepatan penuh.

'_Kuharap kau disana, baka!' ._

**-TBC-**

**A/N:** Mungkin ceritanya juga sudah makin ngaco, tapi yaah… mau bagaimana lagi, hanya ide ini yang bisa pink tulis… ^^ , semoga kalian mau membacanya, tidak mau juga tidak apa2… ^^V . dan mungkin jalan cerita ini masih panjang, karena ada perubahan cerita *caelah*.

Yaap! Apakah Chap ini sudah panjang atau belum? (reader: belum!) (author: *ngedeathglare reader*). Pastinya sudah panjang kan? ^.^ … I hope u like *sok *.

Balasan review:

-Dari **Viezukha potter.**

Pink: iya.. ini sudah updet.. ^^ , siapa ya cinta pertama Naruto? O.O… Kita lihat aja XD *plak*..

-Dari **sukiNaruto.**

Pink: hiii~ *sembunyi* go-gomen… abisnya pink lagi terobsesi sama itachi *hah?* , amkanya tanpa sadar jadi bikin Naruto kissu sama Itachi, diusahakan Sasuke akan dapat kok, dialam baka *digetok Sasuke*..

-Dari **Philypishinki.**

Pink: iya.. ^^ , Naru memang cute, di anime juga gitu.. XD *plak*… ini sudah updet, maaf kalau lama. ^^..

-Dari **Delta Alpha Fujoshi.**

Pink: hiii? O.O .. i-ini sudah updet mbah (?) , eits! Ini bukan rated eM! *plak*.. XD..

-Dari **CCloveRuki.**

Pink: syukurlah kalau om Kishi selamat.. ^^ , nanti juga ada waktunya Sasuke mesra2an ma Naruto.. ^^ , oke ini udah updet, makasih.. XD.

-Dari **Hoshi no Aoi.**

Pink: ini sudah updet Hoshi… ^^ , kemarin udah dikasih tau kan cara ngupdet ceritanya.. XD *plak*, makasih sudah review.. ^^

-Dari **Chiraeru el Zuwet.**

Pink: kangennya sama fict pink aja ya? Sama pink? *ngarep* #plak.. nah yang ini PP nya udah top! b^_^d .. aah~ biarin Itachi menikmati nyium Narunya XD *dibakar Sasuke*… ini sudah updet, makasih.. XD

-Dari **nick name alias clarha.**

Pink: hehehe *nyengir kuda* , ups keceplosan *plak*… iya deh, ntar pink bikin Sasuke ciuman ma Naruto, tapi entar loh ENTAR *ngotot* #digampar bolak balik , ini sudah updet.. XD *nyuri perahu clarha*.

-Dari **Hikarii Hana.**

Pink: ada apa Imouto? O.o .. yah kalau gak review juga gpp.. ^^ , ini sudah updet.. XD , makasih.. XD.

-Dari **Fi suki suki.**

Pink: kemarin nee buntu ide.. T_T , drama korea? O.O … ngaco! #plak. Mungkin cinta mereka terbalas pas om Kishi ngasih warisan kepada nee *bletak* .. ini sudah updet.. XD makasih.

-Dari** Roxas Sora Coolz.**

Pink: Sasuke ma udah sial dari sononya tuh… kasihan sekali… hehehe XD , ini sudah updet, amkasih udah review ^^.

-Dari **Nene Zura' no Uchikaze.**

Pink: duuh.. kok banyak sih yang nyuruh pink buat masangin Ita ma Saku? *plak*… sip deh, lihat di chap selanjutnya aja ya.. XD , makasih udah review… ^^ .

-Dari **amechan.**

Pink: reader baru ya? O.O .. salam kenal juga amechan… ^^ , oke deh, req anda akan saya terima *plak* , tenang saja, karena genre nya tidak ada angst2nya , tidak akan dibuat sad ending… ^^ , makasih udah review… ^^.

-Dari **alwayztora.**

Pink: hahaha… gomenne… ^^a , ja-jangan nyekek Itachi, ntar pacar Naru siapa dong? *plak* *dideathglare Sasuke*… ini sudah updet, makasih udah review… ^^.

-Dari **mitsu-tsuki.**

Pink: maaf kalau kurang panjang .a … buntu cerita. Ini sudah updet… ^^ , makasih sudah mau review… ^^.

-Dari **Chi-anak'baik.**

Pink: go-gomen kalau chap kemarin pendek DX … apakah chap ini sudah lebih panjang? O.O … ini sudah udpet.. ^^ makasih.

-Dari** Dallet no hebi.**

Pink: hahaha… ^^ , makasih sudah review sepanjang ini… ^^ , iya, yang dibalik pintu itu adalah Sasuke.. XD , ini sudah updet.. ^^.

-Dari **Kazuki.**

Pink: tau tuh, si Naru bingung2 mulu, dengan Shion? Dia belum muncul loh… masih lama, Sakura fujoshi? Kita lihat nanti.. XD , *plak* , ini sudah updet , makasih udah review… ^^.

-Dari **SN Shi Natoka-chan.**

Pink: iyaiya gak akan dibikin angst kok… ^^ , Itasaku? Nanti aja deh… pink maunya Ita ma xxx … *bletak* , ini sudah updet, makasih udah review… ^^.

Fuh akhirnya kelar juga, oh ya satu lagi, kalian tau gak? Kok pink gak bisa review ya? Apa FFN eror lagi nih? -.- .. masa tiap mau review tetep aja gak bisa.. DX huwaaaaaaaaaa~ *nangis guling2*.

Akhir kata…

R

E

V

I

E

W

please? O.o

hanya menerima **flame** yang membangun! ^^


	15. Chapter 15

Summary:**DUAARR!** Ledakan besar pun terjadi, dan seketika itu semua menjadi gelap gulita.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto~ bagi chara Narutonya dong *plak*.

Pair: **SasuNaru**, **ItaNaru**, **SasuSaku** dan Chara2 yang ada didalam cerita ini.

Rated: -T-

**A/N**: maaf pink buat sedikit OOC, karena ini menurut imajinasi pink. No protesting, ^^V ,

Warning: **YAOI**! EYD berantakan! Sedikit **OOC**!

Sepertinya **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ** ini tidak berlaku lagi, baiklah saya kasih kata yang paling bisa dimengerti.

Anda **BUTA**? Atau memang sengaja **DIBUTAKAN**? Jika anda tidak menyukai **YAOI, BL** atau **Fict Saya**! Tolong untuk tidak membacanya, karena mata anda bisa **RUSAK**! **KLIK BACK** dan **JANGAN BACA**!

.

.

Naruto akhirnya berhasil melepaskan dirinya dari kejaran satpam tersebut. Lalu dia pun berhenti seketika untuk menetralkan nafasnya.

"Fuuh… akhirnya aku terbebas juga dari satpam sial itu…! Padahal aku hanya bolos sebentar," ujar Naruto kesal. **(Author: jangan tiru perbuatan tidak baik itu ya).**

"Tapi… apa benar aku harus kepantai?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi, apa dia benar disana?" Naruto berpikir sambil berpose ala detective.

"Bagaimana kalau dia tidak ada?"

"Tapi… instingku mengatakan, kalau Karin-sama atau Shion-hime ada disana," ujar Naruto lagi.

"Kalau dia tidak ada disana, bagaimana?" kata Naruto lagi. Sebentar lagi Naruto akan menjadi gila sesaat karena terlalu banyak mikir dan berbicara sendiri.

"Baiklah! Lebih baik aku kesana terlebih dahulu!" ujar Naruto dengan semangat, sepertinya dia memang benar-benar niat menolong Karin. Sampai tidak merasakan bahaya yang akan terjadi kepada dirinya sendiri.

'_Insting kucing kan selalu tepat,'_ batin Naruto dengan bangganya, padahal mungkin saja bisa meleset. Dan tak disangka ada seseorang yang mengikutinya.

**_#Cat's Revolution#_**

Sementara itu, Sasuke melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan penuh, menuju tempat yang ia sering kunjungi.

'_Aku yakin dia pasti ada disana,'_ batin Sasuke percaya. Lalu dia pun menambah kecepatan lajunya.

**_#Cat's Revolution#_**

**Di Konoha high school**

"Dimana Naruto?" tanya salah satu guru bermasker yang bernama Hatake Kakashi. Saat itu dia sedang mengabsen muridnya satu persatu, namun saat mengabsen nama Naruto, dia tidak mengangkat tangan. Kakashi mengira Naruto tidak masuk karena sakit, tapi saat dia melihat kearah bangku Naruto, tas sekolahnya masih ada dimejanya. Namun orangnya tidak ada.

"Aku tanya dimana Naruto?" tanya Kakashi sekali lagi. Murid-murid pun terdiam, mereka tidak tahu Naruto dimana, kecuali satu orang.

Gaara pun akhirnya mengangkat tangannya dan berkata, "Dia pulang," jawab Gaara bohong.

"Hah? Kenapa dia pulang?"tanya Kakashi sekali lagi.

"Urusan mendadak," jawab Gaara. Kakashi mulai heran.

"Lalu kenapa tasnya ditinggalkan?" tanya Kakashi lagi. Gaara diam.

"Katanya tadi dia sangat buru-buru untuk pulang, soalnya ibunya jatuh sakit, jadi dia berlari untuk pulang kerumah, dan membiarkan tasnya tertinggal disini," ujar Kiba tiba-tiba.

"Hm… tapi kenapa dia tidak bilang dulu ke guru?" tanya Kakashi lagi.

"Soalnya ibunya hampir sekarat dirumah sensei… tidak mungkin kan? Dia buang-buang waktu untuk minta izin?" ujar Shikamaru tiba-tiba.

"Oh… baiklah, kalau begitu pulang sekolah tolong antarkan tasnya kerumahnya," jawab Kakashi.

Gaara pun melirik kearah Kiba dan Shikamaru, Kiba dan Shikamaru hanya tersenyum. Gaara berterimakasih kepada mereka, dan dijawab 'Sama-sama' oleh Kiba, sedangkan Shikamaru hanya mengatakan 'Mondekusei'.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah kertas kecil mendarat dikepala Gaara, membuat Gaara melirik kebelakang, mengetahui siapa yang melempar itu. Dan ternyata pelakunya adalah Sai.

Gaara menatap kearah Sai mengisyaratkan 'Ada apa?' .

Bibir Sai langsung bergerak tanda dia mengatakan sesuatu, sejenak Gaara memerhatikan gerak bibir Sai, dan langsung mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Sai.

'Kau tahu dimana Naruto?' . itulah yang Sai katakan kepada Gaara, dan Gaara menjawab dengan gelengan tanda dia tidak tahu. Sai mengernyitkan alisnya, lalu berkata lagi 'Lalu kenapa kau mengatakan kepada sensei, bahwa ia izin pulang?' tanya Sai.

Gaara menghela nafas, 'Aku hanya asal bicara,' jawabnya. Belum sempat sai bertanya lagi, Kakashi langsung berkata, "Gaara, Sai, berhentilah berbicara yang tidak penting," ujar guru Kakashi, membuat mereka menghentikan acara obrolan mereka.

Gaara berpikir sejenak, _'Kau dimana sih Naruto?'_.

**_#Cat's Revolution#_**

Disisi lain, Sasuke masih saja terus mengebut dengan kecepatan penuh, supaya cepat sampai tujuan. Dengan dilanda kepanikan, Sasuke mulai merasa bakal ada yang terjadi. Entah itu tepat atau tidak, hanya Sasuke yang tahu.

Disisi lain juga, Naruto dengan tenangnya menunggu bus di halte bus yang tujuannya ke pantai, untung saja Naruto tahu apa itu bus… dan juga dia pernah dikasih tahu oleh Karin mengenai kendaraan-kendaraan yang berjalan, termasuk bus tersebut.

Bus itu pun datang, dan sopirnya pun membuka pintu untuk Naruto. Naruto agak terlihat bingung, namun dengan perlahan-lahan dia pun naik kedalam bus tersebut. Dan tiba-tiba Naruto bertanya ke sopir bus tersebut.

"A-ano… apa bus ini melewati pantai?" tanya Naruto ke sopirnya.

"Ya… bus ini melewati pantai, jadi tenang saja anak muda," ujar Sopir tersebut, membuat Naruto bernafas lega.

'_Untung saja sopirnya baik, tapi kok rambutnya aneh ya?'_ batin Naruto heran.

"Aku harus menolong Karin-sama," gumam Naruto. Seketika itu, ada seseorang yang melirik kearah dia.

'_Karin-sama?'_

**_#Cat's Revolution#_**

Akhirnya Naruto pun sampai di halte bus berikutnya, dia pun berterima kasih kepada sopir bus tersebut. Diseberang terlihat pantai yang benar-benar tidak ada orang sama sekali, karena hari ini bukanlah hari libur.

"Pantainya menjadi sepi," gumam Naruto, sambil berlari kearah pantai. Namun hasilnya nihil, tidak ada orang sama sekali disana, toko-toko pun pada tutup. Membuat Naruto kecewa. Dan memutuskan untuk duduk diatas pasir-pasir pantai yang putih.

"Padahal dulu, Karin-sama suka sekali kesini," ujar Naruto lirih.

'_Ah! Aku ingat… sekarang dia adalah Shion-hime,' _batin Naruto lagi.

Naruto memandang keatas, memandang langit-langit yang biru, dan burung yang berterbangan. Sesaat Naruto rindu saat dia masih berwujud kucing.

"Andai saja aku mengikuti kata-kata Karin-sama, sekarang ini aku tidak akan berwujud manusia dan mencari cinta pertamaku," ujar Naruto lirih.

"Kalau begini pada akhirnya, lebih baik aku mati sekarang juga," lanjut Naruto lagi.

"Tapi—"

"Tidak! Tidak!" Naruto menepuk pipinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak boleh pesimis! Aku harus optimis!" ujar Naruto lagi.

"Aku akan menolong Karin-sama, walau harus mempertaruhkan nyawaku, aku tidak akan takut," ujar dengan Naruto yang penuh semangat.

"Eh? Tapi kekuatan Shion-hime kan sangat kuat…" Naruto berpikir seperti ala detective.

"Tapi… walau begitu! Aku gak akan nyerah!" lanjut Naruto lagi sambil menggepalkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

**PLOK PLOK PLOK**

Tiba-tiba ada suara bertepuk tangan. Naruto kaget dan mencari tahu dimana asal suara tersebut, namun nihil, tidak ada siapa-siapa di pantai ini kecuali Naruto. Naruto mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Si-siapa itu?" kata Naruto dengan gugup.

Hening.

'_Tidak ada siapa-siapa, mungkin hanya halusinasi saja,'_ pikir Naruto.

"Bagus sekali semangat membaramu itu, aku menghargaimu siluman kucing," suara itu mengagetkan Naruto, lalu dia mendongak.

"Kau!" Naruto menunjuk keatas, tepat ke seseorang yang sedang menyeringai.

"Halo siluman," siapa lagi kalau bukan Shion yang sedang melambaikan tangannya kepada Naruto. Naruto menatap tajam.

Aura hitam dan mata ungu menyala, entah kenapa Naruto sedikit merinding melihat Shion yang ada didalam tubuh Karin.

"Ada apa? kau takut?" tanya Shion menyeringai.

"Kau bilang, kau akan menyelamatkan Karin dari tanganku," lanjut Shion lagi.

"Ya! Aku akan menyelamatkan Karin-sama darimu!" ujar Naruto tidak mau kalah.

"Hm… anak yang menarik," Shion pun terbang mendekati Naruto, lalu mengelilingi tubuhnya.

"Kau mau membunuhku?" Shion menyeringai, "Jangan mimpi! Kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku, karena kau juga akan membunuh Karin-sama," jawabnya lagi sambil menjauhi Naruto, menatap Naruto dengan seringai yang menakutkan.

**DEG!**

"Aku akan menyelamatkan Karin-sama!" ujar Naruto setengah teriak.

Shion tertawa, "Hahahaha… oh ya? Bukankah kau akan mati ditanganku Naruto?" ujar Shion lagi.

"Aku tidak akan mati!" teriaknya. Shion terkekeh pelan, "Bagaimana kalau 'dia' yang kubunuh," lanjut Shion lagi, Naruto kaget.

"Siapa! Jangan melukai orang lain!" teriak Naruto.

"Orang yang kau sayangi… sekarang ini dia mengejarmu ke danau tempat kita bertemu kemarin," ucapan Shion itu membuat Naruto kaget setengah mati.

"Sasuke!"

"Tepat sekali," lalu Shion pun menghilang.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan!" Naruto pun berlari dengan cepat ketempat danau itu.

**_#Cat's Revolution#_**

Naruto terus berlari dan berlari menuju tempat danau tersebut. dia tidak mau, kalau sampai Sasuke terbunuh oleh Shion. Naruto merasa bersalah karena telah merepotkan Sasuke kedalam masalahnya.

"Sasuke baka! Kenapa dia mengejarku ke danau itu!" teriak Naruto sambil tetap berlari.

"Kalau begini…kalau begini… Sasuke akan mati!" teriaknya lagi. tenaga Naruto tidak kuat, kekuatan berlarinya pun mulai berkurang, dan akhirnya jatuh terduduk.

"Kenapa? Kenapa? Jangan… kumohon… jangan bunuh Sasuke," Naruto menunduk. _'Kami-sama… ini semua salahku, tolong bantu aku.'_

**BRUUM!**

Tiba-tiba ada suara deru mobil dibelakang Naruto. Sontak Naruto melihat kebelakang.

"Ah!" bus itu pun berhenti disamping Naruto, lalu pintu bus itu terbuka, dan menampilkan sosok sopir bus yang tadi dia naiki.

"Ah! Anda kan…" ucap Naruto dengan sopan, sambil menunjuk kearah sopir tersebut, sopir itu tersenyum dan memperlihatkan giginya yang putih dan berkilau.

"Anak muda!" katanya sambil tersenyum.

"A-ano… sedang apa pak sopir disini?" tanya Naruto. Sopir itu mengedipkan matanya.

"Butuh bantuan?" tanya sopir itu. Naruto diam sesaat.

"Bagaimana anda tahu kalau saya sedang membutuhkan bantuan?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Karena aku percaya cerita siluman kucing hitam," ujarnya tersenyum. Seketika Naruto membelalakkan matanya.

"A-apa…"

"Aku sudah pernah melihat kalian berdua di pantai ini, waktu itu ada wanita berambut merah panjang, dia bisa melayang di udara, awalnya kaget, tapi, kau tahu sendiri kan? Akhirnya aku bisa melihat penyihir yang bisa melayang diudara! Yosh! Aku terharu…" ujar lelaki tersebut sambil menggepalkan tangannya dan matanya mengeluarkan air yang deras, dengan background seperti matahari terbenam dan lautan yang berombak, sungguh sangat **Tidak Cocok**.

"E-eh?" Naruto bingung mendengar sopir itu mengoceh.

"Hahahaha… tenanglah anak muda! aku tidak pernah membocorkannya kepada siapapun… tapi kau terlihat manis saat menjadi kucing, yosh! Manis!" katanya lagi sambil mengacungkan jempol kearah Naruto, dan memamerkan giginya yang berkilau bagai permata yang indah.

"Ano… bagaimana anda tahu bahwa saya adalah kucing hitam?" tanya Naruto. Lelaki itu berdehem.

"Kalung itu…!" ujarnya sambil menunjuk kalung yang tergantung dileher Naruto. Naruto pun ikut memandang kalungnya, dan menggenggamnya.

"A-ada apa dengan kalung ini?" tanya Naruto agak takut.

"Kucing hitam itu selalu memakai kalung itu, dan itu adalah kau!" ujar lelaki tersebut.

"Tunggu dulu! bagaimana kau bisa percaya cerita siluman kucing hitam? Sedangkan masyarakat konoha menyebutnya cerita fiksi! Cerita yang bohong!" protes Naruto.

"Tapi… tidak semua orang kan?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Sebagian orang pasti ada yang menganggap semua kucing hitam itu adalah siluman, iya kan?" tanya lelaki itu memastikan. Naruto terdiam sesaat.

"Y-ya… pasti ada," kata Naruto dengan gugup.

"Dan aku salah satunya!" ujarnya lagi sambil mengeluarkan air matanya tanda ia terharu. Naruto yang melihat lelaki itu hanya sweatdrop.

"Yosh! Kau mau kemana anak muda?" tanya lelaki itu.

"Aku ingin ke danau," ucapnya.

"Beritahu jalannya," lanjut lelaki itu, lalu dia pun mulai menghidupkan mesinnya.

"Kali ini kita akan mengejar danau itu dengan kecepatan penuh!" ucap lelaku itu sambil bersemangat.

'_Hah? Mengejar danau? Memangnya bisa?_' batin Naruto dalam hati.

Tanpa persetujuan dari Naruto, lelaki itu melajukan bus itu dengan kecepatan penuh, sehingga Naruto hanya bisa berteriak ketakutan.

"GYAAAA! SESEORANG TOLONG AKU!" Yap! Itu adalah teriakan Naruto yang menggema didalam bus yang sedang melaju dengan sangat kencang

**_#Cat's Revolution#_**

Sasuke telah tiba di tempat yang ia sering kunjungi, atau lebih tepatnya tempat danau yang indah. Sasuke memakirkan motornya dipinggir jalan, dekat pohon besar. Lalu dia pun berlari masuk kedalam hutan menuju tempat danau tersebut. belum 3 menit, Sasuke pun sampai didanau tersebut. namun hasilnya nihil, tidak ada siapa-siapa disitu. Membuat Sasuke mendecak kesal.

"Cih! Dimana si idiot itu?" kata Sasuke sambil menggepalkan tangannya.

"Mencari kucing sial itu? Dia tidak ada disini,"

**DEG!**

Tiba-tiba ada suara yang membuat Sasuke menoleh kekiri, kearah pohon. Dan muncullah sosok wanita dibelakang pohon tersebut.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke sedikit membentak. Wanita itu hanya menyeringai. Dan menyenderkan bahunya dibatang pohon, sehingga hanya terlihat mata ungu nya yang menyala.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Sasuke?" tanya wanita itu dengan penuh seringai yang menakutkan.

"Siapa kau!" kali ini Sasuke meninggikan nadanya.

"Hm… bagaimana kalau aku ini adalah Karin?" ujar wanita itu sambil tersenyum. Sasuke hanya diam dan kaget, namun ekspresinya tidak menunjukkan rasa kaget.

"Kau… bohong," jawab Sasuke dengan nada dingin. Sasuke tahu, bahwa wanita yang didepan ini bukanlah Karin, melainkan putri Shion yang pernah diceritakan oleh Naruto.

"Khu…Khu…Khu… untuk apa aku bohong? Aku memang Karin," ujar wanita itu sambil tertawa.

Sasuke hanya diam dan tidak menanggapinya. Dan akhirnya wanita itu hanya mengangkat bahu, lalu berjalan keluar, sosok yang tadi tidak kelihatan karena bayangan pohon, kini pun terlihat. Sesosok wanita berambut merah panjang, berpakaian hitam dan mata ungunya yang menyala, membuat Sasuke yakin itu bukanlah Karin.

"Sudah kuduga, kau adalah Shion," jawab Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"_Bien entendu__, __vous__avez raison__!__–_Tentu saja! Kau benar!—"ujar Shion sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Apa yang Naruto ceritakan tentangku?" tanya Shion sambil tersenyum.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

"Hm… begitu ya? _Alors__, __que fais-tu__ici_?—Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan disini?—".

Sasuke hanya diam, dan tidak menjawab perkataan Shion. Shion terkekeh pelan.

"Ah! _Desole_—Maaf—, Aku lupa, kalau kau bukanlah orang Prancis," kata Shion sambil terkikik geli.

"_Je cherchais pour_ Naruto—Aku mencari Naruto—" jawab Sasuke. Shion hanya bisa kaget, rupanya Sasuke bisa menjawab perkataannya dalam bahasa Prancis.

"_Bonne_! _Bonne_!—Bagus! Bagus!—" Shion bertepuk tangan meriah, mendengar jawaban mulus yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Tak kusangka kau bisa bahasa Prancis juga, _Accueil_—Tuan—"

Sasuke mendengus, "Berhentilah bicara hal yang tidak perlu," jawabnya dengan ketus.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Mengikutiku?" tanya Sasuke.

"_Oui__, __vous__avez raison_–Ya, kau benar!—"

"Berhentilah berbicara bahasa Prancis!" kata Sasuke dengan nada mengancam.

"_Pourquoi_?—Kenapa?—" Shion mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya.

"Merepotkan," dengus Sasuke.

"Hm… sebentar lagi, orang yang kau cari akan kesini. Dan kita lihat, apakah kau masih akan melindungi dia atau tidak," ujar Shion menyeringai penuh kemenangan, berharap semuanya akan terbongkar.

Sasuke diam, tanda dia agak tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Shion.

"Kau tidak tahu, apa yang ada didalam diri siluman kucing itu, atau lebih tepatnya Naruto," ujar Shion lagi.

"Kau juga tidak akan tahu, karena hanya aku dan Karin yang tahu." Lanjutnya lagi, membuat Sasuke menjadi bingung.

"Berhentilah berbicara yang tidak jelas!" Sasuke mulai emosi.

"Dia adalah kucing yang berbahaya, sewaktu-waktu dia akan berubah menjadi monster," ucap Shion lagi.

"Naruto, bukanlah Siluman kucing yang biasa, dia memiliki kekuatan aneh didalam tubuhnya, dan kekuatan itu sangat mengerikan. Dia bisa hilang ingatan sejenak, dan akan menyakit orang lain."

"A-apa?" Sasuke kaget. Ya kaget… dia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Shion kali ini. otaknya memang tidak selemot otak Naruto, tapi Sasuke tetap saja berusaha untuk mengerti.

"8 tahun yang lalu, Dia ditemukan oleh Karin, pada saat aku sudah lama mati," ujar Shion lagi.

"Harusnya mereka berdua, tidaklah hidup di zaman ini, dan seharusnya aku tidak ada ditubuh ini, seharusnya aku mati dengan tenang," ujar Shion sambil menempelkan tangannya di dekat dadanya.

"Aku merasa tersiksa! Seharusnya, _dia_ tidak mati! Tapi…tapi… dia membunuhnya! Kucing itu membunuhnya!" kali ini Shion mulai mengeluarkan air matanya, namun bukan air mata yang mengalir dipipinya, melainkan darah.

Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya kaget. Shion yang mengerti itu, mengelap darah yang mengalir dipipinya.

"Kau sudah lihat? Penyihir ini tidak bisa menangis, karena dia sudah mati dibakar hidup-hidup, Hahahahahaha…" Shion tertawa, tertawa sangat puas. Penyihir yang ia maksud adalah Karin.

Sasuke diam, dia tidak mengerti dengan semua perkataan Shion, Sasuke menggeram kesal.

**_#Cat's Revolution#_**

Akhirnya Naruto, sampai juga ditempat yang ia tuju. Seketika itu mulutnya mengeluarkan busa karena laju mobil yang diatas rata-rata, membuat dia mati mendadak.

"Anak muda! Ini tempat yang kau tuju!" teriak Sopir itu dengan semangatnya yang membara.

Naruto langsung bangun dari matinya **(kok bisa?)**, dan melihat ke sekelilingnya. Lalu terlihatlah sebuah motor yang menangkring di seberang busnya.

"Itu! Ada motor Sasuke-senpai! Itu pasti punya dia!" Naruto pun langsung berlari menyebrang dan menghampiri motor milik Sasuke.

"Kau harus cepat-cepat menolong dia, Anak muda. Kalau tidak, dia akan mati ditangannya," ujar sopir tersebut.

"Eh? Benar juga! Aku harus kesana, terimakasih pak so—"

"!" pada saat Naruto menoleh kebelakang, bus yang ada dibelakang dia sudah tidak ada lagi, atau bisa disebut menghilang dengan tiba-tiba. Itu membuat keringat dingin Naruto mengucur deras.

"Heh? Pa-pak sopirnya kok gak a-ada ya? Hehehe… ti-tidak mungkin di-dia menghilang be-begitu saja, ta-tapi ma-mana mu-mungkin… ja-jangan-jangan di-dia adalah—" Naruto menelan ludah, seketika itu tenggorokannya terasa kering untuk menyebut kata 'Setan'.

"Le-lebih baik aku pergi saja," Naruto pun berlari masuk kedalam hutan.

Setelah 3 menit dia berlari, akhirnya dia berhenti dan bersembunyi dibelakang pohon tersebut. rupanya Naruto bermaksud bersembunyi dulu, karena ada Sasuke dan Shion yang lagi berdebat.

'_Shion-hime! Sasuke-senpai!'_ batin Naruto. Tapi dia memutuskan untuk diam dan memilih mendengar apa yang dibicarakan oleh Shion.

"Kenapa kau bilang kalau Naruto bukanlah siluman biasa, apa maksudmu!" tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang emosi. Naruto mulai mengernyitkan alisnya.

Shion menyeringai, "Aku memang tidak tahu asal usul Naruto, tapi aku pernah mendengar ada siluman kucing keturunan terakhir, dia memiliki kekuatan aneh didalam tubuhnya," Shion berhenti sejenak. Naruto yang mendengar itu membelalakkan matanya. Dia sangat kaget dengan semua ini.

"Naruto," gumam Sasuke.

"Tepat sekali! Dan dia adalah kucing monster dan dia bukanlah Manusia! Tapi itu tidak penting! Yang penting aku akan mengambil nyawanya!" ujar Shion, Sasuke hanya bisa kaget mendengar perkataan Shion barusan.

"Jangan pernah menyentuhnya!" ujar Sasuke dengan nada mengancam.

'_Aku adalah Monster? Dan Shion-hime akan membunuhku? Dia membenciku dan juga Karin-sama,'_

"Siluman Kucing hitam tidak boleh bahagia! dia harus mati! Termasuk tubuh ini!" jawab Shion sambil menunjuk ketubuh dirinya sendiri bukan lebih tepatnya tubuh Karin.

'_Benarkah? '_

"Jangan sentuh dia!" ujar Sasuke mengancam.

"Apakah kau tahu dongeng Bangsawan dan Siluman Kucing?"

"..."

"Baiklah akan kuceritakan kembali," ujar Shion lagi.

"Dulu… ada bangsawan prancis pindah kekota ini, dan hidup bahagia. lalu tiba-tiba datang seorang pemuda yang membuatku jatuh hati, Namun… ada seorang gadis yang bermaksud merebut kebahagianku! Dia membunuh kekasihku! Dia juga membunuhku!" Shion berhenti sejenak.

'_Cerita itu… cerita yang pernah diceritakan oleh Karin-sama.'_

"Ayahku membakarnya hidup-hidup, namun karena ia dendam kepada Konoha, ia membakar Konoha beserta ayahku dan penduduk disini. Berkat sihir yang ia dapat, dia pun menjadi penyihir," ujar Shion lagi.

'_Sewaktu, Karin-sama menjadi penyihir…'_

"Aku bangkit dan membalaskan dendamku kepadanya, aku mendapatkan sihir hitam yang jahat, yang bisa membunuh dia, tapi dia… dia…. Dia menyegelku! Dia sangat brengsek!" Shion pun teriak, mata ungunya kini menjadi warna ungu pekat, aura hitam pun muncul disekitar tubuhnya.

'_Karin-sama menyegelnya…'_

"Dan bangsawan yang tersegel itu adalah aku sendiri,"

"..Hn."

"Dan… Tidak akan kubiarkan… siluman kucing itu bahagia karena cinta… tidak akan pernah! Aku akan memusnahkan semua kucing hitam yang ada dimuka bumi ini!" Shion menatap tajam kearah Sasuke.

'_Apa itu termasuk aku juga?'_

"Kalau dia melihat, orang yang dia sayangi mati ditanganku, apa reaksi dia ya?" Seketika itu Shion menyeringai, menatap tajam kearah Sasuke yang tidak menunjukkan rasa takut pun.

'_Tidak! Jangan! Jangan membunuh dia!'_

"MATILAH KAU DITANGANKU! DENGAN BEGINI DIA TIDAK AKAN BAHAGIA!" teriak Shion marah kepada Sasuke, lalu sebuah bola hitam keunguan muncul ditangan Shion dan melemparkan kearah Sasuke. Sasuke yang kaget tidak sempat menghindar.

'_Ja…JANGAAAN!_'

"!"

**DUAARR! **

Ledakan besar pun terjadi, dan seketika itu semua menjadi gelap gulita.

**-TBC-**

* * *

**A/N**: GAJE! G-A-J-E! huwaaa! Tidak menarik! Abal-abal! Gak nyambung! Cerita apaan ini? T_T , makin lama makin ngawur saja. Oke… para pembaca, makasih sudah baca fict pink dan sudah mereviewnya, terharu deh.. T_T

Maaf lama banget updetnya, mengingat pink lagi… ehem! Terkena WB! XD , *plak*, bingung ini… dilanjutin apa kagak ya? *digetok para reader* , oke deh, buat reader apa sih yang gak? *lebay*. Walaupun nih otak makin lama makin kecil, tapi cerita ini harus selesai! Atau gak, bakal dihantui seumur hidup nih. *uda ngerasain hawa gak enak*.

Balasan review:

-Dari **Haru no Yuuchan999**.

Pink: aduuh.. kasihan kalau Naru yang terluka terus, gak tega.. TAT . ok, ini udah updet. XD

-Dari **Arisu KuroNeko.**

Pink: Sasuke gak bakal putus ma Sakura! *digiles Arisu*, gomenne, sepertinya chap ini tidak ada chara Kyuubi *Kyuubi: pundung* (Author: oi! Kyuubi, kau kan sudah main di MintloveCitrus) (Kyuubi: KAPAN DIUPDET, GILA!) wuaaiks! Kyuubi marah! Lebih baik kabur ah! XD , oh ya, makasih sudah review, ini sudah updet. XD

-Dari **Chiraeru el Zuwet.**

Pink: *ngorek2 tanah* masa kangen sama pink cuman 1% , hiksu.. T^T , fictnya kecepatan? Baru nyadar juga… hehehe, gomen… lagi WB . makasih sudah review, XD ini sudah updet.

-Dari **SN Shi Natoka-chan.**

Pink: ketemu kok… XD , S.N bakalan ketemu, XD *ngebet* . oke ini sudah updet, mkasih sudah nyempetin mau review. XD

-Dari **Fi Suki suki.**

Pink: masashi calon 'kakek' nee! *ditendang*, sudah pasti, warisan jatuh ketangan pink, XD #plak. Waakss! O.O , dikelitikin? HELL NO! DX, oh ya yang flame itu? Nee udah dapat, tenang imouto… tenang .. XD, ini sudah updet. Review again?

-Dari **Aoirhue Kazune.**

Pink: makin kereen? O,O… sip! XD , kenapa gak suka Sakura? Dia kan wanita paling seksi di konoha *digampar Sakura FC* . oke ini sudah updet, XD. Review again?

-Dari: **ttixz lone cone bebe.**

Pink: ini sudah updet, XD . makasih udah mau nunggu… ^^ , review again? O.O

-Dari **Dallet no Hebi.**

Pink: hoaaa… panjang revienya? XD , kayak fict.. XD , enak dibaca *lha?* .. oke…oke.. ini udah updet, mudah2an Dall suka.. XD. Review again?

-Dari **amechan.**

Pink: hahah… pinginnya Ita ma Saku, cuman lihat nanti deh. XDD , oh iya, si Sasuke gak merhatiin tuh kalung yang dipakai Naruto ya? Bodo banget sih! *yang bkin siapa?* heheh… ini sudah updet, review again?

-Dari **ichiko yuuki.**

Pink: maaf, gak bisa updet kilat, tapi chap ini sudah agak panjang, menurutmu bagaimana? O.O … oke,review again? :D.

-Dari **Hikarii Hana.**

Pink: Kriiik…Kriik…Kriik.. =_=" , oke deh imouto.. ini sudah updet, review again? O.O…

-Dari **Shiki Raven-Sakuraii.**

Pink: hidup Naru banyak cobaan… XD , hahahah… ya iyalah kalau pemeran utamanya Itachi, bakala pink siksa, pink suruh ngepel lantai, nyetrika baju, nyuci celana, bersihin kamar, dll. *Ita: emangnya gue pembantu loe?* . oh iya, org yg flame itu? Biarin aja.. :D , mungkin dia sirik, makasih sudah review, review lagi? o.O.

-Dari **Viezukha potter.**

Pink: yeaah! Hadiahnya mana? :3 *buagh*, oke ini sudah updet, XD . review again? O.O.

-Dari **Gary Crystalla.**

Pink: ok! ^^ , ngomong2 mana fict mu yang— err… My future itu? T_T , gak sabar nih… mm.. makasih sudah review, review again? O.O.

**Akhir kata…**

R

E

V

I

E

W

Please? O.o

Hanya menerima **flame** yang membangun. ^^


	16. Chapter 16

**_Cat's Revolution_**

**Rated: T**

**Pair: SasuNaru , ItaNaru , SasuSaku**

**Genre: Romance? Fantasi? Angst? dll.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary:Dan kini ia tahu, bahwa pada hari itu, Dia… kehilangan seseorang yang ia cintai.**

**WARNING**! EYD berantakan! Sedikit **OOC**!

Sepertinya **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ** ini tidak berlaku lagi, baiklah saya kasih kata yang paling bisa dimengerti.

Anda **BUTA**? Atau memang sengaja **DIBUTAKAN**? Jika anda tidak menyukai **YAOI, BL. Shonen-ai** atau **Fict Saya**! Tolong untuk tidak membacanya, karena mata anda bisa **RUSAK**! **KLIK BACK** dan **JANGAN BACA**!

.

.

**DUK! BRUK!**

Badan Sasuke seperti ada yang mendorong dengan kuat hingga menghantam tanah. Dia meringis kesakitan, dilihatnya ada seseorang yang memeluk pinggangnya. Sasuke membulatkan matanya, tidak percaya apa yang ia lihat. Naruto tetap saja memeluk pinggang Sasuke dari depan dan tidak mau melepaskannya.

"Na…Naruto?" Naruto langsung menatap tajam kearah Sasuke.

"Harusnya kau menghindar, BAKA!" teriak Naruto marah, Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh kepala Naruto.

"Maaf," ujarnya sambil mengelus kepala Naruto, sedangkan dia hanya tersipu malu, karena tangan kekar milik Sasuke menyentuh rambutnya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini Sasuke-senpai?" tanya Naruto lirih.

"Mencarimu… mungkin?" jawabnya.

"Harusnya kau jangan ikut campur lebih dari ini! kenapa kau mengejarku! Kau bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!" ujar Naruto kesal, sambil memukul-mukul dada Sasuke. Sasuke yang tahu itu, meringis kesakitan.

Sasuke langsung menggenggam kedua tangan Naruto yang memukul dadanya. Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya menatap wajah Sasuke.

"Dasar…" dengus Sasuke, menatap lekat kedua mata biru itu.

"Kenapa Kau mencariku?" tanya Naruto dengan nada yang lirih. Sasuke hanya diam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

Naruto menggeram, lalu menarik kerah Sasuke, "Jawab!" seketika itu Naruto menjadi marah. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas.

"Khawatir padamu… mungkin," jawab Sasuke. Genggaman Naruto pada kerah Sasuke pun mengendur, lalu dia menunduk.

"BAKA!" teriak Naruto kepada Sasuke.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu urusanku!" lanjutnya lagi.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, "Aku sudah tahu semuanya," dia membuka matanya lalu menatap lurus kearah bola mata Naruto yang membulat.

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya dariku?" tanya Sasuke. Kali ini Narutolah yang terdiam.

"Aku… tidak tahu," Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menunduk.

"Tapi… gara-gara aku, kau hampir saja mati!" ujar Naruto lagi.

"Itu kemauanku sendiri," jawabnya.

"Lebih baik kau pulang!" kata Naruto sedikit membentak.

"..Tidak…"

"Sudah hentikan! Jangan ikut campur urusanku lagi!" kata Naruto sambil mencengkram kerah baju Sasuke dan menunduk.

"Tidak," ucap Sasuke lagi.

"Kenapa kau ti—" kata-kata Naruto terhenti ketika sebuah kecupan hangat mendarat di keningnya.

**CUP**

Sasuke mencium kening Naruto dengan lembut, membuat si pirang itu diam tanpa kata-kata. entah kenapa kecupan Sasuke dengan Itachi berbeda, walaupun Sasuke hanya di kening, namun Naruto dapat merasakan kehangatan yang ia berikan.

"Aku akan melindungimu," ucapnya lagi, sambil tersenyum tipis hanya untuk Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto? Jangan ditanya lagi, dia sangat syok dengan apa yang ia lihat. Sasuke tersenyum? Sasuke mencium keningnya? Mimpi apa Naruto semalam? Ia sangat bingung dengan semua ini, terkadang dia tidak mengerti jalan pikiran manusia.

'_Tidak mungkin dia akan melindungiku!'_ Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia sedikit tidak percaya dengan omongan Sasuke barusan. Sasuke hanya manusia biasa, kalau dia melindungi Naruto, dia pasti akan terlibat lebih jauh, dan Naruto tidak mau itu.

"Pulanglah!" ucap Naruto pelan dan menunduk, dia memegang baju Sasuke dengan erat, Sasuke hanya diam. Mencoba untuk tidak mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Kumohon… dengarkan kata-kataku, lebih baik kau pulang, ini adalah urusanku," ucap Naruto pelan. Sasuke bisa melihat tangan Naruto yang bergetar. Dengan perlahan dia menggenggam tangan Naruto.

"Tidak…" Sasuke menggenggam kedua tangan Naruto yang sedang memegang baju Sasuke, pegangan di baju Sasuke pun mengendur.

"Aku yang akan melindungimu—" Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya menatap mata kelam milik Sasuke, begitu juga Sasuke yang sedang menatap mata biru milik Naruto. Wajah Sasuke kini perlahan mendekati wajah Naruto yang agak memerah.

**CUP**

"—Naruto," kecupan hangat mendarat di pipi Naruto. Sekali lagi, Sasuke mengecup Naruto tanpa izin darinya. Naruto kini sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. mukanya sudah sangat memerah seperti kepiting rebus. dalam hatinya, dia sudah percaya dengan omongan Sasuke.

"Aku memang tidak salah memilihmu," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum, Sasuke hanya mengernyitkan dahinya tanda kurang mengerti perkataan Naruto.

"Apa mak—" kata-kata Sasuke terhenti karena terdengar suara tepukan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Shion, dia kesal karena dia merasa diacuhkan.

**PLOK PLOK PLOK**

"Sudah selesai acara romantisnya?" tanya Shion dengan ketus. Sasuke menatap tajam kearah Shion.

"Urusai!" kata Sasuke dengan tajam. Shion menyeringai sambil menatap kearah Sasuke dan Naruto.

Sasuke dan Naruto berdiri dari duduknya. Sasuke berada didepan Naruto bermaksud untuk melindungi dia dari Shion yang akan melukainya.

"Pergi kau!" desis Sasuke.

"Hebat sekali kau menyuruhku pergi, menyingkir kau manusia! Aku tidak ada urusannya denganmu!" kata Shion sedikit membentak.

"Hn."

"Cih! Kau itu benar-benar lelaki yang menyebalkan! Lebih baik kau juga mati!" ucap Shion dengan penuh amarah. Ada cahaya hitam berbentuk bola ditangannya, bersiap untuk melemparkannya kearah Sasuke.

"MATILAH KAU!" teriak Shion, mata ungunya kini menjadi bewarna pekat. bola hitam ditangannya pun ia lempar kembali kearah Sasuke.

"!". Naruto yang kaget, tanpa sadar langsung berlari kedepan untuk melindungi Sasuke.

"Tak akan kubiarkan!" teriak Naruto, muncullah cahaya biru berbentuk bola ditangan Naruto, lalu dilemparkannya tepat kearah bola hitam yang melayang itu.

**DUAR!**

Cahaya bola biru pun muncul lagi ditangan Naruto, lalu dia lemparkan kearah Shion yang sedang menghindar dari ledakan tadi. Berusaha untuk bersembunyi dibalik pohon.

"RASAKAN INI!" Naruto melempar tepat ke perut Shion. Shion yang kaget tidak sempat menghindar lagi.

**ZING!**

"!"

**DUAAR!**

Namun sayangnya, Ledakan itu sangat besar dan Shion pun terlempar kebelakang dan berhasil mematahkan beberapa pohon hingga hancur. Hingga dia pun tertimbun oleh beberapa kayu yang patah.

Sasuke langsung memeluk Naruto dari depan, menghindari serbuk-serbuk pasir dan angin kencang yang disebabkan oleh ledakan itu. Naruto yang sudah sadar kembali pun langsung menatap horor kearah pohon-pohon yang hancur itu. Dia melihat ditumpukan kayu yang patah itu ada sebuah tangan yang sepertinya terjepit oleh tumpukan kayu tersebut.

"Naruto… kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke kepada Naruto sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Naruto.

"A-apa yang kulakukan? A-aku membunuh Karin-sama," ujar Naruto horor sambil menatap kearah tumpukan kayu itu.

"Jangan kau pikirkan dia, kau sudah bebas," ujar Sasuke lagi berusaha menenangkan Naruto.

"Tidak, Sasuke! Tidak! Aku tidak akan bebas! Kumohon! Karin-sama!" Naruto mencoba berlari mendekati tumpukan kayu patah itu. Namun Sasuke mencegahnya.

"Tidak boleh!" larang Sasuke sambil memeluk Naruto yang mencoba memberontak. Namun semakin dipeluk, Naruto semakin memberontak, tangannya mengarah kedepan seperti sedang menggapai-gapai sesuatu.

"Lepaskan Sasuke! Aku ingin kesana! Aku ingin memastikan bahwa Karin-sama tidak mati!" teriak Naruto sambil memberontak dari pelukan Sasuke.

"Tidak," pelukan Sasuke pun semakin keras, berusaha agar Naruto tenang. Namun tidak! Naruto tidak akan tenang, sebaliknya wajah Naruto memperlihatkan rasa cemas dan ketakutan yang menghantuinya.

"Kumohon, Sasuke! Aku tidak boleh membunuhnya!" ujar Naruto dengan nada yang keras, mencoba berontak dengan cara mendorong dada Sasuke dengan tangannya. Namun tetap saja tangan Sasuke lebih kuat dibanding Naruto.

"Tidak!" ucap Sasuke tidak kalah keras. "Untuk apa kau menolongnya? Penyihir itu sudah mati," lanjutnya lagi.

"Dia majikanku, Sasuke! Dia itu Karin-sama!" teriak Naruto lagi.

"Tapi sekarang dia adalah Shion, Naruto," ujar Sasuke.

"Tetap saja ! tubuh itu milik Karin-sama! Aku harus menolong Karin-sama! Kalau tidak… kalau tidak… Karin-sama akan mati! Dan aku… aku tidak akan bisa menemukan cinta pertamaku dan tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi manusia!" ujar Naruto setengah berteriak, membuat Sasuke diam. Dia tahu bahwa, Naruto tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi manusia, jika tidak ada yang menyihirnya.

"Kau tahu? Aku bukanlah manusia, aku ini adalah Siluman, Sebenarnya aku tidak hidup di zaman ini, namun Karin-sama menolongku dan memberiku umur yang panjang, walaupun dulu aku sempat dikatakan kucing sialan oleh beberapa masyarakat disini," ujar Naruto lirih.

"Kekuatan yang aku gunakan itu, diberikan oleh Karin-sama, dan… percuma saja Sasuke, jika Karin-sama mati, akupun harus mati, karena sebagai kucing setianya aku akan tetap berada disampingnya," ujar Naruto lirih.

"Termasuk mengorbankan cinta pertamamu itu?" Naruto mengangguk lemah, "Ya."

Dengan kesal, Sasuke memegang kedua bahu Naruto dengan erat.

"Kau tidak boleh bergantung pada orang lain, kau harus hidup demi dirimu sendiri, baka!" ujar Sasuke lagi.

Dengan kasar, Naruto menepis tangan Sasuke yang berada di bahunya.

"Kau tidak mengerti! Siapa yang akan menyihirku menjadi manusia? Siapa! Jawab aku!" baju Sasuke pun di tarik paksa oleh Naruto. Tatapan Naruto ke Sasuke bukanlah tatapan lembut yang sering ia perlihatkan, namun tatapan tajam dan membunuh yang sekarang ia perlihatkan.

"Tinggalkan Aku! Jangan campuri urusanku lagi!" teriak Naruto sambil mendorong Sasuke dengan kasar, membuat Sasuke hampir terjatuh. Naruto mundur selangkah demi selangkah untuk menghindar dari Sasuke.

"Naruto…" Sasuke hendak mendekati Naruto, tapi tanpa sadar Naruto malah berteriak.

"TINGGALKAN AKU ATAU KAU AKAN KUBUNUH!" teriak Naruto sekencang-kencangnya sambil menjambak rambut jabriknyaa, membuat Sasuke berhenti mendekati Naruto. Perkataan Naruto sukses membulatkan mata birunya sendiri, dan menatap kearah Sasuke. Namun yang ditatap malah menatap balik dengan perasaan… benci.

Tanpa sadar, tangan yang ada ditumpukan batu itu pun bergerak. Dengan perlahan dia bangkit dari tumpukan batu itu. Naruto dan Sasuke tidak menyadari kalau Shion ternyata masih hidup. Mata ungu itu pun menyala lagi. dan menatap kearah dua orang pemuda yang sedang berbincang.

Sasuke menunduk geram, terlihat tangannya terkepal kuat-kuat.

"Sasu—"

"Jadi kau tidak percaya denganku?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto dengan tatapan benci.

"Maa—"

"Baiklah, aku pergi," kini Sasuke berjalan menjauhi Naruto, sedangkan Naruto? Hanya menatap kepergian Sasuke. Dia ingin berteriak memanggil Sasuke namun hatinya berkata jangan. Dengan begini mungkin Sasuke tidak akan terlibat urusan dia lagi. Biarlah Naruto yang mengurusnya semua. Karena Naruto tahu bahwa dia mencintai Sasuke melebihi Itachi maupun Karin.

"Ugh! beraninya kau melukaiku monster," ujar Shion setengah berbisik, Naruto tetap tidak mendengar perkataan Shion. Dengan setengah berbisik, Shion mengucapkan sebuah mantra, sehingga muncul bola hitam kecil di tangan kanannya. Shion menyeringai karena Naruto sama sekali tidak menyadari pergerakannya.

'_Maaf, Sasuke… dengan begini kau akan selamat,'_ batin Naruto lirih sambil menunduk. Hatinya ingin menangis namun ia tahan, karena dia tidak mau disebut laki-laki yang cengeng.

"Khu…Khu…Khu…" sebuah suara menyadarkan lamunan Naruto, dan menatap kearah pohon-pohon yang rusak itu. Dari salam sana terlihat ada sepasang mata ungu yang terlihat pekat, membulatkan mata Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Berani sekali kau melukaiku… kau tidak tahu betapa sakitnya dilukai itu," ujar Shion dengan nada marah. Dia berjalan keluar dari antara pohon-pohon yang rusak itu. Menampilkan luka diperut yang kini sudah sembuh kembali. Lalu beberapa bekas darah yang masih menempel ditubuhnya. Di tangan kananya ada sebuah bola hitam kecil namun sangat berbahaya bila terkena.

"Shi-SHION-SAMA!" teriak Naruto. Sasuke yang baru saja setengah jalan itu pun refleks berbalik kebelakang, untuk melihat Naruto yang berteriak.

'_Ternyata dia masih hidup,'_ batin Sasuke.

"Kali ini kubalas kau!" Dengan kecepatan penuh Shion pun melempar bola yang ada ditangannya kearah Naruto.

"!" Refleks Naruto pun menghindar kearah kiri, dan berlari mendekati Shion. Hendak menendang dia. Namun Shion terlebih dahulu sudah mengucapkan mantranya, lalu menghilang tiba-tiba, dan muncul dibelakang Naruto.

"!" Naruto kaget seketika bahwa Shion sudah dibelakangnya sambil berbisik.

"Kaget?" bisik Shion ditelinga Naruto. "Rasakan ini!" Shion menendang punggung Naruto dengan keras, membuat dia terpental jauh dan menabrak pohon. Punggung Naruto sukses menabrak batang pohon tersebut.

**DAK! BRAK!**

"ARRGH!" teriak Naruto kesakitan. Sasuke yang melihat itu, langsung berteriak memanggil Naruto.

"Naruto!". Sasuke berlari mendekati Naruto yang tergeletak lemas.

"Sa-sasuke… ja-jangan kemari… Ugh!" Naruto meringis kesakitan ketika dia hendak berdiri.

Mata ungu itu kini menatap Naruto dengan tajam, sebuah bola bewarna merah muncul ditangannya.

"Dengan begini, tamatlah riwayatmu… MONSTER!" dengan kecepatan penuh, Shion berhasil melemparkan sihir bola bewarna merah yang berukuran agak sedang, tepat menuju kearah Naruto yang ingin berdiri sambil memegangi perutnya.

'_Apa Aku akan mati?'_ sebuah pertanyaan terlintas, Namun sayangnya Naruto tidak bisa menghindar, dengan pasrah ia menutup matanya.

Sebuah langkah kaki berlari mendekatinya dan langsung memeluk Naruto dengan erat, saat Naruto membuka matanya, tiba-tiba…

**DUAR!**

Suara Ledakan pun berbunyi, namun tidak melukai tubuh Naruto sedikitpun.

"AARRGHH!" seketika itu mata Naruto melebar saat dia mengetahui siapa yang memeluknya.

"Sa-sasuke?" sedangkan Sasuke meringis kesakitan menahan bola merah itu dengan punggungnya. Sasuke melihat mata biru Naruto yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dimengerti.

Tangan putih itu terjulur untuk mengelus pipi tan Naruto.

"Tenang… Aku ti-tidak apa-apa, apa kau baik-baik ugh… saja?" tanya Sasuke agak terbata-bata, karena dia menahan sakit yang berada dipunggungnya. Naruto mengangguk lemah.

"Ke-kenapa? Kau melindungiku?" tangan tan Naruto terjulur untuk memegang punggung Sasuke yang terkena sihir dari Shion tadi. Lebih tepatnya sedikit— memeluk Sasuke.

"Karena… kau sangat… berharga untukku, Naruto," Sasuke tersenyum tulus kepadanya, perlahan mata hitam itu mulai terpejam. Namun dia tidak mau, karena dia harus melindungi orang yang sangat berharga baginya.

'_Sial! badanku…'_

"Aku… tidak ingin mata birumu yang cantik ini… menangis…" ujar Sasuke sambil memegang pipinya. Seketika itu, Naruto mulai mengingat kembali perkataan dimana ia bertemu dengan 'anak itu'.

'_**Mata birumu sangat cantik.'. **_

Tetapi, Naruto masih belum percaya, kalau anak itu adalah Sasuke, walaupun dia mengatakan hal yang sama persis yang dikatakan 'anak itu' bukan berarti dia adalah Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Bertahanlah! Kumohon jangan pergi!" teriak Naruto sambil memeluk tubuh Sasuke, begitu juga halnya dengan Sasuke. Naruto ingin menangis, namun tidak… dia tidak boleh menangis mengingat dia adalah laki-laki.

Naruto tetap memeluk tubuh Sasuke dengan erat, samar-samar terdengar suara milik Sasuke.

"Aku… tidak akan kemana-mana… Naru…to," namun sayang, sekuat apapun Sasuke menahan rasa sakit itu, tetap saja ia tidak bisa, karena sihir Shion membuat sebagian sel-sel dalam tubuhnya mati. Mata hitam itu perlahan menutup, tangan yang memeluk Naruto dengan erat kini melonggar, tubuh kekarnya pun jatuh ketanah, membuat Naruto menatapnya dengan dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dimengerti.

"Ja…ngan menangis…" mata hitam itu kini sudah tertutup semuanya, tangannya yang memegang wajah Naruto, kini tergeletak tidak berdaya diatas tanah.

'_Maaf.'_

"Sa…SASUKE! TIDAAK!" dipeluknya tubuh Sasuke yang tidak berdaya itu, butir-butir bening kini jatuh dari pipinya mengenai wajah putih Sasuke.

"Kumohon…! Kau bilang tidak akan pergi! Ayo bangun, brengsek! Teme no baka! Baka! Baka!" teriak Naruto sambil memeluk tubuh Sasuke. Dia menangis… menangisi orang yang berada dipelukannya. Walaupun Sasuke sudah bilang kalau dia tidak boleh menangis, namun tetap saja… sekuat apapun dan sekejam apapun manusia juga bisa menangis juga, jika seseorang yang ia sayangi menghilang dihadapannya.

'sumimasen_, Sasu...'_

.

.

Dan kini ia tahu, bahwa pada hari itu, Dia… kehilangan seseorang yang ia cintai.

**-TBC-**

A/N: gomennasai… DX , pink luamaaaaaaa banget updetnya, ^^a … dan ceritanya makin lama makin geje ya, mana si Sasuke kesannya agak sedikit... um... um.. Uke ^^a *dichidori* , tak usah panjang2... sekarang balas review! *lemes*

Balasan review:

**Kimmy no Michiku**: i-ini udah updet, walaupun gak kilat ^^. Makasih sudah review… review lagi?

**Sabishii no kitsune**: hahaha… kalau begitu terimakasih atas reviewnya, review lagi?

**Viezukha potter**: hahahha… yang dpt gelar ALM? Wuiih sadis amat. O.o… #plak, makash udah review, review lagi?

**Gary Crystalla**: ka-kalau begitu, apakah ini sudah panjang? O.O … ke-kenapa tidak dilanjutkan? T^T , pink penasaran~ , makasih sudah review, review lagi?

**CCloveRuki**: susah nyari kelemahan Shion =.= , Naru sama Sasu pasti akan bersama (mungkin) #plak. Makasih sudah review, review lagi?

**Fi suki suki:** Masashi kishimoto bakal ngasih warisannya ke nee… DX #plak , hahaha… makasih sudah review, review lagi?

**Dallet no Hebi**: seperti biasa, review yang enak dilihat ^^ #bletak. Hahaha… tenang saja, Naru gpp kok… ^^ makasih sudah review, review lagi?

**Amechan**: aaaa…. Naru tidak mati kok… ^^ makasih sudah review, review lagi?

**Alwayztora**: i-i-iya… *gak berani bilang berhenti* , tenang… pink gak akan berhenti walau updet nya kayak siput XD. Makasih sudah review, review lagi?

**SN Shi Natoka-chan**: iyaa… Nako suka ngomong sendiri? O.O , kalau begitu sama! XD *plak* , kok malah Itachi dan Sakura yang disuruh mati T_T … makasih sudah review, review lagi?

**Chiraeru el Zuwet**: hihihi~ banyak yang ngira itu Guy (padahal iya) , tapi benarkah itu Guy yang asli? #plak . pink juga kangen chira *hug* … makasih sudah review, review again?

**Ttixz lone cone bebe**: gak ada yang kena bom kok, XD… hahaha… ini sudah updet , makasih sudah review, review again?

**Ichiko yuuki**: mereka gak kenapa2… ^^ , ayo lihat ceritanya hahaha… btw, ini udah updet, thanks to review, review again?

**Shanera Sabanami**: iya… makasih sudah review, review again?

**sukiNaruto**: iya.. gpp kok ^^ , ini sudah updet, makasih udah review, review again?

**Rendysasunaru**: makasih… ^^ , ini sudah updet, makasih sudah review, review lagi?

**Hana-chan**: baik, permintaan anda terlaksana ^^, makasih udah review, review lagi?

**Risachanamarf**i: ma-ma-maaf… (_ _) … kalau femNaru, feel nya kurang dapat ^^. Hehehe…

**Kurome-Amechan**: iya.. gak ada death chara kok XD , berdoa saja #plak. Makasih sudah review, review again?

.

**.**

**AKHIR KATA…**

**Review **or **Flame**? o.O

Hanya menerima** Flame** yang membangun! ^^


	17. Chapter 17

**_Cat's Revolution_**

**Rated: T**

**Pair: SasuNaru **

**Genre: Romance? Fantasi? Angst? dll.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary: Suara itu—mencoba membujuk Naruto untuk menyetujui perkataannya, akankah Naruto menyetujuinya?**

**WARNING**! EYD berantakan! Sedikit **OOC**!

Sepertinya **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ** ini tidak berlaku lagi, baiklah saya kasih kata yang paling bisa dimengerti.

Anda **BUTA**? Atau memang sengaja **DIBUTAKAN**? Jika anda tidak menyukai **YAOI, BL. Shonen-ai** atau **Fict Saya**! Tolong untuk tidak membacanya, karena mata anda bisa **RUSAK**! **KLIK BACK** dan **JANGAN BACA**!

.

.

Melihat pemandangan sedih didepan mata Shion, Shion hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan datar, bagi dia itu hanyalah angin lewat. Dia tidak peduli kalau dia telah melukai Sasuke. Perasaan cinta dan kasih sayang yang dimiliki Shion sudah lama musnah. Yang ada hanya perasaan benci terhadap siluman kucing.

"Hm… satu orang sudah kusingkirkan," ujar Shion dengan nada dingin. refleks Naruto menatap Shion dengan tatapan benci.

"Kenapa Kau marah? Seharusnya kau senang, karena tidak ada lagi pengganggu diantara kita," ucap Shion menyeringai. dan Naruto semakin menatap benci kepadanya, Tangan Naruto terkepal kuat.

"Ada tiga hal yang akan kukatakan," Naruto menjeda sebentar.

"Pertama, kau mengambil tubuh Karin-sama, kedua kau telah melukai Sasuke, dan ketiga kau itu adalah— wanita RENDAHAN!" ucap Naruto dengan nada benci sambil menekankan kata 'Rendahan'.

Sontak Shion langsung marah, tidak terima dia dipanggil rendahan. Apalagi dengan siluman monster itu. Dia tidak terima.

"Satu hal yang harus kau ketahui—" Shion memejamkan matanya.

"Kau telah membuatku marah! Dasar MONSTER!" teriak Shion, tiba-tiba sekumpulan petir hitam berada ditubuh Shion, hingga tubuhnya seperti dilindungi petir hitam itu. Dengan amarah yang memuncak, dia pun melemparkan petir itu yang berada ditangannya menuju tempat berdirinya Naruto.

Naruto yang tahu itu, cepat-cepat ia berpindah sambil memapah tubuh Sasuke yang tidak berdaya lagi. lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya dibatang pohon yang agak jauh dari tempat Shion berdiri. Naruto memandang sejenak wajah Sasuke, lalu menempelkan telinga Naruto ke dada Sasuke.

**DEG DEG!**

Bunyi Suara jantung Sasuke, membuat Naruto merasa sedikit lega. Karena dia tidak jadi kehilangan seseorang yang ia sayangi, namun disisi lain Naruto cemas dengan keadaan Sasuke. Mengingat luka Sasuke cukup parah, dan detak jantung Sasuke, semakin lama semakin melemah.

Kini ia harus tahu, bahwa ia harus menyelesaikan pertarungan ini. dengan cepat, dia pun berlari kearah Shion berdiri yang siap menyerang Naruto kapanpun. Dengan kecepatan lari yang sangat cepat, membuat Naruto melambung keatas, lalu menembakkan jarum-jarum kecil dari elemen angin yang ia miliki.

**DUAR!**

Shion berhasil lolos dari serangan Naruto, dan melompat ke ranting pohon yang cukup besar. Tampaknya Shion mengucapkan mantra, sehingga muncullah pedang listrik ditangan Shion. Dengan tatapan tajam, Shion mengacungkan pedangnya kearah Naruto dan berkata,

"Aku bukanlah wanita rendahan seperti majikanmu ini!" ujar Shion dengan nada mengejek, membuat Naruto mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Jangan sebut majikanku seperti itu! Kau yang wanita rendahan! Kau mengambil sesuatu yang sangat ia cintai! Kau membunuhnya! Kau bangsawan brengsek!" teriak Naruto kepada Shion.

"Mengambil sesuatu? Membunuhnya? Aku tidak pernah mengambil ataupun membunuhnya, bukankah dia yang mengambil sesuatu dariku dan membunuhku? Dia juga yang membunuh 'kekasihku' dia pantas mati!" ujar Shion dengan nada datar yang dibuat-buat, padahal dia sangat marah, namun dia harus mengontrol emosinya, agar tidak diluar batas.

Sedangkan Naruto? Dia hanya terdiam. Angin sepoi-sepoi mulai menyentuh tubuh mereka, dan membuat helaian rambut mereka bergerak. Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, dan menatap miris kepada lelaki yang ada di pangkuannya.

"Lalu… kenapa kau melukai Sasuke?" tanya Naruto dengan nada sedih.

"Aku tidak melukainya, bukankah dia yang berlari mendekatimu dan membiarkan seranganku mengenainya? Kau harus bersyukur karena tidak ada lagi yang menganggumu… dan—" Shion berhenti sejenak untuk menarik nafas dan melirik kearah Sasuke.

Lalu berkata, "—Akan Kudoakan dia agar cepat **Mati**," ujarnya sambil menekankan kata Mati, Shion menyeringai lebar. Seakan dia puas hanya mengatakan itu saja. Dan jelas perkataan Shion, membuat hati di dada Naruto menjadi sangat sakit.

"_**Kau ingin kekuatan?" **_tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan ada suara yang berbisik kepadanya. Dan itu membuat Naruto kaget seketika.

**DEG!**

"_**Kalau kau ingin, biarkan aku yang mengambil alih tubuhmu,"**_ ucap suara tersebut. Naruto diam karena bingung, apakah dia harus menjawab atau tidak?

"_**Penyihir itu jauh lebih kuat daripada yang kau bayangkan,"**_ ucapnya lagi, membuat Naruto benar-benar diam.

"_**Apa kau ingin, aku memberikanmu kekuatan yang lebih? Kalau begitu bekerja samalah kepadaku,"**_ ucapnya lagi, seakan suara itu mengajak Naruto untuk bekerja sama. Padahal ada niat yang buruk dibalik itu.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia terlihat bingung, sebuah pertanyaan terlintas dibenaknya, apakah itu monster yang bersemayam di tubuh Naruto?

"_**Apakah kau tidak mau membalaskan dendammu terhadap penyihir itu yang telah melukai orang yang kau sayangi?"**_ ucapannya itu membuat Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya makin keras.

"_**Akan kulakukan demi Sasuke,"**_ akhirnya Naruto menjawab perkataan dari monster itu, dan monster itu pun tertawa senang.

"_**Khe…khe…khe… anak baik! Sudah sepantasnya kau duduk diam dan lihat apa yang kulakukan saat mengendalikan tubuhmu,"**_ ujar monster itu. Belum sempat Naruto membalas maksud perkataan dari Monster itu, tiba-tiba dia merasakan panas yang luar bisa menyerang tubuhnya.

"Argh! ARGHHH! Pa-panass! Argghh!" erangnya kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya yang mulai merasakan sakit yang amat luar biasa.

Shion yang melihat itu, hanya menyeringai. entah apa maksud seringainya itu. Dia berkata,"Sepertinya monster didalam tubuhmu mengamuk, ini akan menjadi sangat menyenangkan," ujarnya sambil tertawa licik.

"ARGH! SA-SAKIIT! PANAAS! HENTIKAAN! KUMOHON… HENTIKAN!" teriak Naruto sambil meremas rambut pirangnya. Dia pun akhirnya jatuh terduduk dengan lutut yang menahan. Sambil mengerang-erang kesakitan, muncullah _orenji cakura_(1) yang ada di dalam tubuh Naruto.

"_**Khe….khe…khe… tubuhmu akan menjadi milikku,"**_ ucap suara tersebut.

"Ti-TIDAAK! AAH!" teriakan Naruto makin lama makin menjadi-jadi. Sementara itu, Shion hanya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan datar, seakan dia menunggu kedatangan monster tersebut.

Naruto menggapai-gapai tangannya ke tubuh Sasuke yang tidak berdaya itu. Namun karena sakit yang amat sangat, dia pun menjadi susah menggapai-gapai tubuh Sasuke. _Orenji cakura_ itu, sedikit demi sedikit mulai menyelimuti tubuhnya, kuku-kukunya menjadi panjang.

Naruto tetap berusaha mendekati tangannya ke tubuh Sasuke, namun tetap tidak bisa, _Orenji cakura_ itu kini menjadi bewarna merah pekat dan bisa mengoyakkan kulit tubuhnya. Gumpalan-gumpalan bewarna orange pun mulai muncul. Sebentar lagi… tubuhnya akan dikendalikan oleh monster itu. Namun, yang belum berubah dari tubuhnya adalah matanya. Naruto berusaha fokus dan tetap sadar, namun tidak bisa! Kekuatan monster itu sangat kuat dan besar, sedangkan kekuatan Naruto itu terbatas.

Perlahan-lahan matanya yang bewarna biru kini berubah menjadi merah. Tetapi, hanya sebelah kanannya yang sudah menjadi merah, sebelah kirinya masih bewarna biru. Dia pun mengarahkan tangannya kearah tubuh Sasuke.

"Sa-su-ke, se-karang…gi-liranku untuk…me-lindungi-mu." Dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki, ia pun mengaktifkan kekuatan _Hogo Ryoku_(2) nya disekitar tubuh Sasuke.

_Cakra merah _itu langsung membungkus tubuh Naruto dengan cepat, terlihat _cakra _tersebut membentuk sesuatu. Rupanya _cakra_ itu membentuk sebuah— bukan! melainkan dua buah ekor yang bewarna merah.

"Inilah yang kutunggu-tunggu daritadi, sepertinya perubahannya sudah hampir sempurna, tinggal menunggu waktunya saja," ujar Shion, yang pada akhirnya berbicara juga.

"AARGGHHH!" Naruto berteriak sangat kencang sambil memegang kepalanya, tubuhnya benar-benar sudah diselimuti oleh _cakra merah_ itu. Sehingga perlahan-lahan kesadarannya mulai menghilang.

"Sa-sasuke… Teman-teman—"Sebuah bisikan terakhir sukses membuat Naruto pergi kejalan mimpi.

.

.

**_#Cat's Revolution#_**

.

.

'—_Tolong Aku.'_

**DEG!**

Gaara yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Kakashi-sensei mengajar, langsung menoleh kearah jendela dan menatap langit yang mulai gelap.

'_Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak?'_ tanya Gaara dalam hati. Perasaannya kini mulai gusar, seakan dia mengawatirkan seseorang. Tapi, siapa? Apakah Naruto?

Gaara pun menarik nafasnya untuk membantu menenangkan hatinya, dan tetap fokus pada pelajaran Kakashi-sensei. namun tidak bisa, sepertinya dia memang benar-benar mengawatirkan Naruto.

'_Dimana kau Naruto?'_ tanya Gaara dalam hati. Dan sepertinya bukan Gaara saja yang merasakan perasaan aneh seperti itu.

Tetapi… juga mereka.

.

.

'_Naruto?'_

**_#Cat's Revolution#_**

.

.

"Khu…Khu… akhirnya aku keluar juga, setelah disegel selama berpuluh tahun lamanya ditubuh siluman kucing ini, ck! Aku tidak menyangka dia sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa aku disegel ditubuhnya," gumam monster itu pada dirinya sendiri.

Mendengar itu, Shion pun berbicara kepada monster itu.

"Sepertinya kau sudah bangun, hei… _Monsuta_(3)," panggil Shion terhadap _monsuta_ yang sudah mengambil alih tubuh Naruto.

_Monsuta_ yang sedang menggoyang-goyangkan ekor merahnya pun berkata, "Kalau iya? Lalu kenapa _Kokatsuna majo_(4)?" ujar _Monsuta_ itu sambil menyeringai licik.

"Aku bukan _Kokatsuna majo_, _Monsuta_. Aku ini adalah penyihir Shion, penyihir yang terkuat daripada tubuh ini," jawab Shion dengan angkuhnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ketubuhnya— lebih tepatnya tubuh Karin, dan bermaksud menyindir _Monsuta_ itu.

"Cih! Terkuat? Omong kosong! Dan asal kau tahu, aku bukanlah _Monsuta_— namaku adalah Kyuubi. Sang _Biju _yang legendaris," ucap Kyuubi dengan sombongnya, bermaksud meremehkan Shion.

"Hahahaha… kau benar-benar _tetu_ –Kepala batu—" ujar Shion sambil tertawa.

Kyuubi mendengus, lalu berkata,"Mau apa kau?" tanyanya dengan ketus.

"Mauku? Yaitu— membunuhmu dan menjadi yang terkuat didunia ini, Hahahaha…" kata Shion sambil tertawa lantang. Kyuubi memutar bola matanya Dengan malas.

"Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi," ucap Kyuubi, lalu dia pun menerjang Shion dan mengarahkan cakarannya kearah Shion, namun dengan cepat Shion pun menghindar dengan cara melompat keatas.

"Gesit juga," gumam Kyuubi.

Shion pun mendarat dengan mulusnya, "Jangan terburu-buru, permainan ini baru dimulai," katanya sambil mengaktifkan kekuatan petir diseluruh tubuhnya.

"Ayo kita bermain sebentar," Mereka pun berlari saling mendekat, dan tiba-tiba terjadilah ledakan yang cukup besar.

**DUAAR!**

**_#Cat's Revolution#_**

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi, waktunya murid-murid KHS pulang kerumahnya masing-masing. Terlihat beberapa murid sedang merapikan bukunya, termasuk—teman-teman Naruto.

"Gaara?" panggil Kiba tiba-tiba. Gaara yang merasa dipanggil mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Kiba.

"Ya?"

"Tiba-tiba saja aku mengawatirkan sesuatu, ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Kiba kepada Gaara yang dengan sukses menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sedang sibuk membereskan sesuatu diatas mejanya.

Bukan hanya Gaara yang merasakan seperti itu, tapi Sai, Ino, Hinata, dan Shikamaru juga merasakan hal yang sama, Seperti ada kontak hati di Hati mereka msing-masing.

"Aku tidak tahu, apa kau juga merasakan hal yang aneh?" tanya Gaara, dan Kiba menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya… seperti ada yang memanggil—kita," ucapnya dengan nada ragu-ragu.

"Bukan kau saja, tetapi aku juga merasakannya," ucap Ino tiba-tiba dan mendekati Gaara yang sedang berbincang dengan Kiba.

"A-aku juga…" jawab Hinata gugup.

"Sepertinya aku juga merasa dipanggil," ucap Sai.

"Hoaaahm… saat aku tidur, tiba-tiba jantungku berdetak lebih cepat, mungkin aku juga," jawab Shikamaru dengan nada malas.

"Berarti—" Kiba dan Gaara saling pandang, "Kita sama," jawab Kiba. Gaara terdiam seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres," jawab Sai dengan nada berpikir.

"A-apa… ini berhubungan de-dengan Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba. Mereka pun terkejut mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Hinata, lalu melihat kearah Hinata, membuatnya ketakutan.

"Ma-maaf, ha-hanya saja a-ada sesuatu yang tidak beres," ujarnya lagi sambil menunduk. Membuat yang lain saling berpandangan.

Gaara mulai berpikir, "Benar juga," lanjutnya. Lalu mereka diam sejenak.

Tiba-tiba Kiba pun bertanya kepada mereka, "Ada yang tahu latar belakang Naruto?" tanyanya kepada yang lain. Namun tidak ada satupun yang tahu tentangnya, mereka hanya tahu bahwa Naruto adalah kekasihnya Itachi. Hanya itu saja.

"Sungguh misteri," ucap Sai dengan tangan yang menopang dagunya.

.

.

**_#Cat's Revolution#_**

**ZRRT! DUAR! DAAR!**

Sebuah ledakan meledak secara beruntun, pertarungan antara Shion dan Kyuubi menyebabkan kerusakan parah di sekitar itu. Buktinya? Pohon-pohon besar yang hijau kini hancur karena sihir mereka.

Dan untung saja, Sasuke tidak mengalami luka, karena dia dilindungi oleh _Hogo Ryoku_ milik Naruto.

"Haah…Kuat juga kau, Monster," ucap Shion terengah-engah dengan setengah mengejek.

"Ck, aku bukan monster, _Kokatsuna Majo_," balasnya dengan nada malas.

Shion pun meringis memegang bahu kirinya yang terkena cakaran dari Kyuubi, dan sepertinya Kyuubi tidak mengalami luka karena luka yang dibuat oleh Shion langsung sembuh seketika.

Disebabkan oleh Kyuubi mempunyai kekuatan _Geurisse_(5) di _cakra _merahnya. Dan itu membuat Shion sedikit kesulitan. Sama halnya dengan Kyuubi— Shion pun juga memiliki kekuatan itu, namun dia harus memerlukan tenaga lebih besar untuk menyembuhkan luka-lukanya. Dan sekarang tenaganya sedikit demi sedikit berkurang, dan tidak halnya dengan Kyuubi yang masih sehat-sehat saja.

'_Sepertinya aku harus menyelidiki dia dulu,'_ batin Shion.

**SRET**

Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah sayap hitam muncul dipunggung Shion dan menyebabkan dia melayang tinggi.

"Hari ini aku sudahi dulu pertarungannya, tapi ingat saja… aku yang akan mengalahkanmu, Monster," ucapnya, lalu dia menghilang, dan meninggalkan bulu-bulu sayap hitamnya yang kian jatuh dari atas. Kyuubi hanya menatap bulu-bulu itu, lalu menginjaknya.

"Kurang ajar!" desisnya.

Lalu Kyuubi pun menatap pemuda berkulit pucat itu yang sedang tertidur, dilindungi oleh kekuatan _Hogo Ryoku_ milik Naruto. Kyuubi pun langsung mendekati pemuda itu—

—dan berjongkok disampingnya. Kyuubi pun mengulurkan tangannya hendak menyentuh pemuda itu, namun penghalang milik Naruto, membuat dia menarik tangannya lagi.

"_Shit_!" umpatnya kesal, Karena tangannya terasa seperti diestrum saat sedang menyentuh penghalang itu. Ternyata Naruto memang tidak membiarkan Sasuke terluka, apalagi disentuh oleh monster yang bersemayam di tubuh Naruto.

"Ternyata dia memang tidak membiarkanku menghabisi bocah ini," desisnya kesal.

Yap! Tujuan Kyuubi adalah membunuh pemuda yang ada dihadapannya, karena sepertinya dia membutuhkan mangsa, dan mangsa itu sudah ada dihadapannya. Namun pelindung Naruto lah yang menyebabkan dia tidak bisa membunuhnya.

Sekali lagi, Kyuubi mencoba menghancurkan pelindung milik Naruto dengan kekuatannya.

"_Ryouji_," cakra merahnya pun membentuk pisau kecil, lalu dengan cepat, Kyuubi pun menancapkan pisau itu ke pelindung milik Naruto.

**BZZZT!**

Tapi gagal, pisau milik Kyuubi pun terpental dan menancap ditanah, hingga menghilang. Sekali lagi Kyuubi mendecih kesal. Bagaimana mungkin kekuatan dia tidak mampu menghancurkan pelindung ini? benar-benar keturunan _Namikaze_.

"Sial!" umpatnya sekali lagi.

"Padahal aku ingin memangsanya," lanjutnya dengan kesal.

**DEG!**

Tiba-tiba Kyuubi berlutut sambil memegang dada nya yang sakit.

"Siaal! Ternyata _dia_ memberontak," ucapnya.

**DEG DEG!**

"_**Jangan sentuh dia! Keluarkan aku dari sini!"**_ teriak Naruto dari dalam tubuhnya. Membuat Kyuubi meringis kesakitan.

"Breng…sek! Diam kau! Bocah!"

"_**Aku tidak akan diam sebelum aku keluar dari sini!"**_ ujar Naruto marah.

"Argh! Aaghh! Si-sial!"

"_**CEPAT KELUARKAN AKU!"**_ kali ini teriakan Naruto, sukses membuat Kyuubi berteriak histeris, lalu seketika itu, dia tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

**_#Cat's Revolution#_**

**Drrtt! Drrt!**

Sebuah hp bergetar tanda ada pesan masuk, dengan cepat Ino menghentikan jalannya, dan mengambil hp-nya di sakunya.

"Ah! Tunggu sebentar, ada yang sms nih," ujar Ino sambil membuka pesannya.

"Cepatlah, ini sudah mau sore, dan sepertinya juga sudah mau hujan," ujar Kiba.

"Mau hujan?" Gaara pun langsung melihat keatas langit, dan ternyata benar. Langit yang tadinya biru kini tertutup oleh awan hitam yang tebal.

Hinata pun ikut-ikutan melihat keatas langit.

"Eh? Bu-bukankah tadi masih cerah?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Sepertinya benar-benar ada yang tidak beres," ucap Sai sambil berpikir.

Setelah Ino membaca pesan dari temannya, dia pun mengajak teman-temannya untuk pulang.

"Oke sudah selesai! Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang," ujarnya dengan semangat.

Gaara yang melihat tingkah laku Ino, jadi ingat tentang Naruto. lalu dia melirik kearah tas Naruto yang sedang dibawanya.

"Hei?" panggil Gaara. Membuat yang lain melihat kearahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu dimana rumah Naruto," ucapnya. Mereka pun langsung melirik kearah tas Naruto yang sedang dibawa oleh Gaara.

"Benar juga, Naruto kan meninggalkan tasnya disekolah," ucap Kiba. Yang lain pun akhirnya diam.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian, ada seseorang keluar dari dalam gedung KHS. Membuat yang lain melihat kearah orang tersebut. betapa terkejutnya mereka, ternyata itu adalah Neji-senpai, kakak kelas mereka.

Terlebih lagi Gaara, dia sangat terkejut karena kekasihnya belum pulang juga.

Neji yang melihat Gaara dan teman-temannya langsung bertanya, "Kalian belum pulang?" tanyanya dengan ramah.

Kiba menjawab, "Belum senpai," ujarnya sambil menyengir.

"Sedang menunggu siapa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hanya menunggu gadis ini," ucap Kiba sambil menunjuk kearah Ino, dan Neji pun menganggukkan kepalanya tanda dia paham.

"Gaara?" panggil Neji, membuat Gaara agak salah tingkah mendengarnya.

"Apa?" ketusnya.

"Apa kau mengenal Naruto?" tanyanya kepada Gaara, dan Gaara pun mengangguk.

"Oh… aku disini ingin mencari Naruto, karena Sasuke tidak masuk kekelas, kupikir dia bolos, tapi saat aku telpon… hp-nya tidak aktif," ucapnya membuat Gaara terkejut seketika. Bukan… bukan Gaara saja melainkan yang lain juga terkejut.

"A-ano… Neji-nii, apa terakhir kali, Naruto mencari Sasuke-senpai?" tanya Hinata yang sedari tadi diam.

"Ya… dia mencarinya," jawabnya, membuat Ino heran.

"Bukankah dia mencari Itachi-senpai?" tanya Ino bingung.

"Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres dengan mereka berdua," kata Shikamaru dengan wajah yang serius, kali ini dia… merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak.

Perasaan apa itu?

**_#Cat's Revolution#_**

.

.

"Mmmhn…" Naruto membuka matanya perlahan-lahan, lalu dia bangun sambil memegang kepalanya yang agak sakit.

"Engh…" erangnya ketika kepalanya berdenyut dengan keras, membuat mata Naruto sedikit kabur.

Naruto mengumpulkan kesadarannya, lalu saat kesadarannya sudah terkumpul penuh, dia pun melihat Sasuke yang masih terbaring disebelahnya. Lalu dia pun menghilangkan sihir yang melindungi Sasuke.

Sontak, Naruto langsung menempelkan telinganya di dada Sasuke, untuk mengetahui detak merasakan detak jantung Sasuke yang semakin lemah.

"Sasuke?" panggilnya lirih, sambil menatap wajah Sasuke yang tengah tertidur.

"Maaf telah melibatkanmu…" jawabnya lagi.

Hening.

Tidak ada panggilan, tidak ada ejekan, dan tidak ada pertengkaran. Yang ada hanya kesedihan serta kesalahan.

"Teme?" seketika itu, panggilan ejekan yang sudah lama tidak ia keluarkan, kini keluar dari bibir Naruto.

"Teme… Aishiteru," ucapnya sambil mengecup bibir Sasuke dengan lembut, membuat dia sedikit lebih hangat.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menemuimu lagi, tolong sampaikan kepada Itachi-nii dan teman-teman, bahwa aku akan merindukan mereka, mungkin ini yang terakhir kalinya aku melihat wajahmu. Maaf… aku tidak bisa berada disampingmu." Ucap Naruto dengan nada yang lirih.

Seketika itu, kalung yang dipakai Naruto bergerak menimbulkan suara 'cring' kecil. Naruto pun langsung memegang kalung kucing tersebut.

"Aku berpikir bahwa kau lah anak _Uchiha_ itu, tapi aku tidak terlalu yakin… namun—" Naruto langsung membuka kalung yang mengikat dilehernya, dan memasangnya dileher Sasuke.

"—Jika itu bukan kau, aku tetap akan mencintaimu, karena hatiku sudah ada padamu," lanjutnya lagi, lalu dia pun memapah Sasuke menuju rumah sakit. Walaupun agak susah, karena tubuh Naruto sedikit lebih kecil dibanding Sasuke, namun dia mempunyai kekuatan yang bisa membawanya menuju rumah sakit. Dia pun melompat melewati pepohonan, dan meninggalkan motor Sasuke disana.

Dan pada saat itu, Naruto berbisik, "Kutitipkan jiwa dan hatiku padamu, lewat kalung ini," ucapnya.

.

"Aku akan menghapus semuanya, terimakasih atas semua yang telah kau berikan—padaku," ucapnya lagi, dan mungkin ini adalah yang terakhir kalinya.

.

,

Dan selanjutnya dia tidak akan tahu— apa yang akan terjadi padanya, setelah ini.

.

.

Tidak akan pernah tahu.

**-TBC-**

A/N: ne...ne... gomenne lama updet ^^" , soalnya agak gak pd untuk updet fict ini, ntah kenapa jadi malas updet ~.~ . umm, di chap ini mungkin akan membosankan ya? Yaah... sepertinya memang membosankan .

balasan review:

-SukiNaruto: go-gomen kalau chap sebelumnya agak pendek ^^, disini Sasu gak bakalan mati kok, makasih udah review, review again?

-Fi Suki suki: gak mungkin Naruto mati, imouto~ -.- , atau nanti apa? O.O . makasih sudah review, review lagi?

-Viezukha potter: hihihi~ pink kan hantu yang suka berkeliaran malam2 *lupakan* mungkin dia gak bakalan dapat gelar. hahaha, makasih sudah review, review lagi?

-Shiki Raven-Sakuraii: e-eh? mengharukan? O_o , nanti juga bakalan terbongkar semuanya ^^. i-iya Sasuke seme kok =.= . makasih udah review, review lagi?

-SN Shi Natoka-chan: emangnya Ikan main dimatiin aja *geleng2 kepala* eeh? itu kan ada kemungkinannya gak ada chara death :p . makasih sudah review, review lagi?

-Dallet no Hebi: kenapa bawa2 nama sakura desu~? pink buat disini Sasuke gentle *bangga* jadi gak main2 cium di bibir *lirik2 sasu*. disini Naru harus lebih bersabar untuk mendapatkan cinta Sasuke, muahahahahah *dibekep*. oh iya! lupa, salam kenal Devil-D *jabat tangan* . ternyata ada juga setan disian hari *dilempar* bercanda.. hihihi~, makasih sudah review, review lagi?

-ttixz lone cone bebe: Sasuke gak mati~ pink gak bakalan tega bunuhin Sasu *peluk Sasu* *dipeluk balik* #diRasen ma Naru. oke ini udah updet, review lagi?

-clarha: baiklah! pink gak akan hiatus ^^. makasih, review lagi?

-ShikiTeito yg males login: ba-baiklah... Angst nya akan dibanyakin ^^ *dibunuh* makasih sudah review, review lagi?

-amechan: gak mati kok *geleng2 kepala*. liat saja di chap ini ^^, makasih sudah review, review lagi?

-Chiraeru el Zuwet: *hugs chira* traktirannya fict ini ya *bletak*, jangan! pink aja belum pernah dicium Sasuke T_T , ini belum tamat kok, beluum~. makasih sudah review, review lagi?

-alwayztora: xixixixi~ pada mesen SasuNaru ya? *tololnya keluar* iya-iya pink juga gak suka Naru sama Ita *Itachi pundung* hehehe... makasih sudah review, review lagi?

-Amieres: death chara? sepertinya bakalan ada desu~ maaf ya *digetok* hihihi~ makasih sudah review, review lagi?

-CCloveRuki: Sasu gak mati desu~ XD tenang saja pink gak bakalan buat Naru sedih kok *bletak* makasih sudah review, review lagi?

-CRZ: maaf ya ^^, jika anda tidak suka dengan FICT saya. mohon terlebih dahulu baca WARNING yang di ATAS. *nnjuk2 atas*. anda aneh melihat Sasu dan Naru yang sama2 cowok saling mencintai? tapi kami para FUJOSHI tidak begitu. kalau anda tidak suka? buat apa me-review?

.

Yap! akhirnya sudah selesai balas reviewnya ^^, mohon pink tekankan lagi, jika ada yang tidak suka YAOI atau SHONEN-AI, jangan DIBACA! atau pun DIREVIEW! cerita tersebut hanya untuk orang yang menyukai Yaoi and Shonen-ai ^^.

.

**AKHIR KATA...**

**Review** or **Flame**? o.O

Hanya menerima** Flame** yang membangun! ^^


	18. Chapter 18 END?

**_Cat's Revolution_**

**Rated: T**

**Pair: SasuNaru **

**Genre: Romance? Fantasi? Angst? dll.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary: ****Dan satu hal yang harus diketahui, bahwa ingatan tentang 'dia' sudah hilang semuanya.**

**WARNING**! EYD berantakan! Sedikit **OOC**!

Sepertinya **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ** ini tidak berlaku lagi, baiklah saya kasih kata yang paling bisa dimengerti.

Anda **BUTA**? Atau memang sengaja **DIBUTAKAN**? Jika anda tidak menyukai **YAOI, BL. Shonen-ai** atau **Fict Saya**! Tolong untuk tidak membacanya, karena mata anda bisa **RUSAK**! **KLIK BACK** dan **JANGAN BACA**!

.

.

Disebuah kamar terdapat pemuda berambut raven yang sedang tertidur, Sebut saja namanya Sasuke si bocah Uchiha. Dia sedang tertidur di kamar rumah sakit.

"Mmh…" erangnya. Rupanya Sasuke sudah terbangun dari tidurnya. Lalu dia mengumpulkan kesadarannya sampai penuh. Saat dia bangun, tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa sakit sekali, sehingga dia mengaduh kesakitan.

Dia bingung, Kenapa dia bisa berada di sini? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Sasuke ingin mengingat kejadian kemarin, namun saat dia berusaha mengingat, kepalanya tiba-tiba langsung berdenyut keras. Seolah tidak memperbolehkannya untuk mengingat kejadian kemarin.

"Ouch!" seperti ada benda berat yang menimpa kepalanya. Dia pun turun dari kasur tersebut, namun karena kepala dan badannya terasa sakit, akhirnya dia hanya setengah berdiri sambil memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit itu. Tiba-tiba ada bunyi pintu dibuka, dan seorang suster pun masuk kekamarnya.

"Uchiha-sama, anda tidak boleh berdiri dulu," ujarnya sambil memapah Sasuke agar tidak terjatuh.

"Lepas! Dimana aku?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada lirih, karena kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut itu.

"Anda sedang berada di rumah sakit, kemarin anda ditemukan sekarat di depan rumah sakit," ucap seorang suster itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya, namun suster itu menggeleng tidak tahu.

"Maaf, saya tidak tahu apa-apa, dan— sepertinya lebih baik anda beristirahat lagi," katanya kepada Sasuke. Dia pun menurut, dan tubuhnya pun langsung ia baringkan ketempat tidur.

"Anda harus sarapan pagi, setelah sarapan, jangan lupa minum obat. Saya akan kemari lagi nanti," ucap Suster tersebut sambil mengundurkan diri dari hadapan Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke? Hanya diam dan menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Kemarin—aku bersama dengan seseorang? Tapi—siapa?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Dan satu hal yang harus diketahui, bahwa Naruto— sudah menghapus ingatan Sasuke mengenai Naruto. sehingga Sasuke tidak dapat mengingat Naruto lagi.

Dan— bagaimana dengan yang lain?

***^_Cat's Revolution_^***

**Ceklek**

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mirip dengan Sasuke, masuk kekamarnya.

"Otouto?" panggilnya kepada sang adik. Sasuke hanya melihat kakaknya yang sedang berada di depan pintu.

"Hn?" responnya.

"Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanyanya lagi. diikuti oleh anggukan lemah dari Sasuke.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya kepada sang Kakak.

Sang kakak a.k.a Itachi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanda ia tidak tahu.

"Kemarin pihak rumah sakit meneleponku, katanya kau tergeletak begitu saja di depan rumah sakit," ucapnya lagi. Sasuke tidak percaya bahwa ia tergeletak begitu saja di depan rumah sakit, pasti ada penyebabnya. Namun dia tidak bisa mengingatnya karena kepalanya langsung berdenyut, setiap kali dia ingin mengingat.

"Tidak mungkin—"

"—Aku tergeletak begitu saja," ujarnya lirih, sambil meremas kepalanya.

_._

_._

Di pohon samping jendela Sasuke, seseorang berjubah hitam melihat Sasuke dari arah jendela secara diam-diam, dengan mata yang terlihat tidak bercahaya lagi.

"Sasuke?" gumamnya lirih, lalu dia pun menghilang dengan cepat.

.

.

'_Dapatkah kau mengingatku lagi? walau aku telah menghapus semua yang berhubungan tentangku?'_ sebuah bisikan itu, mampu membuat Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya kearah jendela. Yap! Sasuke mendengar bisikan itu… bisikan yang lirih itu, tapi itu bisikan siapa?

'_Siapa?'_

***^_Cat's Revolution_^***

.

.

'—_Me, teme? temeee!__' tiba-tiba ada suara yang memanggilnya, membuatnya menoleh kebelakang. Tampak ada seseorang yang sedang berlari mendekatinya. Namun dia tidak mengenalnya, lalu bertanya, '__Siapa kau?'_

'_Ini aku, Teme! kenapa kau tidak ingat kepadaku?'_

'_Aku tidak mengenalmu,'_

'_Teme no baka! Padahal aku menyukaimu, kau tahu itu?'_

"_Siapa kau!"_

"_Ne… baiklah kalau kau tidak mengingatku teme, ku titipkan 'benda' itu padamu.' __Jawabnya dengan suara yang lirih, seakan dia ingin menangis. Membuat Sasuke sedikit merasa bersalah kepada orang itu._

"_He-hei…"_

**DEG!**

Karena mimpi itu, Sasuke refleks terbangun dari tidurnya, dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

"Hah…hah…hah… Aw! _Shit_!" Sasuke meringir lagi, ketika kepalanya berdenyut kembali.

"Siapa dia? Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingatnya sedikit saja?" ujarnya dengan nada yang agak kesal. Ya… Sasuke kesal, kesal karena tidak bisa mengingatnya. Ada perasaan bersalah di hatinya, namun dia tidak tahu apa itu.

Saat Sasuke sedang berpikir, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang masuk kedalam kamarnya, Sasuke pikir hanya suster yang masuk untuk memberikan obat, ternyata itu adalah kakaknya—Uchiha Itachi.

"Hei, Otouto… ternyata kau sudah bangun," sapanya sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Hn."

"Ada berita baik, hari ini kau sudah boleh pulang kerumah, tapi dirumah kau harus banyak istirahat," ujar Itachi sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Tak perlu," ujar Sasuke dengan ketus.

"Dasar… kau memang tidak berubah," Itachi menghela nafas. "Ne, Otouto… entah kenapa aku merasa tidak ingat kejadian kemarin," lanjutnya lagi, membuat Sasuke kaget mendengar perkataan Itachi. Kenapa bisa terjadi hal yang sama? Apa maksudnya?

"Hn, aku juga," ujarnya datar, walaupun hatinya bertanya-tanya.

"Kau juga? Haah… ini benar-benar aneh," ujarnya sambil melipat tangannya di dadanya.

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kita pulang saja," ajak Itachi. Dan Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju, karena dia juga sudah merasa sangat bosan berada di rumah sakit ini.

.

.

Itachi pun sudah berlalu di kamar Sasuke, yang ada di dalam kamar itu hanyalah Sasuke sendiri, yang menunggu kakaknya datang kesini lagi, dikarenakan dia ada urusan kecil ke ruangan dokter. Dia sedang duduk di tempat tidur, sambil mengotak-atik _handphone_-nya.

"_Sasuke…" _lagi-lagi suara itu terdengar di telinga Sasuke, saat dia menoleh kearah jendela, sekilas dia melihat sosok bayangan berjubah hitam menatapnya, walaupun mata dan rambutnya tidak kelihatan, Karena tertutup oleh tudung hitam itu. Sasuke tahu bahwa dia sedang menangis. Buktinya ada butiran air yang mengalir di pipinya.

Cepat-cepat dia menggeser jendela itu, namun pada saat itu sesosok berjubah itu menghilang, membuat Sasuke penasaran… sangat penasaran.

"Siapa kau?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

.

.

***^_Cat's Revolution_^***

Malam harinya, terlihat seseorang dengan jubah hitamnya, berdiri di atas gedung yang sangat tinggi. Dia menatap lurus kepada lampu-lampu yang menyala terang di kota Konoha.

Menatap lamput itu dengan tatapan sedih… terlihat matanya yang dulu indah, sekarang berubah menjadi gelap.

**WUSH!**

Karena anginnya yang sangat kencang, tudung hitam yang ia pakai untuk menutupi kepala dan wajahnya, kini terbuka, menampilkan rambut berwarna kuning cerah, dan mata biru yang indah, tapi tidak seindah dulu.

Naruto.

Yaah… Nama pemuda yang sekarang sedang berdiri di atas gedung yang terbuka. Sekarang ini, Naruto sedang memikirkan sesuatu… ya, sesuatu yang membuatnya sedih—sangat sedih.

"_**Kau memikirkan sesuatu, bocah?"**_ tanya suara yang ada dalam dirinya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyuubi. Semenjak bertarung dengan Shion, dia jadi bisa mendengar suara Kyuubi di dalam tubuhnya.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawabnya dengan ketus pada Kyuubi. Kyuubi pun terkekeh pelan.

"_**Apa kau memikirkan anak yang bernama Sasuke itu?"**_ tanyanya.

"Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"_**Tidak ada, hanya saja… baunya harum sekali, aku jadi ingin memakannya," **_katanya sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Jangan pernah menyentuh dia!" ucap Naruto dengan nada yang agak marah.

"_**Baiklah… aku hanya bercanda,"**_ ujarnya lagi.

"_**Sudah berapa lama kau berada dalam tubuhku?"**_ tanya Naruto tiba-tiba kepada makhluk tersebut.

"_**Sudah lama aku berada dalam tubuhmu, bahkan sebelum kau mengenal Karin, namun karena kekuatan segel oleh penyihir Karin sangat kuat, kau jadi tidak bisa merasakan ataupun berinteraksi denganku,"**_ ujarnya lagi.

"Kau disegel oleh Karin-sama?" tanya Naruto kepada Makhluk itu.

"_**Tepatnya, memperkuat kekuatan segel."**_

"Ceritakan kepadaku, kenapa kau bisa berada di dalam tubuhku?"

"_**Ceh! Sudah kuduga kau akan bertanya seperti itu… baiklah aku akan memberikan intinya saja. Kau itu adalah anak dari Namikaze, tapi karena ibumu bermarga Uzumaki, jadinya kau diberi marga ibumu, lebih tepatnya ibumu adalah Siluman kucing dan ayahmu adalah manusia yang memiliki jabatan Hokage di Konoha. Lalu ada seseorang yang merasa iri dengan ayahmu, dan memutuskan untuk mengendalikanku. Orang itu sangat kuat, bahkan lebih kuat dariku. Buktinya saja… aku datang ke tempat ayahmu tinggal, dan tanpa sadar aku mengamuk disitu. Lalu, ayahku melawanku, sampai aku tersegel ke dalam tubuhmu."**_ Kyuubi berhenti sejenak, lalu melanjutkannya kembali.

"_**Tapi karena tubuhmu tidak kuat menahanku, kau dijadikan siluman kucing seperti ibumu dengan kekuatannya dan membuat kau tidak mengingat apa-apa lagi dan itu untuk memperkuat segelku. Karena ayahmu menghabiskan seluruh energinya, akhirnya dia mati dengan tenang dan meninggalkan Ibu dan kau. Tapi sejak kematian ayahmu, warga Konoha tidak menyukai kau, dikarenakan kau adalah siluman kucing sama seperti ibumu. Akhirnya Ibumu membawamu pergi dari Konoha, dan… apa kau tidak mengingat tentang ibumu?"**_ kali ini siluman itu yang bertanya kepada Naruto.

"Kalau tidak salah, Karin-sama lahir lebih dulu daripada aku kan?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"_**Ya… pada saat itu Konoha masih terbentuk, dan dulu tidak ada yang namanya jabatan Hokage."**_

"Lalu kenapa pada saat Karin-sama bercerita mengenai Siluman kucing, pada tahun 1999?"

"_**Itu hanya kebohongan dia, baka! Zaman seperti itu tidak ada yang namanya siluman kucing hitam."**_

"Oh…hehehe…" Naruto nyengir lima jari.

Lalu Naruto memilih untuk diam, dia pun mulai memikirkan kejadian-kejadian bersama ibunya… detik-detik terakhir bersama ibunya, sebelum dia dibunuh dengan sadis.

"_Kaasan… apakah aku bisa menjadi manusia seutuhnya?" tanya Naruto kecil kepada ibunya._

"_Iya sayang… kau akan menjadi manusia seutuhnya," jawabnya sambil tersenyum kepada Naruto._

"_Kalau begitu, aku akan selalu banyak berdoa! Hehehe…"_

"_Bagus! Itu baru anak Kaasan."_

"Kaasan?" gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri, matanya terlihat sangat sendu, ketika mengingat momen-momen terakhir sebelum dia dibunuh.

"_**Hei! Apa kau juga ingat? Saat ibumu terbunuh, kau menjadi kucing biasa yang bisa berbicara? Mungkin karena untuk menyembunyikan identitasmu sebagai siluman kucing,"**_ tanya Kyuubi lagi kepada Naruto.

"Ya… aku sangat mengingatnya," jawab Naruto dengan nada lirih.

"_**Itu membuatku sangat tersiksa, untung saja kau bertemu dengan penyihir itu, walau dia memperkuat segel di dalam tubuhmu, untuk membuatku terkurung selamanya di dalam tubuhnya."**_

"Cih! Maumu apa sekarang?" tanya Naruto sedikit kesal.

"_**Mauku? Aku hanya ingin menjadi manusia dan hidup dengan tenang, seutuhnya,"**_ ujarnya.

"Mimpimu terlalu tinggi," sindir Naruto.

"_**Bermimpi juga tidak apa-apa kan? Siapa tahu itu akan terwujud, seperti kau yang sekarang sedang dalam masa pencarian cinta pertama,"**_ ujarnya sekedar hanya mengejek Naruto.

Naruto langsung blushing, ketika mendengar perkataan terang-terangan dari Kyuubi.

"Brengsek kau!" ujar Naruto dengan kesal.

"_**Khe…khe…khe… bagaimana kalau aku membantumu mengembalikan tubuh penyihir Karin itu dari Shion, bocah?"**_ tawarnya sambil terkekeh-kekeh.

"Berhenti memanggilku bocah! Dan… apa aku bisa mempercayai omonganmu, hei monster!" ucap Naruto dengan kasar.

"_**Jadi maksudmu? Kau tidak percaya dengan omonganku? Ceh! Tujuanku itu baik tahu, dasar bocah tengik!"**_ ujarnya agak marah kepada Naruto.

"Berhenti mengataiku. Monster bulukan!" ujar Naruto tidak mau kalah.

"_**Kau tidak tahu sekarang kau sedang berhadapan dengan siapa!"**_

"Aku tidak takut karena aku bukan lelaki yang cengeng dan penakut," ujar Naruto tidak mau kalah

"_**Sepertinya aku tidak percaya dengan omonganmu, mengingat kemarin lelaki yang kau sukai ambruk didepanmu, dan membuatmu mengeluarkan air mata, apa itu yang dinamakan bukan lelaki yang cengeng?" **_jawabnya setengah meledek.

"GAAAH! Semua manusia juga bisa menangis tahu! Kau pasti juga merasakannya, iya kan?" Mendengar pertanyaan dari Naruto, membuat monster itu bungkam seketika. Buktinya tidak ada tanda-tanda suara darinya. Dan Naruto pun memanggilnya.

"Hei?" panggil Naruto.

"_**Khe…khe… sepertinya aku benar-benar tertarik denganmu bocah, baiklah… mulai hari ini kita akan bekerja sama melawan wanita bermata ungu itu,"**_ ujarnya lagi sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Berhenti memanggilku bocah!"

"_**Oke… Deal!"**_ katanya, sambil tidak mendengarkan Naruto berbicara.

"Jangan seenaknya memutuskan!" ujar Naruto dengan nada marah.

"_**Kau ingin aku membantumu atau tidak? Dan sekarang ini aku hanya malas berbuat kejahatan, aku tidak ada niat untuk itu. Dan apalagi… dengan seenaknya, kau menghapus ingatan-ingatan orang yang sudah mengenalmu, termasuk Bocah Raven itu."**_ Perkataan itu, berhasil membuat Naruto sedih seketika.

"Aku tidak ada maksud itu… tapi biarkanlah mereka yang mengingatnya sendiri," ujar Naruto lirih. Dan Kyuubi pun memilih untuk diam sejenak.

"_**Kau yakin?"**_ tanya Kyuubi.

"Ya… dengan begini, mereka tidak akan pernah mengawatirkanku lagi, biarkan aku yang mengingat mereka selamanya," ujar Naruto sambil menatap lampu-lampu yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai mati satu persatu.

"_**Haah… dasar bocah keras kepala," **_kata Kyuubi dengan nada malas. _**"Kalau begitu, aku ingin tidur dulu,"**_ lanjutnya.

"Kupikir monster bulukan sepertimu tidak butuh tidur," ejek Naruto, membuat Kyuubi sangat marah karena perkataannya yang membuatnya sakit hati.

"_**Berhenti mengataiku, bocah tengik! Haah… sudahlah, daripada aku berdebat denganmu lebih baik aku tidur saja."**_

"Baiklah… kalau begitu Oyasumi, Kyuubi."

Kyuubi yang mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis, walaupun dia tidak bakal melihatnya.

"_**Oyasumi, Naruto."**_

Naruto tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kyuubi, dan sepertinya dia sudah tertidur. Naruto kembali melihat pemandangan malam dikota Konoha yang dingin, membuatnya teringat dengan mata hitam yang mampu menghipnotisnya.

"Sasuke? Dapatkah kau mengingatku lagi?" kini mata birunya yang redup, mengeluarkan setetes air mata. Hanya setetes saja, sebelum malam semakin larut.

.

.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke…"

.

Seketika sebuah cahaya kecil memperhatikan Naruto dari jarak jauh.

'_Naruto?'_

***^_Cat's Revolution_^***

**DEG!**

"Siapa?"

Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya di tengah malam. Saat ini, dia sudah berada didalam kamarnya sendiri, karena sedari tadi dia sudah pulang dari rumah sakit.

Sasuke melihat ke arah jendela, tepat di samping tempat tidurnya, lalu dia beranjak ke arah jendela tersebut, dan membukanya. Angin-angin yang dingin pun menusuk kulitnya. Membuat Sasuke sedikit bergidik.

Namun tidak dihiraukannya rasa dingin itu, melainkan dia memikirkan mimpi yang aneh, dimana seseorang yang tidak tampak wajahnya memanggilnya dan meminta tolong kepadanya.

Entah kenapa, Sasuke begitu mengenal suara itu, suara yang ia rindukan. Tapi, siapa? Siapa dia? Kenapa dia tidak memperlihatkan sosoknya?

Sasuke menatap langit-langit malam dengan bintang-bintang yang agak redup. Sasuke menatap kosong kearah langit itu.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya? Kenapa dadaku terasa sakit?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

.

.

Dan perlu diketahui, Sasuke belum mengetahui ada kalung yang menggantung dilehernya.

**/-TBC-\**

**.  
**

**A/N**: yang pertama pink gak mau ngucapin banyak kata (_ _)", pink benar-benar lagi gak PD untuk updet nih fict, gak tau kenapa, pink juga heran *garuk2 kepala* padahal ini file udah tersimpan rapi. Tapi yah begitulah, hehehe… benar2 lagi gak PD! m(_ _)m , satu hal lagi, karena mau Ujian kenaikan kelas, pink stop sebentar untuk membuat fict. Dan mungkin CR dan FKR akan updet saat libur panjang tiba~ , tapi gak tau juga sih *baka* hahaha. Soal fict FKR? Tenang saja sudah ada kok *nyengir* #halah. Hahaha~.

Eh? Ngomong-ngomong pink bicaranya banyak atau dikit? *bletak* ya sudah deh lanjut aja balas review~ TwT

Balasan Review:

-**Namikaze Trisha**: tenang~ kan pairnya SasuNaru tentu bakal pisah *Duagh!* maksudnya bersama lagi, hahaha. Makasih sudah review, review again?

-**Yamamura Ayumu**: maaf~ sepertinya cerita ini akan melebihi chap 20 *ikutan nangis* yang penting pink gak bakalan buat Naruto kesiksa terus deh~ soalnya kasihan~ , gak bisa ngebayangin Shion? Pink juga gak bisa, tapi entah kenapa pink suka character Karin jadi baik dan dewasa dan Shion jadi jahat. Hahaha *Dor!* , makasih udah review, review again?

-**Kyu's Neli-chan**: hehehe… makasih *hugie* *plak* , hm~ actionnya kerasa ya? Huwaaa~ makasih makasih makasih… soalnya pink paling gak bisa buat action TwT . makasih sudah review, review lagi?

-**Aoirhue Kazune**: Kayak berkesan Naru jadi seme Sasu jadi Uke ya? O.O *dibunuh* gak connect connet! DX *mulai gila* aah~ yang penting makasih sudah review, review lagi?

-**Arisu KuroNeko**: Request anda diterima senpai~ w, kok kita sehati ya? O,O , sebelum senpai ngerview itu, pink udah berencana tuk buat Sasuke hilang ingatan, w . hihihi~ tapi kedepannya gak tau tah? O,O *dibunuh* makasih suda review~, review lagi?

-**alwayztora**: huwaaa~ maaf ya, lama buangeeet updet nya *digeplak* . uum soal gak Pd, akan pink usahain . . makasih~, review again?

-**ttixz lone cone bebe**: Iya~ maaf ya… di chap ini pink buat Sasu menderita, #bletak. Kyaa~ Karin jangan dibunuh~ kan Shion yang harusnya dibunuh, makasih sudah review, review again?

-**amechan**: banyaknya pertanyaan dari dirimu, senpai~ oke biarkan Naruto dan Sasuke yang menjawab semuanya (loh?) . hahaha makasih sudah review, review lagi?

-**Dallet no hebi:** sesama setan gak usah berantem *cuek* . ne Ita-kun bakal hadir di chap ini hehehe~ . huwaaa! Si setan narsis Ups! Maksudnya Devil-D jahaaat! Kan Cuman kenalan doing, huweeeeeee~ *nangis kejer* #plak. Makasih sudah review, review again?

-**Shiki Raven-Sakuraii**: hehehe~ kalau gore kan bakal rated M. sedangkan pink agak geli gitu ngeliat darah~ *pengalaman* . perkataan Naruto membuat pink nangis juga TwT. Ita-kun ya? Di chap ini bakal muncul~ tenang saja XD . makasih sudah review, review lagi?

-**SN Shi Natoka-chan**: Kalau Shion dikejar, Sasu ditinggalin dong? Shion kan larinya cepat kayak si Sena dong~ hahahaha *dibekep*. Haaah? Masa author ikutan mati? O.O yang ngelanjutin fict ini siapa?, makasih sudah review, review lagi?

-**Hikarii Hana**: Imouto~ mumpung nee ingat kalau dikau review lewat sms, ne? benar juga ya, Sasu jadi ngerasa diperebutin padahal gak terlibat. Tapi bisa aja sih hihihi~ mau buat Sasu jadi kuat? Tunggu saja ^^. Makasih sudah review, review lagi? =_="a Nee tau pasti bakal lewat sms lagi *plak*.

-**Chiraeru el Zuwet:** hu-huwaaa~ jangan guncang2 pink jadi pusing~ . Ne, Ano Chira-san udah add fb pink kah? Tapi pink bingung, nama fb Chira-san apa? hehehe *garuk2 kepala*. Kurang ya? Kalau gitu traktirannya ditambah deh XP . wkakakaka, makasih sudah review, review lagi?

-**CCloveRuki**: Naru gak bakal kemana-mana kok, masih hadir di fict ini #plak. Makasih sudah review, review again?

-**Fi suki suki**: Mending apa? O.O … oalah~ pertanyannmu banyak imouto. Baiklah nee jawab satu2. Yang pertama Benarkah terkesan ke persahabatan? Hmm… sepertinya begitu, mengingat semua sahabatnya merespon kekuatannya *plak*, lalu bkin ItaSaku? Uum… *mikir* gimana kalau Kyuubi nee buat mati? Mau? O,O , ohya~ nee bingung, kalau ke Fandom lain? Fandom apa yang harus nee tempati? *plak* ^^" . makasih sudah review, review lagi?

-**Uchiha-Namikaze Yui**: okee~ ini sudah updet ^^, makasih sudah nyempetin untuk review, review lagi?

.

Ayo~ ada yang mau request lagi mengenai kelanjutan fict ini? XD tapi gak janji loh~ #plak

**AKHIR KATA…**

**Review** or **Flame?** o.O

Hanya menerima** Flame** yang membangun! ^^


	19. Why?

**_Cat's Revolution_**

**Rated: T**

**Pair: SasuNaru **

**Genre: Romance? Fantasi? Angst? dll.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary: ****Apa yang akan dipikirkan jika temannya membicarakan tentang 'Dia' namun mereka sendiri tidak tahu.**

**WARNING**! **EYD** berantakan! Sedikit **OOC**!

Sepertinya **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ** ini tidak berlaku lagi, baiklah saya kasih kata yang paling bisa dimengerti.

Anda **BUTA**? Atau memang sengaja **DIBUTAKAN**? Jika anda tidak menyukai **YAOI, BL. Shonen-ai** atau **Fict Saya**! Tolong untuk tidak membacanya, karena mata anda bisa **RUSAK**! **KLIK BACK** dan **JANGAN BACA**!

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah, sinar matahari pagi yang masuk kedalam kamar Sasuke yang melewati jendela samping tempat tidurnya. Membuat Sasuke menggeliat tidak nyaman, disebabkan karena matahari itu menyinari wajah Sasuke, membuat Sasuke silau karenanya.

"Ngh…" dengan perlahan-lahan dia pun membuka matanya. Dia pun melihat kearah jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.10 , dengan agak malas diapun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan pergi kekamar mandi.

Sebelum kekamar mandi, dia pun melewati kaca… saat melihat ke arah kaca, dia melihat sesuatu yang bewarna hitam dan berbentuk kucing. Dia mendekat kearah kaca itu dan memegang benda yang tergantung dilehernya.

"Ini… Kalung siapa?" ujarnya terheran-heran, sejak kapan dia memakai kalung tersebut? apalagi kalung itu bergambar kucing hitam. Karena tidak mau menghabiskan waktunya untuk berpikir, dia pun langsung melepas kalung tersebut dan pergi kekamar mandi

Setelah 10 menit dia mandi, dia pun segera memakai baju sekolahnya, sepintas… dia melihat kalung yang tergeletak di meja belajarnya, agak lama dia berpikir, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengantongi kalung itu daripada memakainya, siapa tahu ini punya Neji, mungkin.

Diapun menuruni tangga menuju ruang dapur untuk sarapan terlebih dahulu.

"Ohayou, Sasuke," ucap sang kakak yang sudah duduk dimeja makannya.

"Hn."

"Hahaha… seperti biasa kau selalu menjawab seperti itu," ucap sang kakak tertawa geli, entah apa yang lucu dari-nya.

Sasuke pun duduk di bangku meja makannya, yang sudah tersedia berbagai makanan yang mewah. Tapi dia tidak ada selera untuk makan, sepertinya ada yang mengganggu dipikirannya.

"Aniki?" panggil Sasuke kepada sang kakak.

"Apa?"

"Dimana tousan?"

"Sudah pergi keluar kota, apa kau lupa? Dia sudah pergi semenjak 5 hari yang lalu, untung saja aku tidak memberitahukan kepada tousan, tentang kau masuk rumah sakit," ujar Itachi panjang lebar.

Merasa ada yang aneh, Sasuke bertanya lagi, "Sejak kapan kau jadi baik seperti ini?" tanyanya. Dan itu membuat Itachi menatap heran kepada Sasuke.

"Hei! Asal kau tahu, aku selalu baik kepadamu! Buktinya, aku menyerahkan Sakura kepadamu, karena aku hanya menganggap dia sebagai adikku saja," ujarnya lagi dengan nada yang agak meninggi.

"Bukankah setelah ada 'dia' kau menjadi menyebalkan?" tanya Sasuke lagi, membuat Itachi mengernyitkan alis matanya.

"Dia? 'dia' siapa?" tanyanya.

"Dia—" Sasuke berpikir sebentar, "Tidak tahu," lanjutnya agak ragu.

"Kau aneh hari ini, sudahlah… lebih baik kita berangkat kesekolah, aku tidak mau terlambat ke sekolah," ujar Itachi sambil bersiap-siap. Sementara Sasuke mengikuti kakaknya dari belakang, sepertinya dia sedang malas membawa kendaraan sendiri.

***^_Cat's Revolution_^***

**Di Konoha Gakuen**

Sasuke berjalan melewati lorong-lorong sekolah, menaiki tangga menuju kelasnya. Pada saat dia ingin menaiki tangga, tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Oi… Sas," panggilnya yang tak lain adalah teman sekaligus sahabatnya—Neji.

"Hn?"

"Pagi," ujarnya sambil memperlihatkan senyuman menawannya yang bisa membuat para siswi pingsan seketika.

"Hn."

"Kau ini… selalu saja menjawab seperti itu," ujar Neji sambil memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Neji pun berjalan mendekati Sasuke, tak lama kemudian mereka pun berjalan memasuki kelas mereka.

"Kudengar kemarin kau sempat masuk rumah sakit? Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Neji sedikit khawatir, bagaimana tidak? Saat dia menelepon kerumahnya sekedar meminjam _Flashdisk_ punya Sasuke yang berisi tugas _Fisika_ yang akan dikumpul 3 hari lagi, yang mengangkat teleponnya adalah pembantunya, saat pembantunya bilang Sasuke berada di rumah sakit.

Dengan cepat dia menelepon ke _Hape_ Itachi, untung saja Itachi memberitahu bahwa kondisi Sasuke baik-baik saja dan besok bisa pergi kesekolah seperti biasa. mendengar itu Neji menghela nafas, Itachi segera memberitahu kepada Neji, tidak ada yang boleh mengetahui bahwa Sasuke masuk rumah sakit termasuk Sakura. Neji pun mengangguk setuju, mengingat bahwa Sakura sedang tidak berada di rumah sang Uchiha.

Keluarga Hyuuga dan Uchiha terbilang cukup dekat. apalagi Sasuke adalah sahabat Neji, walaupun dia kadang menyebalkan.

"Tidak apa," kata Sasuke.

"Benar kau tidak apa?" tanya Neji lagi.

"Ck! Hn."

"Hahaha... kalau begitu aku boleh minjam_ Flashdisk_ mu kan?" tanya Neji lagi sambil menyenggol pundak Sasuke.

"Hn." ujarnya malas sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya dalam kantong celananya.

.

.

Bel pun berbunyi dengan sangat nyaring, murid-murid pun mulai masuk kedalam kelasnya masing-masing, begitu juga dengan Sasuke.

Dia pun duduk disebelah jendela yang menampilkan langit yang bewarna biru cerah. Disebelahnya terdapat Neji yang sedang mengeluarkan buku pelajaran. Asuma-sensei pun masuk, lalu meletakkan buku Kimia diatas meja guru dan kemudian memberikan mereka pelajaran hari ini yaitu mengenai tentang—_Redoks_.

.

.

Sepertinya sedari tadi Sasuke tidak memikirkan tentang pelajaran yang dibahas oleh Asuma-sensei, dia sibuk larut dengan pikirannya mengenai seseorang yang belakangan ini menghantuinya dan memanggil dia dengan sebutan 'Teme'.

Sasuke tidak mengerti hal itu, kenapa orang itu terus saja datang di dalam mimpinya? Apa mungkin seseorang itu sudah mengenal Sasuke sejak lama? Tetapi… kenapa dia lupa akan hal itu? Apalagi akhir-akhir ini Sasuke merasa ada yang aneh.

Contohnya tadi pagi—Sasuke bilang kepada Itachi, bahwa sejak ada 'Dia', Itachi sangat menyebalkan. Namun Sasuke tidak tahu siapa 'Dia' itu?

Perlahan, Sasuke merogoh kantongnya, mencari benda yang tadi dia masukkan kedalam kantongnya. Lalu melihatnya sekilas sebelum Asuma menegurnya.

"Sasuke, apakah kau daritadi tidak memperhatikanku menjelaskan ini?" ujarnya sambil menunjukkan rumus Redoks yang tertulis di papan tulis.

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu kerjakan soal ini, dan tentukan mana yang Reduksi dan mana yang Oksidasi," ujarnya, membuat Sasuke mendecak kesal. Tapi akhirnya dia pun berjalan kearah papan tulis, dan mengerjakannya.

.

.

"Sudah sensei," jawabnya sambil meletakkan kapur yang dia pegang. Asuma pun terperangah melihat murid yang satu ini mengerjakannya dengan sempurna.

"Ehem! Soal ini sudah betul, nah bisakah kau menjelaskan yang mana yang_ Reduksi_ dan _Oksidasi_?" pinta Asuma kepada Sasuke. Dengan malas Sasuke langsung menjelaskannya.

"Jadi—_oksidasi_ adalah pelepas elektron," sambil menunjukkan hasil soal yang ia kerjakan.

"Bisa dibuktikan dengan contoh ini Cl₂ + 2e , jika mereka digabungkan maka elektron tersebut akan lepas, dan Cl₂ + 2e digabung menjadi 2 Cl."

"Sedangkan _Reduksi_ adalah penangkap elektron, biasanya dapat ditemukan pada _biloks_ yang tersendiri , contohnya K menjadi K₊ + e dan Cu menjadi Cu₂₊ + 2e."

"Untuk lebih lanjut, silahkan Asuma-sensei saja yang menjelaskannya," ucap Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam kearah Asuma membuat beliau mengangguk.

Semua murid terperangah mendengar penjelasan dari Sasuke, walaupun tidak semuanya dia jelaskan, tetapi bagaimana mungkin seseorang yang tidak memperhatikan penjelasan dari Asuma-sensei, dapat menjelaskan dengan agak terperinci dan juga agak panjang. Mengingat bicara Uchiha sangat irit, dan ini adalah kesempatan emas mendengar suara baritone Sasuke. Membuat para siswi menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan blushing.

"Ehem! Baiklah Sasuke, kau boleh duduk," ujar Asuma mempersilahkannya duduk.

"Hn." Dengan malas, Sasuke pun berjalan menuju bangkunya kembali. Lalu Asuma pun melanjutkan penjelasan mengenai _Redoks_. Membuat Sasuke mau tidak mau memperhatikannya, karena ia tidak mau disuruh kedepan lagi dan menjelaskan rumus-rumus yang menyebalkan itu dengan panjang lebar.

Neji pun berbisik kepada Sasuke, "Rekor baru, kau baru saja berbicara panjang lebar, Sas."

"Hn, Kuso," ujar Sasuke dengan malas, membuat Neji terkikik geli.

.

.

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi, para siswa dan siswi berhamburan keluar kelas untuk mengisi perut mereka yang kosong. Termasuk juga Neji yang sedang membereskan buku pelajarannya. Lalu, sekilas dia melirik kearah Sasuke yang sedang tertidur, dia pun menghela nafas sebentar, lalu membangunkannya.

"Sas… bangun, sudah bel istirahat," ujar Neji sambil menggoyangkan bahunya.

Namun tidak ada respon dari si Uchiha bungsu, membuat Neji menghela nafas lagi.

"—be, Do-be…" igaunya, Neji pun tersenyum kecil, melihat temannya mengigau nama 'Dobe'.

"Sas! Bangun!" katanya agak teriak, membuat Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan-lahan.

"Hn?" dia pun mengucek matanya agar tidak mengantuk lagi.

"Ini sudah jam istirahat, ayo kita ke kantin," ajak Neji kepada Sasuke, diikuti oleh anggukan dari sang Uchiha itu. Lalu mereka pun pergi menuju kantin.

.

.

"Kyaa~ itu Neji-senpai dan Sasuke-senpai," teriak para siswi kepada dua orang yang terkenal tampan dan kaya berjalan melewati mereka.

"Ugh! Hari ini mereka keren sekali~," teriak salah satu siswi dengan imutnya, membuat Sasuke berdecak karena telinganya memproduksi suara yang terbilang sangat jelek.

"Kyaa! Neji-senpai tersenyum padaku~," teriak siswi lainnya pada saat Neji tersenyum ramah dan melambaikan tangan kepada siswi-siswi. Melihat tingkah Neji, Sasuke hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan malas.

"Oh! Aku padamu Neji-sama~," teriak salah satu siswi yang akhirnya pingsan karena senyuman maut yang diberikan oleh Neji. Melihat itu? Neji jadi tertawa geli melihat tingkah laku aneh para siswi.

"Berhenti tebar pesona," ujar Sasuke kepada Neji.

"Hahaha… habisnya para siswi itu imut-imut sih," ujar Neji dengan senyum ramahnya, tapi juga bisa membuat siswi di KHS jatuh pingsan.

"Daripada kau? Tidak pernah tersenyum, kapan kau bisa tersenyum 'lagi', Sas?" tanyanya membuat Sasuke memandang Neji dengan tatapan kaget.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'lagi'?" Sasuke pun balik tanya kepada Neji. Neji tampak berpikir sebentar.

"Mmm… ntahlah, aku juga tidak tahu kapan kau pernah tersenyum, tapi yang aku ingat… kau selalu menceritakan seseorang kepadaku dan itu pernah membuatmu tersenyum tipis," ujar Neji panjang lebar, membuat Sasuke berpikir tentang siapa orang itu.

Seseorang? Siapakah itu? Apakah orang itu yang memakai jubah hitam dan memanggilnya dengan sebutan—_Teme_? Tapi… siapa dia? Kenapa Sasuke tidak ingat kepadanya? Lalu, ada hubungan apa dia dengan Neji dan Itachi?

Sasuke terus berpikir tentang hal itu, terus berpikir tentang siapakah orang itu? Kenapa dia terus menghantuinya? Seakan-akan dia ingin meminta tolong kepada Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun~~," tiba-tiba teriakan salah satu siswi membuat lamunan Sasuke buyar. Dan dia menatap tajam kearah siswi tersebut.

"Ck, Sakura," ujarnya agak kesal, karena dengan tiba-tiba saja Sakura memeluk leher pemuda itu. Membuat Siswi-siswi disana memandang iri kearah mereka.

"Aku kangen Sasuke-kun~," kata Sakura dengan nada manja, lagi-lagi suara itu membuat Sasuke langsung Bad Mood.

"Urusai." ujarnya sambil melepas tangan Sakura, dan berjalan menjauh dari Sakura.

Namun tetap saja, Sakura mengikutinya. Sementara Neji mengikuti Sasuke dan Sakura dari belakang.

"Sasuke-kun~ kenapa kamu tambah dingin kepadaku?" tanyanya dengan suara agak imut.

"Berisik." sepertinya Sasuke benar-benar bad mood hari ini. padahal dia tidak ingin bertemu dengan wanita ini dulu. Tapi tanpa di undang, dia pun datang menghampirinya.

"Eh! Tunggu Sasuke-kun," Sakura pun berlari mengejar Sasuke yang berjalan cepat meninggalkan dia. Sementara Neji, hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya yang satu ini.

.

.

***^_Cat's Revolution_^***

Sesampai dikantin, Sasuke segera duduk sambil memanggil pelayan untuk memesan makanan. Mungkin karena malas mengantri, Sasuke lebih memilih memesan makanan kepada pelayan yang kebetulan sedang membereskan meja makan yang sedang berantakan.

Setelah selesai memesan, Sasuke dengan pasrah mendengar Sakura berbicara panjang lebar. Neji yang melihatnya hanya tertawa geli melihat wajah Sasuke yang terlihat muram itu.

Tak lama itu, datanglah segerombolan anak kelas satu yang juga merupakan temannya Sakura. Sakura yang melihat itu langsung memanggil mereka dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Sai, Ino, Kiba, Hinata, Shikamaru—"

"—Gaara~," nama panggilan itu membuat Neji tersedak minumannya sendiri. Sasuke yang melihat hanya menyeringai tipis kearah Neji.

"Sepertinya pujaan hatimu telah datang," ujar Sasuke dengan nada agak sedikit mengejek.

Neji pun berdehem, "Tak apa," lanjutnya.

Teman-teman Sakura yang dia panggil pun, menghampiri Sakura. Terlebih lagi Ino yang terlihat kesal kepada Sakura.

"Seenaknya kau meninggalkan kami, dasar jidat lebar!" ujar Ino dengan kesal.

"Apa kau bilang Ino-pig!" teriak Sakura tidak mau kalah. Hinata pun berusaha melerai mereka berdua, tapi karena suara dia yang terbilang kecil, dia pun tidak bisa melerainya.

"Haaah~ hari ini sama seperti biasanya," ujar Kiba dengan malas. Sai pun tersenyum kearah Kiba.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum?" tanya Kiba penasaran melihat temannya yang sedang tersenyum tidak jelas kepadanya.

"Tidak, hanya saja tingkahmu daritadi agak mirip dengan _dia_," ujar Sai membuat Kiba mengernyit heran, serta Sasuke yang langsung menatap kearah Sai setelah Sasuke mendengarkan kata 'dia' yang diucapkan oleh Sai.

"Dia? Dia siapa?" tanya Kiba dengan herannya. Sai berpikir sebentar.

"Tidak tahu," ujarnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Yang lain? Hanya menatap Sai dengan pandangan aneh.

"Hoaahm~ sudahlah, lebih baik kita makan," kata Shikamaru sambil duduk disamping Gaara yang sudah duduk di samping Neji.

"Hei? Sejak kapan kau duduk disampingnya?" tanya Shikamaru kepada Gaara.

"Sejak aku ditarik sama dia!" ujarnya tidak suka sambil melihat kearah Neji, dan dibalas dengan senyuman ala Neji.

"Hoo… kalian serasi," kali ini Shikamaru agak sedikit menyeringai melihat dia mendapati tangan Neji dan tangan Gaara berpegangan. Gaara yang mengikuti arah mata Shikamaru pun melihat bahwa tangannya sedang dipegang sama kekasihnya. Lalu dengan pipi yang agak memerah, dia pun melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Neji.

"Brengsek, seenaknya pegang-pegang," kata Gaara sambil mendelik kesal.

"Seperti kau tidak suka aja kalau ku pegang tanganmu," ujar Neji sambil tersenyum. Ingin sekali rasanya Gaara meninju orang itu, namun karena dia kekasihnya dan dia masih punya perasaan terhadapnya, akhirnya dia urungkan niatnya.

"AAH! Ramen miso yang mantap sekali," tiba-tiba Kiba datang sambil membawa Ramen miso pesanannya. Sasuke yang melihat itu, merasakan kepalanya berdenyut.

"**Teme~ aku tidak tahu bahwa Ramen itu ternyata enak! Aku ingin tambah."**

"**Ck! Kau sudah menghabiskan 8 mangkok, Dobe. Perutmu itu terbuat dari apa?" Sasuke hanya menatap tajam kepada Dobe-nya.**

"**Tapi, Teme~ aku belum pernah makan Ramen seenak ini," ujarnya sambil memajukan bibirnya.**

"**Kau ini tinggal dimana sih?"**

**Bukannya menjawab, dia hanya menyengir sambil tertawa. Membuat Sasuke menghela nafas.**

.

**NYUT! NYUT!**

Kepala Sasuke berdenyut dengan keras, membuat dia merintih kesakitan. Sakura yang melihat itu langsung bertanya kepada Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun? Kau kenapa?" tanyanya agak panik melihat sang kekasihnya meringis kesakitan. Bukan Sasuke aja, Neji beserta yang lain pun ikut panik.

"Woi, Sas! Kau kenapa?" teriak Neji, melihat temannya sedang meringis kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Sssh… ukh!" Sasuke pun berusaha bertahan untuk membuka matanya, namun tidak bisa! Kepalanya terus saja berdenyut lebih keras, seakan ada sesuatu yang mencengkram otaknya.

"**Kutitipkan jiwa dan hatiku padamu, lewat kalung ini."**

"**Teme…Aishiteru."**

.

.

_'Kalung?'_

"Si-a-pa dia sebenar…nya?" pertanyaan terakhir yang dilontar oleh Sasuke, sebelum dia jatuh pingsan ke lantai.

"Sasuke!" teriak Neji untuk yang terakhir sebelum dia menuju mimpinya.

.

Pada saat yang sama, seseorang berjubah hitam melihatnya dari arah jendela yang cukup panjang terdapat di kantin tersebut.

"Te-Teme?" lirih seorang pemuda itu sambil melihat kearah Sasuke yang kondisinya agak tidak memungkinkan.

"_**Kau lihat? Dia menderita karenamu, apa kau tidak pernah memikirkannya?**_

"Berisik! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku!" bentak Naruto sedikit keras.

"_**Ck! Sepertinya sebentar lagi dia akan mengingatmu,"**_ ujar Kyuubi kepada Naruto yang sedang menatap sendu kearah Sasuke yang sedang dibopong oleh beberapa siswa.

"Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi!" katanya sebelum dia berbalik dan menghilang.

'_Kau tidak boleh mengingatku lagi.'_

.

.

Namun disisi lain, sesosok cahaya memperhatikannya dari jauh.

'_Kenapa? Jadi seperti ini, Naruto.'_

_._

**-TBC-**

A/N: gomen kalau disini Sasu terlihat _Uke_ banget! DX , pink gak ada maksud seperti itu, hanya pink 'sedikit' buat Sasu menderita~ *Dichidori*

Aah… pink gak mau banyak curcol, mengingat pink lagi Dag Dig Dug menunggu pembagian raport, mudah-mudahan masuk **IPA**… Amiiin… ^^

**Balasan Review:**

**Yamamura Ayumu: **hahaha… kena tipu~ kena tipu~ tenang… Chapnya masih panjaaang… XD, makasih sudah review, review again? O.o

**Ttixz lone cone bebe: **kok bisa salah? Ya ampun ^^ hahaha… gapapa gapapa… iya… Ne, pink bingung, buat Shion mati *garuk2 kepala*. Makasih sudah review, review again? O.o

**Hinata Fuyuki H: **hahaha… makasih sudah baca Hinata-san… ^^ , *hug* #plak, Thanks for review, review again?

**Amechan: **pink memang panggil senpai kok ke Ame-senpai… ^^ , Hati Naruto gundah, ntahlah… mungkin dia bakal ngeliat Sasu diam2 XD *plak*, makasih sudah review, review again? O.o

**Namikaze Trisha: **tentu saja belum tamat… kalau tamat pink bakal dibunuh *plak* maaf update nya telat, makasih sudah review, review again? O.o

**Naomi arai: **ya ampuun kasihan kalungnya dong kalau begitu *geleng2*, makasih sudah review, review again? O.o

**Kimmy no Michiku : **Mungkin karena dia gak mau Sasuke terlibat ^^ … Umm, kalau Naru yang ngalahin shion tanpa harus ngelukai tubuh Karin, pink masih bingung alias WB –plak- , makasih sudah review, review again? O.o

**Kyu's neli-chan: **Yap! Jawabannya tentu saja mereka tidak boleh terlibat oleh pertarungan Naruto, dan disisi lain Naruto tidak ingin mereka tahu kalau dia adalah Siluman kucing, apalagi Sasuke sudah tahu wujud sebenarnya ^^. Sasu jadi kayak Uke? Pink ngerasain kok… hahaha sengaja buat Sasu sedikit menderita #plak, makasih sudah review, review again? O.o

**Shiki Raven-Sakuraii: **Oke… ini udah updet, padahal pink belum libur panjang #plak, Kyuu suka sama Naru? Oke! bagian itu pink sempat berpikir gimana kalau mereka JADIAN! *Dibunuh* (someone: INI PAIR S.N, woi!), makasih sudah review, review again? O.o

**SN Shi Natoka-chan: **Kyuu dibilang monster bulukan? Wkakaka… XD *dicakar Kyuu* , Amin! Sasu ingat Naru dong~ , Ita gak usah ingat Naru~ *lah?*, makasih sudah review, review again? O.o

**Fi Suki suki: **Jadiin Kyuubi Manusia? O.O … itu permintaan paling berat TT_TT , Nee gak janji ya? ^^ *plak* tapi ngeliat Imouto minta sambil mohon begitu, apa boleh buat, nanti nee pikir2 buat rombak ini cerita ^^, makasih sudah review, review again? O.o

**Dallet no Hebi: **Hahaha Kyuu sama Devil-D kocak XD , sama2 setan gak usah bertengkar, udah pelukan kayak teletubbies aja XD *plak* , tenang… Sasu bakal ngingat Naruto, Naruto aja gelisah terus kalau gak ada Sasu di sampingnya hahaha… Happy ending? Pink gak janji ya? TT_TT … makasih sudah review, review again? O.o

**Chiraeru el Zuwet: **ini memang belum tamat kok Chira ^^, apa chap kemarin kurang panjang? O.O ya ampuun… kalau ini apa sudah panjang? makasih sudah review, review again? O.o

**Rendysasunaru: **maaf, ceritanya memang sengaja dibuat sepenggal-penggal ^^a, makasih sudah review, review again? O.o

**CcloveRuki: **memang kesepian si Naru DX, moga-moga ada Karin yang berkeliaran dekat Naru *lah?* makasih sudah review, review again? O.o

**Ukkychan: **maaf, mungkin ini updet paling lama ^^a , makasih sudah review, review again? O.o

**Alwayztora: ** haha… pink memang suka gak PD sendiri … gak tau kenapa, mungkin karena fict ini yang chap nya paling banyak dan paling gaje kayaknya? Hahaha *plak*, makasih sudah review, review again? O.o

**ShikiTeito: **iya maafnya diterima, tapi kembalian gak ada *plak* , Umm… Kyuu jadi manusia? Mau-nya jadi hewan yang imut… XD *cubit2 kyuu* *Dilempar*, Huwaaa~ ItaKyuu ya? *mikir* oke nanti pink pikir lagi *plak* makasih sudah review, review again? O.o

.

YAP! Pink sudah bala semua review… huwaaa… pink terharu TT_TT , makasih banyak sudah mereview, oh ya… ada sebagian yang mau Kyuu jadi manusia, menurut Senpai semuanya setuju Gak? XDD –plaked-

AKHIR KATA…

**Review** or **Flame**? O.o

Hanya menerima **Flame** yang membangun! ^^


	20. That's Her!

**_Cat's Revolution_**

**Rated: T**

**Pair: SasuNaru dan chara2 yang ada didalamnya.  
**

**Genre: Romance? Fantasi? Angst? dll.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary: ****Cahaya itu memberikan Naruto kekuatan baru, dan menghapus perjanjiannya.  
**

**WARNING**! **EYD** berantakan! Sedikit **OOC**!

Sepertinya **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ** ini tidak berlaku lagi, baiklah saya kasih kata yang paling bisa dimengerti.

Anda **BUTA**? Atau memang sengaja **DIBUTAKAN**? Jika anda tidak menyukai **YAOI, BL. Shonen-ai** atau **Fict Saya**! Tolong untuk tidak membacanya, karena mata anda bisa **RUSAK**! **KLIK BACK** dan **JANGAN BACA**!

.

.

Bel pulang pun sudah berbunyi, seperti biasa murid-murid berhamburan keluar kelas menuju rumahnya masing-masing. Begitu pula halnya dengan Neji dan Sasuke.

"Sas, aku pulang duluan ya, mau pulang sama Gaa-koi~," ujar Neji sambil merangkul tasnya dan berjalan kearah pintu.

"Hn."

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok, dan jangan sampai pingsan lagi… oke," ujar Neji sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya kepada Sasuke.

"Hn." Tinggallah sendiri Sasuke di kelas itu. Dia pun memegang kepalanya yang agak sedikit pusing disebabkan oleh jatuh pingsan tadi.

Karena tadi dia pingsan, Sasuke pun tidak mengikuti pelajaran terakhir. Beruntung dia tidak mengikuti pelajaran terakhir yang gurunya adalah Anko. Bukannya benci, hanya saja Sasuke tidak suka dengan dandanan Kuno-nya yang terlihat agak—seksi, pikirnya.

Daripada memikirkan itu, lebih baik Sasuke pulang mengingat hari sudah semakin sore. Belum sempat Sasuke berjalan jauh dari kelasnya, terlihat ada Sakura yang sedang menunggunya, membuat Sasuke sedikit berdecak tidak suka. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja dia lagi tidak ingin diganggu.

Sakura yang melihat Sasuke pun menghampirinya.

"Sasuke-kun~, pulang bareng yuk," ajaknya dengan senyumannya.

"Kau saja yang pulang," ujar Sasuke dengan ketus.

"Kenapa? Oh iya… Nii-san sedang ada urusan mendadak, jadinya Sasuke-kun pulang denganku, kamu mau?" tawar Sakura kepada Sasuke.

"Tidak, kau pulang saja," jawabnya dengan ketus, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sakura.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura yang sekarang sudah berada dibelakang Sasuke.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, lalu sedikit menggerakkan kepalanya melihat kebelakang.

"Karena aku lagi tidak ingin diganggu," ujarnya lagi, kali ini sukses membuat Sakura membatu. Sasuke pun melanjutkan jalannya meninggalkan Sakura yang sedang berdiri.

"Pulanglah," kata Sasuke sebelum dia berbelok ke koridor sekolah.

"Ada apa denganmu, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura dengan mata yang sendu.

.

.

***^_Cat's Revolution_^***

.

Kini Sasuke pun berjalan-jalan dengan sendiri. Dia tidak ingin memesan taxi atau apalah agar bisa cepat sampai rumahnya.

Namun Sasuke lebih memilih untuk tidak pulang kerumahnya terlebih dahulu. Entah apa yang merasukinya sehingga sekarang dia berjalan sambil melamun.

Sepertinya dia berpikir mengenai kejadian tadi, kemarin dan sebelum-sebelumnya. Hari ini terasa begitu hambar, seperti balik ke masa dulu lagi. Entah kenapa sebelumnya, Sasuke merasa bahwa hari-harinya terasa lebih menyenangkan.

Sasuke menghela nafas, lalu melihat kearah langit yang cerah dan bewarna biru. Sepertinya Sasuke teringat dengan sosok mata—yang bewarna biru?

"Ck! Brengsek!" umpat Sasuke kesal. Karena lagi-lagi dia tidak bisa mengingat sosok itu.

Tiba-tiba tanpa disadari seekor kucing lewat di depan Sasuke, dia memperhatikan sebentar sosok kucing itu. Tidak! Bahkan sekarang ini dia sedikit mengingat tentang kejadiannya dulu. Dimana dia—menolong seekor kucing hitam dan mata berwarna biru sedang di jahilin dengan segerombolan anak kecil.

"**Dia hanyalah kucing kecil!"**

"**Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa."**

"**Mata birumu sangat cantik."**

Kucing itu mirip dengan—Yang pernah Sasuke tolong, saat dia hendak pergi ke makam ibunya.

"Ck!" tiba-tiba rasa sakit menjalar di bagian kepalanya, membuat Sasuke lagi-lagi mengerang.

Kucing yang berada di depan Sasuke pun menghampirinya, lalu bergelut manja di sekitar kakinya.

"**Aku menjadi manusia untuk mencari cinta pertamaku, Miaw!"**

"Ci-cinta pertama?" rasa sakit di kepala Sasuke kini semakin keras, Membuat dia jatuh dan berlutut. Di depannya seekor kucing hitam tampak mengeong seolah-olah memanggil Sasuke. Tiba-tiba rasa sakit itu pun hilang dengan sekejap.

Sasuke pun melihat postur tubuh kucing kecil itu, lalu beralih kearah matanya yang bewarna—kuning. Kucing itu tampak kurus dan kotor. Terbukti di bagian kaki depannya tampak ada luka yang sudah agak lama, lalu bulu-bulunya yang tidak terlalu hitam, dan tubuhnya yang sangat kurus.

Karena merasa kasihan, Sasuke memutuskan untuk membawa kucing itu pulang kerumahnya.

.

Dan—Kenapa seorang Uchiha dingin seperti dia merasa kasihan hanya kepada seekor kucing?

.

***^_Cat's Revolution_^***

.

**SRET SRET**

Tampaklah di dalam kamar, ada seorang gadis sedang menulis sesuatu di buku. Sepertinya dia sedang mengerjakan tugas sambil mendengarkan lagu. Sebut saja namanya adalah Hinata. Yap! Seorang gadis yang berambut indigo dan bewarna biru gelap, dengan rambut yang panjang.

Hinata sedang asyik mendengarkan lagu dan mengerjakan tugas yang akan di kumpulkan besok.

"Huwaaa… akhirnya selesai!" ujarnya dengan riang sambil mengangkat bukunya dan melihat hasil jawaban yang dia kerjakan. Lalu dengan semangat, dia pun membereskan buku-buku untuk hari besok.

Saat dia sedang asyik membereskan bukunya tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara meminta tolong kepadanya.

'_Tolong…'_

Hinata yang kaget, langsung melihat ke sekeliling kamarnya, tetapi tidak ada siapa-siapa. Dia pun memutuskan untuk membereskan bukunya dan menganggap itu hanya halusinasi saja.

'_Tolong… tolong aku,'_ suara itu terus berulang kali meminta tolong kepada Hinata. Membuat dia benar-benar takut dan berusaha untuk keluar dari kamarnya.

"Si-siapa itu!" teriaknya dengan ketakutan.

'_Tolong… tolong aku,'_ ucap suara itu berulang kali, membuat Hinata semakin ketakutan.

"Siapa kau!"

'_Kumohon… bantulah aku,' _kata suara itu dengan lirih. Tetapi Hinata tidak menanggapinya.

'_Kumohon… aku membutuhkan tubuh manusia,'_ujarnya lagi.

"Ma-mau apa kau dengan tubuh manusia!" kata Hinata dengan ketakutan.

'_Aku membutuhkan tubuh manusia, karena ada sesuatu yang sedang terjadi,' _ujar suara tersebut.

"Me-memangnya apa yang sedang terjadi?" tanya Hinata lagi.

'_Sebuah ingatan yang hilang.'_ Perkataan suara tersebut, membuat Hinata penasaran dengan perkataannya.

'_Aku ingin menemui seseorang… hanya sebentar, aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam pada tubuhmu,'_ tampaknya Hinata sedang berpikir antara ia akan meminjamkan tubuhnya atau tidak.

'_Apa kau tidak percaya padaku?'_ tanya suara tersebut.

"Perlihatkan wujudmu terlebih dahulu," perintah Hinata dengan nada lembut.

'_Baiklah._'

**TRING!**

Tiba-tiba ada sosok yang diselimuti oleh cahaya didepan Hinata. Cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan membuat Hinata menutup kedua matanya. Setelah dipastikan cahaya itu tidak ada lagi, dia membuka matanya perlahan-lahan.

Terlihatlah, sebuah sosok wanita yang cantik berbaju putih, dengan rambut merah diikat ekor kuda, dan mata yang indah namun tajam. Seperti bidadari yang turun dari khayangan, membuat Hinata terpaku melihatnya.

"Ca-cantik sekali…" gumam Hinata ketika melihat sosok yang ada didepannya.

'_Perkenalkan, namaku adalah—Karin, dan aku adalah seorang penyihir,'_ ujar suara yang diketahui namanya adalah Karin.

"Ka-Karin? Pe-penyihir?" ulang Hinata lagi.

'_Aku tersegel di tubuhku sendiri yang sekarang sedang dikendalikan oleh Shion,'_ ujar Karin dengan suara parau, dan mata yang sendu. Seolah-olah tidak percaya lagi.

'_Semua ini salahku, aku marah padanya… dan sekarang 'dia' sedang berada dalam masalah yang cukup sulit.'_

Hinata hanya diam, sepertinya dia sangat terkejut dengan sosok yang ada didepannya. Terasa begitu sangat nyata! Padahal Hinata tidak pernah percaya dengan hal-hal gaib seperti ini. Apalagi dia tidak mengerti tentang—tersegel? Dikendalikan? Penyihir? Apa artinya itu?

Sosok itu hanya melihat Hinata dengan mata yang sendu. Hinata yang merasa kasihan, akhirnya membuka suaranya.

"Baiklah—bukannya aku tidak percaya bahwa kau adalah penyihir, tetapi mengapa kau harus meminta tolong padaku?" tanya Hinata dengan mata yang tajam.

'_Karena aku menyukai matamu,'_ ujarnya lagi.

"Mataku?"

'_Ya… matamu sama seperti 'dia', semenjak 'dia' menjadi manusia, aku selalu mengawasinya. Dan ketika 'dia' berteman denganmu, entah kenapa aku juga selalu memperhatikan kau, matamu begitu indah, tidak berpupil. Hatimu begitu hangat dan bersih seolah tidak pernah di nodai. Kau adalah gadis dari segala gadis. Aku meminta bantuan kepadamu, karena aku percaya padamu,'_ ujar Karin dengan panjang lebar. Membuat Hinata agak susah mencerna perkataannya.

"Dia? dia siapa?" tanya Hinata.

'_Dia—adalah Naruto.'_

**DEG!**

"Na-Naruto?"

'_Kau pasti mengenal pemuda itu kan? Hanya saja sekarang ini kau tidak mengenalnya.'_

"Ti-tidak! Aku tidak mengenalnya! Si-siapa Naruto—"

**DEG!**

"Naruto?"

'_Pinjamkan aku tubuhmu, Karena aku ingin memberinya kekuatanku, agar dia bisa mengalahkan Shion.'_

"Ta-tapi—"

'_Kumohon…'_

"Ba-baiklah…"

'_Terimakasih,'_ ucap Karin sambil tersenyum. Tiba-tiba Karin langsung memunculkan cahaya putih, dan dirinya membentuk sebuah bola bercahaya kecil. Dan bola itu mendekat kearah dada Hinata. Angin-angin disekitar Hinata sangat begitu kencang, membuat rambutnya bertebangan. Padahal dia tidak membuka jendelanya. Dengan cepat, cahaya itu langsung masuk kedalam tubuh Hinata, membuat Hinata berteriak.

"AAKH!" teriaknya agak keras. Seperti ada sesuatu yang aneh di tubuh Hinata, perih dan panas. Itu yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Kamar yang semula bercahaya dan angin-angin yang tidak jelas darimana datangnya, menjadi berhenti. Seperti tidak ada apa-apa.

Hinata pun berdiri kaku ditempatnya, lalu matanya—berubah menjadi merah.

.

.

Sepertinya pikiran Hinata kini sudah di kuasai oleh Karin, termasuk tubuhnya.

.

.

"Naruto…" bisiknya.

***^_Cat's Revolution_^***

**DEG!**

"TIDAAK! Haah…haah…haah…" Naruto kaget dari bangunnya, dengan nafas tersengal-sengal dia pun melihat kanan kiri. Setelah diperkirakan tidak ada apa-apa, dia memegang kepalanya.

"Hanya mimpi," gumamnya.

"_**Kau kenapa bocah?" **_ujar Kyuubi yang ternyata terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Berisik!" umpat Naruto dengan kesal.

"_**Rupanya kau ingin menjadi bocah Uchiha itu ya?"**_ kata Kyuubi dengan nada agak menyindir.

"Kau ingin membuat pertengkaran, monster bulukan?"

"_**Sepertinya begitu, Bocah."**_

"Sudahlah! Aku malas meladenimu," ujar Naruto dengan malas.

"_**Khe…khe… lalu apa yang menganggu pikiranmu?"**_ tanya Kyuubi kepada Naruto.

"Mulai khawatir padaku?" ujar Naruto dengan senyum mengejek.

"_**Ck! Cepat katakan saja, bocah tengik!"**_ umpat Kyuubi dengan kesal.

"Oke, baiklah. Aku bermimpi buruk," ucap Naruto, karena dia sedang malas melakukan pertengkaran dengan Kyuubi.

"_**Oh, apa yang kau impikan?"**_

"Aku bermimpi, bahwa aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan—Karin-sama, Sasuke, dan yang lain. Dan aku bermimpi bahwa Hinata dan Sakura mati ditangan Shion," kata Naruto dengan nada lirih.

"_**Ck! Kau hanya bermimpi buruk, bocah."**_

"Tapi aku takut ini akan terjadi!"

"_**Kenapa kau percaya pada mimpi itu?"**_

"Entahlah… hanya saja di dalam mimpiku, aku menjadi seekor kucing hitam—lagi," kata Naruto dengan suara yang parau.

"_**Aku tahu, tiga hari lagi sihirmu akan hilang."**_

"Ya… tiga hari lagi. Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? Apakah dalam tiga hari aku bisa membunuh Shion? Sementara kau juga tidak bisa diandalkan!" perkataan Naruto yang terakhir membuat Kyuubi menggeram marah.

"_**Apanya yang tidak bisa diandalkan, bocah!"**_ kata Kyuubi dengan amarah yang agak memuncak.

"Entahlah," jawab Naruto dengan entengnya.

"_**Brengsek kau! Kalau aku bisa, sekarang ini aku akan membunuhmu!"**_ teriak Kyuubi dengan kesal.

"Coba saja kalau bisa," kata Naruto dengan entengnya lagi.

Saat sedang asyik bertengkar dengan Kyuubi, tiba-tiba di belakang Naruto tampak seorang berjubah hitam yang sama dengan Naruto, memanggilnya.

"Naruto."

Sontak Naruto menoleh kebelakang, dan mendapati sesosok wanita berjubah hitam, dan berambut indigo panjang?

"Hi-Hinata!" teriak Naruto dengan kagetnya. Melihat sosok di depannya ternyata teman sekelasnya.

Hinata pun perlahan mendekat kepadanya, namun Naruto malah mundur kebelakang.

"Ke-kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya. Dia sangat bingung, bukankah dia sudah menghapus semua ingatan tentang dia?

"Naruto… ini aku," ucap Hinata lagi.

"A-ap—"

"Ini aku… Karin," ucapan Hinata membuat Naruto kaget bahkan sangat kaget. Tidak mungkin sosok didepannya adalah Karin? Majikannya? Bukankah Karin sedang tersegel didalam tubuhnya karena Shion?

"Mungkin kau tidak akan percaya padaku, tapi… aku kesini karena aku masih mempunyai sebagian kekuatan yang aku miliki," ucap Hinata a.k.a Karin.

"Ka…Karin-sama?"

"Sekarang ini aku memang tersegel dalam tubuhku, Naruto. tapi— aku menggunakan kekuatanku, untuk mengirim sebagian jiwaku untuk mencarimu," ucap Karin dengan nada lirih.

Saat ini Naruto melihat sosok didepannya, bukanlah Karin yang dulu. yang ceria, semangat, dan kadang menyebalkan. Dia tidak memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Naru-chan' mengingat Karin didepannya hanyalah roh yang sedang meminjam tubuh Hinata.

"Apa yang Karin-sama lakukan di sini?" ucap Naruto, berusaha mendekat kearah Karin.

"Aku ingin membagi kekuatanku…"

"Kekuatanmu?"

"Akan kujadikan kau manusia… walaupun belum seutuhnya, karena kau masih harus mempunyai kekuatan untuk mengalahkan kejahatan. Perjanjian yang pernah aku ucapkan akan aku hapuskan, kau tidak usah memikirkan perjanjian itu lagi. cinta pertamamu sudah ada dihadapanmu, tinggal kau atau dia yang sadar. Aku hanya minta satu darimu, selamatkan aku dan selamatkan dunia dari kegelapan. Hancurkan dan segel lah Shion."

Naruto sangat senang, yah! Sangat senang, karena dia bisa menjadi manusia seutuhnya.

"Baik! Karin-sama," ucap Naruto dengan setuju.

"_**Ceh! Bagaimana denganku? Penyihir jelek! Aku sudah lama terkurung didalam tubuh Bocah tengik seperti ini! Aku ingin kebebasan dasar Gila! Kau membuatku sangat tersiksa, brengsek!"**_ ucap Kyuubi dengan nada marah tak lupa ada kata makian disetiap ucapannya. Dan Karin hanya tersenyum.

"Kalau kau membantu Naruto mengalahkan kegelapan, aku akan mempertimbangkannya."

"_**Ceh! Kuterima!" **_

"Asal kau jangan sampai membuat tubuhku rusak," ucap Karin lagi. membuat Naruto sedikit tertawa.

"_**Ck! Baiklah!"**_ kata Kyuubi, mengingat dia pernah melukai Shion yang berada ditubuh Karin pada saat pertarungan dengannya kemarin.

"Kalau begitu mendekatlah Naruto."

Naruto pun mengangguk dan akhirnya mendekat kearah Karin. Tangan Karin pun terjulur menyentuh dahi Naruto, lalu mengucapkan mantra.

**TRING**

Naruto pun dikelilingi oleh cahaya bewarna biru, lalu dengan kekuatan terakhir yang dimiliki oleh Karin, dia pun mengubah Naruto menjadi manusia tapi belum sepenuhnya. Lalu roh Karin pun terlepas dari tubuh Hinata, dan tubuh Hinata pun terjatuh ke lantai.

Roh Karin pun mendekat kearah kening Naruto, lebih tepatnya tangannya yang menempel di kening Naruto. angin-angin disekeliling Naruto, membuat rambut Naruto berterbangan. Naruto sempat melihat wajah Karin yang sangat cantik diselimuti oleh cahaya putih. Mata indahnya tertutup rapat, dan mulutnya sedang mengucapkan mantra.

"Naruto… setelah ini kumohon kembalikan gadis itu, dan aku tidak membuat dia mengingatmu. Biarkan dia mengingatmu dengan sendirinya—termasuk Sasuke."

Naruto sedikit tertawa, karena Karin telah mengetahui bahwa dia seenaknya menghapus ingatan orang lain.

"Baiklah," kata Naruto tersenyum.

**WUSH! TRING!**

"Dengan begini, kau resmi menjadi manusia tapi ingat! Belum sepenuhnya kau menjadi manusia, karena aku sudah membagi kekuatan sihirku padamu untuk mengembalikan tubuhku yang di ambil oleh penyihir brengsek itu, lalu kutitipkan kekuatanku padamu," ucap Karin lagi sebelum dia menghilang di hadapan Naruto.

"Untuk menjadi manusia seutuhnya, kekuatanmu harus hilang, dan perjanjian mengenai kau akan menjadi boneka kucing saat _tanggal _mu akan habis, sudah kuhapuskan, kau tidak usah memikirkan perjanjian bodoh yang pernah kuberikan, sekarang melangkah kedepan, selamatkan aku dan kau akan menjadi manusia seutuhnya, termasuk kau Kyuubi."

"_**Ku pegang janjimu, rambut merah."**_

"Terima kasih, Karin-sama. Aku janji akan menyelamatkanmu," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum dan memandang butiran-butiran cahaya yang sedang bertebaran di langit.

Disaat butiran cahaya itu akan menghilang, ada sebuah bisikan yang membuat Naruto agak terkejut,

'_Ya… aku berjanji, Karin-sama,'_ batin Naruto tersenyum sambil memandang keatas.

'_Satu hal lagi Naruto… kelak kau akan membutuhkan orang yang berada didekatmu,_' dan butiran cahaya itu benar-benar telah menghilang. Meninggalkan Naruto masih terpaku disana.

.

Kini Naruto benar-benar resmi menjadi manusia walaupun belum seutuhnya seperti kata Karin. Karena masih ada kekuatan khusus yang diberikan oleh Karin kepada Naruto untuk mengalahkan kegelapan. Dan untuk menjadi manusia seutuhnya, kekuatannya harus menghilang dari tubuhnya.

.

Dan setelah ini apa yang kau inginkan, Naruto? Apa kau akan mengikuti perkataan Karin? Entahlah, hanya Hatinya yang tahu.

.

**-TBC-**

A/N: Hahaha… pink benar2 kehilangan konsentrasi terhadap fict ini =.= , pink bingung, kapan nih Naruto dan Sasuke bertemu? Dari kemarin kok gak bertemu2? *mencak2 gaje*. Apalagi nih fict tambah gaje, secara otak lagi buntu =o= , kalau ada yang bilang gak nyambung, benar2 no coment deh… soalnya memang begitulah kenyataannya *meratapi nasib*

Balasan Review:

**Hinata Fuyuki H:** Redoks ya? entah kenapa pink sangat suka itu XD *malah curcol* iya, kalau Sasu benar2 lupa, si Naru malah nangis sesegukan(?). Thanks to review ^^

**Yukira Mirabelle:** Eeeh… cep cep cep jangan nangis ya ^^; … memangnya ini Angst ya? *oon sendiri*, panggil pink saja ya ^^. Thanks to review ^^

**Ttixz lone cone bebe**: Kalau Shion itu jahat! Kalau Karin itu baik! XD , entah kenapa pink suka chara Karin =o=, padahal di Animenya dia jadi peran jahat dan centil ckckck… *geleng2 kepala*. Tenang, gak bakal lama kok lupainnya XD #plak, Thanks to review ^^

**Fi suki suki**: Iya deh.. Kyuubi Human =o=, Thanks to review ^^

**Yamamura Ayumu**: Hahaha… ini juga pink udah gak sanggup nulisnya saking panjangnya, *garuk2 kepala*. Entar juga bakal ingat kok XD #plak. Thanks to review ^^

**Shiki Raven-Sakuraii**: Iya juga ya, tak terasa udah 20 … niatnya mau bikin 10 chap malah 20 == *swt*, Naru~ Naru~ cepatlah keluar~ XD #plak, NejiGaa memang kawai~ w . Thanks to review ^^

**Delta Dwina Alpha Fujoshi**: sok bahasa inggris =o= #plak, yuppy~ ini sudah updet XD, Thanks to review ^^

**Arisu KuroNeko:** Oke deh… ^^ *pasrah* tapi ntar belakangan ya, soalnya harus menunggu giliran~ #plak, Thanks to review ^^

**Ukkychan:** Hahaha *hanya bisa ketawa gaje* , Ayo sasu cepatlah ingat Naru! , Thanks to review ^^

**Naomi arai:** Naruto memang plinplan banget tuh . Thanks to review ^^

**Amechan:** gpp… Senpai juga bisa punya akun kok… bikinnya gampang , Hihihi~ tau tuh, padahal nyebut 'dia' tapi kagak ingat, payah! #plak . sesosok cahaya itu siapa ya? XD , mari kita lihat, di chap ini Hinata yang main XD. Thanks to review ^^

**Kyu's neli-chan**: Kyuubi jadi manusia? Diusahakan ^^. Yang penting buat Sasuke dan teman-teman dulu ingat sama Naruto . Thanks to review ^^

**Dallet no Hebi**: Pokoknya Kyuu-chan sama Devil-D sama2 Setan! =o= … oke ini sudah updet XD, Thanks to review ^^

**CCloveRuki**: Itu uda dibantuin kan? *nnjuk2 atas*. Thanks to review ^^

**Alwayztora**: Amiin! ^^ , hehehe sepertinya chap ini masih gaje, gaje banget malahan. Thanks to review ^^

**Chiraeru el Zuwet:** syukurlah, rupanya ini sudah panjang T.T , begitulah Naruto ceroboh , pink masih kelas 1sma yang ntar lagi mau naik kelas 2 ^^. Thanks to review ^^

**SN Shi Natoka-chan:** Hahaha… sengaja dibuat lupa sedikit, kalau lupa semuanya kan gak seru? T.T *plak* , pink dengan terpaksa buat Kyuubi jadi manusia TwT. Thanks to review ^^.

.

Akhir kata...

**Review** or **Flame**? O.o

Hanya menerima** Flame** yang membangun! ^^


	21. See Him

**_Cat's Revolution_**

**Rated: T**

**Pair: SasuNaru dan chara2 yang ada didalamnya.**

**Genre: Romance? Fantasi? Angst? dll.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary: "Sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya."/"Khu…Khu…Khu…"/"Apa?"/"Aku tahu kau ingin melihat siapa."**

**WARNING**! **EYD** berantakan! Sedikit **OOC**!

Sepertinya **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ** ini tidak berlaku lagi, baiklah saya kasih kata yang paling bisa dimengerti.

Anda **BUTA**? Atau memang sengaja **DIBUTAKAN**? Jika anda tidak menyukai **YAOI, BL. Shonen-ai** atau **Fict Saya**! Tolong untuk tidak membacanya, karena mata anda bisa **RUSAK**! **KLIK BACK** dan **JANGAN BACA**!

.

.

'_Maafkan aku—Teme.'_

**DEG!**

"Hah!" Sasuke pun terbangun dari tidurnya. Seperti ada yang terus menghantuinya, layaknya menginginkan nyawanya.

"Sial! Apa yang sedang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke sambil melihat langit-langit kamarnya.

"Miaw~" suara kucing tersebut membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke dan menatap kearah kucing yang sedang menyamankan diri di pangkuan pemuda itu.

"Dasar kucing manja," dengus Sasuke melihat kucing itu sudah tertidur pulas di pangkuannya. Saat melihat kucing itu, tiba-tiba Sasuke teringat sesuatu… namun dia berusaha menghiraukannya, karena kalau dia berusaha mengingatnya kepalanya akan berdenyut kembali, sungguh aneh.

Akhirnya Sasuke pun melanjutkan tidurnya sambil meletakkan kucing disampingnya. Mungkin hari-hari Sasuke akan sedikit menyenangkan karena kehadiran kucing hitam itu, semoga saja.

Dan kucing hitam itu terbangun, menatap Sasuke sebentar, lalu melanjutkan tidurnya lagi.

**#_Cat's Revolution_#**

Keesokan paginya, Sasuke membuka matanya dengan enggan, seolah dia tidak ingin bangun di pagi hari. Karena rasa kantuk masih menyerang pada dirinya.

"Miaw~" kucing itu pun mengeong saat Sasuke baru saja menarik selimutnya dan melanjutkan tidurnya. Namun, Sasuke tidak merespon dan tetap melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Miaw~" eongnya sekali lagi, mungkin kucing itu berusaha membangunkan Sasuke yang tidak kunjung bangun juga. Karena tubuh Sasuke membelakangi kucing itu, kucing itu langsung melompat untuk menghadap Sasuke. dan terlihatlah wajah Sasuke yang tertidur dengan lelap. Kucing itu menatap Sasuke sebentar dengan bola matanya yang bulat dan bewarna kuning.

Lalu—dia menjilat hidung Sasuke, membuat Sasuke tersentak kaget, lalu bangun dari tidurnya.

"Kucing sialan," kata Sasuke kesal sambil memegang hidungnya yang telah dijilat oleh sang kucing. Kucing itu hanya menjilat-jilat tangannya tanpa menatap Sasuke yang kini kesal karena kucing itu telah mengganggu tidurnya.

"Miaw~" kucing itu hanya mengeong lalu menggigit-gigit kaos Sasuke yang dipakai untuk tidur, berusaha untuk mengingatkan Sasuke bahwa dia sangat lapar. Sasuke yang ngerti dengan jalan pikiran kucing itu, hanya memutar bola matanya dengan malas.

"Haah… baiklah ayo kita ke dapur," dengan malas, Sasuke beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju dapur, dan si kucing itu mengikutinya dari belakang.

**#_Cat's Revolution_#**

.

Setelah semuanya rapi, Sasuke bergegas pergi ke sekolah. Tapi ada yang menghentikan langkahnya, yaitu sebuah kucingnya yang sedang menggigit-gigit celana-nya.

Sasuke menghela nafas, dia tahu bahwa kucing itu tidak memperbolehkan dia untuk pergi kesekolah, lalu dia pun berjongkok dan mengelus kepala kucing itu.

"Kau belum berangkat?" tanya Itachi tiba-tiba sambil membawa tasnya.

"Kau sendiri?"

"Hahaha… tadi ada urusan sebentar, mau berangkat bareng?" tawar Itachi kepada sang adik.

"Miaw~" Itachi yang agak terkejut karena suara kucing yang entah darimana langsung menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat kucing tersebut, ternyata ada seekor kucing hitam yang sedang dielus-elus oleh Sasuke.

"Kau dapat kucing itu darimana?" tanya Itachi lagi.

"Tanpa sengaja," ujarnya sambil tetap mengelus kepala kucing tersebut.

"Hei… kupikir tidak ada salahnya memelihara hewan, mengingat sekarang kau jadi pecinta kucing," kata Itachi sambil tersenyum geli melihat sang adik yang terkenal dengan dinginnya, rupanya menyukai hewan yang bernama kucing.

"Urusai."

"Hm… lebih baik kau tinggalkan saja kucing itu disini, aku akan memanggil pelayan untuk merawatnya selagi kau tidak ada," kata Itachi sambil memanggil pelayannya dan menyuruh untuk menjaga kucing tersebut.

"Hn."

"Berangkat bareng?" tawar Itachi lagi kepada adikknya.

"Tidak, aku pakai motor."

"Oke, baiklah… terserah kau."

**#_Cat's Revolution_#**

.

**TRANG! TRANG!**

"Sial! Kenapa Shion-_hime_ bisa memiliki prajurit ini sih? Dan lagi, bentuk mereka sangat aneh!" ujar Naruto dengan kesal sambil menatap prajurit yang berbadan manusia namun kepalanya berbentuk serigala dan matanya bewarna merah menyala.

"_**Namanya Prajurit Rekkou, dan prajurit itu diciptakan oleh salah satu kekuatan istimewa yang dimiliki oleh penyihir brengsek itu**_**!**_**"**_ kata Kyuubi.

"Ck! Menyebalkan, kenapa kau tidak membantuku monster bulukan!" kata Naruto sambil meledek Kyuubi.

"_**Berhenti mengejekku, bocah! Aku hanya ingin melihat kemampuanmu saja**__,"_ kata Kyuubi.

Naruto memutar bola matanya lalu berkata, "Bilang saja kalau kau paling malas meladeni siluman yang level-nya rendah seperti ini," ujar Naruto, membuat sang siluman rubah terkekeh mendengarnya.

**TRANG! **

"_**Sangat tepat!" **_

"Ck!" Naruto langsung membentuk segel dan mengucapkan mantra, lalu muncul _cakra biru_ membentuk pedang dan berlari maju untuk membunuh semua musuhnya dalam sekejap.

**DUAR!**

"Ternyata kekuatan yang diberikan Karin-_sama _sangat berguna," kata Naruto sambil menatap tangannya.

"_**Setidaknya kau sedikit ada ke-laki-lakiannya, bocah,"**_ kata Kyuubi sambil meledek Naruto.

"Maksudmu? Aku ini adalah perempuan, begitu?" tanya Naruto sambil menahan amarahnya walaupun dia ingin sekali memukul Kyuubi, tapi tidak mungkin kan Naruto memukul tubuhnya sendiri?

"_**Kau yang bilang, bukan aku."**_

"Brengsek kau dasar monster jelek!"

"_**Terserah kau lah bocah banci."**_

"Apa kau bilang? Bocah banci? Kau sendiri monster gila yang ingin jadi manusia? Jangan mimpi!"

"_**Kau mau mengajak ribut denganku?**_

"Kau duluan yang memulainya!"

"_**Ceh! Terserahmu lah bocah!"**_

Saat Naruto sedang asyik adu mulut dengan Kyuubi, tiba-tiba siluman yang tadi Naruto bunuh, ternyata bangkit lagi dengan luka-luka akibat serangan dari Naruto.

"A-apa? kenapa bisa bangkit lagi!" kata Naruto frustasi, dia sudah agak lelah karena bertarung tanpa habisnya.

"_**Bodoh! Kalau kau ingin membunuh mereka, penggal kepalanya!" **_

"Bilang dari tadi kenapa?"

**TRANG! **

Naruto menangkis pedang lawan musuhnya yang hampir mengenai badannya, sementara itu Kyuubi pun asyik mengoceh dengan Naruto.

"_**Kau tidak tanya."**_

"Aku kan tidak tahu! Bodoh!"

"_**Daripada adu mulut, lebih baik kau konsentrasi kepada musuhmu yang sudah mulai mendekatimu."**_

"_Damn you_!"

Sekali lagi, Naruto pun berlari menuju kerumunan diantara mereka dan satu persatu memenggal kepalanya siluman itu, hingga menghilang tanpa bekas.

**TRANG! TRANG! BUAGH! DUAR! **

Ledakan terakhir yang Naruto berikan kepada musuh-musuh itu pun lenyap tanpa bekas.

"Sangat mudah!"

"_**Dasar."**_

"Thanks, Kyuubi." Kyuubi yang agak kaget karena perkataan dari Naruto hanya terdiam. Seumur-umur dia tidak pernah dengar ada orang yang mengucapkan terimakasih kepadanya, dan Naruto adalah orang yang pertama baginya.

"_**Hm, Kalau begitu kau mau kemana?"**_

"Sepertinya aku ingin melihat seseorang," ujar Naruto sambil memandang langit-langit biru yang sangat cerah.

.

**#_Cat's Revolution_#**

.

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi, namun Sasuke tidak ada selera untuk pergi ke kantin walaupun dia sudah di ajak oleh sahabatnya—Neji. Dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke halaman belakang sekolah, dimana tempat itu sangat sejuk untuk menenangkan dirinya yang sedikit terlihat kacau.

'_Lebih baik disini,'_ batin Sasuke dalam hati. Sambil melihat langit-langit biru yang sangat cerah.

Sekarang ini Sasuke memang membutuhkan ketenangan, dia sedang tidak selera untuk makan, maupun mendengar curhatan Neji tentang kekasihnya yang sekarang menjadi agak pendiam karena sesuatu.

Sasuke pun memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi yang menyentuh kulit tubuhnya dengan sentuhan yang lembut.

.

Sehingga… tanpa sengaja Sasuke pun tertidur pulas menuju mimpinya yang indah. Dan pada saat yang bersamaan pula—

'Cring'

—Kalung yang tidak pernah berbunyi itu kini sekarang berbunyi.

.

**#_Cat's Revolution_#**

.

"—Hei…" mendengar ada suara yang memanggil, mata Sasuke perlahan terbuka, walaupun sebenarnya dia masih ingin tidr, tapi dia ingin melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Ng…"

"Kau tertidur disini sampai bel masuk," ujar suara tersebut. Sasuke hanya menatap datar ke asal suara itu.

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Maaf, kau Sasuke-senpai kan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hn."

Pemuda itu menyodorkan tangannya ingin bersalaman dengan Sasuke. tetapi Sasuke tidak menerima uluran dari tangan tersebut.

Pemuda itu menarik tangannya kembali, lalu berkata, "Gaara."

"Aku sudah tahu."

"Maaf aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu saja."

"Hn."

"…"

Mereka berdua pun terdiam, entah apa yang mau ditanyakan mereka tidak tahu.

"Kau—bolos?" tanya Gaara lagi kepada Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu sama."

"Hn."

Hening lagi.

Sungguh, Gaara penasaran dengan pemuda disampingnya itu, dia merasa sudah mengenalnya tapi kapan? Lalu kenapa dia tidak mengenalnya? Akhir-akhir ini Gaara dihantui dengan seseorang—yang mengenalnya.

"Sepertinya—kita sudah saling kenal," ujar Gaara dengan nada agak ragu.

"Kau berpikir hal yang sama denganku," ucap Sasuke sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya dan terus menatap langit.

"…Aku mau bertanya."

"Hn?"

"Apa kau mengenal pemuda yang memiliki _'Rambut pirang cerah'_?" tanya Gaara lagi kepada Sasuke. Mendengar itu, Sasuke agak tersentak.

"Maksudmu—yang _'Bermata biru itu'_?" tanya Sasuke. dan Gaara pun mengangguk.

"Apakah kau pernah mimpi bertemu dia?" tanya Gaara lagi.

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu, aku juga."

Sungguh! Ini adalah percakapan yang bodoh yang di alami oleh Sasuke, bagaimana mungkin seseorang yang dia tidak kenal -atau mungkin pernah mengenalnya- bertanya tentang pemuda pirang dan bermata biru itu? Dan bermimpi hal yang sama dengannya? Lelucon apa lagi yang dia alami. Dia sudah cukup muak karena berkali-kali dia di hantui dengan orang yang—dia tidak tahu, meminta tolong kepadanya, dan—Apalagi ini?

"Aku bermimpi, pemuda itu datang dan meminta tolong—dengan mata yang sendu, seolah dia tidak berharap banyak lagi, dia meminta tolong kepadaku untuk menyampaikan pesannya kepada seseorang yang mengenakan kalung—itu." Ini pertama kalinya Gaara berbicara panjang lebar, sungguh dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dia akan berbicara panjang lebar seperti ini, dia berbicara sambil menunjuk kalung yang dia maksud. Ya! Kalung itu! Kalung yang Sasuke kenakan sekarang.

"Ck! Ini?" tanyanya sambil memegang kalung yang ia kenakan, lalu melepaskannya.

"Ya, kalung itu."

Sasuke hanya melihat ke arah kalung itu, begitu pula dengan Gaara.

"Ada apa dengan kalung ini?" tanya Sasuke dengan rasa ingin tahu-nya.

"Dia bilang, kau harus menjaga baik-baik kalung itu, sampai kau, aku, dan semuanya mengingat kembali tentang-nya."

"…"

"Dia ingin meminta maaf kepadamu," kata Gaara lagi.

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk semuanya."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Begitu juga denganku."

.

**#_Cat's Revolution_#**

.

"Hup! Akhirnya sampai juga!" teriak Pemuda pirang itu dengan ceria.

"_**Memangnya kau ingin lihat siapa? Bocah."**_

"Ingin lihat sesuatu," jawab Naruto dengan ragak ragu-ragu

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya," ujarnya lagi sambil menatap langit yang cerah. Sambil berdiri di tepi gedung. Ya, Saat ini Naruto sedang berada di atas sebuah gedung, dan berdiri di tepi gedung. Sambil merasakan angin sepoi-sepoi yang menyentuh tubuhnya.

"_**Khu…Khu…Khu…"**_ Tiba-tiba saja Kyuubi terkekeh, membuat Naruto heran.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto, tapi itu bukan membuat Kyuubi menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, malahan dia tertawa dengan sangat keras.

"_**Aku tahu kau ingin melihat siapa,"**_ perkataan Kyuubi itu membuat badan Naruto sedikit tersentak.

"DIAAAM!" teriak Naruto sekencang mungkin, sambil menutup kedua telinganya.

"_**Yang ingin kau temui itu adalah—"**_

"Kubilang diam ya diam! Brengsek!" teriak Naruto lagi.

"_**Sasuke."**_

**DEG!**

Kali ini detak jantung Naruto benar-benar tidak beraturan. Entah malu ataupun kesal, dia susah merasakannya saat ini.

.

**-TBC-**

_Rekkou_: Siluman serigala yang berbadan manusia, itu pink ambil dari manga—err lupa!

**A/N:** ARGH! MAAF UPDET LAMA DAN MAAF JUGA KALAU CHAP INI PENDEK! Pink sedang buntu ide~ T.T jadi agak lama ngelanjutinnya T.T, Sasu OOC? mungkin, Gaara OOC? mungkin juga.

Balasan review:

**Fi Suki Suki:** *swt* maaf mungkin bakal lama updetnya~ , yang jelas Kyuubi bakal jadi manusia! XD. thanks to Review ^^

**Ttixz lone cone bebe**: Yosh! Ini updet ^^, Thanks to review ^^

**Amechan:** Sepertinya gambaraanmu hampir sama dengan gambaran yang bakal pink tulis ^^. Thanks to review ^^

**Hinata Fuyuki H:** Hah? Kok panas liat adegan mesra NejiGaa? O.O, maaf gak kilat *nangis sesegukan*, Thanks to review ^^

**Delta Dwina Alpha Fujoshi:** *bekep hidung dwina* Iya ntar scene SasuNaru bakal muncul kok, Thanks to review ^^

**Kyu's neli-chan:** Ntahlah… bagusnya ini tamat mau sampe chap berapa bagusnya? *nanya ke Kyu* (loh?). Thanks to review ^^

**CCloveRuki**: Yey! Naru bakal sama Sasuke! gak sabar liat kelanjutannya *dibunuh*. Thanks to review ^^

**SN Shi Natoka-chan:** Kayaknya ya? fict ini belum tamat T.T, di perpanjang lagi sama saya~ *plak* soalnya ingatan Sasuke maupun Itachi belum pulih kan? Dan Sasuke harus jadi kuat. , Thanks to review ^^

**Ukkychan:** Iya-iya, ntar sadar sendiri kok si Sasunya. Thanks to review ^^

**SasuNaru4ever:** salam kenal juga ^^, tentu saja akan happy end *mungkin* (plak), Thanks to review ^^

**Dallet no Hebi:** *gak tau mau koment apa* ==", oke… baiklah, yang penting si Setan merah sama setan Narsis akan terus berantem selamanya~ muahahahahha *dibekep*. Kyuubi bakal jadi manusia kok ^^, Thanks to review ^^

**Chiraeru el Zuwet:** Kan Karin itu penyihir yang sangat luar biasa hebat *lebay* tapi Shion gak kalah hebat *plak* Kyuubi kan disegel sama Karin *ceritanya*. Sakura sama Itachi atau Kyuubi sama Itachi nih? O.o Thanks to review ^^

.

Happy S.N day~ ^^

.

Mind to **Review **or **Flame**? O.o

Hanya menerima **Flame **yang membangun! ^^


End file.
